Inevitable Rescate
by aj0tta
Summary: Año después de los incidentes con Malomyotismon, los niños elegidos comienzan a acostumbrarse a sus jóvenes vidas y a las reacciones hormonales. Sin embargo, al haber dado por olvidado a un gran villano, las consecuencias se dan a denotar con el paso del tiempo. (La clasificación de género del Fic es suya, poco sé sobre eso) - [Para quienes lo pidieron, tiene romance]
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Se sentía aturdido por el zumbido que recibía en sus oídos, los cuales muy lastimados estaban, y llegaba a golpear su cerebro con esos ataques invisibles. Lo único real que alcazaba oír, con mucha dificultad, fue a su corazón, que lentamente latía con esfuerzo, resonando cada bombeo en su cabeza. Sin muchas energías y fuerzas comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los cuales notaba gradualmente humedecidos. Creía desconocer el lugar que lo rodeaba, o eso era lo único que lograba venirle a la mente después de ver tal panorama. El grisáceo cielo le daba la impresión de que estaba por largarse una fuerte tormenta, y hechos que lo afirmaron fueron sus sentidos, al notar su cuerpo con mucha falta de calor, provocando lo que se conoce como la sensación de frío. Y en este caso, una fuerte helada. Notó cómo las nubes no daban paso a los rayos solares en ese triste espacio, dando lugar a una depresiva imagen de una lastimada playa gris, la cual no creía haber visto antes. También notó que se encontraba gravemente herido, y sucias sus ropas, además de sentirlas algo mojadas, lo que impulsaba a sus poros a cerrase, quitando todo calor de su cuerpo. Mientras que, al mismo tiempo, sentía arder su mejilla izquierda y un punzante dolor yacía en su estómago. También denotó un cansancio sin igual en sus piernas y brazos, lo que le provocaba una fuerte incertidumbre y desconcierto. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Mientras trataba de saber la razón de por qué estaba allí, e intentaba reponerse, levantando su cuerpo de esa arena tan sucia, divisó una herida, desesperada y feliz mirada frente al él. La cual le devolvió sus recuerdos y sus razones de estar. Lo supo cuando cruzaron sus ojos y se encontraron, comunicándose tan solo con dirigir su mirar uno al otro. Como dando espacio a sus almas lastimadas a conversar, ya que se los conoce a los ojos como las ventanas del alma. Al tiempo que, atónito, se dedicaba a mirar un tanto extrañado y asustado esos humedecidos y brillantes ojos de un hermoso color rojizo variante.

Un terrible escalofrío acompaño su vértebra y espina dorsal. Cuando comprendía la dolorida mirada de esa hermosa chica, la cual le dedicaba una sensación de alivio en sus ojos, acompañada de mucho daño y sufrimiento. Lo que le lastimó mucho, y golpeó su corazón sin misericordia alguna, hiriendo hasta el más insignificante miembro de su cuerpo. Entonces lo entendió. Tenía qué volver a vivirlo…

**Capítulo 1**

Su mirada bailaba una y otra vez en la pequeña sala de estar en el departamento de su hermano y su padre. En ese momento se cuestionaba haber aceptado la propuesta hecha por su hermano esa misma mañana. Sabía muy bien que Matt tardaba millares de horas en prepararse para una fiesta. Si bien, había llegado a Japón la mañana del día anterior, ya que había aceptado la idea de su madre de ir a visitar a su tío Michael en Francia y, junto a él, festejar navidad ese veinticinco de Diciembre, ya que habían llegado las vacaciones de invierno. Su hermano le había rogado y obligado a participar de la fiesta que estaba organizando Mimí. Tenía entendido que a su ricachona amiga se le había ocurrido hacer el festejo que se efectúa en Norteamérica al cumplir una chica los dieciséis años, al arribar Japón. Ya que no había festejado su anterior cumpleaños. Sin embargo, esa edad ya la poseía, había cumplido 16 años el octubre pasado, en el que él, como todo un caballero, la había llamado (llamada por teléfono realmente costosa) y le había deseado un muy feliz cumpleaños en su estadía en los Estados Unidos. Si bien, sabía que no podría sorprenderse de ideas así por parte de Mimí, la noticia le había caído con algo de pasmo. Por lo que la mañana anterior, había decidido ir con su hermano a comprar un traje, junto con unos zapatos nuevos, idea propia de Matt, ya que su ropa comenzaba a quedarle pequeña y no le entraban sus atuendos formales. Aunque para él, creía estar exagerando con ese tipo de ropa, demasiado formal para su gusto…

Matt, ¿estás seguro de que no lo estamos tomando muy a pecho con esto? — Preguntó un exhausto TK, mientras miraba de arriba para abajo el traje que había comprado.

No digas tonterías, sabes muy bien cómo son los tipos de fiestas que organiza Mimí. Además ese traje se te queda muy bien — Contestó formando una risa burlona.

A decir verdad, no lo sé.

Vamos, yo sé que te gustó. Además, no me digas que no te gustaría estar bien vestido sabiendo que la hermanita de Tai también irá a la fiesta ¿O me equivoco, enano? — Agregó mientras se deja llevar y comenzaba a reír con ganas. Lo que le molestó a TK, ya que le había dejado bien en claro que no le gustaba cuando comenzaba a molestarlo con su mejor amiga.

Ya cállate. Y vamos, que también te falta comprar a ti… — Contestó enfadado y algo cohibido mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo mirando a otro lado, lo que le dio mucha gracia su hermano.

No es cierto. Yo ya tengo todo listo, solo te había venido a decir qué cosas tenías que comprar.

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí? Ayúdame con mis maletas, que mi mamá nos continúa esperando afuera — Ordenó exasperado, esperando una reacción de su hermano, el cual rápidamente lo ayudó con la maleta de mayor tamaño, y lo llevó junto a su madre a la salida del aeropuerto…

Comenzaba a exasperarse al ver cómo los minutos corrían y él continuaba en la misma posición, sentado en una silla, mientras esperaba a su hermano salir del baño. Ya que habían arreglado para ir juntos a la fiesta.

Vamos, Matt… ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? — Preguntó un tanto fatigoso, al ver que pasada hora y media, su hermano continuaba con una producción de sí mismo.

No te desesperes, ya me falta poco.

¿Qué te falta poco? Estoy seguro que Mimí se habría tomado menos tiempo — Ya comenzaba a cansarse, y a escapársele de la mente los ánimos de ir a la fiesta. Luego de un momento, que para TK fue eterno, su hermano por fin salió del baño. Para él, extremadamente "pintado". Llevaba el cabello muy arreglado y brillando, seguramente lo había peinado con una crema. Una chaqueta parecida a un esmoquin, zapatos que llevaban una línea blanca que combinaba con su corbata-moño, y unos jeans algo raspados que le daban un aspecto muy 'rockstar'.

Ya estoy listo — Formuló un tanto orgulloso.

Es broma ¿verdad?... — Dijo un tanto cansado, ya que su hermano le había asegurado que, al igual que él, iría de traje y pantalón de vestir formal.

¿De qué hablas? Ah… Es verdad — Comenzó a decir mientras reía y tomaba su nuca — Lo había olvidado. Pero en realidad, esperaba que te apiadaras de mí, porque ese pantalón no me queda muy bien que digamos — Decía mientras despeinaba y peinaba a la vez su cabello riendo.

Está bien… Ahora sí ¿vamos? — Preguntó con ojos en blanco.

Como tú quieras. Pero todavía es muy temprano, ¿Por qué quieres llegar a esta hora? — Cuestionó sin pensarlo, y al hacerlo notó como su hermano comenzaba a ruborizarse y a balbucear cosas que no llegó a entender. Hecho esto, se largó a reír sin más que hacer — ¡Lo sabía! Por eso me tenías tan apurado en salir del baño. Con que tenías muchos deseos de ver a Kari, admítelo enano… — Dijo divertido y con una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

¡Ya basta! Yo no soy quien ha estado horas y horas preparándome para ver a Sora — Refutó un tanto molesto al denotar que su hermano la había descubierto. Ya que tenía razón, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, y solo había hablado con ella por teléfono unos días antes, en navidad. Y le había comentado que, al igual que él, tenía para entregarle su regalo navideño.

Por lo menos yo sí le dije a Sora lo que siento — Contestó aún divertido, formando una picara y rara sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que acabo por poner a su hermano de todos colores.

Agh, ¡Ya cállate! — Contestó molesto mientras se dirigía al baño, empujando a su hermano que estaba en el camino. Raramente a Matt eso no hizo enojar, solo ensanchó su sonrisa por las infantiles reacciones de su hermano al hablar de la menor de los Kamiya. Mientras cerraba la puerta a la máxima velocidad permitida, se encerró en el baño para terminar de arreglarse, ya que había salido de su casa ya vestido, pero a medias. Mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello, al cual le había aplicado un Styling Gel de fijación, comenzó a reflexionar en la manera de actuar que había tenido últimamente con su mejor amiga, y con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Lo que lo hizo dudar de que lo que comenzaba a sentir. Pero, recordando una de las últimas clases de la escuela, le vino a la mente un tema que a muchos les daba pudor hablar. Recordó que ese día, el profesor a cargo, había recalcado las etapas que cruzaban los jóvenes al pasar por la adolescencia. Y, una de esas, era que se _"dejaban"_ llevar por las hormonas. Sin más que hacer, trago saliva dificultoso al notar lo que estaba pensando — ¿Pero qué me pasa?... — Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos y escuchaba a su hermano apurarlo del otro lado de la habitación. La situación había cambiado, ahora él era el que recibía las quejas — Ya salgo — Dijo sin muchos ánimos. Esos pensamientos ya le habían interrumpido anteriormente. Sin duda, los últimos días, sin contar a casi todos sus compañeros del colegio, se sentía atraído por Kari Kamiya, a quien había confiado el título de mejor amiga por su manera de ser, entenderlo, y apoyarlo más de una vez. Pero, no encontraba razón para entender qué era lo que sentía. O, en otras palabras, no quería saber si en realidad tendría que terminar su relación de amigos con Kari. Sabía que sentimientos como aquellos terminaban arruinando una relación estable y muy solida como lo es la amistad. Sin embargo, por más que su cerebro le advirtiera de las consecuencias; de que existía la posibilidad de que no fuera correspondido; o de que terminara por romper su relación con su mejor amiga, había otro músculo latente que lo alentaba a hacer otras cosas, las cuales no entendía en el momento y quería, con casi todo su ser, olvidar…

Vamos. Ahora sí se nos está haciendo tarde, TK — Sin duda, pensamientos como aquellos le quitaban gran parte de su tiempo.

¿Eh?... Sí, ya voy — Dijo aún pensativo, quería olvidar presentimientos como esos, sabía que era muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, y no quería terminar mal. Por lo que salió del baño a una velocidad muy lenta.

Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Matt algo preocupado al ver el rostro del menor.

¿Eh?... Sí, estoy bien. Solo… estaba pensando — Dijo con simpleza, mientras fruncía el seño y colocaba un dedo debajo del labio, como si estuviera resolviendo un problema matemático.

TK, si es por lo que te estuve diciendo, discúlpame. Solo era una broma — Contestó aún preocupado su hermano.

No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, tenías razón… — Respondió sonriendo, tratando de convencer al difícil de Matt — Ahora sí, ¿Nos vamos?

Vamos.

El viaje no había sido largo, pero tampoco corto. No sabía que Mimí había tenido la idea de festejar su cumpleaños en otra ciudad. Veía, desde el auto de su padre, cómo las casas se alejaban una por una. Cuando de repente, llegaron a un lugar casi desértico.

¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó casi de broma al notar que comenzaban a alejarse de Odaiba.

Al parecer, los padres de Mimí estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer el festejo cercano a la ciudad, pero creo que ella los convenció para que se haga por aquí. Según tengo entendido, hay un gran salón de fiestas donde normalmente se festejan casamientos. Creo que lo harán allí… O, por lo menos, eso es lo que dice la invitación — Contestó si padre sin quitar de vista la ruta.

Ya veo… — Musitó pensante Matt, mientras tomaba su mentón con un dedo. No después de mucho tiempo, lograron acercarse a lo que parecía un gran edificio, y notaron que se trataba del salón de fiestas. Al cual, por una entrada muy larga y elegante estacionaron y bajaron del automóvil los jóvenes. No sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero TK estaba seguro de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, la familia Tachikawa siempre tendría un muy buen estado económico, gracias al padre de Mimí.

Hijo, ¿Cómo a qué hora los vengó a buscar? — Preguntó cansado Hiroaki, al saber de qué tendría que conducir a la noche o, quién sabe, tal vez a la mañana.

No seas haragán… — Contestó riendo Matt por la actitud de su padre — Yo te llamaré cuando es que salga.

Está bien… Oye, TK ¿también tengo que venir por ti? — Preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a su hijo menor.

No te preocupes papá. Mi mamá dijo que iba a venir a buscarme — Contestó sonriendo a la vez que salía de sus pensamientos.

Está bien. Luego nos vemos hijo — Dijo saludando al menor y haciéndole una seña a Matt en señal de saludo. Los jóvenes lo vieron marchar y dirigirse a la salida de ese gran edificio. Luego de un momento, se dedicaron a entrar al salón, enseñándole al recepcionista la invitación, y pasando a un lugar extremadamente lujoso, de una manera la cual nunca habían visto, lo que provocó asombro en los jóvenes. El lugar era espacioso. Estaba adornado de una manera muy detallista, ya sea con muebles o pequeñas estatuas angelicales, las cuales a TK le trajeron mucha nostalgia. A no muchos metros se encontraba el salón, del cual gran número de meseros y ayudantes iban y venían. Los muchachos miraron interrogantes cada rastro del lugar, y luego de un gran suspiro Matt silbó como admirando el lugar.

¿Cómo es que pueden pagar un lugar como este?

Lo mismo me pregunto — Luego de un momento, TK se dedicó a acercarse al salón, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

Oye TK, ¿El sobre que tienes en el bolsillo del saco es el regalo de cumpleaños de Mimí, verdad? — Preguntó con esperanzas Matt.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué sobre? — Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo pero le fue imposible. Aunque no entendía cómo es que su hermano se había enterado que tenía un sobre en el bolsillo, tal vez lo había visto colocarlo ahí. Matt echó un suspiro, puso los ojos en blanco, y negó con la cabeza.

Mejor cambiamos de tema… No quiero que termines golpeándome — Anticipó divertido recordando las reacciones de su hermano menor. TK asintió con la cabeza, aún pensativo, mientras se dirigían al salón que, al entrar, se encontraron con un número gigante de personas. En ese momento se enteraron que la Familia Tachikawa o, más bien, Mimí era realmente famosa y poseía muchos amigos, además de sus compañeros de aventura. Mientras se encaminaban al número de mesa que le correspondían, se encontraron con sus amigos, y junto con ellos, algunos desconocidos que, al querer entrar en acción, intentaban cortejar a las jóvenes del grupo, y la menor de los Kamiya no era la excepción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

TK, antes de que hagas |una locura, tienes que tranquilizarte — No dudaba en la siguiente acción del menor, al cual se les escapaban del rostro sus emociones. Por lo que su hermano se colocó frente a él, con intención de apaciguar lo que creía convertirse en una pelea o fuerte discusión.

¿De qué hablas? — Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lugar, y comenzaba a cambiar la expresión de su rostro con dificultad. Sin duda, se encontraba confundido y consternado en cuanto al actuar de la menor del grupo. Si bien, nunca se hubiera esperado una imagen como aquella, no creía que su amiga, al estar en esa situación, comenzara a disfrutarla. Por lo que se dirigió a la entrada por la que habían llegado.

TK ¿A dónde vas?

Solo voy al baño… — Contestó resignado, no quería demostrarle a sus amigos que se encontraba triste tan solo por ver reír a su amiga con otro muchacho. Simplemente se había excedido, se lo repetía miles de veces. No podía sentirse incomodo tan solo por verla disfrutar una charla con alguien más. Sin duda, se encontraba celoso, y él lo sabía.

Hola, Matt — Dijeron algunos al encontrarse con el rubio frente a ellos. A lo que el joven les correspondió el saludo, y tomó asiento junto con Tai e Izzy, quienes creía estaban demasiado presentables para ser ellos mismos.

Oye, ¿TK no va a venir? — Preguntó confundido el antiguo líder del grupo al ver la ausencia de Takaishi. Ya que sabía que su hermana no se atrevería a preguntarlo, y desde que vio acercarse a Matt solo, no había quitado de vista a su hermano esperando que la entendiera.

Si, vino conmigo, es solo que… ahora fue al baño — Contestó mirando a la menor, ya que sabía que la respuesta era para ella. A lo que Kari asintió con la cabeza, algo ruborizada y con una sonrisa. Matt estaba preocupado por hermano, sabía que empezaba a actuar raro, pero algo que no llegaba a hacer, era entenderlo ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto? Por lo que, luego de haber estado hablando con sus amigos, se dedicó a ir a por su hermano, quien se estaba tardando mucho.

Yo te acompaño, Matt — Avisó Tai, sin esperar respuesta de su amigo.

Está bien. Tai, te hago una pregunta ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? — Preguntó curioso luego de haberse apartado del lugar, y apuntando con la mirada a quienes no dejaban en paz a Kari y Sora. A lo que su amigo cambió su semblante repentinamente. Efectivamente, a él también le molestaba la insistencia de los tres jóvenes que acechaban a las chicas del grupo.

Sí, también lo noté. Y no, no me agrada para nada. Según pude escuchar, son amigos de Mimí o parientes, no lo recuerdo. Pero no me gusta que se le estén insinuando a mi hermanita y a Sora. He pensado en levantarme y llevarme a Kari a mí lado, pero en ese momento llegaste tú — respondió cambiando su rostro por uno más divertido.

Eres un cobarde, a mi no me mientas…

¡Claro que no! Además no me hubiese gustado que TK la viese así. De seguro estallaría — Comentó mientras reía por lo bajo — Lo único que me pareció raro es que Davis tampoco hizo nada, y eso que está sentado junto a ella — Continuó riendo, pero la mirada de su amigo lo calló.

Em… sobre eso… TK ya la vio, y por eso es que se alejó. ¡Y! antes de que vuelvas a tus hábitos de loco hermano sobreprotector, me gustaría recordarte que TK no es el único que se siente atraído… — Comentó esperando a que Tai terminara la oración, pero la reacción fue otra.

¿A qué te refieres Matt? — Preguntó con confusión y enfado en su rostro.

Vamos, Tai. Tú eres su hermano. De seguro también te diste cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro — Respondió exasperado mientras se detenía en el camino. Estaba algo cansado de la ceguera de su mejor amigo. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin querer ver las cosas, y eso era algo que lo molestaba de verdad.

Eso no es gracioso Ishida. — Lo único que alcanzó a decir con algo de enojo al ver la insistencia del rubio. Pero este no reaccionó, solo continuó con su camino.

No tiene caso hablar contigo Tai…

Hey, espera… ¿Por qué dices eso? Si tan solo son amigos, además son muy pequeños para actuar de esa manera… — Cuestionó al momento que alcanzaba a su amigo y se colocaba al lado suyo.

¡Tai, tienen 12 años ya! ¿Cómo no van a actuar de esa manera? Ya no son pequeños — Quería con todo su ser hacer cambiar de opinión al mayor de los Kamiya.

Si eso es verdad, como explicas que todavía me necesite para que la cuide y apoye…

Tal vez Kari encontró a alguien más que haga eso ¿no crees? — Respondió con velocidad, ya que quería argumentar aquello hacía mucho tiempo.

No lo creo.

Está bien — Contestó con cansancio — Olvídalo, solo quiero que hagas algo ¿Si? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, lo que extraño al moreno —Habla con TK, y así te darás cuenta. Y, si tienes el valor que tanto te califica, habla con Kari también, y ese será el momento en el que dirás que yo tenía razón — Aconsejó luego de haber hecho miles de gestos con los cuales su amigo comprendiera que lo que decía, lo decía por las buenas.

Matt, si te digo que sí dejarás de molestarme — Dijo afirmándolo más que preguntando.

Ven, busquemos a TK — Contestó resignado, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Algo que no dudaba era que, hacer cambiar de opinión a Tai era algo casi imposible.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo buscando al ícono de la esperanza. Desde el gran baño, a los rincones del salón y hasta fuera del edificio, donde finalmente lo encontraron, sentado con las manos hacia atrás, soportando su peso mientras palpaba la textura de los pastos de ese hermoso lugar. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con confusión y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentaron junto a él rodeándolo mientras cada uno ponía su en un hombro del muchacho. El joven notó su presencia y, sin dirigirles la mirada, sonrió tímidamente.

Con la mirada baja, las manos en los bolsillos, y sin muchos ánimos se dirigió al baño y, mientras se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de este, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, en los cuales veía un futuro que no le agradaba para nada. Se imaginó a su mejor amiga presentándole a ese sujeto con el que estaba hablando, y luego de un tiempo, terminaba usurpándole su puesto de mejor amigo, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez algo más, puesto que podría llegar a hacer cosas que él nunca se atrevió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo que esa imagen no se le grabara en la mente, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al lavado. Sin muchos miramientos, abrió el grifo de agua y comenzó a empaparse el rostro, con intención de que aquello callara sus perseverantes pensamientos. Ya que continuaba cuestionándose por qué le molestaría tal caso, siendo que Kari era su amiga. Debería ser feliz al saber que su mejor amiga encontraba a alguien más con quien compartir gran parte de su tiempo, a alguien a quien pueda darle un título más importante que el de un amigo. Luego de haberse refregado varias veces el rostro, notó que sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Por lo que se dedicó a sí mismo, mientras se veía en el espejo, una mirada de desesperación y enfado al actuar como un niño.

Kari, vas a terminar matándome — Murmuró intentando ser divertido al pasar por un momento de desesperación, como lo es el enamoramiento. Luego de ver que los rastros de lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer, ya que desesperadamente lavó su rostro, esta vez con una intención en general, digirió su camino devuelta donde sus amigos esperaban pacientes la aparición de Mimí, y quién sabe, tal vez también la suya. Pero luego de recapacitarlo un poco, decidió que sería mejor refrescar sus ideas. Luego podría aparecer. Lo que en ese momento creía importante era ser decisivo con sus acciones, ya que gran parte de ellas no fueron decididas por su cerebro. Tal vez nadie lo estaba esperando, siendo que esa no era su fiesta ni su cumpleaños, y tal vez ni su amiga había reconocido su ausencia en ese momento. Por lo que altamente llevado por esos pensamientos pesimistas se dirigió fuera del edificio. Y, al ver un hermoso y lastimado sol a la mitad, se sentó a admirar los diferentes colores que despedía esa estrella en su etapa de ocaso.

Hola Tai ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó mientras se mantenía lento en el habla.

Pues… creo que mejor que tú — Contestó algo preocupado mientras miraba al joven a los ojos — ¿Te ocurre algo, TK?

No, estoy bien. Solo… quería respirar aire fresco — Continuó mientras volvía a ver el suelo.

TK, por qué no mejor le cuentas a…

Estoy bien ¿Si? — Intentó convencerlos y callar a Matt con una sonrisa, a los que los mayores correspondieron tímidamente. Por lo que dirigió su mirada a ambos y denotó que los dos se encontraban preocupados. Sin duda, tendría que ser más precavido en sus acciones, o eso es lo que le vino a la mente al verlos de esa manera — Lo que ocurre es que…

¡Oigan, vuelvan al salón que Mimí ya está llegando! — Interrumpió Yolei desde la puerta de la entrada. A lo que los mayores le dirigieron una mirada de desencanto. Ella comprendió el mensaje al ver a ambos junto a TK en suelo, y se dirigió al salón. Los mayores esperaron pacientes a que el menor recobrara ánimos para explicarles su situación. Pero debieron quedarse con la duda, puesto que TK rápidamente se irguió y les tendió las manos a ambos en señal de que se levanten.

Es verdad… se nos está haciendo tarde — Comentó con una sonrisa, mientras que los mayores apretaban la mano tendida del joven, y se levantaban del suelo — Será mejor que nos apuremos. Si no me equivoco, ese auto es el del padre de Mimí — Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la entrada. A lo que los mayores comenzaron correr llevándose al joven Takaishi con ellos. Mientras que rápidamente entraban por la puerta, llegaban al salón, y por último a donde le correspondía el asiento a los Digielegidos. Los mayores evitaron las preguntas de Sora y Davis acerca de dónde se habían metido y tomaron asiento junto con Izzy y Joe. Por su parte TK, lentamente se acercaba a sus compañeros y amigos, mientras que agradecía que los sujetos antes mencionados hayan desaparecido, a la vez que saludaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba asiento junto con Cody y Ken, a quienes animosamente saludó con un abrazo. Dirigió una mirada a Davis que solo él entendía, y él se la correspondió con una sonrisa. Luego de haberlos saludado, denotó que quien se encontraba frente a él, y junto a Davis era Kari, que lo miraba con algo de confusión en sus ojos. TK, al notarlo, le dedico una sincera sonrisa y gesticuló un "Hola", ya que no se podía hablar por el barullo que había en el lugar. La joven comprendió su saludo y por fin correspondió a su sonrisa. Luego de un momento, sus miradas se separaron, y, casi al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que Mimí ya había llegado. TK se encontró confuso al notar que no se había dado cuenta del arribo de la chica. Y era raro, ya que, para entrar en escena, habían apagado las luces, y un reflector, acompañado de una bonita música, dieron aviso del ingreso de la "cumpleañera" al escenario. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la antigua poseedora del emblema de la pureza, quien portaba un hermoso y largo vestido color púrpura pálido, y llevaba parte de su cabello peinado hacia un costado y otro atado en una fina coleta. Sin duda, se había preparado con muchos deseos, y lo había logrado. La joven estaba hermosa. Comenzó a saludar a cada uno de los innumerables invitados, y TK no pudo evitar sonreír a tal acto, siendo que saludar a todos le llevaría casi todo el día.

Espero que les guste!

Me gustaría responder al único comentario de esta historia, que proviene de gummybear…

Me alegra mucho que te agrade el primer capítulo, y espero que también te guste este. Saludos, **aj0tta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una aclaración; anteriormente me equivoqué en escribir algo. Coloqué que tanto Kari como TK tienen 12 años de edad, cuando cronológicamente tendrían 13 (Al igual que Davis y Ken). Lamento el error, pero es que se me pasó… :P**

**Capítulo 3**

La fiesta comenzaba a ponerse interesante, o eso parecía, ya que luego de que la cumpleañera saludara al centenar de personas, inmediatamente se escuchó una liviana música que invitaba a los presentes a levantarse de sus asientos y bailar. TK observó cómo sus amigos se levantaban y lo abandonaban dejándolo solo en la mesa. No le molestaba bailar, pero en este caso se encontraba cohibido, por lo que hacer tal cosa estaba fuera de los parámetros de posibilidades para el joven. Miró pensativo a cada persona en ese gran lugar. Observó cómo sus amigos reían y se divertían bailando una rápida canción acompañados de Mimí, quien reía a carcajadas por los intentos de pasos de baile utilizados por Davis. El joven, quien en esta ocasión se había quitado los lentes de su cabeza, se contagió de los alaridos de la muchacha y comenzó a reír con ganas, acompañados de los demás que también se unían a la acción. El ver la escena le trajo alegría y formó una pequeña sonrisa. Le daban deseos de acompañar a los demás, por lo que trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo notó sus rodillas temblar, por lo que rápidamente se sentó nuevamente en su silla. Dirigió una mirada a sus manos y las vio sudorosas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nervioso, pero… ¿De qué? Luego de eso, vio que sus compañeros de aventura lo invitaban a la pista de baile con gestos algo graciosos, a lo que tímidamente él sonreía y descartaba la idea negando con la cabeza…

Qué raro que estés aquí. Normalmente siempre acompañas a los demás en este tipo de cosas — Comentó un burlón Joe quien había pasado por desapercibido detrás del muchacho.

Joe. Me asustaste… — Comentó riendo y sin ocultar su sorpresa — ¿Y tú por qué no vas a bailar?

La verdad es que bailo muy mal. Asique para no pasar un mal rato, prefiero observar desde aquí — Respondió el joven de cabello negro azulado riendo con una gota de sudor en su rostro. Luego cambió su rostro, y dedicó una mirada de preocupación hacia el rubio que se encontraba frente suyo — TK ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Acaso te encuentras mal?

¿Eh…? ¿Por qué lo dices?

No lo sé. Te noto extraño... Oye, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, siempre estoy dispuesto. Siempre y cuando no sea que esté dando un examen — Dijo un tanto divertido.

No te preocupes. Me encuentro bien — _"¿Tan obvio soy que todos se dan cuenta?" _Dichas palabras cruzaron su mente tan rápido como un relámpago — Y… ¿Qué tal te va con tus exámenes? — Preguntó sin pensarlo, con intención de cambiar el tema.

Exámenes… — Pronunció como si analizara la palabra — Es verdad, últimamente han estado difíciles, y me han costado mucho poder estudiarlos todos — Decía mientras tomaba su mentón — Aunque, aún hay algo que no comprendo del todo…

¿Qué cosa?

A ti no te interesa nada de esto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Narró con desconcierto — ¿Tan duro es lo que te sucede que cambias de tema de esa manera?

¿De qué hablas? A mí no me ocurre nada…

Vamos TK. No soy tan ingenuo. Sé que luzco algo torpe, pero la verdad no lo soy. Me doy cuenta de las cosas, y noté que hoy te encuentras diferente — Respondió rápido mientras interrumpía al muchacho — Sé que no somos tan cercanos, TK. Pero al menos somos amigos, y me gustaría ayudarte con lo que te está pasando — Dijo sincero, lo que provocó desconcierto en el joven de cabello rubio, quien lo miraba asombrado.

Entonces… ¿De verdad quieres saber que me sucede? — Preguntaba pausado.

Por supuesto.

Bien… Aunque, estoy seguro de que creerás que es una tontería — Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Se trata de Kari, verdad — Comentó anticipando el discurso del otro. A lo que TK levantó la mirada rápidamente.

¿Cómo… es que te diste cuenta? — Preguntó avergonzado y algo sorprendido. Joe solo sonrió.

Me lo imaginaba…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te lo imaginabas? — Cuestionó incrédulo aún.

TK — Pronunció exasperado, como si lo dado a entender entre líneas fuera obvio — En parte, es algo de esperarse, siendo que ustedes son muy buenos amigos. Y otra razón es que, basándome en lo anterior, me di cuenta de que apenas la haz saludado hoy. Aún no sé qué te sucede, pero creo que se trata de ella. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Preguntó con esperanzas.

Pues… Si, es verdad — Dijo mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

Bien… Dime.

Bueno… Es algo difícil de explicar, puesto que creo apenas comprenderlo. Últimamente he estado pensando en que he actuado como un torpe frente a ella…

¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó impaciente el joven con gafas.

Es que… noté que las últimas veces que estuve con ella comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y a tartamudear. Y es algo raro, porque nunca antes me había pasado… — Intentó seguir con la explicación, pero fue interrumpido por el joven frente suyo, quien para llamar su atención aclaró la garganta fuertemente.

Ejem… Creo que sé a qué te refieres. Pero primero, ten, bebe esto — Dijo mientras le extendía un vaso de agua. El joven lo sostuvo y lo miro sin comprenderlo, pero decidió beber el líquido — Bien. Ahora debo ir al baño. Pero vamos, recobra fuerza y no te pongas nervioso — Dijo al momento de levantarse e irse del lugar, dejando a un TK desconcertado por su enigmática manera de actuar. Pero al girar su mirada, el joven Takaishi comprendió su repentina despedida y palabras de aliento. Kari se acercaba a él lentamente por el lugar, al momento que cruzaba su mirada con la de TK, quien estaba algo ruborizado por el atuendo de la muchacha. La miró y notó que su cabello había crecido, no con creces pero sí a denotar, en especial en su rostro. Vio como su flequillo caía a la altura de sus cejas, dando espacio a los grandes, cobrizos y brillantes ojos que la joven poseía y encantaba a todo quien se cruzara con esa mirada llena de luz. La miró y notó que, para esta ocasión, la joven Kamiya había decidido maquillarse. No sabía que hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero el verla así le encantó. Observo y notó que la joven llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que caía hasta sus rodillas y moldeaba su delicada y delgada figura. También vio que llevaba unos zapatos de baile bastante bonitos. Una cinta blanca que separaba su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura y, además de eso, en su mano izquierda llevaba una cajita color verde. Lo que le trajo deducciones al muchacho sobre dicho objeto.

Buenas noches, TK — Dijo sonriente frente al muchacho.

_Bonsoir, Madame_ — Dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba una mano de la castaña para besarla. Lo que provoco un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes, pero ensancho la sonrisa de Kari.

¿Eso es Francés?

Así es — Respondió mientras se erguía y sonreía con ganas.

Me encanta, suena muy bonito — Contestó emocionada. A lo que TK la miraba fijamente, mientras la joven sonreía cerrando levemente sus ojos — Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días en Francia? — Preguntó intrigada mientras tomaba asiento junto una de las mesas vacías, e invitaba al joven a hacer lo mismo.

Muy bien. Mi tío me ha enseñado algunas costumbres francesas, y me he divertido mucho. En navidad fue divertido y algo trabajoso, porque tuvimos que buscar un árbol real y llevarlo a la casa, pero aparte de eso fue una estadía muy tranquila — Contestó entusiasta — ¿Y cómo has estado estos días tú, Kari?

¿Yo…? Pues… — Se detuvo como si analizara lo que iba a decir — He estado bien. No fueron días muy divertidos, pero no me puedo quejar — Respondió con una sonrisa.

Que bueno, me alegro mucho — Sonrió sinceramente — Y… ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa caja? — Interrogó impaciente, ya que llevaba gran parte del tiempo observando el pequeño objeto. Luego de haber sido dicha la pregunta, la castaña sonrió y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le entregó la pequeña caja color verde al muchacho.

Es para ti. Es tu regalo de navidad atrasado — Respondió mientras lo dejaba en sus manos, e impaciente veía como el joven sonriente abría el objeto. Pero se asustó al ver que el rubio cambiaba su rostro repentinamente, y observaba su obsequio con un dejo de sorpresa.

Kari… — Pronunció asombrado mientras tomaba el collar con ambas manos, y palpaba el relieve que tenía la medalla del collar. Una medalla que simbolizaba una estrella fugaz, o en otras palabras un rayo de luz, haciendo eco a la esperanza.

¿Qué-Acaso no te gustó? — Preguntó algo asustada. Pero logró calmarse al ver que su amigo le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa.

No, no es eso. Todo lo contrario. Me encanta. Pero… ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? — Preguntó asombrado al ver un retrato de su emblema tallado en metal.

No te lo diré. Pero, bástame decir que no fue sencillo, porque ninguno de nuestros amigos recordaba cómo era tu emblema — Pronunció giñando un ojo. A lo que TK sonrió y la tomó de las manos con delicadeza, lo que provocó un leve rubor en la joven, quien se había sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho.

Muchas gracias, Kari. Es precioso — Pronunció pausado, como dándole importancia a cada palabra. Haciendo que cada frase quedara marcada en la cabeza de la joven Kamiya.

No es nada. Después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo, y… no vayas a decirle Yolei que dije eso — Contestó divertida, lo que provocó una risita tímida en ambos jóvenes. Luego de un momento, Kari se dedicó a observar al joven, como esperando una reacción más de él. TK notó su mirada y se extrañó al ver la manera en que lo veía, por lo que al ser llevado por la incertidumbre rió mientras la miraba con desconcierto.

¿Qué sucede? — Se atrevió a preguntar con algo de vergüenza, por lo que su amiga le decía entre líneas al dedicarle esa mirada. Pero el desconcierto del rubio la decepcionó, y fingió enfado mientras que, con un codo, golpeaba levemente un costado del joven muchacho.

TK — Pronunció fingiendo exasperación, a lo que Takaishi agrandó su demostración de incomprensión — No me digas que tú también eres de los que olvidan cosas. Se supone que tenías un regalo para mí…

¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó exaltado por el recuerdo de la joven, por lo que llevado por la inercia dirigió una fugaz mirada al bolsillo de su saco, pero descartó la idea al recordar su contenido. Por consiguiente, cambio su rostro por uno de pena y disculpas al momento de observar a su amiga — Kari, lo siento. Es que… lo olvidé — _"Que idiota soy"_ No evitó pensar ello de sí mismo.

No te preocupes, TK. Solo estaba bromeando — Contestó riendo, lo que contagió al joven, quien tímidamente se dedicó a formar una pequeña sonrisa. Posteriormente, le tendió una mano que al principio el rubio desconoció su objetivo, pero luego entendió de que se trataba de su collar — Date la vuelta, así te lo podré colocar — A lo que el joven obedeció. Al darle la espalda no pudo evitar formar el rostro que se le había formado en el interior. Llevaba exasperación, y todo por no atreverse a entregarle su regalo, el cual estaba en sobre en su saco — Ya está — Fueron las palabras que lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos, mientras se dedicaba a retomar su antecesora posición — Te queda muy bien — Dijo animosamente la castaña — Además… Hoy te ves muy guapo, TK — Esto lo dijo casi en voz baja, por el rubor nacido en sus delicadas mejillas. Lo que acabó por contagiar a su amigo, quien, mientras bajaba la cabeza se limitaba a contestarle. La joven bailó su mirada en el atuendo de su amigo, quien llevaba un traje parecido a un esmoquin por lo justo que le quedaba, tal vez hecho solo para él. Observó que llevaba unos zapatos muy bonitos que brillaban de gran manera y una corbata azul marino que hacía eco al celeste azulado de sus ojos. También notó que, tanto como ella, el joven había dejado crecer su cabello, y para esta noche lo había peinado hacia un costado, haciendo que las puntas de su flequillo chocaran con sus cejas. Realmente, se había preparado bien para esa noche.

Tú… tú también estás muy bonita, Kari — Lo que alcanzó a decir, puesto que su garganta comenzaba a temblar. La muchacha, al escuchar esto, no hizo más que sonreír. Esperando la devolución de mirada por parte de su protector, en cuanto a emblemas. Pero dicha acción no sucedió, porque el joven comenzó a girar su rostro fingiendo estar prestando atención a otra cosa mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, el cual muy pronunciado estaba.

TK… Tú… — Formuló con todas sus fuerzas lo que venía tragándose desde hace tiempo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un destello de luz repentino que le avisaban que acababa de ser víctima de una fotografía a venganza. Ambos jóvenes, al dirigir su mirada al origen del destello de luz, se cohibieron por la imagen de ver a su amiga Mimí riendo por la fotografía que les acababa de tomar a los jóvenes desprevenidos del grupo.

**Hola Alejhandora, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el comienzo de la historia tanto como que te haya intrigado el prólogo, ya que esa era mi intención. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y no te vayas acostumbrando, porque escribirlo de esta manera no es mi idea. Ya te irás enterando de cuál es, sin más que decir, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos y suerte **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

¡Mimí! — Exclamó fingiendo enfado la castaña, mientras la observaba con un dejo de curiosidad. Luego, cuando la observaba reír, se acercó a la muchacha y, mientras intentaba fruncir el seño, no pudo evitar contagiarse de su euforia por la manera en la que los había atrapado.

Lo lamento. Pero es que se veían muy lindos — Comentó riendo la cumpleañera, sin dejar que la mirada con la que la veía Kari la detuviera. Posteriormente se acercó a la menor y con cuidado susurró a su oído — Luego te daré una copia. Estoy segura de que querrás una — Dichas palabras ocasionaron un leve sonrojo que afirmaba las suposiciones de la joven Tachikawa. Pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Después de todo, tenía razón. Y Kari era bastante tímida en cuanto a hablarles a sus amigas respectivamente a Takaishi.

Mimí…

No seas tan penosa. Después de todo, salvé tu vida y la de TK — Pronunció con simpleza, ocasionando desconcierto en la menor de los Kamiya, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada.

¿Qué? — No dudaba en que su amiga comúnmente hablaba en códigos.

Mira… — Dijo al momento de apuntar con un ademán hacia donde se encontraban parados dos jóvenes, con aspectos muy desiguales, mirando con diferentes semblantes a TK, quien todavía permanecía sentado observándola — Puede que a Matt le agrade la idea, pero tu hermano no está muy contento que digamos con que te le acerques a TK.

¿Qué? Yo no estoy acercándome a… — Intentó seguir, pero fue deteniéndose poco a poco por la manera en la que la miraba su amiga, lo que calló a sus, ahora, inútiles palabras.

Ve, siéntate, que están por servir _The Dinner_ — Comentó poniendo sus ojos en blanco, a lo que la castaña de cabello corto la observó divertida.

Querrás decir la cena.

Como sea… — Luego se marchó a una mesa mucho mayor a las demás, digna de la anfitriona de esa noche, donde se sentaría con sus padres, y disfrutaría de una espléndida velada junto a sus seres queridos. Kari la observó marcharse, muy cuidadosamente en sus pasos Mimí, y luego se dedicó a volver a la mesa donde había estado hablando con TK. Notó cómo el rubio la observaba acercarse hacia donde él estaba, y por inercia formaba una tímida pero feliz sonrisa. Sonrisa a la cual Kari, sin dudarlo una sola vez, correspondió. Pero, a medio camino, recordó que estaban siendo observados, y las palabras de su amiga bailaron por su cabeza miles de veces _"Después de todo, salvé tu vida y la de TK"_. Tenía razón, no soportaría otra actuación celosa por parte de su hermano mayor, la vivía atormentando con cosas como esas, y no se detenía. Diciéndole que era muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas, y que era mejor apartarse de tales sucesos, simplemente terminaban arruinándolo todo. Le parecía raro, pero tenía especulaciones de que esas palabras se debían a que compañeros suyos comenzaban a observarla de otra manera, y cometían graves errores al querer frecuentarse Tai y ser sus amigos, solo para acercarse a ella. Lo cual terminaba por enfurecer a su hermano, quien había empezado a hablarle de una manera distinta últimamente. Tal vez lo decía por experiencia, pero no lo sabía. Siempre que le preguntaba tal cuestión a su hermano, él terminaba por cambiar de tema o de decir que no quería hablarlo. Pero, esto era distinto. Muy distinto. No podía comparar a TK con sus demás compañeros de clases. La diferencia se pronunciaba con mayúsculas cada vez mayores cuando se le venía a la mente aquello. Si bien, tal vez Tai tendría razones para pensar de esa manera, no le permitiría molestar a su mejor amigo tan solo por simples especulaciones. ¿Especulaciones…? Sí, especulaciones ¿Verdad? Llevada por esos pensamientos, rápidamente dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y Matt. Tai, al notar que su hermana lo había pillado en plena acción de destruir al joven Takaishi con la mirada, direccionó su mirada a otro lugar. A lo que Kari triunfantemente sonrió, terminando de colocarse frente a su amigo, y se sentó en otra silla, la cual se encontraba frente a TK, y solamente la separaba de él la lujosa mesa velada por un largo mantel blanco y brillante. El joven Takaishi la observó confuso ante tal acción, ella lo percibió, por lo que le regaló una deslumbrante pero cohibida sonrisa, intentando que eso lo "tranquilizara", por así decirlo. A lo que el rubio, satisfecho, finalmente correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga. No entendían completamente por qué se sonreían usualmente, o qué los obligaba a hacerlo. Pensamiento que cruzó sus cabezas, por poco, al mismo tiempo. Tal vez creían que se comprenderían al hacer tal gesto, pero no podían dudar, o cuestionar siquiera no sentirse bien al hacerlo. En otras palabras, disfrutaban el comunicarse por medio de miradas. Miradas que, de otros puntos de vista, se titularían como miradas cómplices. Pero, como todas las cosas, se entiende como uno lo quiere entender.

TK, ¿Por qué no viniste a bailar con nosotros? — Cuestionó Yolei, interrumpiendo el escudriño de los jóvenes. TK la observó, y notó que traía a rastras a Ken, quien parecía haberse venido de ropas muy similares a las de él, lo que le favorecía enormemente a Ichijouji. Lo que también explicaba el gran grupo de chicas que se dedicaban a observarlo desde lejos, y comentar lo guapo que era en un tono de voz muy alto. Lo que terminó obligando a TK a sacar deducciones de los últimos sucesos. O los "digidestinados" eran sumamente hermosos, o los amigos y parientes de Mimí eran unos babosos a cuerda.

Estoy algo cansado. Últimamente he dormido poco, y creo que es por eso — Comentó mientras se mantenía positivo al formar una sonrisa, y tomaba su nuca con una mano al entrecerrar los ojos. La joven asintió con la cabeza y, casi al mismo momento, la música de fondo se dejó de escuchar. En ese momento el ícono de la esperanza pudo ver que parte de los restantes del grupo acababan por llegar, y se situaban en sus respectivos asientos.

¿Cómo lo han pasado en navidad? — Preguntó con interés, desviando su mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pues… A diferencia de la tuya, no fue muy divertida que digamos, me la pasé trabajando. Y eso que no cuento el que tuve que estar pendiente de Kari toda la noche…

¡Cállate, Yolei! — Interrumpió la castaña parcialmente cohibida, al notar que a su amiga casi se le escapa algo que no debía ser ni siquiera pronunciado. Dicho esto, la pelimorada captó el mensaje, y no hizo más que taparse la boca con algo de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Lo siento, no quise decir nada —Comentó rápidamente mientras formaba una sonrisa penosa.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con interés TK. Ya que, al conocer a su mejor amiga, reconoció que estaba intentando ocultarle algo. Pero pensó que, tal vez, era algo solamente de chicas. Sin embargo, no se convenció. Por consiguiente, direccionó la mirada a Kari, quien al notarlo se sorprendió y rió con algo de nerviosismo — Kari, ¿Qué sucede?

¡¿Qué?! No, no es nada — Se apresuró a decir mientras negaba con sus manos. La castaña sabía que no lo había convencido, pero algo que no quería era preocuparlo, y menos ahora que estaban disfrutando de la noche de Mimí. Por lo que se limitó a decir algo más siquiera, ocultando su mirada mientras veía hacia el suelo. TK la continuaba observando, intranquilo aún. Pero prefirió no molestarla con lo que creía se convertiría en un cuestionario o interrogatorio, _"tal vez"_. Notó cómo su amiga comenzaba a dejar de mirar, y les permitía a sus ojos divagar, viendo todo y nada a la vez. Sin duda, lo confundía y preocupaba, pero no deseaba incomodarla con charlas algo molestas que, quizás, en el momento no deseaba contar. Por consiguiente, trató de distraerse, e invitó a sus compañeros, aún parados, a tomar asiento junto a ellos, quienes habían estado parte del tiempo observando la reacción del joven rubio, TK se dio cuenta, pero prefirió pasar por alto aquella extraña escena.

Oigan, ¿Dónde está Davis? Están por servir la cena y creo que se preocupará al no estar cuando eso pase — Comentó divertido Cody al notar la ausencia de Motomiya.

Yo lo iré a buscar — Anticipó rápidamente Kari, quien al escuchar eso había salido de sus cavilaciones sin dudarlo. Lo que acabó por confundir a más de uno de sus amigos. Y TK no era la excepción. La observaba parcialmente con confusión y algo de dolor al ver su preocupación por su antiguo líder. Pero la castaña no lo percibió, simplemente se dedicó a salir a buscar Davis. No lo recordaba así. Simplemente habían pasado cinco días. ¿Qué había sucedido que no le quisieron contar? Acaso… ¿Algo relacionado con Davis y Kari? ¿Qué pasó en navidad que Yolei había tenido que estar pendiente de Kari? No quería ni pensárselo. Las opciones eran muchas. Y las dudas rondaban por su cabeza, dando espacio a especulaciones por las acciones de sus amigos. Ken, al notar la ausencia de TK, quien había estado viendo el sendero que había tomado su amiga por largo rato, se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él.

No te preocupes — Susurró a su oído. La frase se le hacía familiar a TK. Por lo que no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza ante tal tranquilizante frase. Ahora entendía por qué es que Ken tenía el emblema de la bondad. Era una persona espectacular. Lo impresionaba la paz que podía transmitir tan solo con una frase. Lo podría llamar un gran amigo. Sin duda, lo apenaba mucho el hecho de que había sido manipulado en antaño. Lo lastimaba el que haya sufrido tanto, simplemente porque lo domaban y manejaban como a un títere. Lo que provocaba que odie con creces a Myotismon, el autor de tanto dolor en Ichijouji. Pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, ya todo había pasado. Ahora se habían perdonado los unos a los otros por las diferencias que anteriormente habían tenido. En ese momento todos eran buenos amigos, y los problemas se habían esfumado con sus causantes. Dicha cuestión le tranquilizaba y lo llenaba de solaz. El poder reconocer que ya no tendrían que volver a sufrir como lo habían hecho anteriormente se convertía en un largo y tranquilizador suspiro, el cual optimizaba y normalizaba su presión, su latente corazón y su susodicho nerviosismo.

Ahí vienen — Contestó Cody tratando de tranquilizar a Yolei, quien no paraba de preguntar dónde se había metido Davis. TK, al escucharlo, dirigió su mirada a sus amigos. Y se extrañó por el rostro de su líder. Davis lucía algo triste y cansado, lo que le causaba mucha incomprensión. Hace muy poco lo había visto reír como siempre, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Kari lo traía con una mano en su espalda, y llevaba una expresión triste y cansada. Lo que lo exasperaba e instaba a querer entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero, logró tranquilizarse al ver que ambos cambiaban su semblante por uno un poco más alegre, y se situaban en sus respectivos asientos, aunque sabía que lo estaban asiendo solo para no preocupar a nadie. No quiso parecer muy interesado, o chismoso, por así decirlo. Por lo que no los persiguió con la mirada al momento que se sentaban junto a sus amigos. En parte, lo entristecía, porque sabía que lo estaban excluyendo de lo estaba pasando. Tal vez no lo querían preocupar, o simplemente no era de su incumbencia, pero lograba martirizarlo el hecho de que no lo tomaran en cuenta ante tal acción. Algo malo había sucedido, y tenía relación con Kari y Davis. Prefirió ser lo más calmo posible, y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para callar a sus intrigas que lo obligaban a preguntar si todo estaba en orden. Lo más seguro, era que hablar sobre el tema era lo menos necesario en el momento, por no decir que molestaría a alguien. Comenzaba a sorprenderse a sí mismo. ¿Cuándo, respectivamente, se había vuelto un gran pensador? Ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo se lo pasaba pensando, _"Tal vez sea la pubertad". _Sabía que no se convencería con eso, pero se le había vuelto un hábito echarle la culpa a esa etapa. Aunque, tal vez era verdad.

Vaya… Esto se ve delicioso — Exclamó Yolei. No se había percatado de que ya habían comenzado a servir la cena. ¡Debía dejar de pensar tanto! Comenzaba a perderse alguna que otra cosa con esa acción. Dirigió una mirada a su plato y se impresionó al ver tal banquete. Lo que le causó una pequeña sonrisa. No dudaba en que habían gastado DEMASIADO dinero para esa noche. Luego de un momento de estar probando su cena, logró tranquilizarse. Después de todo, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Kari y Davis, ¿Cierto?


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos, aquí dejo el capítulo 5. Me gustaría tomar algunas cosas en cuenta, y avisar o anticipar algunas de sus reacciones al leer los capítulos posteriores a estos. Sé que existen muchas historias en cuanto a Kari y a TK (En que uno salva al otro). Pero me atajo al decir que los parecidos no fueron hechos intencionalmente. Si hay algo en los que llega a parecerse a historias de… no sé. HikariCaelum, Eden2015, o Navitaforce. Quienes son excelentes escritores a mi parecer (En especial la primer mencionada). Entérense de que esta historia fue hecha, en parte grande, con intenciones de ser distinta a las anteriores. Pero, estoy seguro de que habrán parecidos, y ya que me pasé escribiendo :P… Los invito a leer; **

**Capítulo 5**

Degustaba con tranquilidad el banquete en su mesa, y se podía notar que expresaba facialmente lo delicioso que estaba el platillo. Casi olvidaba que se encontraba nervioso hace unos momentos al poder quitar el hambre que había tenido hace ya largo rato, o tal vez simplemente el platillo se merecía un titulo mayor, quizás *Maná. Al haber acabado dichos alimentos, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos también habían denotado lo delicioso que estaba todo, y cómo comenzaban a suspirar de una manera tranquilizadora y calma. Vio que, tanto Matt como Tai, seguían comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, causando la risa de la pelirroja junto a ellos, a diferencia de Joe e Izzy, quienes simplemente observaban estupefactos cómo los mejores amigos, y peores enemigos al mismo tiempo, devoraban cada una de las presas de alimentos frente a ellos. Lo que logró causarle gracia, y rió nerviosamente. No recordaba esa faceta de su hermano, o tal vez solo era la cena que alteraba a todos. En cambio, recordaba que Tai tenía esa cualidad cuando se trataba de alimentos. No importaba qué era, o a qué sabía, siempre y cuando se pueda comer, el líder de los Niños Elegidos degustaba con entusiasmo cada comida. Lo que le provocaba algo de incomprensión, ya que dicho muchacho llevaba una compostura física muy saludable, y envidiable a veces. Tal vez se debía a que era un deportista nato, ya que sabía de sus cualidades en el Fútbol. Además de que, cuando se trataba de deporte, tenía una facilidad en la comprensión que llegaba a asombrarlo a veces. Ya que habían ocurrido momentos en los que lo había desafiado a un "1 contra 1" en baloncesto. No había llegado a ganarle, puesto que TK tenía un talento que daba notar con creces para ese deporte, pero la manera en la que Tai se habría demostrado lo impresionaba. Sin duda, la habilidad de aprendizaje solo se lo permitía al deporte, puesto que en la escuela no iba muy bien que digamos. A diferencia, tal vez demasiada, su hermano era un estudiante ejemplo. Le iba bien en la escuela, sin contar Educación Física, donde no le ponía demasiado entusiasmo. Pero, Matt tenía un talento el cual Tai no poseía, o conocía siquiera. Matt había demostrado habilidad para la música, tenía un registro de voz que llegaba a enamorar chicas, si se le puede decir así. Siendo que eso era lo que exclamaban al escucharlo cantar _("¡Te amo Matt!")_. Sin duda, su hermano tenía un papel importante en su escuela. Reconocía que era muy popular cuando se trataba de chicas. Algo que muchos, contando también a sus amigos, comentaban que él había heredado de alguna manera. Hasta había conseguido, inconscientemente, un grupo de chicas que lo iban a ver jugar los partidos de práctica. Lo que lo apenaba y de alguna manera incomodaba en los partidos, y también lograba ponerlo nervioso y, de esa manera, recibir quejas por parte de su entrenador, quien le exigía confianza y tranquilidad a la hora de jugar. Lo sabía. No estaba mentalmente preparado para ser "Popular" frente a las chicas, siendo que parte ellas lo intimidaban de alguna manera. No se imaginaba alguna forma en la que podría proceder sin apenarse frente a ellas. Por supuesto, obviando lo que se conoce como actuar indiferente o evitarlas, y hacer como si no estuvieran allí, cuando en realidad están en todos lados. Pero no podría. No era de ese tipo de chicos. Simplemente, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

Con calma, tomó una de las servilletas junto a su plato y se dedicó a limpiarse los labios. Luego la depositó en la mesa y tomó un sorbo del jugo que estaba en su copa. Observó pensativamente el líquido, y se dejó llevar por su cabeza. Permitiéndose divagar en sus pensamientos y corazonadas recientes. Y comenzó a reconocer que se desconocía completamente. Notaba que había cambiado, pero no se dio cuenta cuándo fue, o cómo siquiera. Lograba sorprenderse de sí mismo cuando comenzaba a actuar ante "X" problemática. Había dejado de debatirse qué hacer cuando se requería de su reacción. Se podría decir que su yo interno actuaba por sí solo, dejando de lado las probabilidades de actuar de diferente manera, o de darse distintas posibilidades. Lo que llegaba a causarle temor de alguna forma. Siendo que simples acciones se llegan a tomar como costumbres con el paso del tiempo, si es que se les dedica a repetirlas por inercia o con intención. Sin darse cuenta, había fruncido el seño y llevaba una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Basándose en hechos, se podría decir que actuaba distinto sin razón alguna...

TK ¿Te encuentras bien? — Susurró al oído del rubio al notar la rara expresión de su rostro. Al salir de sus cavilaciones, TK se dio cuenta de que Ken lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

Sí... — Formuló mientras evitaba su mirada. Pero al hacerlo, notó que Ken no era el único que se había percatado de su extraña acción. El segundo grupo de Niños Elegidos observaba confuso al joven Takaishi, que comenzaba a extrañarse de sí mismo por sus actos. Por lo que rió nerviosamente al ver la preocupación de todos — ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me ven así? — No lo había notado, pero la manera en la que había dicho eso había sido áspera y algo enfadada.

¿Te pasa algo TK? — Esta vez fue Davis el que cuestionó. Sin embargo, el joven de ojos azules no entendía las preguntas de sus amigos.

Claro... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Y su voz volvió a ser la misma. Sus amigos se encontraban confusos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Empezaba a ser del tipo de persona enigmática a la cual se le escapan pistas del rostro. Pero, debido a que él no notaba tal cambio, se podría decir que pasaba por desapercibido. Al menos para él.

TK... — Pronunció despacio y bajo Kari. TK no la oyó, por consiguiente, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el gigante lugar en dirección al baño. Los demás no lo observaron, pero el joven, absorto en sus pensamientos, había chocado con un mesero del dicho lugar. El hombre rápidamente le pidió disculpas, a lo que TK simplemente lo ignoró. Sus amigos estaban preocupados. ¿Le había sucedido algo al rubio Takaishi? ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Davis, muy curioso, rápidamente se levanto, y hubiera ido a buscarlo, encararlo, o aunque sea preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero fue detenido por Ichijouji.

¿Qué pasa?

Deja... Yo iré a buscarlo — Dijo calmo, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos a su amigo. Quien finalmente, terminó por aceptar asintiendo con la cabeza. Kari los miraba con preocupación, Ken lo notó por lo que dedicó una sonrisa. Ella se vio descubierta, por consiguiente, terminó por imitar la acción de una forma tímida.

Ken iba tranquilamente por el salón, le parecía raro que TK no quisiera hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que le pasaba. Tal vez no quería molestarlos o preocuparlos. Pero, en parte, ya era tarde para eso. Si quisiera ocultar algo, tendría que hacerlo con un poco más de esfuerzo la próxima vez. Al pensar eso, no pudo más que sonreír, pero trató de serenarse al momento de abrir la puerta del baño. Y al hacerlo, se encontró con lo que buscaba. Aunque, tal vez, no de la manera en la que lo esperaba. TK estaba de pie frente a uno de los muchos espejos del baño, se observaba con detenimiento, y tal vez con... ¿Asco? Ken lo observó en silencio, y comenzó a acercarse al joven que parecía no haber notado su presencia al momento. Se puso a un lado de él, y lentamente colocó una mano en su hombro, lo que finalmente parecía haber terminado con su transe.

Ken... — Suspiró pesadamente luego de nombrarlo, aunque todavía no se dedicaba a verlo.

TK ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, verdad? — Fue lo que necesitaba oír para poder mirarlo. Aunque todavía le daba un poco de pudor. Molestar a un amigo, haciéndole pensar que te encuentras mal, preocupándolo con tonterías. Pero decidió dejar de pensar aquello, debía dejar de ser pesimista. Después de todo, eran amigos, y en parte están para eso. Apoyarse cuando uno necesita del otro — Puedes estar seguro conmigo, porque no hay a quien pueda contarle qué te sucede.

Es que... — Dudaba qué era lo que iba a decir. Siendo que en realidad no sabía que le estaba pasando... ¿Estaba enojado? Pues eso es lo que habían interpretado sus amigos. Pero... Él no se sentía enojado. No. Tal vez un poco confundido por la actitud de Kari frente a Davis. Pero, lejos de eso, no podría enojarse por cierta razón. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría echarle la culpa nuevamente a la pubertad. Aunque comenzaba a sentirse estúpido al pensar tal cosa. Debía madurar, después de todo, estaba en la edad en la que se comienza a tomar en cuenta la madurez. Miró a su compañero de aventuras a los ojos, y notó que en realidad lo había preocupado. Lo que provocó una punzada de culpabilidad. No deseaba ver eso en ninguna persona, y, sin quererlo, lo estaba haciendo todo el tiempo. Y algo que podría asegurar, es que odiaba ser el centro de atención cuando ocurría algo malo. Por lo que se forzó a formar una sonrisa, la cual creía convencería a su amigo. Pero terminó por decepcionarse a sí mismo, porque el joven seguía observándolo de la misma manera. Firme e inmutable. Por consiguiente, fue borrando lentamente esa sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

Confía en mí, TK...

Ya basta. No lo entiendo, me encuentro bien. No sé porque es que insisten — Esta vez pudo oírse, y reaccionó tarde al ver que había usado un tono de voz muy poco tranquilizado. Sus palabras no habían sido duras, pero la manera en la que las dijo terminó por poner a su amigo de una manera seria. Y lo procesó tarde al momento de entenderlo, había actuado mal con él — Lo lamento, no quise ser tan brusco...

No te preocupes, TK. No te obligaré a hablar si es que no quieres — Comentó callándolo con una sonrisa — Pero hazme un favor, ¿Sí?... No preocupes a los demás. No sé si te lo comentaron, pero la hemos pasado mal en navidad. Y algunos de nuestros amigos todavía están tristes — Sabía que Ken era respetuoso, y que sabía la manera en la que debía actuar ante distintas situaciones. Pero no esperaba que lo siguiera tratando bien después de que él no lo hiciera. Ichijouji lo sorprendía cada día. Sin duda, si no le hubiera ocurrido nada al momento de ser un niño elegido, hubieran sido grandes amigos. Pero entonces volvió a sus palabras, y reconoció que tenía razón. Por algún hecho no todos estaban felices, y sabía que lo involucraba a él. Sino por qué otra razón lo excluían de ese hecho.

¿Qué sucedió en navidad, Ken?

Me pidieron que no te lo dijera, y creo que debo obedecer. Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Kari te lo dirá — No sabía que podía dejarlo con una duda tan grande con tan solo cuatro frases. Pero decidió hacerle caso, no debía preocuparse, y en cuanto Kari tarde o temprano se lo diga, estaría más tranquilo.

Está bien — Esa sí fue una sonrisa auténtica. Ken Ichijouji sabía cómo calmar las tempestades del joven Takaishi, se podía afirmar que era bueno en eso. Y hasta el momento nadie lo había cuestionado. Se podía decir que si no fuera por su terrible pasado, el hubiera sido el protagonista de todas sus historias.

Ven, ¿Volvemos al salón? Luego de la cena iban a pasar un video que le prepararon a Mimí, y según ella iban a colocar muchas fotografías nuestras.

Según parece, somos el centro de la vida de Mimí — Comentó divertido, lo que logró una pequeña risa en Ken.

Luego lo siguió por el salón y se colocó en su respectivo asiento, simulando no notar el escudriño se sus amigos en él. Y en cuanto se sentó, supo que Ken no había mentido. Al momento de hacerlo, las grandes luces del lugar comenzaron a apagarse, dejando como único resplandor a la gran pantalla que estaba colocada a una esquina del lugar, dejándola frente a la mesa de la cumpleañera. En la pantalla comenzaba a mostrarse una cuenta regresiva, cuenta a la cual los presentes se unían para nombrarla pasando cada número desde el nueve hasta el uno. TK vio divertido las imágenes infantiles de Mimí cuando era una simple niña y comenzaban a cambiarlas por otras de ella más grande, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar donde ella, ya una mujer joven o adolescente, compartía el protagonismo en esas fotografías junto a sus padres, familiares y amigos. Se dejó llevar por la atmósfera que entregaba cada una de las fotografías. En las cuales se podían apreciar varias apariciones de los Niños Elegidos. Miró con escudriño los gestos hechos por su amiga al momento en el que le tomaban las fotos, y le causaban gracia más de una. Se había contagiado de las risas de sus amigos, y decidió dirigir una mirada a Kari, ya que parte tiempo estaba preguntándose cómo se encontraba. Entonces, al momento de girar su cabeza todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, dejándolo en una obscuridad densa y permanente. Pero se prendieron de repente dejándolo con intriga. Miró a sus amigos, y ellos parecían no haberlo notado, seguían mirando la pantalla frente a ellos. Entonces se percataron de que los estaba viendo con incomprensión...

¿Qué pasa TK? — Cuestiono Cody, ya que fue el primero en notarlo.

¿Qué-No lo notaron?

¿Qué cosa?...

*Maná: (_man-hu, "_¿Qué es esto?" En hebreo) Substancia alimenticia que Dios envió para alimentar a los hijos de Israel durante los cuarenta años que pasaron en el desierto. Según se cuenta su sabor no tenía comparación.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Estuve haciendo unos recuentos en cuanto a los capítulos, y pude ver que me tomaran unos 27 o 28… Asique, "hay para rato". Saludos a mis lectores, suerte y nos leemos, aj0tta**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello/Hi/Hola/Olá/Ciao**_

**He aquí el capítulo N° 6… Sin más, los invito a leer, y si gustan comentar:**

**Capítulo 6**

Comenzaba a dudar de lo que vio al momento de ver los rostros incomprensivos de sus amigos. Aunque, tal vez no vio nada para ser específico. Quizás, simplemente sus ojos se habrían cerrado sin que él lo quisiera. Habría empezado a actuar sin pensar. Pero, no podía negarlo. Le era imposible negar algo que hace cortos segundos había contemplado. Sin embargo, podría tomar en cuenta que se estaba volviendo loco; Actuando raro, enojándose por vagas razones, pensando de una manera la cual nunca había hecho, y por último empezando a ver cosas que los demás no. No dudaba en que había cambiado su personalidad, en cambio algo que sí llegaba a considerar como una razón de duda era que no se comprendía. No había perspectiva alguna en la cual no se desconocieran sus puntos visibles. O, en otras palabras, cualquiera que lo viera actuar, sin contar situación en especial, podría notar el cambio drástico en él. Pero, al salir de sus cavilaciones, notó que comenzaban a verlo con una incomprensión aún mayor con la que lo estaban viendo anteriormente. Lo que logró que se exaspere al tomar en cuenta lo anterior. Estaba volviéndose loco.

¿Qué ocurre TK? ¿De qué estás hablando? — La duda yacía en el joven Motomiya, el cual había demostrado un interés grande ante lo dicho por TK. Él rodó sus ojos, intentando no demostrar lo confuso y exasperado que se encontraba en ese momento "_¿De verdad no lo notaron?"_ Pero decidió que era mejor no preocupar a nadie. Tal vez era una simple tontería, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si eran asuntos suyos, quien debía solucionarlos solo era él.

No, nada... Olvídenlo — Los demás no hicieron caso. Simplemente se limitaron a verlo con confusión. Se habían allegado a la conclusión de que ninguno comprendía qué le sucedía, no llegaban a hacerse imagen alguna la cual explicara sus acciones. Ni siquiera su amiga más cercana tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, demostraba facialmente lo confundida que estaba. Habían entrado en una comunión de desconcierto.

Pero, si sucede algo, mejor será que nos digas qué es — Insistía Yolei, ya que creía que al hacerlo, lograría alguna información adicional sobre lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio frente a ella. Pero se decepcionó a sí misma al no ver cambio alguno en TK, quien solamente miraba el suelo como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo en él.

No... Olvídenlo. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco — Comentó con una sonrisa involuntaria, la cual terminó por contagiar a más de uno. Sin embargo, Kari sabía que algo le sucedía, simplemente debía estar ocultándolo porque creía que se debía a una tontería. Pero, por más que tuviera ese subtítulo, no podía negar que le preocupaba. Tal vez más de lo esperado, quizás se estaba dejando reconocer muy fácilmente. Y le preocupaba ello, aunque también una parte de ella le preocupaba que su amigo sea el único que no lo noté, ya que muchos de los Niños Elegidos, en especial sus amigas, comenzaban a burlarla con dicho tema. Aunque, tal vez sí lo había notado. Y en realidad no quería saber sobre el tema. Tal vez, lo estaba evadiendo de alguna manera. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella era la única que participaba de ese sentimiento tan poderoso. Sentimiento el cual tiene la cualidad y el poder de actuar sobre un cuerpo, dejando de lado todo razonamiento y distintas posibilidades de accionar de diferentes maneras. Dejó de perderse en ese mar espacioso, el cual está formado por sus pensamientos, al ver que su mejor amigo había dejado de estar pensativo, y comenzaba a reír levemente mientras miraba hacia adelante. También notó que sus otros amigos imitaban la acción, y reconoció que la única que se había perdido pensando había sido ella. Y se sintió un poco cohibida al reflexionar sobre qué había estado pensando tanto, y formo una sonrisa pequeña y tímida al reconocerse en ese mismo instante, y en esa misma manera...

Kari... — Comentó riendo con más entusiasmo TK. A lo que la castaña primero lo observó a él, y entendió que eso no era lo que esperaba, ya que continuaba mirando la pantalla. Por lo que se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo para saber qué era la razón de risa en el muchacho. Pero al hacerlo, lo único que logró hacer fue ruborizarse al ver la imagen.

En la pantalla se apreciaba la presencia de dos jóvenes castañas, Mimí y Kari. Y al recordar ese momento, no pudo más que reír parcialmente vergonzosa. Se veía a Mimí exclamando algo mientras estiraba un brazo hacia adelante y compartía asiento junto con Kari en un sillón, quien observaba con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta a quien su compañera veía. La imagen era graciosa, no solo por las diferentes maneras de posar de las amigas, sino por la manera en la que Kari observaba hacia adelante. La cual era una definición gráfica de la palabra Incomprensión, o como habían escrito bajo la foto, "No entiendo nada"... Lo había olvidado, y en ese momento no se había percatado de que estaba tomando fotografías. Había sido un raro día de lluvia en el que los Digielegidos habían decido pasar ese memorable 1 de agosto en la casa de Mimí hace ya unos meses. Según recordaba, estaban jugando un famoso "Dígalo con Mímica". Y, por lo que observaba, ella no entendía lo que estaban actuando sus amigos. Rió nerviosa ante esa graciosa imagen, a la cual muchos invitados reían también. Pero logró tranquilizarse al ver que su amigo había cambiado el rumbo de su mirada y la observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Ella imitó la acción viéndolo a los ojos, y perdiéndose en ese vasto mar azul, el cual el joven Takaishi le regalaba con tan solo una mirada. Creyó verse a sí misma en el reflejo de sus ojos y formaba una conmovedora sonrisa involuntariamente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron viéndose entre ellos, pero le pareció demasiado corto y demasiado largo al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos comenzaban a secarse y se vio obligada a parpadear, lo que provocó un contagio en su amigo, quien ensanchó su sonrisa al verla corresponder y terminó guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla. Se ruborizó por la instantánea reacción de su amigo. Quería dejar de pensar en él de una manera desesperada, ya que con cosas como esas terminaba quitándole la importancia a los demás pensamientos de la joven, y se colocaba inconscientemente en el puesto de "razón de pensar". No cuestionaba la gran aptitud que tenía TK para cosas como esas, siendo que había escuchado a más de una de sus compañeras adularlo por su gran personalidad además de su bello semblante. Una parte de ella lograba enojarse con cosas como esas, y eso era raro. Ya que muy pocas cosas lograban enojarla, sin embargo pensaba que no podía dejar que se hablara así de su mejor amigo. Sabía de sus muchas oportunidades para conseguir novia, y dudaba del rechazo por parte de TK hacia ellas. Recordó una vez, en la que una compañera suya, la cual hablaba con ella hacia largo tiempo, le había pedido consejos para acercarse a TK. A lo Kari, primeramente, se incomodó ante tal acto de interés, y con intención, le había dado malos consejos. Algo que la había dejado muy mal, y se entristecía además de enojarse con ella misma por su antecesora acción. Había sido mala persona, o eso pensaba, por lo que se había visto obligada a contárselo a su amiga, quien en un principio se había enojado con ella, pero terminó por perdonarla, puesto que Kari era una gran amiga. Y había sido electa como mejor compañera de clases tres años seguidos, lo que le daba una fama de buena chica. Habría estado perdiéndose en todos los pensamientos posibles acerca de TK Takaishi, si no fuera porque Yolei la habría descubierto en tal acción. La pelimorada la había golpeado levemente con un codo, llamando la atención de ella. Kari, al mirarla, lo único que hizo fue ruborizarse y reír. Puesto que Yolei, la observaba con una risa malévola y tanto torcida. Haciéndole entender a Kari que la había pillado, y entendía sobre qué pensaba, además de decirle con una mirada que estaba siendo muy obvia. Y de alguna manera la ayudó, ya que algo que no quería la castaña de cabello corto, es que su mejor amigo notara la diferencia con la que se dedicaba a verlo últimamente. Aunque, volviendo a pensamientos recientes, "de seguro ya lo habría notado". Pero decidió quitar esa frase de su cabeza, siendo que la incomodaba esa supuesta situación. No quería pensar cómo actuaría si él se lo preguntara, o si lo notara y le cuestionaría el hacerlo. Había estado viendo el suelo largo tiempo, y se había perdido en su mundo, viendo sus brillantes zapatos de baile. Aunque, una sombra acercándose la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y una mano frente a su cabeza le avisaban que alguien la estaba invitando a bailar, en ese momento notó que el video había terminado y que nuevamente la eufórica música invitaba a la gente a levantarse y danzar la modernas canciones estadounidenses que Mimí había elegido para esa noche. Se emociono al ver a TK extendiéndole dicha mano, pero al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que solo había sido su imaginación. Kaede, el muchacho con quien había estado hablando hace unas horas se encontraba frente suyo mientras la invitaba a levantarse.

Ah... Hola — Trató de no sonar tan decepcionada, pero no lo logró.

¿Qué sucede Kamiya, no bailas? — Comentó con una sonrisa el muchacho de cabello negro.

Lo lamento, pero... es que...

Es que va a bailar conmigo, ¿Cierto, Kari? — Interrumpió TK con el seño fruncido, mientras ignoraba al muchacho frente a Kari y se colocaba en medio de ambos. Kari no hizo más que observarlo con confusión, ya que en la lista de lo menos esperado, esto podría estar cerca del puesto número uno — ¿Cierto, Kari? — Esta vez sonó más grave, casi como afirmándolo, causando confusión en la castaña.

...S-sí... — Alcanzó a decir ante tanta presión, no sabía que es lo que tenía en mente su mejor amigo, pero decidió que sería mejor averiguarlo. Al escuchar la afirmación, TK no dudó y levantó delicadamente a la joven tomándola de la mano. Luego se dedicó a mirar de reojo al chico junto a él, y terminó por llevarse a Kari de ahí a paso lento.

Nagatomo...

Takaishi... — Correspondió al saludo del rubio. No quería asegurarlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que TK lo estaba desafiando de alguna manera. TK lo ignoró y se dedicó por llevar a la joven Kamiya a la pista donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban bailando.

¿TK lo conoces? — Se aventuró a preguntar, pero lo único que recibió fue un largo silencio por parte de su amigo — TK... — Insistió al momento de que se detenían y TK la tomó de la cintura para poder bailar — Oye, te estoy hablando...

Si, lo conozco — Interrumpió aun con el seño fruncido mientras miraba hacia otro lugar — Es un compañero de Básquetbol...

¿Y qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó aun confundida — ¿Por qué me alejaste así de él? — Tal vez su curiosidad sería su punto débil, puesto que la manera en la que la observaba el muchacho frente a ella no la hizo titubear, y lo continuó esperando a que contestara.

Es que... Lo conozco, sé que no es mala persona. Pero también escuché cosas sobre él, y tampoco es buena persona. Y menos si se trata de chicas como tú — Decía de forma seria y calma.

Ah... — _"¿Chicas… como yo?",_ otra de las frases que le gustaría saber. Sin quererlo estaba llenándose de dudas la cabeza.

Además, quería bailar contigo — Le requirió demasiada fuerza de voluntad, pero finalmente terminó por ceder a lo que venía aguantándose desde hacía largo rato. Dudaba si eso era lo que ella esperaba que diga, pero no pudo más que sentirse eufórico al verla sonreír con un tinte rojo ente sus mejillas._ "¿La he ruborizado?"_. Muchos pensamientos nacieron de esa reacción, y por más que sonara ridículo ante sus perspectivas, una parte de él comenzaba a hincharse de orgullo por lo que había logrado. Tal vez, no era del todo no correspondido. O eso lograba pensar al ver los gestos de su amiga, quien si no fuera por la música de fondo, hubiera permanecido en un largo silencio. Lo inquietaba el no recibir una respuesta, pero logró calmar sus ansiosos deseos de saber qué era lo que ella pensaba al ver que varios de los Digidestinados los estaban viendo, lo que terminó por ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Por impulso vio a su compañera de baile, y se dio cuenta de que ella también había notado que los estaban observando. Y también notó que eso la incomodaba por lo que decidió cambiar de plan...

Kari...

¿Sí? — Se oía el nerviosismo en su voz.

¿Quieres… salir un momento a tomar aire? — El pareció haber leído su mente, porque al haber sido hecha la pregunta, la joven afirmó rápida y nerviosamente. Decidida a salir, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar al mismo tiempo que era observada de forma maliciosa por parte de Yolei y Mimí, lo notó pero prefirió ignorarlas. Ya tenían suficiente con todo lo que la bromeaban cuando salían a comprar ropa o se juntaban en casa de Sora a charlar. TK la siguió, y por un impulso más que fuerte dirigió una mirada rápida hacia su entorno buscando a Tai, y en parte esperándose lo peor. Sin embargo, lo vio en uno de los costados del lugar hablando amenamente con su hermano, quien al ver el descuido de Tai, lo miró y le guiño un ojo en señal de cómplice, a lo que no pudo más que sentirse descubierto. Pero agradeció con todo su ser a que su hermano le quitara de encima la estricta vigilancia del mayor de los Kamiya. Al recibir la afirmación y aprobación de su hermano, terminó por salir por la puerta, encontrándose con Kari sentada en una de los peldaños de la bonita escalera que daba a la salida del lugar. Mientras daba unos dos pasos hacia delante, un frío viento le congeló el rostro y se asustó de ver a su amiga con su simple vestido sin mangas. Por lo que más que decidido, y a paso apurado, se sentó junto a ella y le colocó su saco, quedando con su chaleco puesto. La castaña observó primeramente la prenda puesta en su espalda, pudo sentir la agradable fragancia que tenía impregnado el saco, y no pudo más que sonreír ante tal acto de preocupación. Observó a TK, y esta a ella. Se dedicaron una sincera sonrisa entre ambos y terminaron por dirigir su mirar frente a ellos, donde se podía apreciar la presencia de una luna llena muy cercana a la tierra.

Te tardaste mucho — Comentó rompiendo ese cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Sí. Es que... quería asegurarme de que nadie se lanzaría contra mí — La joven pareció captar el mensaje, siendo que cuando TK terminó de decirlo, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, a lo que el rubio terminó por contagiarse — Oye, no sé tú, pero yo creo que esto es serio — Terminó diciendo sonriente aún.

Pero también es gracioso — Tal vez no se atreviera a decirlo, pero el tan solo tenerlo cerca y disfrutar de unas simples y cortas palabras era la razón de felicidad en la joven. Debía admitir que la comodidad que sentía cuando estaba con TK, no la encontraba en ninguna persona más. Quizás sonara ridículo a sus oídos, pero quería ser franca consigo misma. Y no podía mentirse diciéndose que "Solo eran amigos y nada más". Pero tampoco quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, puesto que no poseía la capacidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Takaishi. Sabía de que su amigo tenía la cualidad de confortarla tan solo con su simple presencia, y era el único que tenía la habilidad de hacerla reír con cosas tan simples, y ridículas a veces. Decidió observarlo, y se sorprendió al ver que él la estaba viendo. Pero, de una manera diferente de cómo solía hacerlo. Y de repente, se le vino a la mente la típica acción de películas adolescente, donde el chico invitaba a la chica a un lugar alejado para estar más "cómodos". No sabía por qué, pero su corazón al percibir este pensamiento, había empezado a latir con todas sus fuerzas, y creyó haber sido descubierta al creer escucharlo hasta ella misma. Esperándose lo mejor de su vida y también una recarga de adrenalina, lo observó y esperó a que rompiera el hielo.

Kari... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Interrogó serio.

S-sí, pregunta lo que quieras — Contestó apurada y un poco nerviosa, pero no le importaba. Según creía, este sería el momento que tanto esperaba.

Pero, hazme un favor... — Hizo una pausa esperando la afirmación de la castaña, y acertó, puesto que luego de la petición, Kari había asentido con la cabeza — Sé que es muy curioso de mi parte, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso en Navidad?

¿Q-qué? — No se lo veía venir, esperaba que sea él el que rompa esa barrera tan grande que los separaba, pero se equivocó. Y nuevamente, todo estaba en sus manos — Eh...

Por favor, Kari... No me digas que no pasó nada. Porque sabré que mientes.

Te equivocas, TK. Yo no te mentiría — Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces, dime — No lo esperaba, aunque debía haber recapacitado en que existía la posibilidad en el que TK le preguntara esto. Por un momento, quiso defraudarlo y mentirle como escape, pero al notar la manera en la que la veía no pudo hacerlo. Demasiada preocupación había en sus ojos, y sabía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad, aunque tuviera que descubrirse a sí misma.

Mhh... Es que... — Comenzó a decir, y al hacerlo vio cómo el rostro de su amigo demostraba atención y espera. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas, no podía contárselo así como así. Por lo que, al venírsele a la mente la manera correcta sonrió por el triunfo — Lo que pasó es que... A la mañana yo estaba caminando por la plaza frente a mi casa, y había olvidado que habían pronosticado lluvias. Y sin quererlo me resfrié como lo hacía antes — Lo había encontrado, de esa manera no le mentiría, simplemente le ocultaba alguna que otra cosa, pero lejos de mentirle estaba su respuesta — Por eso es que Yolei tuvo que estar pendiente de mí, me había resfriado y me sentía mal — Terminó de decir con una sonrisa algo cohibida. TK la observó unos instantes, como si estuviera descubriendo algo en ella, lo que la incomodó un poco, ya que creía que no haberlo convencido. Trató de recordar cuando hablaron por teléfono, pero en ese momento no se la escuchaba con gripe, aunque no podía fiarse por cómo se la escuchaba por un teléfono, puesto que muy poco se había oído debido la larga distancia. Decidió mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados, como si la examinara. Extendió una mano, que al principio asustó a su amiga, pero al ver que su dirección era su frente terminó por calmarse. Pero, no del todo, puesto que la mano de Takaishi estaba helada por la estación del año.

Veo que estás mejor, pero no sería bueno que tomes frío, Kari. Eso fue hace solo unos tres días —Comentó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, y la llevaba nuevamente adentró del lugar. Sin duda le encantaba la delicadeza y la preocupación con la que la trataba, pero en parte también la incomodaba, porque no se lo había contado todo. Pero mantenía la seguridad de que uno de estos días se lo diría, y eso fue lo que la tranquilizó.

Kari nuevamente se vio obligada a sentirse nerviosa, ya que sus compañeros de aventura no se habían perdido de su escape y su reaparición en el lugar. Sin embargo no cedió a lo que sus amigos esperaban, se mostró tranquila al momento de volver a su asiento, copiando la acción de TK, quien no mostraba sentirse incómodo por cómo los observaban. Le sonrió con agradecimiento, sin quitarse el saco que le pertenecía a TK. Lo que lograba llenarlo de paz y sentirse con una alegría mayor de la que acostumbraba tener.

TK la paso bien mayormente. Podía asegurar haber disfrutado de gran manera ese cumpleaños o fiesta de 16 años, o "Sixteen's Party" como decía Mimí. Había cenado de una manera la cual hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sin duda era un manjar de Dioses, o eso era lo único que se le vino a la mente al probar tal cena. Había quitado la timidez al momento de invitar a bailar a Kari, y de esa manera alejarla del peligroso de Nagatomo. También había tenido tiempo para charlar con ella, aunque quería preguntarles más cosas, se las estuvo aguantando por mucho tiempo. Pero decidió calmarse, diciéndose que ya tendrían tiempo para platicar, siendo que el retorno de las clases estaba próximo, junto con sus prácticas de Básquetbol. Luego de el entrego de las dieciséis velas por parte de Mimí a sus seres queridos más cercanos y especiales, en donde estaba él junto con los Digidestinados, había arribado su madre, diciéndole que se hacía tarde, hasta el momento no había notado que eran cerca de las 3:00 am. Decidió hacerle caso, puesto que otra opción no tenía. Se despidió de sus amigos y últimamente de Kari, ya que había decidido dejar lo mejor para el final. Creía que se iba a tratar de una despedida más especial, pero se equivocó y, mientras su amiga intentaba devolverle su saco, él no lo permitió. Prefería que fuera con eso puesto, siendo que se había enterado que no había traído abrigo con ella. Y no permitiría que pasara frio en lo que restaba de su viaje. "Luego me lo entregas", le restó importancia al caro traje que tenía puesto su amiga. Y se despidió de todos, no sin antes recibir información de que un día antes del retorno a las clases se juntarían en casa de Izzy a ver una película y pasar la tarde. Aceptó y se marchó con su madre hacía su hogar. No había tardado en quedarse dormido, siendo que al haberse quitado esas formales pero incómodas ropas había quedado tendido en su cama, durmiendo sin taparse o acomodarse siquiera. A la mañana, para él, siendo que se había levantado al medio día, había desayunado rápido, siendo que había olvidado que esa misma tarde tenía entrenamiento de Básquetbol en la escuela, ya que tenían que prepararse para su futura aparición en los intercolegiales de secundaria, donde él tomaría un papel de vital importancia debido a su talento y su posición de delantero en el juego...

Ya me voy, mamá — Anticipó tomando su mochila donde descansaba su ropa deportiva.

Pero no haz almorzado TK. ¿Seguro estarás bien? Siempre tienes que alimentarte bien antes de hacer deporte — Preguntó su madre a un costado del departamento mientras verificaba unos documentos PDF en su ordenador.

No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además me he levantado muy tarde, y con este desayuno creo que es más que suficiente.

Está bien hijo, pero ten cuidado — No fue necesario escuchar lo último, ya que para ese momento había cruzado la puerta y colocado auriculares en sus oídos.

El entrenamiento no había sido arduo, pero ya había perdido condición física con todo lo que se ausentó el año anterior, lo que lograba que se enojara consigo mismo por el cansancio que tenía. Aunque no podía quejarse por haber faltado todo un año a los entrenamientos, estaba salvando el Mundo y el Digimundo en ese mismo instante. Pero eso no parecía ser una razón por la que su entrenador no se enojara con él. Había recibido muchas quejas, además de burlas por parte de sus amigos. Recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba así. Sin duda, hoy había hecho el ridículo, y por poco casi termina peleándose con un compañero suyo. Sin embargo, él no había causado ningún pleito, tal vez esto venía desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya que no se sorprendió al ver que él que deseaba pelear con él era Nagatomo, el muchacho a quien no le había permitido bailar con Kari la anterior noche. Decidió pasarlo por alto, y literalmente ignorarlo. Pero al momento de marcharse, su entrenador lo había llamado para charlar un momento con él. No dudaba cual sería su "charla". Un escarmiento largo por haber actuado tan mal, y no se había equivocado. Aunque tal vez cambiando el título de la charla, simplemente su entrenador quería saber si le ocurría algo malo por su mal desempeño. Por lo que tuvo de disculparse, puesto que no se debía a nada. Simplemente había perdido su buen estado físico, el cual muchos de sus compañeros adulaban en forma de burla a veces. Había decidido caminar para tranquilizarse un momento, ya que sabía que al llegar a su casa lo esperaba su habitación completamente desordenada pidiendo una salvación. Caminó tranquilamente por un parque cercano, y se sentó en una banca a mirar unos chicos jugar Básquetbol. Al ver el cielo de un color naranjado, notó que se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que retomó su viaje de vuelta a su casa...

Iba caminando tranquilamente por el departamento de Yolei. No se había dado cuenta cuándo es que la tarde había dado su aparición, sin duda habían disfrutado una bella tarde viendo películas y hablando sobre sus intereses. En los cuales, Yolei había insistido a su amiga en que le contara todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con TK. Kari había decidido no hacerlo, ya que le daba mucho pudor hablarlo, pero la convenció diciéndole que luego se lo diría.

Ve con cuidado, y más te vale contarme todo mañana — Acotó con una simpleza que logró ruborizar a su amiga.

Ya te dije que lo haré... Nos vemos, Yolei — Saludó con una mano mientras tomaba el elevador. Se distrajo en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba bajar al aparato, en donde se encontraba. Al abrirse las puertas, dio paso a su regreso a su hogar, aunque esperaba encontrarse a su hermano a media cuadra o mitad de camino, siempre con sus "Súper-cuidados". Fue alejándose lentamente del elevador, pero al ver cierta cabellera rubia acercándose se detuvo, y lo espero a que él también notara su presencia. El muchacho iba con unos auriculares blancos en sus oídos, y con ropa deportiva mientras llevaba una mochila con un solo brazo. La miró un momento, pero luego continuó su camino subiendo al elevador, dejando a su amiga Kari con un "Hola" en los labios. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba TK, quien se había recostado a un costado del elevador y miraba hacia el suelo. "_¿TK?" _Lo miró hasta el momento que elevador se decidió cerrar y comenzar a subir, provocando desconcierto en la muchacha y un leve dolor. _"¿Acaso... me estás evitando?"_

**Bien… Espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradezco todos los que me leen y en especial a los que comparten sus opiniones por medio de PM y Reviews. Y respondiendo a muchos de los mensajes que me enviaron, en cuanto a su petición, sí. Pondré romance en la historia. No tenía previsto hacerlo, pero como las peticiones fueron muchas, desde los primeros capítulos lo hice y olvidé avisar… **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual CREO tardará muy poco en dar su aparición! Y como diría un Argentino; **_**Lovemoh!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas/os (Día/Tardes/Noches)…**

**Aquí el capítulo 7. Lamento la tardanza en el posteo. Pero, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y también a los que dejan sus comentarios. De verdad me animan.**

**Además, quiero aclarar algo: Se me avisó de que hubo un plagio de mi parte en esta historia. Y la verdad quiero que sepan que yo no hice nada, simplemente se me ocurrió lo que a la otra autora también se le ocurrió. Solo que más tarde… Si quieren saber, esa autora es Miss Zelda. Una Genial escritora a mi parecer, y no escribo esto para quedar bien. Simplemente me parecen buenas sus situaciones (En fics), siendo que al ser avisado del supuesto plagio, tuve que revisar su página, y sin querer me leí todas sus historias… XD**

**Pero, sin más que decir, los invito a leer y comentar si gustan…**

**Capítulo 7**

El reflejo del espejo frente a ella la confortó. No era del tipo de chicas que se creía hermosa, pero sabía que si no se sentía bien consigo misma, pocas cosas llegarían a agradarle, o simplemente era una de sus muchas teorías. Peinaba tranquilamente su corto cabello, mientras volvía al mismo pensamiento que había tenido a la anterior noche, y este mismo día a la mañana. Sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado, tal vez solo había sido ella la que se percató de su presencia. Pero no podía negarlo, TK estaba actuando extraño. Y sin quererlo, revivió lo que le había sucedido la tarde del día anterior… Pero al haber reconocido que su amigo la había visto, recibió un golpe duro en uno de sus miembros. No quiso darle mucha importancia, pero no podía obviarlo. No había dejado de pensar en que TK la había ignorado. Revivía el momento tontamente. Observaba cómo él la veía, y simplemente luego dejaba de hacerlo. Como si estuviera tratándose de una extraña. Pero, después de todo, tal vez tendría problemas. Por lo que había visto, sabía que su amigo llegaba de su práctica de Básquetbol. Y tenía entendido que, gracias al año entero en que había dejado de asistir a sus prácticas, cuando estaban salvando al Mundo y al Mundo Digital, había perdido condición física. O eso era lo único que repetía él en forma de burla. Tal vez estaba cansado, por eso no la reconoció. O tal vez, estaba frustrado porque había estado entrenando mal. ¿Quién sabe? Había muchas posibilidades, y bastantes que jugaban en contra del buen ánimo con el que se había levantado la menor de los Kamiya ese día.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor… _¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto? Después de todo hoy lo verás y podrás preguntarle qué le sucedía._ Logró callar sus pensamientos, siendo que el último tenía razón. El estar preguntándose una y otra vez la misma cuestión no daba ningún resultado, y por lo visto no la ayudaba en nada…

Kari ¿Estás lista? — Se oyó la voz de Tai fuera de su nueva habitación. Ella sonrió, dejando el peine en su mesa de luz y tomando su bolso, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano — Ya estás lista…

Sí… ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo al momento que, divertida, comenzaba a empujarlo por la espalda y llevarlo hasta la puerta — Nos vemos — Saludaron a sus padres mientras cruzaban el umbral y recibían una respuesta por parte de ellos.

No vuelvan tarde…

**-o-**

Había pasado parte de la tarde encestando canastas en un parque cercano a su casa. Sabía que su madre estaba descansando, y que tenía para rato, siendo que hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Por lo que había decidido dejarla con su tranquilidad y practicar algo que no necesitaba práctica notablemente. Había llevado su campera deportiva, pero al haber entrado en calor solo le sirvió como una carga, por consiguiente la había dejado en una banca cercana al aro. Mantenía el mismo ritmo, encestando sucesivamente el balón en el aro. Lo que lo confortó, porque sabía de su pérdida de condición, pero al menos seguía manteniendo la misma precisión cuando se trataba de hacer un gol.

Logró aburrirse al ver que había llegado a las 30 sin ningún fallo, aunque con gran cansancio en sus brazos. Por lo que se dirigió con su balón hacia la banca donde descansaba su campera deportiva, y se dispuso a sentarse, observando la rapidez con la que el lugar que él había estado usando (La cancha), era ocupado por un grupo de niños menores que él. De seguro, estaban su turno. Miró con tranquilidad cómo ese grupo de cinco niños jugaba alegremente, y se le vino a la imagen cuando él y su hermano lo hacían de la misma manera. Sonrió ante tal repentina imagen. Y recordó que Matt había sido quien le dio la idea de dedicarse al Básquetbol. Sin duda, debía agradecérselo. Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, o eso pensó… Su transpiración comenzó a jugarle en contra, siendo que al haber perdido el calor de su cuerpo, simplemente estaba con una camiseta deportiva humedecida y sin mangas ante las muchas brisas congeladas del invierno. Por lo que rápidamente cogió su Campera blanca Adidas, y se la colocó a toda velocidad mientras resoplaba lo helado que estaba todo. Casi al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a suspirar, su teléfono sonó. Llevó su mano al bolsillo para saber quién intentaba comunicarse. Y se asustó al leer el mensaje, que era enviado nada más y nada menos que por su hermano.

No… puede ser…

"_TK, ¿Dónde demonios estás? Ya alquilamos la película, y vamos a empezar a verla si no te apresuras!"_

Lo había olvidado, por lo que rápidamente inventó una excusa, mientras tecleaba con habilidad en su teléfono celular un sencillo y corto _"Ya estoy yendo"_. Sin duda era una mentira descarada, siendo que lo único que hizo fue correr hacia su casa a tomar una ducha, que muy bien le venía, siendo que la transpiración, en contra de la humedad y el frío, le habían dejado un hedor terriblemente espantoso. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su departamento y la cerró mientras corría quitándose la campera y su camiseta deportiva. Dejó todo tirado mientras rápidamente cogía una toalla y se encerraba en el baño. Abrió el grifo lo más rápido que pudo, y gracias a eso formuló un grito muy agudo, siendo que se equivocó de grifo, y abrió el agua fría. Se alejó lo más que pudo y nuevamente abrió la contraria. Odiaba esas canillas, siempre las confundía…

Terminó de bañarse pasado unos cinco minutos. Salió del baño tapado simplemente con una toalla y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Rebuscó rápidamente ropa, pero no sabía que ponerse. Por lo que optó por vestir lo primero que encontrara. Cogió unos Jeans obscuros y gastados y se puso una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, puso su celular en el bolsillo y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero, al abrir la puerta, recordó la estación del año en la que estaba. Por lo que corrió hacia su armario para ponerse el abrigo Montgomery que su padre le había regalado para Navidad. Sin duda, no necesitaba ponerse nada más. Además de elegante, esa prenda era muy abrigada. Por costumbre, miró hacia el reloj que estaba en su cocina, y casi le sale una risa resignada. Se había olvidado que tenía esa reunión. Y, para ser exacto, se había retrasado una hora. _Tendré que redimirme de alguna manera_. Pensó mientras buscaba algo de dinero en su armario. Luego de encontrarlo, corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola de golpe. _Ay, de seguro desperté a mamá… _Y no se equivocó puesto que al haber tanto ruido, Natsuko no tuvo otra opción que interrumpir su sueño.

¡Adiós mamá! — Dijo detrás de la puerta, con intención de que entendiera el mensaje, por más de que esté algo dormida…

**-o-**

Ya se está tardando mucho, vamos a ver la película — Comentó Yolei mientras intentaba quitarle el DVD de las manos a Matt.

Es verdad, Matt. De seguro lo olvido — Ese fue Tai, afirmando la acotación de Inoue.

Bueno, está bien. Ten… — Dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras le entregaba el DVD Blu Ray a la pelimorada, que bastante molesta estaba para su gusto. Se quedó observando la pantalla, hasta el momento en que vio que una persona, que estaba sentada junto a él, no dejaba de observarlo. Lo notó, y se dio cuenta que era Kari. Comprendió lo que ella quería decirle con esa mirada, por lo que buscó su teléfono celular, y sin decir nada le enseñó el último mensaje de texto que había recibido. _"Ya estoy yendo"._ La castaña lo observó, un tanto sorprendida. ¿Qué acaso podía leer su mente? ¿O es que estaba siendo muy obvia todo ese tiempo? Rio nerviosa ante la confiada mirada que Matt le devolvía.

No te preocupes. Cuando vuelva, nos la va a pagar — Bromeó Ishida, y la castaña volvió a reír ante tal comentario. Una parte de ella quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, pero se distrajo viendo el televisor, ya que la película estaba por comenzar…

**-o-**

Corrió por gran parte de las tiendas que estaban abiertas en Odaiba. Si bien, no había gran variedad en productos, sí lo había en tiendas. Y la mayoría se dedicaban a vender alimentos. Dio vueltas por casi todas sin saber qué poder comprar. _Tal vez… si compro la cena, no estarán tan molestos_. Pensó al ver cómo comenzaba a obscurecerse la tarde. Caminó entre las tiendas, hasta que una llamó su atención. Su letrero, o el nombre de la tienda, estaba escrito en otro idioma. Y, por lo que entendía, no era ingles ni francés: _"Molto Buono!" _

In…teresante… — Comentó para sí mismo mientras se adentraba al lugar. Entró y se dispuso a ver los carteles que estaban colgados a los costados de la tienda. Lo que le quitó las dudas sobre las ventas del lugar: Pizzas…

_Buonasera, Ragazzo! _¿Qué se le ofrece? — Preguntó una muy bonita chica un poco mayor que él. Rubia y de ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto unos jeans, una blusa lila y un delantal rojo, que dedujo se trataba del uniforme del trabajo.

¿Hola…? Me… me preguntaba cuál es el precio de las pizzas — Preguntó bailando su mirada entre el lugar y la *eufórica muchacha frente a él. A lo que simplemente la chica le entregó un menú. Lo observó tranquilo y se convenció por una "Grande de Mozzarella" y otra del mismo tamaño pero hecha a _"La Napolitana",_ según había dicho la empleada, se vendía mucho. Pagó y se dispuso a irse del lugar.

Corrió apurado hacia la casa de Izzy, la cual estaba a unas cinco cuadras del local. Vio la hora en su teléfono celular, y se dio cuenta que debería dar una gran disculpa. Se había retrasado una hora y media con todo lo que estaba haciendo. Divagó por sus pensamientos, debatiéndose cómo excusarse, y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba frente al departamento. Iba a tocar, pero se detuvo al escuchar las risas de sus amigos, de seguro estaban viendo la película aún. No quería interrumpirlos, pero se aventuró y tocó la puerta. Escuchó que, cuando terminó de golpearla, las risas callaron, y se empezaron a escuchar murmullos. _"Es él ¡No le abran, no se lo merece!"_ De seguro era Mimí, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, y su voz aparentemente atravesaba las paredes. _"¡Es cierto, mira la hora! ¡Ya se tardó dos de ellas!"_. Apoyo la moción Yolei, quien poseía el mismo talento vocal que su amiga. Iba a seguir escuchando, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo obligó a ponerse derecho.

Llegas tarde TK — Dijo con simpleza Tai desde la puerta, no parecía enojado. Lo que le provocó una risita nerviosa al joven rubio.

Si, lo sé. Pero si les digo qué pasó se enojarán conmigo…

No te preocupes, cuando vean lo que yo veo, se olvidarán de todo — Comentó mientras no quitaba el ojo de las dos cajas de Pizzas que Takaishi llevaba en sus manos. Él sonrió ante tal demostración de hambre. Tal vez, sí lo perdonarían.

Entró con cuidado y lentamente por el pequeño pasillo del departamento de Izumi. Y, al hacerlo, se encontró con rostros muy diferentes. Yolei y Mimí lo observaban con disgusto. De seguro hacerlas cambiar de opinión sería difícil. En cambio, Cody, Sora, Joe, Kari e Izzy lo veían con preocupación. Tal vez pensaron que le había ocurrido algo malo. Su hermano se había unido al movimiento de "observemos mal a TK", de Mimí y Yolei. Y, Davis y Ken, simplemente lo observaban. Vio que todos estaban sentados en diferentes sillones, y por lo visto la película había terminado. Todos estaban bebiendo refrescos en lata y vasos.

Llegas tarde — Comentó enojada Mimí.

Si, lo sé… Y, no les voy a mentir… — Dijo mientras tomaba su nuca con una mano. Estaba tardando mucho en dar una explicación, todos lo observaban pacientes.

¿Y? — Se aventuró Ken. A lo que TK lo observó confuso — ¿Qué no nos vas a mentir?...

Ah… Bueno. Lo olvidé — Dijo rápido, esperando que de la misma manera lo olviden.

¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Cuestionó Matt.

Estaba practicando Básquetbol. Y no me di cuenta qué hora era…

Vamos, no lo molesten — Dijo Tai mientras colgaba un brazo sobre el cuello del rubio — Además, para disculparse trajo la cena ¿Qué más quieren? — Comentó mientras le quitaba las pizzas de la mano a TK.

Discúlpenme, no fue a propósito — Comentó serio.

No te preocupes, TK — Respondió sereno con una sonrisa Izzy — Además, solo te perdiste una película… No creo que todos se vayan ahora, tan temprano.

Habla por ti mismo. Yo cancelé una cita, con un chico guapísimo, por estar aquí, y a TK simplemente se le olvida — Cuestionó en forma de pregunta Mimí.

Lo siento de verdad Mimí. Parece que algo que no soportas es la injusticia…

Si tú lo dices…

Está bien, no habrá problema. TK ya se disculpó — Esta vez Kari se aventuró a defenderlo, lo que causó que Tachikawa cambiara de parecer — Además no lo hizo queriendo, ¿Verdad, TK?

No, claro que no — Se apresuró a decir, y vio cómo su amiga de ahora cabello castaño asentía con la cabeza.

Está bien… Más te vale haber traído una a _"La Napolitana"_ — Se resignó con demostración de cansancio en su rostro…

**-o-**

Estuvieron gran parte del tiempo viendo un programa en la televisión, mientras cenaban las porciones de Pizzas que TK había comprado. Lo que logró un cambio de parecer en su hermano, Mimí y Yolei, quien en un principio parecía simular estar enojada con él solo para molestarlo. Rio ante tan nerviosa situación. En un momento, fue llevado por un impulso, y giró su cabeza hacia un costado del lugar, donde sabía estaba sentada Kari y Yolei. Pero rápidamente se volvió a su anterior posición, siendo que Tai lo había pillado en plena acción de adorar a su hermanita con los ojos. Miró hacia el suelo un poco cohibido por la situación. Pero prefirió pasarla por alto, aunque era un poco tarde para eso. Sabía que Tai lo seguía observando, esperando a que volviera a girar su cabeza. Pero intentó no hacerlo, y lo logró. Puesto que notó cuándo es que el mayor de los Kamiya volvía a ver el televisor. Al ver que el peligro se alejaba, volvió a girar la cabeza, pero el problema no parecía irse, solo el causante. Al mirarla, tuvo que sonreír un poco nervioso y redirigir su mirar a la pantalla, ya que Kari lo había notado. Y sonreía al saber que él imitaba su acción.

Al terminar de la serie, fue en busca de agua a la cocina, donde podía escuchar se hallaban Izzy, Joe, Tai y Matt hablando algo serios. Ignoró lo sensatos se oían al hablar de esa manera, pero no pudo aguantar la disimulación y se atragantó al escuchar que Izzy comentaba que alguien había abierto la puerta del Digimundo para hacer traer a uno de sus Digimons camaradas. Miró hacia ellos, y para su sorpresa no lo observaban a él por su repentino accidente. Tai también se había atragantado, sea con lo que estaba bebiendo. Por lo que lo miro con confusión.

Fuiste tú ¿Verdad, Tai? — Preguntó cansado y serio Izzy.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Digo!... ¿Qué? Yo no fui… — Contestó riendo y viendo hacia un costado y al otro en señal de nerviosismo.

No puede ser… —Dijo Matt tomándose el rostro con una mano — Tú sabes que por el bienestar del Digimundo y nuestro mundo, ellos deben permanecer en su lugar de residencia…

¿Hace cuánto que está en tu casa? — Interrogó Izzy con mucho cansancio.

¿Qué?...

Está en tu casa, verdad Tai — A lo que Kamiya solo asintió — Eres tan previsible…

Vamos, Izzy. No es para tanto…

¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Lo acordamos. Íbamos a estar en contacto con ellos, pero por medio de mensajes y por los Digiterminales de los demás. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

Sí, lo recuerdo… — Dijo con desánimo y la cabeza gacha.

No te pongas así — Suspiró — Esto es momentáneo. Es hasta que Gennai nos diga que no corren ningún peligro al estar aquí en la Tierra.

Sí, lo sé. Igual no te preocupes, abrí la puerta con el D3 de Kari hace dos días…

¿Qué? ¿Kari la abrió? — Preguntó integrándose en la charla de los mayores TK.

No. Lo tomé cuando ella estaba tomando un baño…

¿Qué? Eso es imposible — Acotó con asombro Izumi.

¿Tú abriste la puerta con el Digivice de Kari? — Cuestionó incrédulo Joe, a lo que Tai simplemente asintió con confusión — Solo Kari puede abrir la puerta con su Digivice. Nadie más…

Tal vez pasamos por alto la posibilidad de que, con los nuevos D3, cualquiera pueda abrir la puerta… — Reflexionó Izzy.

No Izzy, recuerda que antes no pudimos. Incluso, cuando nos encontramos en problemas, intentamos abrir la puerta con los D3 de los demás y no pudimos. Solo ellos, con sus respectivos Digivice pudieron abrir la puerta — Las palabras de Matt eran ciertas, siendo que al haber dicho eso, los demás recordaron la ocasión.

Entonces, solo tengo una respuesta… — Dijo con una mano en su mentón el colorado del grupo. A lo que los demás lo vieron impacientes.

¿Hmph…?

No tengo idea… — Lo que ocasionó el suspiro de sus amigos.

Vamos Izzy, tú siempre sabes qué ocurre… — Se aventuró con ansias Tai.

No seas idiota, Tai. Que Izzy no es una biblioteca — A lo que los demás rieron por la manera en la que la decía Matt. Pura normalidad.

¿Entonces…? — Preguntó TK, únicamente viendo al pelirrojo del grupo.

Pues… Tendré que hablar con Gennai. El sabrá qué significa todo esto — Respondió con una mano en su mentón — Y… Tai. Tendrás que despedir a Agumon cuando llegues a tu casa. Mientras más rápido mejor…

Está bien… — Contestó sin ninguna otra opción.

Bueno, creo que después de todo, no tendremos que preguntarle a los demás sobre esto… Ya encontramos el problema — Acotó burlón Ishida, mientras apuntaba con un ademán al mayor de los Kamiya.

Idiota… — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tai al ver cómo el rubio reía.

TK volvió hacia el salón, donde vio en una punta a Mimí y Sora hablando muy bajo, casi murmurando. Y en otro costado, los elegidos de la segunda generación. Por lo que veía, Yolei estaba contando una anécdota que a los demás les causaba mucha gracia. Se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor. Vio que cuando tomaba asiento sus amigos lo invitaban a unirse a la escucha de los chistes y bromas. Al hacerlo, fue recibido por una feliz sonrisa por parte de Kari. Lo que lo alejó de las charlas y risas de sus amigos. Sí, lo supo cuando se sintió perdido en ese rojizo y hermoso mar que eran los ojos de Kari Kamiya. Se dedicó a observarla, sin esperar ser cauteloso siquiera. Lo que terminó por detener su tiempo y dejar espacio solo para lo que hiciera esa chica frente a él. Viajó por cada esquina de su rostro, las puntas de sus labios, las esquinas de su frente, los relieves de sus pómulos, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas al sonreír y el rojizo de las mismas. Su parpadeo le recordó donde estaba, por lo que trató de volver en sí e intentar prestar atención a quien hablaba. Pero no lo logró, siendo que nuevamente se vio tentado a girar su rostro para encontrarse con la neutra contemplación de su mejor amiga. Sonrió inconscientemente al verla simplemente viéndolo a él. Pero borró rápidamente la sonrisa que había formado al ver que permanecía observándolo con un rostro serio, que sin alejarse de los demás hechos por la joven, era precioso. Escapó de sus cavilaciones al ver que la muchacha que tanto tiempo al pensar le quitaba colocaba una mano en su rodilla y le preguntaba algo que no había entendido. Pero intentando con todo su ser haber captado lo dicho por ella, reconoció que le había preguntado "si podía hablar un segundo con ella a solas". A lo que simplemente asintió sin saber que responder. Vio como la castaña se levantaba y la siguió hacia un costado del lugar, donde finalmente se detuvo. La observó bajo la luz del reflector de la sala, que en realidad mucha iluminación no daba. Estaba por dejarse llevar al ver lo preciosa que estaba con esas prendas tan sencillas y peculiares a la vez. Quiso abrir la boca para articular aunque sea un simple "Estás muy bonita" o, tal vez "Te ves muy bien hoy". Pero se detuvo al ver que ella era la que planeaba romper el hielo…

TK ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Preguntó con mucha paciencia y lentitud, causando temor en el rubio frente a ella. Siendo que preguntas que se hacen de esa manera no tienen buen contenido.

Sí, adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras — Contestó con rapidez esperando ansioso la pregunta de la castaña.

Yo… yo quería saber si ayer te encontrabas… si te encontrabas bien — Se trabó varias veces, pero terminó por decirlo, puesto que su curiosidad era mayor que su nerviosismo.

¿Qué?... ¿Ayer? — Cuestión a la que Kari asintió con su cabeza — Pues… Sí, me encontraba bien ¿Por qué?

Es que te vi, y parecías distraído. Hasta… creo que me ignoraste — Respondió con dificultad y mayor lentitud que las anteriores preguntas.

Yo jamás haría eso, Kari — Dijo frunciendo el ceño y viéndola con intensidad.

Pero es que eso es lo que hiciste — Cada palabra que salía de la joven parecía una tortura para el rubio. Siendo que con el dolor que las mencionaba, contagiaba sus sentimientos con los de él.

¿Qué?...

Es verdad… te vi cuando llegabas de entrenar en la escuela y te iba a saludar, pero… tú seguiste de largo —La timidez con la que respondía las cuestiones llegaban a servirle de algo, puesto que por dentro se sentía muy dolida, y lo anterior llegaba a ocultar su pesar.

Eso es imposible, Kari… ¿Cuándo dijiste que me viste?

Cuando llegabas al departamento y tomabas el ascensor — Tal vez sí no la había notado.

Pero… es que no recuerdo haberte visto. Pero en algo tienes razón… — A lo que la castaña lo observó con curiosidad — Estaba muy distraído esa tarde. Y… es que estuve entrenando mal y casi terminó peleando con un compañero — Terminó rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo último pareció hacerle olvidar a la menor que se encontraba triste, siendo que se preocupaba por qué había estado haciendo su amigo para llegar a tener una riña.

¿Qué? ¿Te peleaste con un compañero? — Preguntó con asombro.

No, Kari — Respondió riendo — Lo que pasa es que estuve jugando muy mal, y uno de mis compañeros me insultó y se acercó para iniciar un pleito. Pero igual lo ignoré — Contestó con un dejo de orgullo.

Así se hace. "Las peleas solo generan más peleas…" — Terminaron diciendo los dos.

Ya lo sé… — Comentó con una sonrisa amplia. Luego hizo una pausa para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga, se puso serio y sujeto con delicadeza su brazo izquierdo — Kari, no te mentiré. Yo jamás te ignoraría, y lo lamento si es que lo hice. La verdad que soy un idiota…

No digas eso, no hay problema… — Contestó con intensidad — Ah, por cierto — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a sacar algo de su bolso. Acción que hizo que Takaishi se extrañara — Esto es tuyo… Muchas gracias— Respondió entregándole el saco que él le había prestado en la fiesta de Mimí.

Ah… De nada, fue un placer. Pero… —Dijo sintiendo el aroma de la prenda — No era necesario que lo lavaras, Kari. Lo podría haber hecho yo…

No fue nada. Además, si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera terminado con fragancia de mujer — Refiriéndose a su perfume.

Está bien… — _Ojalá lo hubieras dejado así… _Pensó recordando el delicioso aroma que emanaba su mejor amiga — Pero… — Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada de un lado de la sala hacia otro — ¿Dónde está tu abrigo Kari? — Preguntó con curiosidad, y al hacerlo notó que la castaña comenzaba a reír un poco… ¿Nerviosa? — Kari… ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?, afuera hace mucho frío…

Oh, mira TK. Están pasando ese nuevo programa que a ti te gusta — Dijo simulando sorpresa, mientras señalaba hacia el televisor. Pero, no logró por terminar convencer al rubio. TK, solamente la observaba con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso no va a funcionar… — Lo que provocó una risita en su amiga — No lo trajiste, ¿verdad? — Respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su cabeza horizontalmente — Ah… Kari… — Dijo mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de su amiga y ponía una mano en su cabeza — ¿Cuándo aprenderán estos niños? — Simuló madurez y enojo a la vez que su amiga reía por el nuevo juego.

Hey, el que hayas crecido de más, a mí no me convierte en una niña… — Contestó mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie, intentando alcanzar con pocos resultados la altura de su mejor amigo. Lo que provocó una risa grata en el rubio.

No lo lograrás…

Oye, si mal no recuerdo, antes yo era la más alta… — Refutó recordando las antiguas aventuras.

Eso quedó en el pasado, Kamiya... — Comentó riendo, mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de la castaña.

Siguieron riendo largo rato hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Se dividieron en grupos, ya que todos, a excepción de Ken, vivían cercanos unos de otros. Kari se acercó a despedir a TK, y cuando estaba de vuelta para volver con su hermano, algo la sorprendió. Era TK colocándole desde atrás su saco Montgomery. Ella lo observó sorprendida, a lo que él simplemente decía "Para la próxima te abrigas. Sino, ya verás". Lo que causó risa en su amiga, no pensaba irse con su traje y hacer que él pasara frío. Se lo iba a devolver, pero él insistió en que se lo pusiera, puesto que ella no había traído nada con qué abrigarse. Y su amigo terminó por ponerse el saco que anteriormente le había devuelto ella. TK ignoró las burlas de Yolei en cuanto a su preocupación por Kari, mientras iba devuelta hacia su hogar. Por otra parte, Kari iba encantada con la prenda que TK nuevamente le dejaba. Y se dejó llevar por el aroma que tenía impregnado el traje. Su hermano la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, siendo que la observaba confuso; "A este paso, terminarás quitándole el armario a TK, ¿no crees?"…

**-o-**

Entraba tranquilo a su departamento, y para recibirlo se encontraba su madre. Quien parecía había aprovechado su ausencia en cocinar. No tenía hambre, puesto que ya había cenado. Peno no se iba a negar, viendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había tenido su madre al hacer tal banquete. Hablo con ella largo rato hasta que se dispuso a irse a dormir. Recibió una advertencia de su madre en que no se quedara dormido hasta tarde, él preguntó por qué. Pero luego recordó que las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado esa misma noche. "Tienes que levantarte temprano, porque creo que mañana salgo más temprano de lo usual". No se negó, puesto que a lo que se refería su madre era el trabajo…

Durmió tranquilo en su cama, hasta que un sonido en su cuarto llamó su atención. Dirigió una vaga mirada hacia su habitación y no encontró nada fuera de lo usual. Intentó volver a dormir. Pero nuevamente se oyó ese golpe. Volvió a mirar dificultoso hacia la puerta siendo que parecía que de allí venía el ruido.

¿Mamá…? ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó somnoliento mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación — ¿Mamá…? — Repitió abriendo la puerta, pero nuevamente no encontró nada fuera de lo usual. Por consiguiente dio media vuelta para volver a su dormitorio, pero nuevamente escuchó un golpe. Y al haber perdido parte de su sueño, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Por lo que entendió que el sonido venía del baño. Sacó fuerzas de donde no creía tener y se aventuró a caminar los pocos metros que daban al baño — ¿Mamá…? — Esta vez fue miedo lo que se escuchó en su voz. Pero, esta vez no era un miedo por su persona, recibía pensamientos de que algo le estaba pasando a su madre. Se paró frente a la puerta del susodicho baño, y dudo abrirla, miró hacia el suelo y vio que la luz del baño estaba prendida, siendo que escapaba por los escasos milímetros que quedaban de separación de la puerta y el suelo. Quitó todo pensamiento de su cabeza como pudo, para poder actuar sin pensar. O en otras palabras, simular ser valiente. Abrió la puerta, intentando hacerlo rápido. Sin embargo, la lentitud con la que lo hacía llegaba a impacientarlo y asustarlo sobre lo que estaba residiendo en una de las habitaciones de su departamento. Al hacerlo, se asustó al no ver nada. Ni siquiera la luz, que él creyó prendida, encontrarla apagada. Bailó su mirada, desesperado, por el pequeño baño, pero lo único que encontraba era obscuridad, o en otras palabras ausencia de luz.

TK… — Escuchó un sollozo detrás de él, casi inaudible. Rasposo, dolido, en busca de socorro. Ahora, nuevamente le tocaba darse vuelta. Giró a toda velocidad, siendo que no creía conocer el poseedor de dicha voz, y su corazón provocaba que notara lo tenso que estaba. No vio nada. Lo que le causaba mucha incomprensión. Entonces, nuevamente se oyó un golpe en el baño. Giró lo más rápido que pudo, con su presión a más no poder. Por lo exagerado que sonara, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente lo poco que lo separaba de sus costillas. Puesto que esta vez no se encontró con nada. Literalmente con nada. Ya no había baño, no había pasillo ni lugar de donde proviniera sonido alguno. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto, pero la escena se repitió. Ya nada había en ese espacio tiempo. Solo obscuridad y ecos de sonido sin destino y origen. Miró por esa densa niebla que comenzaba a formarse frente a él. La observó curioso y asombrado por lo raro que parecía todo. Pero una respiración, agitada y forzosa, que rosaba y erizaba su piel y cabellos, logró lo que hace mucho tiempo no lograba nadie. Estaba aterrado… Por más que su subconsciente le gritaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí, su miedo logró quitarle el poder de control sobre cada miembro. Sin que él lo quisiera, giró su cabeza para saber de él causante del jadeo en su cuello. Y se aterró fuertemente, provocando un desgarro en cada porción de su cuerpo. Sintiendo el dolor de sus piernas, las lágrimas aparecer en su rostro. Tal vez haya sido demasiado, pero el terror que transmitía la mirada de esa bestia amorfa frente a él fue el causante de un grito de terror en el joven, que para causar confusión, no llegó a escucharse. Sus ojos rojos sangraban un líquido sin descripción alguna y lo cerca que estaba del muchacho había causado una impresión enorme en él. Sin embargo, y para temor y confusión del joven, esa bestia fue arrastrada por detrás de ella. Y, mientras gemía de dolor, se pudo escuchar un grito dolido y causante de un eco sin fin…

¡Ayuda…!

*Eufórica muchacha: Para los conocedores, es un personaje importante de Digimon Frontier.

**Okay, espero que haya sido de su agrado… Para mí, estuvo algo soso. Pero, espero que para ustedes no. Y, respondiendo a uno de los comentarios…**

**Nesta: Me encanta el que te agrade mi historia, alegraste mi día. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado… Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Ahora! :P**

**Saludos, suerte y nos leemos, aj0tta**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada, LAAAmento la tardanza en el posteo. Con eso de que el receso escolar (o vacaciones de invierno) los profesores me fusilaron con deberes, pero después de todo, ahora puedo actualizar. Aquí les dejo el capítulo N° 8… Me están saliendo cada vez más largos, y eso me gusta (Espero que a usted también, señor/a lector/a)**

**Sin más que escribir, los invito a leer y comentar si es que gustan…**

**Capítulo 8**

Caía con fuerzas y determinación, mientras sentía sus extremos separarse y estremecerse para lo que parecía ser una fuerte caída. Sin embargo, se llevó susto y confusión al mismo tiempo, al sentir un acolchonado objeto, bajo todo su cuerpo tendido, aparecer de repente y amortiguar de forma estrepitosa su extraña caída. Abrió los ojos con rapidez, por más que la luz proveniente de la ventana lo segara, y se asustó al verse en un lugar distinto. Se preguntó por aquella bestia que lo había nombrado, la cual provocaba escandalosos golpes en el baño. Entonces lo recordó desde el principio; No podía haber sucedido todo eso, simplemente era una locura. Solo había sido sueño. De otra manera, no podía estar en su cama, después de haber estado hablando con su madre la noche anterior. Simplemente se debía a una fea pesadilla. Suspiró con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo en la cama y golpeaba torpemente una parte de su almohada. _"Estúpidas pesadillas…"_ Fue lo que se le escapó al desesperarse tanto por nada. Luego, un cómodo silencio. Dirigió su débil mirada hacia su reloj-alarma y vio que era hora de despertar. Menuda relación tenían los fines de sus pesadillas con la hora de levantarse. Extraños serían sus lazos, siendo que recordando la mayoría de sus pesadillas, los horarios en los que despertaba tenían un común acuerdo con la hora de levantarse. Dejó escapar otro suspiro al notar lo frío que estaba todo su cuarto. Por lo que tomó sus frazadas y se volvió a tapar. No esperaba levantarse con unas temperaturas tan heladas…

TK, ya tienes el desayuno listo. Espero ya te hayas levanta… ¡Ah, no! ¡Ya mismo te levantas y desayunas, que tienes que ir a la escuela! — Terminó de decir Natsuko al habérselo encontrado intentando desaparecer en lo poco abundante de espacio de su cama.

Ah… Mamá… Solo un minuto más — Rogó con torpeza y un tono muy grave en la voz, mientras intentaba restarle importancia a la hora que era. Creyendo que al pasar unos cuantos segundos, su cuerpo tendría facilidad de abandonar algo tan preciado como lo es una cama caliente en una congelada jornada. Vio cómo su madre comenzaba a forcejear con él por sus frazadas. A lo que terminó cediendo, puesto que tenía razón. Y se le comenzaba a hacer tarde para ducharse e ir a la escuela — Está bien. Tomo un baño y desayuno…

¡Pero, ahora!

Sí, mamá — contestó mientras se despedía de su tan preciado lecho y comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta, y sucesivamente al baño. Tomó una de las toallas colgadas en el pasillo y terminó por meterse. Vio, en el espejo, su rostro y se sorprendió al no ver ojeras en él. Normalmente aparecían cuando recién se levantaba. Se quitó la ropa y abrió la canilla de agua caliente, esta vez sin confundirse. Sin embargo sí lo había hecho. Puesto que había atinado a girar la primera que encontraba en su camino, creyendo que se equivocaría devuelta. Sin embargo, se equivocó al pensar que se equivocaría —Pff… — Dejó escapar un bufido al percibir sus tan raros pensamientos. Se dejó mojar por las gotas de la regadera mientras recargaba su cabeza frente a la pared. Descansando de todo lo que generalizara la acción. Esperó hasta que terminó de divagar en la nada y se dispuso a ducharse, pero enserio. Al terminar se dirigió a su habitación y quitó de su placar su uniforme de escuela. El cual no le agradaba demasiado, siendo que muchos, al verlo con su nuevo uniforme de secundaría, alegaban que lucía perfectamente igual que su hermano. No le molestaba el escuchar eso una que otra vez, pero el ser la sombra de otro era algo que le disgustaba. Además de que dicho comentario cada vez se repetía con mayor frecuencia por sus compañeros de aventuras, provocando una leve pérdida de paciencia. Terminó de colocarse el saco verde y fue a la cocina a desayunar lo poco que quedaba de tiempo…

TK, no olvides ponerte la corbata — Recordó su madre mientras le entregaba dicho objeto.

Seguiré siendo el único en la escuela que la use… — Bufó nuevamente mientras se disponía a colocársela — Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos después mamá — Anunció mientras tomaba su mochila y se alejaba de la cocina hacia la puerta.

Ten cuidado, hijo…

**-o-**

Caminaba tranquilo por las cortas cuadras que separaban su hogar de la escuela, aprovechando que este día no estaba tan congelado como los anteriores. Sin embargo, esta vez solo. Le causaba curiosidad el no haberse encontrado con Yolei en el camino al tomar el ascensor, y menos con Cody, a quien más veces lograba ver. Aunque, tal vez habían salido temprano, o él había salido tarde. Quiso dirigir una mirada hacia su teléfono celular, pero al llevar su mano al bolsillo denotó que no estaba. Rebuscó en los otros, pero tampoco estaba. Una vez más había olvidado su móvil. Decidió restarle importancia, después de todo, poco lo usaba en la escuela, puesto que no era permitido su uso dentro de la institución. Se apresuró en su paso, siendo que desconocía la hora, tal vez estaba llegando tarde, porque no se encontró con ninguno de los chicos que tomaban su mismo camino de ida a la escuela. Trotó por las dos cuadras que faltaban y se tranquilizó al ver que algunos alumnos continuaban entrando. Ingresó, saludó a uno que otro compañero de clases y de Básquetbol, hasta que se decidió por entrar a su aula. Escuchó cómo algunos de sus compañeros hablaban de lo que habían estado haciendo en las vacaciones; esquiar, viajar, visitar parientes y amigos, etc... Se dirigió a su asiento designado, siendo que él no lo había escogido. Hubiera preferido sentarse junto con Kamiya, pero el nuevo consejero de su salón y año había tenido la idea de elegir los asientos de los estudiantes. No se podía quejar, por suerte lo había sentado junto a Davis. Lo cual implicaba que, cada hora libre, podría reír antes las insinuaciones y comentarios de su reciente líder y amigo. También había tenido la suerte de que Kari, su mejor amiga, no estaba precisamente lejos. La habían colocado en la mesa delante de él. Dejándolo a él y a Motomiya al fondo del aula. Comenzó a extrañarse al no ver a ninguno de sus amigos en el salón, solamente estaban unos cuatro, más él. Les preguntó a los que aún estaban adentro si los habían visto, a lo que negaron con simpleza. _"Qué raro, normalmente Kari llega antes que yo. Y a Davis se lo puede oír hasta afuera de la escuela"_ Pensó mientras veía hacia la puerta esperando la aparición de ambos. Ya era extraño. Había tocado el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y ni siquiera su profesor estaba dentro. Se dirigió hasta la puerta a ver qué sucedía. Y al hacerlo, se encontró con un grupo grande de sus compañeros. Todos charlando de quién sabe qué cosas. Saludo a los que terminaban por ingresar y escuchó que una compañera suya anunciaba algo que terminó por obligarlo a girar su cabeza…

Mira, allí viene Kari con Motomiya — La escuchó decir, y al ver que lo que decía era verdad, terminó con encontrarse confundido.

Kari salía junto con Davis de la oficina del Director de la escuela. Venían un poco enfrascados sobre una charla que parecía bastante formal, siendo que regularmente cuando uno se dedicaba a hablar con Kari, ella formaba una sonrisa, intentando contagiar a su compañero de charla. Sin embargo, ambos estaban serios, y se acercaban con cautela hacia donde los demás. Vio que Davis, luego de formular algo, bajó la cabeza, acción que tuvo su reacción. Kari había puesto una mano en su espalda, y por lo que interpretaba trataba de animarlo. Lo cual a cualquiera le significaría una demostración de preocupación y de que Kamiya era una buena chica. Sin embargo, para TK significó algo más. No quería parecer supersticioso, odiaba eso. Y menos quería estar celoso por algo que no requería esa reacción, empezaba a actuar como un obsesivo y un poco loco a veces. Quiso calmarse e intentar quitar el gesto poco amigable que tenía en el rostro al ver a su mejor amiga tan cerca de alguien que no era él. _"¿Qué me pasa?..."_ Sin duda se confundía a sí mismo. Reflexionó lo más rápido que pudo, y gracias a eso logró convencerse de que él no era así, se estaba dejando llevar por impulsos. Por lo que logró calmar la pequeña pero creciente ira en él. Cambió su gesto y vio como sus amigos terminaban por ponerse frente al grupo de alumnos que estaban delante de él.

Fuimos a preguntarle al director si sabe algo del profesor Honda, y nos dijo que él no se reportó enfermo. Asique lo más seguro es que venga dentro de un momento. Tal vez se haya retrasado por algún inconveniente — Escuchó que anunciaba Kari en voz alta para la información de sus compañeros. A lo que muchos bufaron y suspiraron cansados e irritados.

Primer día de clases después de vacaciones, y los profesores ni siquiera vienen… — Alguien quejó.

No es que no vendrá, simplemente llegará tarde. Lo más seguro es que esté en camino — Alegaba Davis — Nos advirtió el director que si nos íbamos se nos contaría el absentismo, además de anotarnos una falta. Asique yo les aconsejo de que no se retiren, nos permitió ir al patio a esperar a que llegue, pero nada más al patio.

Sonaba agradable. No era el tipo de alumnos que entristecía cuando faltaba un profesor, pero tampoco era de los que rogaban a "quién sabe a qué" para que le suceda algo malo y así no ir a clases. Tal vez, podría disfrutar de un buen rato con sus amigos. Vio cómo ellos comenzaban a acercarse al salón y trató de parecer tranquilo, pero no pudo. Estaba feliz de ver a Kari nuevamente, y los siguió en el acto de que entraban al salón.

Hola TK — Escuchó que decía Davis mientras sacaba algo de su mochila, acción que fue repetida por Kari.

Hola ¿Cómo están? — Contestó animado, olvidando sus antiguas cuestiones.

Muy bien — Respondió Kari con una sonrisa al momento que quitaba una pequeña billetera del bolsillo de su mochila. Luego se dirigió junto con Davis a la salida del salón.

¿A dónde van? — Preguntó con interés al ver que ambos comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.

Vamos a comprar algo para comer. Lo que pasa es que, al igual que Kari, yo no desayuné y tengo hambre — Comentó riendo Davis — ¿Vienes?

No, gracias. Ya desayuné — Respondió algo desanimado.

¿Seguro? — Cuestionó Motomiya.

Si… Estoy bien — Contestó con una sonrisa forzosa. A lo que Davis observó a la castaña, y esta sonrió.

Vamos, ven TK. Yo te compro algo — Acotó Kari mientras lo tomaba de la mano e iba junto con Davis hacia la Cafetería de la escuela.

No es necesario, Kari. Ya desayuné, además no quiero hacerte gastar dinero — Respondió con sinceridad, pero ocultando algo; no quería interrumpirlos. Al haber dicho eso, vio que Davis le redirigía una sonrisa a Kari, como una mirada clave, a lo que la castaña bajó la cabeza algo ruborizada. No entendía la situación.

No te preocupes, TK. Yo quiero invitarte, porque tú nunca me dejas comprarte algo — Contestó alegre la castaña. El rubio decidió ceder, puesto que ella tenía razón, nunca le permitía que ella invitara algo gastando su dinero, lo que terminaba en una discusión tonta y algo graciosa. No era que no prefería pasar por eso, es más le encantaba cuando su amiga terminaba por convencerlo poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Sin duda le encantaba, pero prefirió cambiar de táctica esta vez. _"Ya verás, pagaré antes de que lo hagas"_ Pensó mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su bolcillo. Pero, al igual que su móvil, había olvidado su billetera con su dinero en casa. Quiso pensar en por qué empezaba a olvidar cosas, pero se distrajo al ver que su amiga aún no había soltado su mano en el comienzo del camino a la cafetería. Vio cómo se aferraba a ella, a lo que él, inconscientemente, correspondió el apretón. Lo que hizo que su amiga saliera de sus cavilaciones y le dirigiera una sonrisa cómplice, lo que lo contagió. ¡Qué manera de manejarlo tenía la joven Kamiya! Se paralizó en pensamientos al sentir tal calidez en la mano de su amiga, e intentó con todo su ser agudizar sus sentidos en ese pequeño tacto, el cual tanta tranquilidad le brindaba mientras esperaba que el corazón no le salte del pecho. Y al hacerlo, denotó la suavidad de la mano de Kari, y llegó a una conclusión; todo en ella era suave y delicado. Vio que su amiga nuevamente había bajado la cabeza, a lo que confuso la vio sonreír ruborizada, entonces notó que él también estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas ardían. Intentó saber la razón de Kari, puesto que sabía de la suya con claridad, o eso pensaba. Entonces entendió que, nuevamente de forma inconsciente, estaba acariciando su mano de una manera tímida, sutil y suave con sus dedos. Y se desconoció por el momento, sus extremos comenzaban a actuar sin que él lo notara. Raramente, y para sorpresa del rubio, su compañera no cortó con la transmisión de calor, prefirió continuar de la mano con su mejor amigo, y para asombro de este, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Provocando una sonrisa sincera y duradera en el rubio, la cual le fue imposible ocultar. Le hubiera deslumbrado permanecer así el resto del día, sin embargo al ver el acercamiento hacia la cafetería se desilusionó. Pero para su sorpresa, Kari no lo había soltado aún. Por lo que la observó, sin que ella lo notara, y viajó por su bello perfil hasta las puntas de sus cabellos. Bailando su mirada en los ojos de Kari, viendo sus largas pestañas y sus brillantes y pequeños labios. Y, sin saberlo, se quedó petrificado al ver dicho miembro. Pero lo despertó el que su amiga comenzara a desunir sus manos para sacar el dinero de su billetera. Lo que logró que volviera a la realidad, ya que había estado viviendo simplemente con pocos de sus sentidos. Vio que Davis ya había comprado, o lo dedujo, puesto que no lo había visto desde que comenzaron a caminar desde su salón, y de la nada ya tenía un gran Sándwich en sus manos. También notó que había un gran número de sus compañeros en ese lugar comprando alimentos. Entonces, nuevamente viajó su mirada hacia Kari, quien terminó de sacar unos cuantos billetes. Pidió dos sándwiches pequeños y dejó tres billetes en la mesa de quien atendía. Entonces entendió que lo veía de reojo con una sonrisa.

Parece que hoy no pelearás por pagar, al fin decidiste rendirte. De seguro ya sabes que no puedes conmigo… — Dijo divertida y contagiando de risa a TK.

Lo haría. Yo no me rindo, y menos contigo — Contestó aun riendo, entonces analizó su frase y entendió que sin querer la había dicho con otro sentido — Pero olvidé el dinero junto con mi teléfono celular en casa — Respondió apresurado, esperando que su amiga no notara lo anterior.

Ahora entiendo por qué no respondiste al mensaje de texto que te envié hoy por la mañana — Dijo divagando en sus pensamientos la castaña. Luego la empleada del lugar les entregó sus desayunos y, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a agradecerle a su amiga, terminaron por seguir a Davis mientras degustaban esos deliciosos sándwiches. TK vio lo rápido en que volvían al salón y se confundió al recordar lo lento que viajaba todo cuando en un principio… cuando… iban de la mano. Por consiguiente, llevado por un fuerte impulso, dejó su mano derecha, la cual estaba más cercana a su amiga, levemente tendida y esperando a que ella terminara por cogerla. Pero nada pasó. Por lo que llegó al salón con una fuerte confusión ¿Por qué hizo aquello? Se sentó junto con Davis, quien se había adelantado en el camino por alguna extraña razón, y se posó lo más flojo posible en su asiento, causando diversión en Motomiya.

Parece que no vienes con muchos ánimos hoy, TK — Comentó entre media carcajada.

Es que estoy un poco cansado, creo que tuve una pesadilla y dormí muy poco hoy…

¿Una pesadilla? — Preguntó preocupada Kari, mientras giraba su banco y se integraba a la charla.

Sí, pero no recuerdo nada. Al igual que casi todos los sueños.

Sí, es verdad. Yo no puedo recordar ninguno de los sueños que tengo. Ni siquiera cuando recién despierto — Comentó Davis al mismo tiempo que se hamacaba en su silla. Causando diversión en sus amigos.

Pero, eso es porque eres muy despistado, Davis — Bromeó Takaishi.

¿Tú crees? — Parecía preocupado, realmente preocupado. Lo que terminó por provocar risas en sus amigos — Ahora entiendo. Les parece gracioso — A lo que los demás asintieron sonrientes — Pues, a mí me parece gracioso que no se hayan dado cuenta de que el profesor ya está aquí y los está viendo mal — Palabras a las que los jóvenes temieron, y giraron su cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con lo que pensaban iba a ser una reprimenda, pero no lo fue — Y luego yo soy el distraído — Terminó entre carcajadas al ver lo asustados que se habían puesto ambos.

Bien, tú ganas. Pero tú continúas siendo el más distraído…

Oigan, el profesor — Advirtió Kamiya girando su asiento y mirando hacia adelante. A lo que sus amigos imitaron la acción. Vieron cómo el profesor recién llegado hacía entrar a los demás alumnos, mientras que uno que otro quejaba en voz baja su tardanza en aparecer.

Bien, ¿No falta nadie? — Preguntó en voz alta el educador, a lo que muchos negaron mientras terminaron de sentarse — OK, antes que nada, lamento haber llegado tarde. Pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes. Ahora, saquen sus libros de historia en el volumen dieciocho, página 123. Hagan los ejercicios que están al costado de la hoja, mientras termino de corregirles sus últimos informes y les preparo el siguiente trabajo práctico — Dijo tan rápido que casi queda sin aliento, aunque sonaba algo molesto. Luego de haber avisado, tomo asiento rápidamente y comenzó a sacar un bloc de papeles, que terminaba por corregir.

No puede ser… Todavía no corrigió los informes… — Murmuró enfadado TK mientras intentaba tomar su mochila.

Así son los profesores… — Fue lo que acotó Davis.

¡Silencio y Trabajen! — Ordenó el atareado profesor al escuchar los incesantes murmullos, a lo que TK bufó cansado. Luego dirigió su mochila a su regazo y comenzó a quitar su bloc de notas junto con su libro de historia, imitando la acción de todos los estudiantes. Pero, al momento que quitaba de su mochila ese grande libro, un sonido agudo comenzó a sonar del fondo de su mochila, a lo que los demás estudiantes giraron su cabeza para saber el origen de ese polifónico sonido — ¡¿Quién está usando el teléfono celular dentro del aula?! ¡Apáguelo ahora mismo! — Ordenó furioso el profesor mirando hacia el fondo del aula.

¡Ya lo apago! — Contestó fastidiado TK, mientras buscaba incesante su teléfono en su mochila, que cada vez comenzaba a sonar más fuerte.

¡Que lo apagues! — Gritó esta vez viendo a Takaishi, causando la curiosidad en los alumnos de esa aula.

¡Ya! — Repitió cansado, mientras quitaba el teléfono de su mochila y se dedicaba a apagarlo, pero para su sorpresa estaba apagado. Por lo que intentó reiteradas veces presionar el botón de apagado.

¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!...

¡Ya basta, que está funcionando solo! — Repitió viendo el teléfono, hasta que se le vino a la mente quitarle la batería, lo que terminó por callar ese incesante y molesto sonido.

¿Quieres ganarte una detención, Takaishi? ¡No grites dentro de mi clase!

El que está gritando es usted…

¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó amenazador mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

Nada — Respondió secamente.

¿Qué?...

¡Nada! ¿Por qué me fastidia? ¡Ya apagué mi celular, déjeme en paz! — Contestó furioso mientras daba un golpe a la mesa.

¡A la dirección! — Ordenó nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz que el joven. TK solo lo observó, bufó y luego se dedicó por reír lenta y burlonamente, mientras comenzaba a salir del salón. Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Davis y a Kari, quienes se observaban uno a otro confusos y asombrados ¿Qué acababa de suceder?…

**-o-**

TK iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la oficina del director, que sabía estaba al final de dicho pasillo. Sin duda lo había molestado ese profesor, porque él no era propenso a recibir detenciones, todo lo contrario. Esta era la primera vez en la que acudía a dicha oficina por este tipo de razones, solo había acudido allí cuando pidió su traspaso de escuela. _"Menudo Idiota"_ Pensó al recordar la exagerada actuación de su enseñante ante tal situación. Al haber dejado de pensar, denotó que había llegado a la oficina a destino. Golpeó tres veces la madera de la puerta esperando una respuesta, que rápidamente se dio. Luego de que la mujer a cargo del recibimiento lo hiciera pasar, tuvo una larga charla sobre lo que son los modales y respetos hacia las autoridades de dicho instituto por parte de su director. A lo que TK asentía sin mucho entusiasmo, siendo que no necesitaba consejos o clases sobre lo que se refería a los respetos y principios morales ¿O tal vez sí? Se rebatía numerosas veces sobre dicho tema mientras observaba el mover de los labios de su director a cargo, sabía que esperaba respuesta de su parte, a lo que simplemente él asentía. Sabiendo que eso lo convencería, y en parte lo hacía. Siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que notó el largo silencio formado en esa oficina.

¿Usted qué cree, joven Takaishi? — Preguntó de repente, mientras juntaba sus manos y lo observaba con sabiduría en su posición.

Fue mi culpa. Prometo comportarme mejor, y espero no tener que volver aquí — Contestó bajando su cabeza, todo eso lo había hecho sentir mal.

Igual yo — Contestó mientras quitaba unos cuadernillos de los cajones de su escritorio — Espero que no lo moleste, pero entra dentro de mis deberes el anotar esta visita. No afectará sus calificaciones, a menos que continúe discutiendo con profesores. Ahora vuelva a su salón a tomar sus pertenencias y vaya a su siguiente clase — Contestó levantándose y tendiendo una mano a la que TK estrechó — Espero no volver a verlo aquí con este tipo de situaciones. La moral asigna que le dé una detención, además de que cosas como estas ameritan que lo haga, yo no creo que sea necesario, siendo que sus calificaciones son excelentes, y es la primera vez que acude a la oficina del director con este tipo de problemas. Ahora vaya.

Muchas gracias, y lamento las molestias — Terminó de decir mientras cruzaba la puerta y se encaminaba a por el pasillo de la escuela, donde se encontró con decenas de jóvenes yendo y viendo de los salones. Se apresuró temiendo la hora, y tardó unos minutos en encontrar su anterior salón, siendo que el tamaño del edificio era bastante considerable. Observó cómo era nuevamente usado por un nuevo grupo de muchachos y se apresuró a ver dentro de él. Pero se asustó a no encontrar sus pertenencias dentro, salió buscando alguno de sus amigos, quienes suponía debían tener su mochila con sus objetos. Pero no los vio por ningún lado. Algo lo incita a buscar sus cosas en el salón donde debía estar Kari, sabía que normalmente cuando olvidaba algo ella se lo devolvía. Dio camino hacia su salón, pero al dar tres pares de pasos alguien lo detuvo del brazo. Una delicada mano, muy suave pero algo fría. Giró la cabeza con rapidez, esperando encontrarse con quien él buscaba, pero se decepcionó al ver a su amiga pelimorada tomando su brazo.

TK, al fin te encuentro — Comentó con una sonrisa cansada — Ten, Kari me pidió que te entregue esto. Como ella tenía que entrar a clases, me pidió que te las diera — Comentó mientras le extendía su mochila junto con un bloc de notas y un libro violeta — Qué preocupación la de Kari, ¿No crees? — No sabía por qué, pero vio cómo su amiga lo miraba con sonrisa pícara, y algo entre líneas se apreciaba en su mirar — Pero, cambiando de tema, me comentó que peleaste con un profesor… — Intentó aventurarse en el tema, pero se vio obligada a callar, pues su amigo no la estaba escuchando y metía a toda velocidad sus pertenencias en su mochila.

Sí, lo siento, Yolei ¿P-pero está bien si te cuento más tarde? estoy llegando tarde a la siguiente materia — Dijo tan rápido que pudo apreciar la confusión en la chica junto a él — Nos vemos — Terminó corriendo por otro pasillo.

Nos… vemos.

**-o-**

Había llegado, por poco tarde, pero lo había hecho. No le costó pedir disculpas al profesor de la siguiente asignatura por su tardanza, lo único que le había costado trabajo era el ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Luego, trató de prestarle la debida atención a la materia, siendo que la Introducción a la Química no cualquiera comprende sin escuchar al profesor, pero no podía dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos cuando comprendió la manera en la que había actuado frente a su anterior enseñante. ¿Por qué le había gritado? Si bien, había llegado a un común acuerdo de que se había exasperado exageradamente ese profesor, él no había tenido razón para gritarle. Su moral se lo repetía una y otra vez. No tenía problemas de autoridad, todo lo contrario; Él las defendía. Se recordaba numerosas veces que no debía volver a hacer cosas como esas, siendo que él no era así. _"Cuántas veces más seguiré actuando como un idiota" _Pensó irritado consigo mismo, puesto que cosas como estas lo único que lograban era que se enemistara con su persona.

Se le habían venido muchas teorías de lo que le comenzaba a ocurrir, pero las desechaba rápidamente al ver que todas tenían que ver con la adolescencia. _"Vamos, que no todos somos iguales. ¿Por qué sigo pensando estupideces?"_ De repente se le vino a la mente el disculparse con el profesor, siendo que había obviado esa parte, y dentro de todas sus cuestiones eso parecía lo más razonable y digno de respeto. Imaginó su reacción, tal vez buena, tal vez mala. Sin embargo sabría que había hecho bien, lo que él pensara iba por su parte. No dejaría que perspectivas ajenas afectaran su mirar. Estaba decidido, luego de esta materia llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que aprovecharía ese momento para buscarlo en la sala de profesores para brindarle sus debidas disculpas. Pero de repente, un recuerdo imprevisto llegó a su mente casi a toda velocidad, dejando de lado las cuestiones de antaño… _"Qué preocupación la de Kari, ¿No crees?"_ No sabría entender lo que su amiga quería decirle con ese tono de voz, pero sabía que a ella le causaba gracia y diversión el verlo confuso. No quería darle demasiada importancia a lo que decía entre líneas, pero parte de él se emocionaba cuando algo lo involucraba con su mejor amiga. Y más si se debía a que ella se preocupaba por él. Pero… ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño? ¿Qué es lo que quería decir Yolei con aquello? Es normal que amigos se preocupen los unos por los otros. Claro, siempre aclarando en qué "nivel" de amistad se encuentren. ¡Aguarden un segundo! Entonces… ¿En qué nivel se encontraban ellos? Siempre que hablaban de su amistad, ambos afirmaban que eran los mejores. Entonces, él no era el único que lo creía ser el mejor amigo de Kari. Ella afirmaba ser lo mismo de él. ¡Qué grato placer el saber de su correspondencia! O fue lo único que se le ocurrió al imaginarse aquello.

No sabría explicarlo con facilidad, pero la ausencia de personas en el salón en el que se encontraba le avisaba que la materia había terminado ya. A lo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa _"¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto?"._ Se apresuró en tomar sus pertenencias y guardarlas nuevamente en su mochila mientras que otras guardaba en su casillero, el cual estaba en el pasillo de ese mismo salón. Al recordar su nueva misión fue a toda velocidad al salón de maestros, el cual estaba frente al patio donde millares de chicos y chicas aprovechaban las horas del almuerzo. Atravesó ese difícil campo donde muchos caminaban y corrían, dedicándose a saludar a uno que otro estudiante. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar los gritos y acotaciones bochornosas de las chicas que lo admiraban en voz alta. Y se alteraba al sentir el tacto de ambas en su ansiada y ambiciosa intención de sentir sus músculos, los cuales comenzaban a tomar aspecto y tamaño de un deportista sano. _"¿Cómo es que Matt soporta esto?"_ Pensó al recordar las mismas situaciones en su hermano cuando se trataba de chicas. Se sintió triunfante al haber podido cruzar un ambiente tan dificultoso, y ensanchó su felicidad al ver a su profesor desde la ventana del salón. Tocó la puerta esperando ser atendido por alguien, y se ahorró el pedir que lo llamaran, puesto que él mismo le había atendido. Le pidió disculpas con el mayor de los respetos, excusándose con él, mientras acotaba que había tenido un mal comienzo de día. Y se sorprendió al ver el cambio en su profesor, lo había perdonado con intención, y al escuchar lo último se había asustado y preguntado si era algo en lo que él pudiera ayudar. Sorprendido y un poco avergonzado alegó que no se trataba de nada grave. Agradeció su interés y se dispuso a volver a la cafetería, donde sabía se encontraban sus amigos y el conjunto entero menos tres de los Niños Elegidos, siendo que faltaba él, además de que Joe y Ken se encontraban en otras escuela, unas mucho más complicadas entendía él para lo que era la preparatoria, sin contar que para el mayor era su último año. Saludó al resto, encontrándose con todos algo preocupados, siendo que se habían enterado de su reciente escena de acción. _"No se preocupen, no me ocurrió nada. Aunque creo que me debieron haber castigado"_ Contestó riendo mientras contagiaba a algunos. Ignoró los comentarios que daban mucho que pensar, como por ejemplo, el que había dicho Sora: _"Qué extraño, TK. De quien menos me hubiera imaginado una pelea con un profesor hubiera sido de ti. Claro, sin contar a Kari"_ Dijo entre carcajadas mientras obligaba al rubio y a los demás a hacer lo mismo, siendo que todos sabían de bondad y altruismo de la menor de los Kamiya. Luego, observó a su amiga y notó el sonrojo de la misma. La observó, y ella a él, y sin saber por qué lo hacía, le guiñó un ojo, sin esperar ser visto por alguien más. Lo que terminó por aumentar el sonrojo y la sonrisa de la castaña. Posteriormente, terminó el momento del descanso y hora de almuerzo. Iba a tomar sus cosas y retirarse a su siguiente clase, donde sabía tendría como compañero a Davis, lo que llegaba a lamentar. Tres cambios de aula y simplemente vería a Davis dos veces y a Kari una sola. Levantó su mochila y se decidió por adelantarse en llegar al salón pero un tacto en su antebrazo lo detuvo. Observó hacia atrás, mientras advertía un reciente "Déjà Vuh", y creyó controlar su sorpresa al encontrarse con la mirada de Kari, pero no lo logró, y se demostró confuso al verla de esa manera. Preocupada.

…Kari…

TK… ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó viéndolo a los ojos sin cortar el tacto con el rubio frente a ella.

Sí… ¿P-por qué preguntas? — Cuestionó formando una nerviosa sonrisa.

Es que… cuando discutiste con el profesor te veías enfadado — Comenzó mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza — ¿Estás enojado con alguien? ¿con…migo?

¿Qué…? Por qué estaría enojado contigo, Kari — Respondió alegre intentando contagiar a su amiga — Es ridículo. Me suena algo descabellado eso — Lo que terminó por convencer a la castaña, puesto que rio ante tal comentario.

Está bien — Dijo más alegre mientras observaba a su amigo. Luego vio que él la veía con una sonrisa. El rubio la contempló con la velocidad máxima, puesto que intentaba ser lo más disimulado posible. La observó y disfrutó de su bello semblante a la luz de la electricidad. Pero algo logró quitarlo de sus cavilaciones, y fue la razón de notar que su amiga aún no había soltado su brazo. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí, y pudo percibir cómo ella, con sus delicadas y finas manos, acariciaba con sutileza su brazo. Casi… ¡De la misma forma que él lo había hecho! Lo que logró una sonrisa triunfante en el rubio. Ya que un pensamiento muy positivo acerca del amor había visitado su cabeza. Redirigió su mirar hacia su amiga y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su escudriño en él. Tuvo un ligero impulso de acercase hacia ella, pero unos murmullos detrás de la chica lograron distraerlo y ponerlo de todos colores. Eran Sora, Mimí y Yolei viéndolos con ternura en sus ojos, mientras murmuraban cosas que no llegaba a entender, además de tener una sonrisa de oreja y oreja al contemplar tales muestras de afecto. Sin duda habían disfrutado del espectáculo.

Ejem… Mejor me voy, o sino llegaré tarde a mi siguiente clase — Acotó TK algo cohibido al saber de ser el centro de atención. Palabras que ocasionaron la separación de la castaña, siendo que también se enteró de cómo los miraban sus amigas — Nos vemos luego, Kari — Respondió con rapidez mientras intentaba alejarse con muy pocos resultados.

Ah… TK

¿Hmph…?

Olvidé traerte tu abrigo, lo lamento mucho… — Intentó convencerlo, puesto que había algo más dentro de todo eso.

No te preocupes, Kari. Me lo traes otro día, o sino no te preocupes, yo puedo ir a buscarlo a tu casa algún día — Palabras a las que Kari adoró, siendo que esperaba que el comentara aquello — Nos vemos después, Kari — Dijo repentinamente mientras se dejaba llevar y depositaba un tímido, pequeño e inesperado beso en la mejilla de su amiga, causando el pasmo de la misma y un tinte color rojo en sus mejillas. Lo que también trajo consigo una reacción de sus amigas, ellas chillaron a más no poder al ver tal ternura, lo que terminó poniéndolos a los jóvenes completamente rojos. Luego, TK encontró la salida a ese mal momento, y casi corrió por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de las miradas de sus amigas. Al haberse esfumado dicho joven, Kari se vio obligada a destruir a sus molestas amigas por el mal momento que le habían hecho pasar junto al rubio. Pero terminó por reír nerviosa, siendo que las miradas de las tres eran demasiado graciosas y acusadoras.

Ya basta, no me molesten…

**-o-**

Le hubiera gustado pensar que había tenido un excelente día, como también una excepcional actuación en su entrenamiento de Básquetbol. Sin embargo, nada fuera de lo normal había sido ese día. Podía asentir a la idea de que la presencia de Kari había contribuido mucho a la hora de sentirse bien, casi excelente podía decir. Sin embargo las cosas en contra, como lo sucedido con su profesor, llegaban a molestarlo. Divagó en esos pensamientos mientras sentía el reposar de su cuerpo en su cama, ya listo para dormir. Pero no llegaba a una idea conclusa de qué le pasaba, simplemente actuaba raro. No supo cuándo, siendo que es muy difícil, que cayó en manos de Morfeo, solo sabía que su sueño sería un poco más duradero. Sin embargo se había equivocado, puesto que algunos pensamientos molestaban su mente, y unos golpeteos en el baño además de una respiración agitada llegaron a asustarlo en ese término de la noche…

**Bueno, más o menos así es que es. Espero que le haya gustado, como también espero que si gustan me comenten qué les agrada de la historia y qué no, y de esa manera, tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo para arreglar la historia. Aprovecho para agradecer a todos mis lectores, y en especial a quienes me comentan. Los despido con mis saludos más cordiales, y nos leemos cuando vuelva a actualizar… Nos vemos/Ci Vediamo/Até logo/See you, **

**aj0tta**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tarde pero seguro. Lamento la breve tardanza, rompí mi promesa de que actualizaría cada semana. Ya es lunes. Pero bueno, dejaré los rodeos y sin más que escribir, los invito a leer y comentar si es que gustan…**

**Capítulo 9**

Miró ajetreado su habitación mientras sentía saber qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Esperó sin ninguna ansia e ilusión el volver a escuchar ese sonido que agudizaba su oír. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, mientras sentía el bajar de su sudor sobre su frente. El estremecer de sus miembros al poder sentir movimientos cercanos a él. El poder notar el arder de sus ojos al lamentarse lo que creía conocer, esperando lo peor de dicho objeto con dicha acción. Estaba aterrado, y lo sabía con indudable sabiduría. Se paralizó en pensamientos al esperar una acción más de quien comenzaba a acercarse al él, y escuchó que dentro de su frío dormitorio alguien comenzaba a… ¿alejarse? Trató de ser lo más sutil posible al dar un movimiento, pero se encontraba tan nervioso y espantado que hasta podía escuchar el temblor de su cuerpo, cuando intentaba ocultarse bajo la leve protección de sus sábanas. Y no supo de dónde encontró la tranquilidad necesaria para no moverse, que llegó a escuchar con facilidad el movimiento lento y dudoso sobre su toda su habitación. Quiso quitarle la importancia al miedo que sentía al escuchar pasos al lado de él. No supo cuándo, pero en un momento se podían escuchar sollozos, y no provenían de quien estaba con él raramente. Sin quererlo, el miedo se había apoderado de su ser. Su cuerpo entero había cedido ante este fuerte sentimiento. Su mente y pensamientos le habían dejado el camino libre para entrar en su cerebro. Y por más que parezca raro, su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por sí solo. O, en otras palabras, el temblor en él se daba a notar con creces, además del llanto temeroso que se le escuchaba cantar. Sin pensar, o simulando ser valiente, intentó levantar su mirada cubierta por esa fina tela, sin embargo la lentitud con la que accionaba su cuerpo era tal, que lo asustaba su simple tardanza. Saco fuerzas de donde creía ya no había, y logró destapar su rostro y levantarse levemente, aunque con los ojos cerrados aún. Y pudo escuchar, que al momento de haberlo hecho, nada más se escuchó. Sin quererlo, pero aun haciéndolo, abrió los ojos. Y la naturalidad de poder discernir entre tanta obscuridad llamó su atención. O, escrito de otra forma, lo había asombrado el poder que habían tenido sus ojos al poder acostumbrarse a tal penumbra. Pero, algo lo quitó de sus asombros y pensamientos. Allí no había nada…

**Cambio de Protagonismo**

Esta sería una importante jornada, siendo que pocas veces se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para ir a la escuela, la cual abría a las ocho. Tres horas de diferencia, para ser exacto. Pero, pocas veces duerme poco, como por ejemplo esta; No había podido dormir porque se había pasado gran parte de la noche dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado de su nueva habitación, donde notaba que descansaba un abrigo, y junto a él, en una pequeña mesa de luz, un sobre del cual desconocía su contenido. Pero, por lo que llegó a ver se trataba de una carta. Raramente, una carta que había cogido de la chaqueta de su amigo TK antes de lavarla.

Algo que le molestaba y no quería era ser chismosa. Pero el ver un objeto, el cual está a tu nombre, y por ende, deduces que su destino es para ti. Y si lo encuentras en uno de los bolsillos de una chaqueta que le pertenece a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en que no te atrevas a abrir el dichoso sobre? Tal vez, una contra un millón.

Pero, para sorpresa del lector, esta era la única posibilidad que estaba en contra de ese millón. La muchacha había llegado a la idea de que no quedaba dentro de sus parámetros de posibilidades el abrir el sobre, siendo que una parte de ella le temía a su contenido. Lo cual era, en parte, gracioso. _"Vamos. Está a tu nombre, además no es una deducción que sea de TK. Estaba en su saco" - "Pero… ¿Qué tal si él no quiere que lo abra? ¿Qué tal si lo olvidó cuando me puso su saco?" - "Vamos, Kari ¿Dónde está tu valor? ¿Temes leer la carta? Pero sí te estás muriendo por dentro al no abrirla. Hazlo de una vez, además no te faltan deducciones sobre lo que hay adentro. Sabes lo que te puedes encontrar ahí"_ Se contra argumentaba una y otra vez al ver el dichoso objeto.

TK, vas a terminar matándome — Murmuró para ella misma, y se le escapó una tonta sonrisa al pensar en él.

Pero, ya se le hacía completamente imposible el ocultarlo. No creía, sabía cómo todos sus amigos la miraban y también a él cuando algo los incluía en "X Problemática". Y reían cuando reaccionaban torpemente simulando inocencia. Por lo menos ella, no sabía que pasaba por la mente del rubio cuando reían de ellos, o con ellos. Nuevamente se dirigió hacia su mesa de luz, observando el relieve del sobre que descansaba en la madera. E imaginó las diferentes posibilidades que había sobre lo que contenía ese pequeño papel. Y, sin poder quitar la curiosidad dentro de ella, lo palpó e intentó saber su contenido al presionarlo. Pero se decepcionó al no poder encontrar respuestas dentro de su cabeza, aunque solo algo bailaba por allí. Lo único que sabía es que dentro había una carta. Podía sentir en donde terminaba el papel y comenzaba la carta dentro de ese sobre. La dio vuelta, y nuevamente leyó su nombre escrito con unas letras extremadamente prolijas, sin duda eran de TK. Luego, y sin saber por qué, pensó en el regalo en que ella le había dado. Realmente costoso en trabajo pensándolo bien. Recordó lo mucho que había tardado en hacerlo. Llamando a casas fabricadoras de collares, personas encargadas de la producción de los mismos. Hasta había hablado con un raro hombre de desconocida ascendencia sobre la producción de los dichosos objetos metálicos. Sin duda le había costado trabajo el poder conseguir alguien a quien pagarle varios de los ahorros que había tenido el año pasado. Pero, lo peor había estado en otra parte. Debido a que el collar debía ser con la insignia de la esperanza, y siendo que ella no recordaba por completo cómo era. Se había visto obligada a preguntarle a alguien más, por lo que terminó decepcionándose ya que ninguno de sus amigos recordaba su forma. Por lo que trató de comunicarse con su compañera Digimon por medio de mensajes y una computadora. A lo que ella alegó que desconocía sobre su forma. Lo que había exasperado a la castaña, sin embargo la gata blanca había encontrado una solución; ella se lo preguntaría a Patamon, y asunto arreglado. Pero para desgracia de Kari, Gatomon no comprendía que él no debía enterarse de nada, puesto que se lo podría contar a TK. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de la joven, la pequeña Digimon de nivel campeón había encontrado la manera de ser sutil y no había dejado pistas sobre la intención de la joven. A lo que Kari le dejó un sinfín de agradecimientos por su heroica acción. ¡Vaya que había valido la pena el darle ese regalo a TK!, había quedado muy impresionado. Aunque tal vez lo hubiera estado más si le comentaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para dárselo. Pero, después de pensarlo mejor, había decidido no decírselo, siendo que TK tal vez la regañaría por haberse esforzado tanto, además de gastar tanto dinero en él. ¡Qué buen regalo Kari Kamiya!... ¿Re-galo?... Entonces se le vino a la mente que tal vez ese podía ser su regalo navideño. Esa carta, tal vez sería el regalo que TK quería darle. Sin embargo, descartó la idea al recordar cómo TK advertía que lo había olvidado, y con una triste lamentación se disculpaba con ella por no habérselo dado. "_Aunque… tal vez no quería dármelo en ese preciso momento. Tal vez esperaba un momento más especial. ¡Entonces, ese sobre debe tener escrito…!"_ Pensó mientras dirigía una esperanzada mirada hacia ese pequeño papel. _"Deja de hacerte ilusiones, Kari. Aunque, eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo abras, ¿No crees?" _Pensó mientras nuevamente tomaba el papel con sus manos y formulaba inconscientemente una mueca de indecisión. _"¡Ya sé! TK dijo que vendría algún día a buscar su abrigo. Entonces, cuando lo venga a buscar, le preguntaré sobre la carta. Así no tendrá salida y me dirá de una vez por todas que hay adentro. Tal vez me diga que es para mí y me pida que lo lea. Tal vez aquí estén escritos sus sentimientos. ¡Tal vez aquí haya una petición! ¡Tal vez…!_ Calló a sus esperanzadas ilusiones al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, por lo que se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor. _"Oops. Creo que los desperté"_ Pensó mientras bailaba su mirada en el picaporte frente a ella. Y cuando lo giró supo que tenía razón, puesto que al abrirlo se encontró con su padre de espaldas, aún en pijamas.

Kari, ¿Ya estás despierta, hija? Es muy temprano aún — Dijo después de un largo bostezo que casi contagia a su hija.

Sí, es que ya no podía dormir. Buenos días papá — Contestó a lo que su padre se acercó y la besó en la frente.

¿Ya tomaste una ducha?

No. A decir verdad todavía no fui al baño — Contestó con simpleza, lo que terminó por confundir a Susumu.

Entonces… Si tú no fuiste la que hacia esos escandalosos ruidos en el baño, y si Tai aún sigue dormido, entonces… — Pensó en voz alta mientras observaba el baño al final del pasillo.

¿Papá…? — Preguntó con la mirada fija en el baño, mientras se juntaba con su padre al acercase a esa habitación. Entonces, luego de que llegaron, y que su padre le indicara en que se hiciera para atrás, abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraron con un pequeño y alarmado dinosaurio amarillo sentado en el retrete.

¡Por favor, cierren la puerta! — Dijo a gritos, haciendo que padre e hija se den vuelta y obedezcan a sus súplicas.

Agumon, no sabía que estabas aquí — Cuestionó Susumu, luego de quitar el asombro de él.

¿Por qué estás en mi casa? Gennai nos dijo que ustedes no podían venir. ¿Por qué es que estás…? — Calló luego de cuestionarlo sin razón. Luego, pensó mejor la situación — ¡Tai, levántate ahora mismo! — Ordenó enfadada Kari.

No Kari, él no tiene nada que ver con esto — Se apuró en decir el pequeño Digimon.

Cállate, tú no lo defiendas — Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia a la habitación que antes compartía con su hermano, dejando a su padre confundido por su acción y a Agumon nervioso en el baño — ¡Tai, levántate! — Dijo ya dentro de la habitación.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya es tarde?! — Preguntó luego de mirar hacia todos lados con sus ojos apenas abiertos. Luego observó a Kari, y luego a su despertador — ¡Kari, Apenas son las 5 y 30! ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?...

¿Y tú por qué traes a Agumon cuando sabes que no pueden estar aquí? — Cuestionó provocando el nerviosismo de su hermano.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo enviaste de regreso? ¡¿Agumon, dónde estás?! — Gritó al no verlo dentro de su armario. A lo que se escuchó un leve _"Estoy en el baño, Tai"_.

¿Por qué lo trajiste si es que sabes que no pueden estar aquí? — Dijo más calma. Esperando la respuesta de su hermano, la cual se daba a esperar, puesto que lo único que hizo Tai fue observarla con calma.

Lo extrañaba, Kari. No se cómo hacen ustedes, pero yo no soporto el estar separado de él y comunicarme solo por una computadora — Expresó triste, contagiando a su hermana por escucharlo así.

Tai…

¿Se lo dirás a Izzy? — Preguntó creyendo saber la respuesta.

No — Respondió luego de pensarlo dos veces.

¿Qué? — Dijo Tai levantando la cabeza.

Yo no se lo diré. Tú lo harás — Dijo aumentando la sorpresa del antiguo líder del grupo de los Digielegidos — Entiendo que lo extrañes, yo también extraño a Gatomon. Pero sabes que no deben estar aquí. Es por su bienestar y el nuestro. Sabes que si permanecen mucho tiempo aquí puede haber una rotura en la puerta de los dos mundos. Fue lo que casi pasó el año pasado — Respondió con la calma que la caracterizaba. Sin duda, podría quejarse de alguien, y sus palabras sonarían a halagos.

Tienes razón, Kari. Lo lamento…

No te disculpes conmigo, más hazlo con Agumon. Él te va extrañar — Dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a su hermano…

**-o-**

Luego de que utilizara su D3 para abrir la puerta al Digimundo y despedir a uno de sus cuantos amigos. Además de explicarle a su alterada madre lo que sucedía, ya que se había despertado alarmada al escuchar tantos gritos. Se dispuso a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Tomó una toalla y se fue hacia el baño. Tomó una ducha, se peinó, vistió su nuevo uniforme, el cual, si bien, no le agradaba mucho, utilizaba con entusiasmo al escuchar a su mejor amigo mencionar que esas ropas la hacían ver muy bonita. _"Kari, ahí tienes otra prueba. Cree que eres bonita ¡Él siente lo mismo que tú!"_ Una voz repitió eso una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tal frase le fue difícil de quitar en el trayecto del viaje hacia la escuela. Sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse al saludar a su mejor amigo, el cual raramente se encontraba muy serio para ser él mismo…

TK había llegado luego que ella. Lo había estado esperando sentada en su sitio, y para su sorpresa no se había topado con Davis en el camino. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio acercarse y tomar asiento detrás de ella, vio que llevaba el semblante muy serio. Hasta cansado. Había girado su rostro con una grata sonrisa para saludarlo, puesto que él había pasado sin decir una sola palabra. Y se asustó al ver cómo la veía e intentaba formar una sonrisa parecida a la suya, sin embargo había quedado con un gesto bastante triste. Su sonrisa había sido forzada.

¿Otra pesadilla? — Preguntó muy preocupada. A lo que su amigo contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó nuevamente, pero la respuesta del rubio fue callada por la entrada del profesor de estudios Matemáticos. Kari, luego de saludar al profesor, junto con todos los alumnos menos uno, puesto que Davis aún no había aparecido, redirigió su mirada a TK, y pudo ver como este sonreía tristemente y gesticulaba un entendible "Estoy bien". Lo que la convenció de algún modo, y la devolvió a la realidad, puesto que el profesor había comenzado a darle uso al pizarrón junto a él. Kari pasó grande de su tiempo resolviendo con facilidad los problemas matemáticos que el profesor anotaba, borraba y volvía a anotar en el pizarrón. Luego de haber terminado, quiso dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo, pero no cedió ante tal impulso. Se tuvo que conformar con el simple hecho de sentir su presencia. Esperó ansiosa a que terminara la hora, sin embargo por más que lo deseara no se daba a su querer. Bailó su mirada en el salón, y vio cómo compañeros suyos llegaban al final de los ejercicios y felizmente anunciaban con euforia su finalización con los mismos. Y nuevamente fue llevada por un impulso que esta vez le fue difícil evitar, y sin quererlo cedió ante la tentación de mirar a su amigo y saber si había terminado, aunque sabiendo que solo era una excusa para observarlo. Pero se llevó sorpresa al encontrárselo echado sobre su silla con un gesto de dolor y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza — TK… — Murmuró asustada, a lo que este reaccionó y abrió los ojos. La observó, pero no soportó aguantarle la mirada, por lo que se sentó doblando su espalda mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano — ¿TK, qué te sucede? — Dijo en un tono un poco más alto, obligando a su amigo a descubrirse el rostro y mirarla con neutralidad, a lo que ésta lo miró expectante.

Estoy bien. Solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza — Respondió con la voz algo ronca. Kari lo miró sin saber qué hacer. Entonces recordó dónde estaban y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el profesor ya viéndolos a ambos.

¿Takaishi, estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? — Preguntó el profesor que aparentemente no se había perdido la situación. A lo que TK simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien — Dijo con tranquilidad, y sin quererlo se convirtió en el centro de atención de todo el salón.

Pero, TK, si lo que tienes es dolor de cabeza, va a ser mejor que vayas a la enfermería… — Intentó convencerlo Kari, pero se vio interrumpida por el rubio.

No te preocupes, Kari. Me encuentro bien. Solo es dolor de cabeza — Respondió secamente, restándole importancia a la atención que le daban todos los presentes, que para alivio del muchacho fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Le hubiera gustado convencer a su amigo, lo cual normalmente lograba. Aunque, esta vez era una de muchas que no daba su aparición en años. TK necesitaba ir a la enfermería, pero se negaba a hacerlo por alguna razón. Cuando llegó la hora del descanso, Kari aprovechó para intentar levantar a su amigo y darle aire fresco al salir al patio. Pero este se veía tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kari al lado suyo. Por lo que la castaña, colocando una mano en su hombro, lo quitó de sus cavilaciones. Pero para su sorpresa el rubio ya sabía lo que quería —No voy a salir — Anticipó neutro.

Vamos, TK. Te va a hacer bien un poco de aire fresco, ya que no quieres ir a la enfermería — Dijo mientras le acariciaba levemente su hombro. Entonces, se le ocurrió una excelente idea, la cual creía no iba a fracasar — Por favor — Dijo fingiendo tristeza, haciendo que su amigo se girara para verla. Entonces le tendió una mano que ella quería creer él tomaría — Solo lo hago por tu bien — Dijo imitando a un niño mientras hacía una mueca triste y bajaba la cabeza. A lo que TK suspiró pesada y largamente.

Vamos… — Dijo rendido mientras tomaba la cálida mano de su amiga, provocando satisfacción en ella. Había logrado una vez más lo que quería con su amigo. Pero, aclarando, solo lo bueno para él.

Bien, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería o al patio? — Quiso aventurarse en una plática.

A donde sea — Dijo nuevamente secante mientras seguía de la mano de ella.

Entonces, ven. Ya sé a dónde ir — Dijo entusiasta mientras llevaba a su amigo de la mano por esa enorme escuela. Y, en parte, llamando la atención de unos cuantos estudiantes al verlos de esa forma. A lo que ella sonrió tímida y algo sonrojada. Pero, para sorpresa de muchos, TK no. Simplemente seguía caminando con su semblante serio y neutro. Kari lo guio hacia un lugar que prácticamente el conocía muy bien. Se detuvieron al ver lo brillante que estaba todo, puesto que parecía que acababan limpiar la cancha de Básquetbol. No se atrevieron a pisar la cancha, siendo que capaz eso implicaba arruinar el suelo con su gran enserado. Por lo que rodearon ese gran espacio y se sentaron en las gradas mientras miraban hacia adelante — Te debe de ir muy bien ahora, como estás recuperando condición — Dijo de repente mientras bailaba su mirada entre lo espacioso del lugar.

A decir verdad, no. Creo que esta vez no lograré estar siquiera en la banca de suplentes — Contestó serio al momento que daba un gran bostezo y sostenía su cabeza con una mano.

Vamos, no seas tan pesimista, TK. Tú no eres así. Ya verás cómo vas a lograr ser grande en el equipo — Rebatió animada. Lo que causo una sonrisa en Takaishi, quien hasta el momento no había dado indicios de que escuchaba.

Eso ya me lo habías dicho… — Comentó con una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa.

¿Qué?

Lo de que sería grande en el equipo. Fue el año pasado, cuando me estaba yendo muy mal en los entrenamientos para entrar en el equipo de secundaria. Dijiste que lograría entrar porque era muy bueno, además recalcaste en que me ibas a ver en los partidos… — Citaba mientras callaba lentamente sus palabras algo melancólico.

¿Y tuve razón? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

Sí. Gracias a los ánimos que me diste logre entrar. Y según recuerdo, estuviste en todos los partidos, hasta en los de práctica — Contestó agrandando su sonrisa — Muchas gracias, Kari. Siempre… estás cuando te necesito — Dijo esta vez viéndola a ella, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa.

Y así será. Aunque, de igual forma, solo te imito. Tú eres quién está cuando lo necesito. Si no recuerdo mal, cuando resfriaba, que creo fueron menos veces este tiempo…

Bien hecho — Congratuló de repente por sus nuevas altas defensas, lo que obligó a sonreír a su compañera.

Sí… Cuando resfriaba me llevabas la tarea y revisabas si me encontraba mejor — Comentó riendo al recordar esos tiempos — Siempre fuiste muy insistente en que no debía moverme de donde estaba, y que tú me alcanzarías las cosas que necesitara — Dijo entre media carcajada que confundió a su amigo — Qué molesto eras — Dijo con una naturalidad que terminó contagiando a su amigo de esa risa.

Oye, te encontrabas enferma. ¿Qué querías que haga? Necesitabas tomar reposo — Dijo un poco más calmado, mientras exageraba un atajo.

Vamos, TK. Tú sabes que lo único que querías era fastidiar — Terminó guiñándole un ojo, acción que terminó obligando a reír nuevamente al rubio.

Está bien, tal vez exageraba un poco…

¿Tal vez y… un poco? No me dejabas acomodar mi almohada. Decías que me quedara donde estaba, y que no me moviera — Recordó mientras volvía a reír, obligando nuevamente al rubio a hacer lo mismo. Y en plena acción de recuerdo, tuvo la repentina idea de que acciones como las que tuvo TK frente a ella no eran de simples amigos…

Okay, entiendo. Para la próxima dejaré que acomodes tu almohada — Dijo fingiendo enfado.

Vaya, pero qué avance — Dijo conteniendo la risa, suspendiéndose en ese corto espacio. Disfrutando de la compañía de su fiel amigo TK. Luego, un cómodo silencio, que fue cortado por la leve exhalación de la castaña. Lo que llamó la atención del muchacho — Gracias a ti — Dijo de repente.

¿Por qué? — Cuestionó dudoso.

"¿Por qué?" TK, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Que en realidad, vaya que fueron malas — Dijo sosteniendo la voz luego de verlo — Pero nunca has sido grosero o malvado conmigo, me apoyaste cuando te necesitaba. Y porque siempre estuviste a mi lado protegiéndome, tal vez más de la cuenta, al igual que Tai — Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa, la cual deslumbró al muchacho frente suyo —Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, siempre y cuando sea legal — Comentó divertida entre una risa mientras le guiñaba un ojo nuevamente. Pero, luego se dispuso a cambiar su rostro divertido por uno un poco más contemplador y conmovedor. Observó al muchacho en su neutra y simple mirada de sorpresa sonriendo y acercando su mano para acariciar su rostro. Lo que logró con menos nervios de los que esperaba, lo que llenó de placer al rubio. Luego la muchacha se hecho sobre su hombro, quedando sujeta por el bazo izquierdo protector de TK. Y esperó ansiosa a que el tiempo se detuviera, puesto que estar sujeta en ese famoso contacto físico era algo que deseaba hacía mucho. Pero, después de todo, ahora podría disfrutar de ese titulado "abrazo". Luego suspiró larga y gratamente, mientras no podía evitar formar su alegre sonrisa, la cual en parte la delataba. Sentía a su acelerado corazón informarle lo feliz que se encontraba, además de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de TK. Sentía la lenta inspiración y exhalación del rubio viajar por su suave cabello. También su delicioso y fresco aroma, el cual delataba su intención de oler bien. Juntó sus brazos, mientras tomaba sus propias manos y las juntaba con sus rodillas. No quería cortar con ese momento, todo lo contrario, si hubiera sido por ella, que su vida se detuviera. Aunque sea una hora, lo cual creía ser lo necesario para estar feliz todo un año. Sintió con sorpresa cuando su amigo acariciaba su hombro y sintió su piel estremecerse, además de que sus poros se cerraran en plena acción de cosquilleo. Rio tranquila, luego de respirar tranquila y lentamente. Acción que llamó la atención del rubio.

¿Qué? — Preguntó con media sonrisa.

Nada — Respondió sonriendo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

¿Sabes algo? Te veías muy bonita — Comentó aventurándose en una charla que mucho de nerviosismo tenía.

¿Q-qué?

Cuando estabas resfriada. Te veías muy bonita en pijama y con tus mejillas rojas por la fiebre — Comentó mientras la veía sorprenderse por su respuesta.

Oye, eso es gracioso. Además ¿Cómo esperabas encontrarme, si es que estaba enferma y tenía que pasar todo el día en cama? — Rebatió algo cohibida, y se notaba en sus mejillas.

No es broma. A decir verdad, te veías muy conmovedora con tu cabello por todos lados y toda desarreglada — No lo pensó cuando lo dijo, puesto que su amiga había fingido un enfado y lo había golpeado levemente en el brazo.

No seas tonto, ya te dije que no es gracioso — fingió molestia mientras, sin pensarlo, se alejaba de él.

Está bien. Pero por más que suene mal, estaba diciendo la verdad, recapacítalo — Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Sí que me confundes… — Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y al hacerlo, sonrió. Como había estado haciendo todo ese día. Lo observó largo rato hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle — ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Estoy mejor que nunca — Y al término de la frase se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de materia. Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta y luego, nuevamente, entre ellos. TK se levantó y le tendió una mano a la castaña, la cual gustosa tomó para levantarse. Iban tranquilos por los pasillos, a diferencia de los otros estudiantes, quienes a poco corrían por lo largo del lugar. Entonces, a la muchacha se le vino a la mente mencionarle sobre lo que la estaba atormentando y encantando al mismo tiempo. Dirigió una vaga mirada hacia su compañero de viaje y se quiso aventurar a preguntarle sobre el dichoso sobre, o aunque sea sobre el abrigo, el cual tenía atañido la carta. Para su sorpresa él la observó y notó que ella estaba intentando decirle algo, pero no se atrevía — ¿Sucede algo? — La sorprendió, puesto que no esperaba que todo marchara tan rápido.

Es que… quería… quería preguntarte si tú…

¿Si yo…? — Intentó empujarla a seguir.

Si tú… si sabes por qué Davis no vino hoy — Dijo rápidamente y sin pensarlo, esperando su amigo contestara y olvidara lo nerviosa que se había mostrado. Él la observó, y lentamente fue borrando la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se mostró serio.

Ah… es eso. Pues no, la verdad no sé por qué faltó — Dijo simulando estar tranquilo, sin embargo había respondido bastante secante.

Ah… Pensé que sabrías, discúlpame — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo nerviosa.

No hay problema — respondió formal el rubio. Luego se dedicaron por acercarse al salón que habían compartido para tomar sus pertenencias, más tarde se alejaron del mismo y salieron por la puerta. La castaña lo observó esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo, pero lo único que recibió fue el acomodarse del muchacho con su mochila — Nos vemos — Dijo serio y sin mirarla mientras se encaminaba lejos de la muchacha, dejándola con un centenar de palabras en su boca.

Nos... vemos, TK — Contestó preocupada y aún con su mochila en mano cuando lo veía alejarse —…Quería preguntarte si sabías que olvidaste un sobre en tu abrigo… — Murmuró para ella misma, mientras dudosa lo veía ya a lo lejos.

**-o-**

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad y poco requerimiento de trabajo para los alumnos, puesto que siendo segundo día de clases, después de unas semanas de vacaciones, los profesores a cargo aprovechaban el tiempo para terminar de corregir y entregarles sus últimos reportes y trabajos prácticos. Lo cual agradeció de alguna manera, puesto que le dejaba tiempo para pensar, aunque una parte de ella no quería dedicarse a ello, sabía que terminaría en lo mismo, TK Takaishi. La sorprendió, en plena acción de recordar al rubio de ojos azules, el timbre de almuerzo. Por lo que tomó sus pertenencias, al igual que sus otros compañeros, y las guardó en su casillero, el cual estaba prácticamente dando la vuelta a la "cafetería-restaurante" de la institución, de la cual sabía únicamente quienes le deban uso a los muchos asientos eran los Digielegidos, ya que habían titulado ese lugar como su punto de reunión en el cambio de hora y el almuerzo. A diferencia de los Elegidos de la Sinceridad y la Bondad, ya que acudían a diferentes instituciones y escuelas. Sin embargo podrían contar con la presencia de ambos cuando se juntaran en las casas de Izzy y Mimí, las cuales normalmente eran el centro de la reunión. Iba enfrascada en observar sus tímidos y lentos pasos por el pasillo hasta que escuchó alguien gritar su nombre a lo lejos. Se volteó interesada, y se sorprendió en silencio al ver que Cody la estaba llamando, y parecía bastante serio.

Buenos días, Cody… — Intentó ser lo más cordial posible, pero el muchacho se veía apurado.

Kari, que bueno que te encuentro ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — Se veía bastante agitado, por lo que intentó hacerle caso omiso a su respiración acelerada y contestarle tranquilamente.

Sí ¿Qué necesitas?

Iba a darle esto a Davis. Es su mochila, la había olvidado ayer en mi casa. Se la iba a dar, pero hoy no vino a clases ¿Serías tan amable de entregárselo a su hermana Jun? — Dijo mientras le extendía dicho objeto a la castaña, la cual observándolo lo tomó.

No te preocupes, Cody. Yo se lo entregaré — Formuló con una sonrisa, para alegría del menor.

Muchas gracias, Kari. Bueno, ahora debo irme, se me está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos luego — Dijo ya yéndose.

¡Nos vemos luego! — Contestó feliz, luego lo observó marcharse. Sí que había tenido preocupación en entregarle dicho objeto al último líder que habían tenido los Niños Elegidos, Cody aún pertenecía a la primaria. Y el tener que entregarle algo a un estudiante de secundaria significaba cruzar la larga escuela en búsqueda del piso donde estudiaban los estudiantes de secundaria. Si bien, estaban en el mismo edificio, el tamaño del mismo además del número de estudiantes, jugaban en contra de los que quisieran atravesar el gran instituto. Cuando notó que ya no se lo veía se dispuso a acerarse donde sus amigos. Creía que Tai, su hermano, tenía una clase compartida con Jun Motomiya, por lo que podría preguntarle si sabía algo. Cuando los vio, creyó volver a la rutina, puesto que todos estaban en los mismos asientos que siempre tomaban, claro ya hace mucho frecuentaban en ese lugar, y por poco escriben sus nombres en las sillas.

Buenos días, Kari — Escuchó que dijo Sora además de unos cuantos más.

Ya te estabas tardando, y me preguntaba si vendrías o no — Dijo adormecido Tai.

Sí, es que me crucé con Cody y me pidió que le entregue esto a la hermana de Davis. Por cierto, hermano, sabes dónde puede estar… — Creyó saber la respuesta, ya que su hermano se estaba tardando en dar respuesta.

Yo creo saber dónde está — Mencionó Sora, y cuando la vio notó que estaba enojada — Busca a Matt, está en su salón. Algo me dice que ella está allí — Dijo simulando gracia.

Ah… Bueno, gracias — Dijo aguantando la risa, por lo que se dispuso a buscar su objetivo. A medio paso, se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos, entonces notó que tampoco estaba TK allí. Quiso preguntarles a los demás sobre ello, por lo que observó nuevamente a Sora, pero para sorpresa de la castaña ya la estaba viendo desde el momento en que observó los asientos — Sora, sabes dónd…

Aún no vino, debe de estar en camino — Dijo cambiando el humor drásticamente, ya que, al igual que Mimí y Yolei, llevaba una pícara sonrisa. Dirigió su mirada a las otras dos, y casi aguanta la vergüenza, pero cuando vio a Yolei mirando con una cara exageradamente bribonas cedió ante impulsó de sentir sus mejillas arder, por lo que bajó la cabeza levemente apenada.

Ya basta, no me molesten — Rogó vergonzosa y completamente roja. Sin embargo, y para incomodidad de la castaña, su súplica solo causó más risas — Mejor me voy — Anticipó un tanto molesta, ya que sus amigas comenzaban a ser un tanto exasperantes cuando se hablaba de TK. Lo que la hizo recapacitar de la acción que había tenido en antaño, cuando decidió confesarles los sentimientos que tenía hacia TK a las tres, sin embargo había cometido un error al hacerlo, puesto que lo único que había logrado eso fue las burlas de sus compañeras de aventura. Evitó los clamores de Mimí y Yolei pidiéndole que las disculpe, solo por hablarle de TK. Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino mientras hacía caso omiso a todos los demás gritos de la pelimorada. Cuando estuvo a unos largos metros de distancia se dispuso a aligerar su carga soltando un largo suspiro. No llegaba a molestarle por completo el que sus amigas la burlen con dicho tema, es más a veces le agradaba la mención del muchacho en muchas de sus charlas, siempre recordándolo con alguna que otra conversación. Y sonreía como tonta cuando escuchaba que alguna de las tres mencionaba su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando él estaba presente y sus amigas daban a denotar el afecto que tenía ella por él, es una de muchas escenas que le gustaría borrar. Siempre hacían lo mismo, y no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera a las chicas, seguían con lo mismo. "_Nunca cambiarán"_ pensó pesimista luego de bajar la cabeza. Caminó los pocos metros que la separaban del salón de la titulada "Estrella de la escuela", ya que Matt, luego de los muchos conciertos que había dado con su banda, además de estar involucrado en lo que había pasado cuando todos se enteraron de los Digimons. Eso sí que había sido un escándalo, pero gracias a la persuasión de la señora Takaishi y el señor Ishida todos los Niños Elegidos habían logrado tener un poco de anonimato por los famosos sucesos de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, las llamadas de las televisoras y los programas de chimentos no paraban de llegar, lo que los molestaba pero no alteraba en su diario a vivir raramente. Sin quererlo se habían acostumbrado a recibir llamadas de diferentes empresas periodísticas que querían hablar con ellos en un programa. Pero, claro; Ellos siempre negaban disculpándose por su imposibilidad. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una charla seria de personas que reconocía bien y se detuvo para no querer interrumpir, pero al escuchar la voz seria de TK no pudo más que quedarse escuchando, sin embargo no llegaba a interpretar que cosas decían TK y su hermano, siendo que la voz con la que hablaban era muy baja. Sin duda, no querían avisarle a nadie sobre su plática, lo que la obligó a alejarse un poco. Pero al recordar qué estaba haciendo, pensó que podría simular no haber escuchado nada, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y decidió entrar. Pero al haber abierto dicho umbral, chocó con alguien que estaba pegado a esa madera movediza.

Oye, ten más cuida… ¡Ha, pero si tú eres Kari Kamiya! — Dijo eufórica Jun al verla de pies a cabeza.

Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos? — Preguntó confundida.

Sí. Bueno, creo que tú a mí no. Pero es que mi hermano no para de hablar de ti, y según descubrí, eres tú quien lo tiene tendido ante los pies. Palabras que avergonzaron a la castaña, ya que hace mucho había querido olvidar esa antigua faceta de Davis. Evitó la mirada de la joven ante ella, y divagó entre el salón que estaba ocupado por un grupo muy pequeño de estudiantes, y para su rubor todos veían la veían. Y para su asombro y pasmo, entre ellos se hallaba Matt y TK, quienes la observaban serios. Intimidada por ambas miradas buscó otra observación por parte de ellos, por lo que les dedicó una sonrisa además de un ademán para saludarlos. Y en parte lo logró, ya que Matt correspondió a su sonrisa. Sin embargo, TK la vio serio para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano y decirla algo que no llegó a escuchar. Pero, recordando qué estaba haciendo allí sacó la mochila que tenía detrás de la espalda para entregársela a Jun, quien la veía sin entender qué pasaba. Acción que llamó la atención de los rubios al fondo del salón.

Em… Quería darte esto. Y te quería pedir si se lo puedes entregar a Davis. Se lo olvidó en casa de un amigo y me pidieron que te lo de — Comentó en una voz tan baja que solo la muchacha que estaba frente suyo la oyó.

Ah, bueno. No hay problema, yo se lo daré — Contestó ahora más calma, luego de contagiarse de la cautela con la que hablaba la castaña.

Bien, muchas gracias — Dijo luego de hacer una reverencia y acercarse nuevamente a la puerta.

No hay de qué. Nos vemos — La despidió con una sonrisa a la que Kari correspondió. Luego se encaminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta que escuchó unas palabras que llamaron su atención, _"No seas ridículo, TK. Sabes que eso es imposible". _Sin duda, era Matt. Pero luego la respuesta a ello se dejó escuchar, _"Déjame en paz y si no quieres ayudar, no me molestes". _TK se oía enfadado, lo que llamó su atención, porque hasta donde sabía él se encontraba bien, ¿Cierto? Quiso seguir caminando lentamente ignorando lo recién oído, pero el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse la asustó y obligo a girar su cabeza para encontrarse con un Takaishi enfadado que resoplaba lo furioso que estaba. Lo vio acercarse hasta donde ella estaba y mirarla mientras hacia un gesto cansado, y creyó que le diría algo que en principio la sorprendería, sin embargo luego de hacer dicha mueca siguió su camino. _"¿Qué te sucede, TK? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?"._ Extraño… Entonteces recuerda que ese había sido el calificativo que le había dado a los sueños que había tenido la semana pasada. Sueños extraños. Aunque, más que sueños ella los titulaba y subrayaba como horribles pesadillas. Las cuales terminaban quitándole las ganas de querer irse a dormir en la noche, además de arrepentirse de pedirle a su padre quedarse con la habitación de huéspedes, ya que creía necesitaba privacidad ya siendo una mujer. Sin duda esa última semana había extrañado los ronquidos de Tai como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero, luego de salir de sus cavilaciones recuerda que la hora del almuerzo no duraba para siempre, por lo que se apresuró en su paso para alcanzar a sus amigos. Pero fue detenida por una mano que la tomó del brazo, y al girar se encontró con el Elegido de la amistad.

Matt…

Kari, quiero decirte algo… — se oía serio, sin embargo la sonrisa que tenía lo desmentía.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué TK se veía enojado? — Sin evitar la curiosidad irrumpió en dicho tema.

Sobre eso… Bien — Dijo analizando sus futuras palabras — No hay mucho que pueda decirte, pero lo que quería hacer es darte un consejo. No hagas caso a lo que llegue a decirte TK, creo que vino de mal humor hoy.

¿Eh…? — Sin duda la confundía.

¿Qué esperabas? No puedo decirte todo, hay cosas que debes descubrir por ti misma — Comentó guiñando un ojo y agrandando el desconcierto de la muchacha que solo llegó a asentir con la confusión en su rostro — Ibas con los demás, cierto — a lo que nuevamente asintió viéndolo con interés — Entonces, vamos. Que se está acabando la hora de almuerzo — Dijo mientras la empujaba levemente por la espalda y la hacía caminar rápido.

¿Qué quieres decir con que debo descubrir por mí misma? — Interrumpió el corto silencio que se había formado, ya que algo que no soportaba era el desconcierto. A lo que el rubio suspiró.

Mira, Kari. Lo que quise decirte fue lo que dije. Debes descubrir por ti misma — Respondió con lentitud lo último, recalcando la importancia de cada palabra — Ahora, vamos. Es verdad que se hace tarde — Dijo nuevamente mirándola con exasperación.

Bien… — Dijo no muy convencida pero creyendo hacer lo correcto.

**-o-**

Había transcurrido la hora del almuerzo con normalidad, sin contar la ausencia en palabras de Takaishi, quien simplemente había estado sentado comiendo su simple almuerzo. Lo que la había desconcertado, ya que tal actuación solo demostraba que estaba enfadado, más que cuando había terminado con dicho almuerzo se había marchado de allí sin decir una sola palabra. Y Kari no era la única que lo había notado, ya que en voz alta se lo preguntaban algunos allí. Luego de ese extraño momento, se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase, donde esperaría dos horas más para la hora de salida. Y para su desgracia, la primera hora no terminaba más. Lo que la hizo bufar, ya que sus deberes y reportes instantáneos estaban terminados hacía tiempo, al igual que muchos de los alumnos. Esperó con muchas ansias el mover de las manecillas del reloj, sin embargo lo único que recibió fue el lento movimiento de las mismas. Lo que la exasperaba y la obligaba a esperar con poca paciencia el terminar de la hora. Tomó su rostro con una mano y aguanto su peso mientras veía aburrida el pizarrón. Viajó su mirada por todo el entorno, esperando que aquello la distrajera y provocara que perdiera la noción del tiempo y todo viajara más rápido, pero suspiró larga y pesadamente al notar que solo había pasado un minuto. Pensó las posibilidades que tenía para pasar esa hora y media, y se le vino a la mente adelantar trabajos de la escuela. Por lo que abrió su cuadernillo de reportes, pero lo cerró rápidamente al recordar que no había nada que adelantar. Los profesores habían sido muy "blandos" en cuanto a dejar trabajos y reportes que hacer, por lo que no había sido ningún esfuerzo el terminarlos hacía mucho tiempo. Recordó algo cuando vio nuevamente el cuadernillo, por lo que lo abrió con ansias, y lo que buscaba estaba allí. Al fondo, en la tapa, se encontraba pegada una fotografía que se habían tomado los Niños Elegidos de la segunda generación. La miró nostálgica e involuntariamente formuló una sonrisa al recordar ese día. Había sido cumpleaños de Ken, y todos habían decidido darle una sorpresa. Todo había marchado a la perfección, y según recordaba la había pasado muy bien ese día. Viajó por los rostros de todos y se detuvo al ver a su mejor amigo, y para nada sorpresa de ella, en esa foto ambos se estaban viendo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tomó rápidamente un lápiz y por leve impulsó intentó imitar la imagen de esos ojos que tanto le encantaban en papel. No se titulaba como gran artista ni una fuerte dibujante, sabía que se requería de mucho para ello. Pero también sabía que podía sacar un talento al intentar tanto con algo, y en el dibujo pudo ver que daba resultados, ya que había varios de los que había hecho titulados como grandes obras de arte, claro por sus seres queridos. Aunque decidió, creerles, ya que pocas veces habían decidido mentirles, y pensándolo bien, por qué lo harían ahora. Dibujó el contorno de los azulados ojos de Takaishi, remarcó lo obscuro de sus pupilas, el brillar de sus corneas y por último rozó con el lápiz el azulado del rededor de esos serios y hermosos faros. Lo miró satisfecha, sin embargo eso no era todo. Por lo que comenzó a pintar la sombra de su nariz, la separación de sus labios al formar esa bonita sonrisa, la masculinidad de sus cejas al viajar paralelamente por arriba de los ojos del rubio. Y por último todo el rededor del rostro. Pintó con delicadeza los bailantes flequillos que jugaban por su frente, y los desordenados y muy bien atentos mechones que tenía por todos lados, que tanto le gustaban a la castaña. Y creyó lograr su cometido, puesto que al haber terminado y dedicarse a observar su dibujo, reconoció que la hora había terminado. Y ya casi nadie estaba en el salón, había estado tan enfrascada en pasar a papel a su amigo que ni se había dado cuenta que el timbre había sonado. Se paró guardando todo rápidamente, pero se detuvo al ver a su amigo pasado por lápiz, se veía tan bien. Y se perdió en el brillo que tenían sus ojos en el papel. _"Si no es amor, qué es esto, Kari"_ Se dijo a sí misma en forma de burla, por lo que sonrío ante sus muchos conflictos internos. Guardo su dibujo en su bolsillo y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con TK viendo el suelo, que al escuchar pasos la observó. Y por lo que se veía, estaba por tener práctica de Básquetbol, ya que llevaba sus clásicas ropas deportivas. La miró y ella esperó una sonrisa, sin embargó su semblante demostraba seriedad y cansancio.

Kari, tengo que hablar contigo — Dijo con una voz bastante grave.

Si… ¿Qué sucede, TK? — Preguntó temerosa, ya que no se esperaba nada bueno viendo a su amigo con esos ánimos.

Bien, porque esto no tomará mucho tiempo — Anticipó, luego tomó rápidamente aire y preguntó lo más rápido y secante que pudo un… — Dime la verdad ¿Te gusta Davis? — A lo que la castaña simplemente lo observó confusa y con sus ojos bien abiertos — ¿Y bien? — Esta vez sonó enfadado.

¿Qué…?

Lo que oíste, ¿A ti te gusta Davis o no? — Y esta vez se daba a notar su fastidio.

¿Por qué preguntas eso, TK? — Cuestionó dudosa, ya que el muchacho la pasmaba con cada acción que tenía. Pero éste solo la observó con cansancio y bufó.

No me respondiste, Kari…

Pero, es que no hay nada que responder. Esa pregunta no tiene sentido — Respondió seria, ya que no había razones para sacar tal conclusión.

Kari, se supone que somos amigos, verdad — Le dolió el que dijera "se supone", ya que para ella no había dudas de su relación de amigos.

Pero, TK… — Intentó seguir pero fue interrumpida por un compañero de TK de Básquetbol.

¡Takaishi, estamos llegando tarde, vamos! — Gritó mientras lo tomaba de la mano e intentaba apurarlo, pero TK se libró de él con fuerza y de manera un poco ruda. A lo que el muchacho lo vio, pero terminó por dejarlo para que se pierda. Por lo que siguió su camino corriendo.

Dímelo, Kari — Por poco parecía a un grito.

Pero, es que… — No sabía qué decir, ya que no sabía el por qué de las preguntas.

Lo sabía… — Dijo secante mientras giraba el rostro.

Espera, ¿qué?

Dilo de una vez, si somos amigos no me mentirás. Sé que te gusta Davis, solo dilo — Ordenó exasperado, a lo que la muchacha lo vio a los ojos. Y por poco se asusta, ya que en ellos no estaba el brillo que se veía en su fotografía.

¿Qué te sucede, TK? — Pensó en voz alta y temerosa.

Solo quiero que no me mientas — Y esta vez sonó a una exclamación, ya que hasta se había escuchado un eco en el vacío del pasillo.

No me gusta… — Murmuró en voz baja, mientras evitaba su mirada bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué? No te oigo — Podía asegurar que eso sonó a una burla. Una burla… ¿de TK?

Que no me gusta, solo es mi amigo — Dijo al poco de caer en lágrimas, ya que algo que nunca deseaba y pensaba pasar era el tener que discutir con TK, y sin quererlo ya había entrado en la situación.

¡No me mientas, Kari! Ya me enteré de todo. Esperaba que fueras sincera conmigo, pero me equivoqué — Dijo altamente alterado mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de allí, dejando a una pasmada y desconcertada Kari, con millares de palabras en la boca.

**Okay, espero que haya sido del agrado del lector. Para ser sincero, aún no tengo nada preparado para el siguiente capítulo solo la idea de lo que ocurrirá, por lo que no diré que tardaré poco. Aunque, lo más seguro es que lo haga en una semana. Desde ya, agradezco su interés y dedicación en leer mi escritura. Saludo, suerte y nos leemos, aj0tta**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas, gente. Lamento la tardanza, nuevamente tardé un día más. Sin embargo todo tiene su explicación. Pero no me excusaré, sé que tuve más oportunidades de seguir escribiendo y bla-bla-bla… Antes de irme de tema, los invito a leer y comentar, si es que gustan…**

**Capítulo 10**

Llegaba a ser imposible el negar de su preocupación, confusión, incertidumbre y hasta tristeza. Pero no podía superarlo, mantenía la misma fragilidad que cuando era una niña. O simplemente eso le llegaba a la mente cuando entristecía. Y se cuestionaba una y otra vez su tardanza en darle la respuesta al rubio. Al pensar que todo aquello no habría sucedido si simplemente se hubiera apurado en su respuesta, la llenaba de congoja y nerviosismo. Aunque, dejando de ponerse en el lugar de él, pudo recordar que a su pregunta no la llegaba a entender ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Y peor, por qué de esa manera? Dio nuevamente una vuelta en su cama mientras se tapaba el rostro con la almohada al recordar ese día tan raro. _"Y pensé que este día podría ser especial"_ Recordó su tan rara ausencia de sueño en la mañana y las muchas cuestiones que se había estado planteando cuando veía el sobre de su amigo. Y dio una vuelta más, dándole la espalda a toda su habitación. Quedando en completo silencio, mientras sentía sus ojos arder. Tenía deseos de llorar, cuando estuvo con TK quiso resistirse, porque sabía que eso podría significar lo peor. No lloraría frente a él. Pero, ahora no había nadie frente a ella, y por más que se negara a derramar lágrimas por latidos del corazón, pudo sentir ese líquido bajar por los costados de su rostro. Por lo que se limpió rápidamente, pero nuevamente volvían a descender. Entonces se tumbó dirigiendo su húmeda mirada hacia el cielo raso, o al menos intentándolo, puesto que lo único que lograba ver era el techo.

Sentía el recorrer de las lágrimas por sus mejillas, y se fastidió con ella misma por su reacción tan infantil. Se levantó como pudo, evitando hacer ruido alguno y fue hacia el baño en busca de algún pañuelo. Recordó la hora que era, y se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Habían llegado a ser las doce y media de la noche, y aún no conciliaba el sueño. Según recordaba, se había recostado en su cama dando las nueve de la noche. Aunque, simplemente había estado suspendida en sus pensamientos y cuestiones. Abrió la puerta intentando ser silenciosa, la cruzó y fue casi en puntas de pie al baño. Entonces escuchó a unas personas hablando en la sala, le quitó importancia, y continuó su camino. Entró al baño y se vio en el espejó. Vaya que se veía mal. No recordaba que podía llegar a tener un semblante tan deplorable. Se veía tan desarreglada, despeinada, con ojeras, sus ojos y sus humedecidas mejillas gritaban a los cuatro vientos que había estado llorando, y su gesto demostraba cansancio. Abrió el grifo dudando hacerlo o no, puesto que lavarse el rostro tal vez conllevaba quitarse el poco sueño que tenía. Pero finalmente decidió sacar las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas por todo su rostro. Luego de secarse redirigió su mirar hacia el espejo y vio que su imagen cambiaba poco a poco, sin embargo pudo sentir como se estremecía nuevamente y sentía sus corneas llenarse de lágrimas, nublándole la vista…

"_Esperaba que fueras sincera conmigo, pero me equivoqué"_ Y calló ante sus propios sollozos, cómo podía con tan solo unas cuantas palabras y una reacción inesperada causar tanto malestar en ella ese muchacho. Se tapó la boca intentando que no salieran sus ahogados gemidos, y pudo sentir el cambio en su semblante además de la agitación que aparecía en ella. Pero recordó que había decidido, hacía mucho tiempo, que sería fuerte, sin importar la situación, mantendría sus sentimientos y cuestiones a un lado con tal de obtener una bienaventuranza, aunque sea, pasajera.

Se levantó con un gesto de dolor en su rostro mientras intentaba calmar sus deseos grandes de seguir llorando, pero se contuvo y volvió a lavar su rostro. Luego de secarse nuevamente salió del baño y apago la luz. Quiso ir directamente hacia su cuarto y dormir, con todo lo que ello implicara, sin embargo fue detenida por su curiosidad al escuchar nuevamente a personas hablando en la sala. Por lo que se dirigió hacia ella, pero no se encontró con nadie. Giró su rostro para el otro costado de la sala, y se encontró con la televisión encendida y a su hermano durmiendo plácidamente sobre uno de los sillones frente a la TV. Se acercó a él e intentó despertarlo con leves movimientos, pero no causaban nada. Por lo que lo llamó con sutileza y lo empujó levemente por un costado suyo, entonces el joven pareció despertar.

¿Eh…? — Dijo somnoliento, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad mientras intentaba ver a su hermana — ¿Kari? Me interrumpiste…

Tai, es muy tarde. Debes ir a dormir — Contestó en un leve susurro al poco sentido que tenían las palabras de su hermano.

No quiero dormir — Contestó recargándose nuevamente en el sillón, a lo que su hermana sonrió e intentó levantarlo, y Tai terminó cediendo.

Vamos, mamá se va a enojar.

Entonces lo terminó de levantar. Lo guio con lentitud por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a su habitación, la muchacha abrió la puerta y metió a su hermano dentro de su cama y sus muchas cobijas. Lo vio y se sorprendió por la facilidad que tenía para seguir durmiendo, a diferencia de ella, que simplemente tenía el sueño "liviano"; Si llegaba a escuchar algún sonido dentro de su habitación cuando durmiera, despertaría rápidamente. Bailó su mirada por la habitación de Tai, y se detuvo a ver su ordenador. Según recordaba, esa mañana había enviado de regreso a Agumon con su Digivice. Recordó los lazos de su hermano con su compañero Digimon, y la manera en la que lo había despedido. _"No te preocupes, Tai. Nos volveremos a ver"_ argumentaba Agumon, a lo que su hermano había asentido con la cabeza no muy feliz.

Entonces se le vino a la mente Gatomon, y recordó que en la última charla que habían tenido, Gatomon le pidió que si quería contar con ella para lo que necesitara, que no dude en hacerlo. No solo era su compañera Digimon, había logrado convertirla en su mejor amiga. Una que llega a dar la vida por ti. _"Tal vez deba hablarle a Gatomon sobre esto. Si se lo digo a Yolei, ella hablará con TK, y no quiero que eso pase"_ Recapacitó en sus posibilidades, entonces decidió que mañana, o mejor dicho ese mismo día, después de la escuela, hablaría con Gatomon para discutir sobre el tema y las posibilidades de arreglar las cosas con TK. Puesto que luego de terminar las clases no lo había encontrado por ningún lugar. Ni siquiera había concurrido a su práctica de Básquetbol, y cuando ella lo llamó por la noche, no atendía a su teléfono. _"TK, por qué piensas que me gusta Davis. Él es mi amigo, quien me gusta eres…"_ Se detuvo al recordar las advertidoras palabras de Matt; _"No hagas caso a lo que llegue a decirte TK, creo que vino de mal humor hoy"_.

Entonces, Matt ya lo sabía. Y si lo sabía, seguramente se debía a que TK le había contado sobre sus absurdas supersticiones. ¿Supersticiones…? Por consiguiente analizó la idea que viajaba por su cabeza al pensar lo último. _"¿TK estaba…?"._

Kari… — Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, entonces al reconocer su voz se giró para encontrarse con su madre.

Mamá…

Hija, es muy tarde. Deberías ir a dormir — Aconsejó mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por detrás.

No creí que despertaras — Comentó ya saliendo de la habitación.

Es que tu hermano otra vez dejó el televisor encendido — Comentó luego de un suspiro. Luego se detuvieron ambas en la habitación de la joven — ¿Te sientes bien, Kari?

Sí, mamá. Solo no podía dormir — Mintió no siendo muy convincente, ante la atenta mirada de su madre, por lo que decidió abrazarla sintiendo toda la calidez que podía regalarle, dejando sus problemas de lado en ese momento. Sintiendo que por un instante sus cargas y pesares se aligeraban gracias al contacto dichoso de ese abrazo. Luego se alejó dificultosa, sintiendo como nuevamente se llenaba de nervios y sus sentimientos quebraban instándola a llorar, pero se detuvo al tener frente suyo a su madre — Buenas noches, mamá — Dijo lentamente.

Buenas noches, hija. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame — Dijo despidiéndola con un beso.

Luego se separaron y Kari se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, se acercó hacia su cama y se encerró entre la misma y las muchas cobijas que la abrigaban en esa congelada noche. Se abrigó y tardó unos instantes en conciliar el sueño, por lo que su descanso fue algo lúcido.

Al despertar, viajó su cansada mirada por todo el entorno y luego su reloj, donde vio la hora exacta donde todos los días despertaba. Se levantó levemente y buscó una toalla en el armario. Tomó una ducha y desayunó en soledad mientras escuchaba el despertar de los integrantes de su familia. Al segundo sorbo de leche pudo escuchar el acercamiento de su padre hacia la sala, donde ella tranquilamente comía y revisaba sus cuadernillos. Lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras él correspondía el gesto. Luego apareció su madre empujando a un Tai que parecía acababa de tomar un baño, puesto que llevaba el cabello demasiado húmedo. Terminó de desayunar junto a su familia y se dispuso a esperar a su hermano, y cuando él acabó con sus preparativos dieron lugar al viaje hacia la escuela. A medio camino se encontraron con Davis, quien animosamente hablaba con Tai sobre un partido de suma importancia de Europa, mientras alegaba que el día anterior no había podido concurrir a clases debido a problemas de salud. Caminó silenciosa mientras escuchaba el largo hablar de su hermano y su amigo, pero luego escuchó que callaron, y se dispuso a girar para encontrarse con ambos viéndola preocupados.

¿Te sientes bien, Kari? — Rompió el silencio Davis, a lo que la castaña formuló rápidamente una sonrisa.

Sí, claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo mientras esta vez miraba a su hermano, quien se dedicó a contestarle.

Estás muy callada, estoy seguro que te ocurre algo — Aseguró Tai mientras la detenía tomándola del hombro.

Te equivocas, hermano. Me encuentro bien, es solo que dormí poco — Dijo agrandando su sonrisa con gran dedicación. A lo que los demás parecieron conformes y cedieron a creer. Luego se vieron cerca de la escuela y dieron por adentrarse a sus salones. Para apresuro de los jóvenes, cuando se dedicaban a cruzar el umbral de la instalación sonó la campana que daba inicio a las clases de todos los estudiantes, por lo que adelantaron el paso para entrar a su salón, donde la castaña pudo observar no se encontraba el rubio en quien había estado pensando. Tomó asiento y vio como Motomiya hacia lo mismo detrás suyo, y luego, como por arte de magia, TK apareció por un costado suyo tomando asiento junto con su otro amigo. Escuchó como Davis lo saludaba a lo que él correspondía lenta y secamente. Tuvo grandes deseos de girar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, aunque al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo, sin embargo decidió quedarse donde estaba puesto que el profesor a cargo comenzó con una rápida y breve explicación sobre lo que era la nutrición en los humanos, y luego se disponía a comenzar con un rápido dictado sobre los miembros del proceso de la digestión y sus funciones. Copió con agilidad el dictado, sin mencionar la dificultad de pasar a escritura los exóticos nombres de los miembros del proceso de digestión y nutrición. Luego del descanso que les dio el profesor a cargo, se dedicó a girar su cabeza con lentitud, pero volteó rápidamente al ver que Davis se le había adelantado y susurraba algo al oído de Takaishi muy seriamente, a lo que éste contestaba con movimientos leves de su cabeza. Se detuvo en silencio mientras intentaba con todo su ser comprender algo de lo dicho por Motomiya, pero se desesperaba al no poder oír aunque sea una palabra de su parte, estaba siendo muy sigiloso. Luego de un momento que pareció eterno para la joven Kamiya, llegó la hora de descanso. Habían pasado dos horas y no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a su supuesto mejor amigo. Había estado preguntándose casi toda la carrera de la materia qué le sucedía, y se exasperaba internamente al no encontrar una respuesta dentro de ella misma. Pero, después de todo, estaba dentro de unos largos minutos para poder aclarar las cosas con su amigo, y poder comprender qué le sucedía. Por lo que, cuando lo vio salir del salón junto con Davis se apresuró en su paso para poder alcanzarlo. Los vio alejándose del salón y yendo hacia una oficina en particular. Se acercó hacia ellos y los llamó por sus nombres, lo que logró que se detuvieran y fijaran su mirada hacia ella. Lo que causó un sobresalto en ella, puesto que la apariencia de Takaishi daba pena. Se veía extremadamente cansado, triste, con sus ojos entrecerrados y rojos, lo que significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que nuevamente había estado durmiendo poco. Quitó todo el interés que tenía en preguntarle sobre su bienestar y logró formular lo que tanto ansiaba desde que entró al salón — Hola TK — A lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza — Necesito… ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? — Dijo cavilando su mirada en el suelo.

Ahora no, tengo otras cosas que hacer — Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a Kari y a Davis observándolo marchar y entrar en la oficina del Director. La castaña lo observó abrumada, y se denotaba en su rostro. Davis lo notó, por lo que decidió calmarla tomando un hombro de la joven, lo que llamó su atención.

No te preocupes — Dijo guiñándole un ojo — Tiene unos asuntos de suma importancia que rendir con el Director — Palabras que asustaron a Kamiya.

¿Qué?

Es que ayer tuvo unos problemas en las prácticas de Básquetbol, y por lo que oí lo iban a sancionar — Dijo pensante Davis.

¿Qué…? ¿sancionar a TK? — Preguntón sorprendida.

Tranquila, no preocupes. Todo estará bien, después de todo no es común que él entre en esa oficina, a diferencia mía — Comentó intentando formar una sonrisa en su amiga, pero ésta seguía sumida en sus pensamientos — En serio, Kari. No le des más vueltas al asunto. Seguro no tendrá mayores problemas — Dijo poniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa, la cual terminó por contagiar pequeñamente a su amiga — Vamos con los demás, porque TK tiene para rato — Propuso mientras se adelantaba indicándole el camino a la castaña. A lo que Kari, primeramente dudó, pero terminó accediendo con una tímida sonrisa — Por cierto, Kari. Gracias por alcanzarme mi mochila. El otro día habíamos quedado en la casa de Cody junto con Ken, y por olvidadizo dejé mi mochila allí.

No es nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo — Dijo viendo hacia adelante.

Por supuesto — Agrandó su sonrisa mientras la observaba, pero luego notó lo preocupada que estaba — ¿Es por TK? — cuestionó sabiendo lo que decía, a lo que ella lo observó callada — Aún no se lo has dicho, verdad — Dijo más afirmándolo que preguntando, luego suspiró.

Por favor, Davis. No quiero hablar de esto... — Dijo avergonzada y un poco triste.

Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, no puedes callar algo así, Kari.

Por el momento prefiero posponerlo…

¿Posponer qué? — Preguntó un rubio detrás de los chicos, a lo que ambos giraron para encontrarse con Matt y Sora viéndolos sonrientes.

Nada. Tareas de la escuela — Contestó con simpleza Davis, a lo que los mayores sonrieron grandemente.

Yo no haría eso, Kari. Si pospones deberes escolares terminarás haciendo todo a último momento, igual que Matt — Argumentó risueña Sora.

Oye, yo no dejo todo a último momento. Bueno… Tal vez una que otra cosa, pero no todo — Respondió atajante el rubio causando las risas de los demás, mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Luego llegaron hacia donde los demás, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa que siempre ocupaban. Davis y Sora tomaron asiento, mientras que Matt detuvo discretamente a Kari tomándola de un brazo, a lo que ésta lo vio sorprendida — Kari, te encuentras bien, verdad ¿No hubo ningún incidente el otro día? — Preguntó despacio y casi en un susurro a lo que ella lo vio curiosa, sin saber qué responder — ¿Y bien?

No, no sucedió nada — Contestó nerviosa.

¿Estás segura?

Claro, por qué no. Es decir, me encuentro bien — Y afirmó lo dicho con una sonrisa, la cual convenció al rubio.

Ah… que alivio. Creí que sucedía algo, como ayer TK estaba algo esquizofrénico, creí que tendrían problemas — Lo que dejó en duda a Kari. Pero se limitó a asentir, mientras tomaba asiento, imitando a Matt.

Luego, divagó en sus muchas reflexiones, intentando ocultar su pesimismo con sonrisas y respondiendo a las muchas preguntas que Yolei le hacía. Habló tranquilamente con Mimí sobre la fiesta secreta que planeaban hacerle a Izzy la semana siguiente por su cumpleaños, intentando ser lo más precavidas posibles, ya que al otro extremo de la mesa se encontraban hablando Tai, Matt, Davis e Izzy.

Para calmar a su hermano, o al menos intentarlo, decidió comprar algo para comer, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo molestándola en que coma algo. Por lo que acercó hacia la vendedora de viandas y comió algo pequeño. Al acercarse nuevamente a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos pudo percibir la presencia de TK a otro extremo del lugar, hablando muy seriamente con un hombre que llevaba vestimenta deportiva, y deduciendo se debía tratar del entrenador del equipo de Básquetbol. Se acercó a sus amigos sin quitar la vista de él, tomó asiento y giró su cabeza levemente para encontrarse, a lejanía, con la seria mirada de Takaishi, pero lejos avergonzarse y desviar la mirada, lo observó en completo silencio. Sin embargo el rubio cortó con la conexión y terminó de decirle algo al entrenador, luego se dispuso a acercarse pero fue detenido por el hombre. Vio que le advertía algo muy seriamente, a lo que TK asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó en señal de reverencia. Luego de que el hombre partiera, TK terminó por acercarse hacia sus amigos, entonces Kari se apresuró en desviar su mirada e integrarse a la charla que habían estado manteniendo sus amigas, aunque se encontró con miradas pícaras de las tres. No se habían perdido detalle de lo que había estado haciendo. Ella las observó confusa, pero luego entendió la razón de su mirar tan extraño, y bufó cansada por la repetitiva acción que le regalaban sus amigas. Ellas rieron al saber del cansancio de la chica, pero luego Sora obligó a las demás a dejarla en paz. Lo que calmó de una manera a Kari. Por consiguiente giró su cabeza para observar a su amigo, pero para su sorpresa el terminaba por cruzar cerca de ella y se dirigía donde se encontraba su hermano, Tai, Davis e Izzy. Vio que le decía algo a Tai y luego a Matt, luego vio cómo se integraba Izzy a la charla y últimamente se fueron del lugar TK junto con Tai hacia donde se encontraban los salones. Y no pudo evitar sentirse confusa ante tal acto enigmático del rubio, pero luego notó la mirada de Matt sobre ella, y se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta, pero la sonrisa de Ishida logró calmarla. Y vio que gesticulaba un comprensible "Todo está bien". ¡Vaya que lograban comprenderla! O simplemente se debía a que era muy obvia con sus pensamientos, sin embargo no podía dudar en que la acción del hermano de TK no la había calmado. Sin embargo seguía en duda cómo se encontraba TK.

Luego del receso, y de que TK no diera su aparición en la cafetería, decidió ir en busca de sus útiles escolares y se dirigió hacia su otra materia de estudio, donde compartía el salón con Davis, lo que le formuló una pequeña sonrisa. No estaba con TK, pero al menos podía contar con la compañía de ese jubiloso muchacho.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta para dirigirse al salón que se encontraba enfrente del patio, sin embargo a medio camino se detuvo al ver nuevamente a TK hablando con Davis mientras éste le entregaba un pequeño libro que no llegó a divisar. Vio cómo hablaban seriamente y TK intentaba marcharse, sin embargo Davis lo retenía diciéndole cosas fuertemente y tomándolo del brazo. A lo que el rubio se desató con fuerza provocando la seriedad de su amigo quien lo veía con su semblante bastante furioso. Lo vio con incertidumbre, ya que no sabía qué le sucedía a TK por su actuar tan raro. Estaba siendo más que un misterio lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio, sus acciones daban que desear de una razón, siendo que su mejor amiga no era la única que se encontraba confundida por él. Dejó de pensar en sus muchas cuestiones al ver cómo Davis cambiaba su rostro y veía con preocupación a TK, colocó una mano en su hombro mientras se apuntaba con un dedo. Luego el muchacho de ojos azules asintió y terminó por marcharse, luego fue acercándose hacia donde estaba Kari. Esta lo vio, y por inercia sonrió, como siempre hacia esperando la correspondencia de su amigo. Sin embargo este simplemente la vio serio y giró su mirada y posteriormente su camino, adentrándose en un pequeño pasillo de ese lugar. Lo que dejó levemente herida a Kari.

Luego de simular no sentirse vacía y triste frente a la mirada reflexiva de Davis, e intentar no darle demasiada importancia a todas sus cuestiones internas, aguantó las dos horas que le quedaban de escuela. No supo cuándo, pero en un momento se distrajo y comenzó divagar su mirada entre la multitud del salón, la cual estaba trabajando duro en un trabajo práctico. Vio cómo los alumnos escribían incesantes y forzosos, y llegaba a escucharse el roce y gastar del lápiz en hoja fuertemente. Vaciló sus ojos mientras miraba hacia un costado del salón, donde se apreciaba una ventana que daba al patio de la escuela. El cual se encontraba vacío por la asistencia de los alumnos en sus aulas. De pronto, vio cómo su salón comenzaba a teñirse de un tinte obscuro, y esa obscuridad subía desde el suelo hasta tocar los extremos de los hombros de los jóvenes frente a ella. Sin embargo, nadie notaba nada. O eso creyó, ya que el gritó ahogado de una muchacha llamó su atención, y giró su cabeza para observarla, sin embargo nadie había gritado allí, todos seguían escribiendo. Al igual Davis, quien se limitaba a observarla con el rabillo del ojo. Vio que formulaba algo, pero el sonido que producían sus labios era incomprensible. Además del eco que causaba dicho sonido. Lo único que alcanzó a reconocer fue que pronunciaba su nombre. Pero de repente, todo se apagó, quedando en completa obscuridad, ni una sola demostración de radiación en ningún objeto. Todo había quedado en una armónica penumbra. La cual producía escalofríos en la muchacha, y lentamente comenzaba a quitarle el calor de su cuerpo, dejándola con ausencia del mismo, además de la sensación de frío. Intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. E intentó gritar, pero nuevamente no había quien pudiera oír. Sintió su cuerpo vacío, flotante, sin peso alguno, o siquiera alguna atracción hacia un núcleo. Pero, lentamente se volvieron a escuchar susurros productores de ecos. Y cada vez más fuerte sonaban en su cabeza, obligándola a levantarse y a abrir los ojos que, para su propia sorpresa, estaban cerrados. Entonces comenzó a haber una tenue claridad. Sí, sus ojos percibían la luz y la atmósfera del salón. Mientras sentía un leve movimiento sobre su cuerpo. Entonces todo se comenzó a comprender, ya no eran susurros…

Kari, despierta… — Escuchó que alguien la movía levemente. Entonces la castaña giró su cabeza para encontrarse con su amigo viendo hacia adelante — El profesor te va a ver — Advirtió casi sin mover la boca. Ante tal frase la castaña se alarmó, por lo que quitó su rostro pegado de la mesa y se levantó rápidamente para quedar de la misma posición de Motomiya.

Luego suspiró. Sin querer había quedado dormida en clases, y eso era nuevo. Tal vez había dormido poco. No recordaba cuando fue que se despertó, o a qué hora se había acostado. Sin embargo la debilidad de sus miembros le recordaba que tenía sueño. Suspiró nuevamente, y esta vez se la pudo oír, ya que algunos alumnos giraron para saber quién provocaba el sonido. Ante ello se cohibió y sonrió nerviosa. Lo que llegó a encantarle a uno que otro estudiante masculino de ese salón. Luego sintió que Davis palmeaba levemente su codo, por lo que giró y vio que había un papel medio cortado donde estaba escrito algo…

"_Nunca te había visto dormir en clases. ¿Segura te encuentras bien?"_ La preocupación de Davis la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, ya que algo que detestaba era preocupar a los demás. Por lo que tomó su lápiz con velocidad, intentado que el profesor no la vea, y escribió un sencillo _"Sí, lo sé. Pero es que ayer dormí muy poco. Ya sabes, Tai siempre olvida apagar el televisor y eso me despertó en la noche"_. Cuando vio que su amigo terminó de leer notó que la observaba con un rostro confuso, por lo que evitó su estudiosa mirada mirando hacia adelante. Pero el sonido de un papel cayendo en su mesa le avisó que había otra pregunta. _"No sé si sea eso. Algo me dice que mientes para que no me preocupe. Igual, sé que es difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, al único a quien le dices que sucede es a TK… Pero, recuerda que cuando quieras yo estoy para apoyarte en lo que sea necesario" _Tuvo que girar el papel para leer por completo el escrito, y al haberlo hecho no pudo evitar llenarse de alegría. Por lo que giró su rostro para ver a su amigo, y susurró un callado "Gracias".

Cuando sonó la campana casi salta de alegría al saber de la finalización de clases, al menos por esa jornada. Caminó con su amigo en silencio mientras esperaban la aparición de Tai, TK o alguno más que vaya en camino hacia donde vivían. Al recordar qué estaba haciendo en la puerta de la escuela, se puso nerviosa e intentó con todas sus fuerzas calmar a sus rodillas y manos, las cuales parecían sufrir de *Párkinson por el grave temblor. Resopló con agilidad y pudo ver la aparición de su hermano junto con Izzy y detrás de ellos los demás Niños Elegidos, quienes ya no eran para nada niños. Esperó la aparición a la vista de TK, sin embargo dicha aparición daba que desear, ya que no se lo veía. Esperó a que todos llegaran, y cuando lo hicieron no pudo callar a sus inquietudes.

¿Dónde está TK? — Preguntó viendo hacia todos lados.

Tendremos que irnos sin él. Al parecer tiene problemas con el equipo y hay algo que debe resolver con el director de la escuela — Explicó paciente Matt mientras terminaba de acercarse.

Es verdad. Y como lo castigaron tiene que hacer muchos informes sobre diferentes deportes — Terminó de decir Tai mientras tomaba su nuca con ambas manos y caminaba esperando a que los demás lo siguieran — ¿Vamos, Kari? — Preguntó girándose para ver a su hermana.

Yo… yo me quedo a esperarlo. Ustedes si quieren vayan yendo — Dijo mientras intentaba quedarse.

No lo hagas, Kari. Te aseguro que se tardará bastante — Advirtió Matt — Lo peor de su escarmiento es que tiene que entregar todos sus informes hoy.

Kari… — llamó a su hermana al ver que ésta no lo oía — Vamos, luego hablas con él. Lo invité a casa hoy por la tarde, asique no te preocupes — Dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Bien… — Respondió no muy animada.

Luego, todos caminaron entre carcajadas y burlas entre ellos. Al momento de separarse, ya que sus casas y departamentos quedaban por diferentes caminos, se despidieron. Y Kari, por medio de sorpresa, recibió un eufórico abrazo por parte de Yolei, lo cual pareció renovarle el ánimo, sin embargo ese abrazo se cortó. Davis acompaño a Tai y a Kari hasta dos cuadras más, luego se despidió y giró para entrar en el edificio. Tai, al notar la ausencia de su hermana, luego de un largo suspiro de resignación, decidió romper el hielo.

Lo castigaron porque ayer, en el entrenamiento, peleo con un compañero de Básquetbol. No me esperaba esa reacción de TK, pero por lo que me enteré ese Nagatomo es todo un canalla. Si hubiera sido yo, lo hubiera destrozado — Explicó empuñando una mano.

¿Qué? — Preguntó exaltada Kari, ya saliendo de sus cavilaciones al poder entender lo dicho por su hermano — ¿Y por qué TK peleó?

Ah… a decir verdad, no lo sé. No me quiso decir, aunque vaya que ese miserable se lo merecía — Contestó mientras subían por el ascensor.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque es verdad. Ese chiquillo se cree mejor que todos, además estuvo molestando a muchas chicas de la escuela. Por suerte Sora y Mimí no cayeron en su juego, y por lo que me enteré estuvo molestando a TK con cosas como… como… — Se detuvo para pensar en lo próximo a decir.

¿Cómo…?

Decía cosas de ti, Kari — Lo que agrandó el asombro de la castaña — Yo me acabo de enterar, fue TK quien me lo dijo. Ya era un poco tarde para darle una paliza — Dijo mientras le sonreía a su hermana, quien no comprendía por qué lo hacía — TK ya se la había dado.

¿Y… él está bien? — Preguntó preocupada.

Pues… Sí, pero no está muy contento con toda la tarea que le dieron…

No me refería a TK. ¿Cómo… cómo está el chico? — Palabras que sorprendieron a su hermano.

No sé por qué te preocupas por él — Murmuró — Pero… Tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería de la escuela. TK le partió el labio — Lo que terminó por pasmar a la muchacha, ya que desconocía si de TK se hablaba. Tenía más preguntas, pero decidió callarse, ya que estaban entrando a su casa en ese momento, y por lo que podían sentir, su madre les estaba preparando algo para comer.

**-o-**

Luego de alimentarse con lo cocinado por su madre ingresó a su habitación y dejó sus pertenencias escolares y útiles de estudio. Luego se dirigió hacia el baño, se cepilló los dientes y se propuso por echarse en la cama a meditar aunque sea un segundo. Luego de haberse lavado la boca entró en su habitación. Revisó si tenía algún deber escolar, sin embargo volvió a dejar sus cosas en la mochila, ya que no había nada que completar. Se echó en su cama, como tenía previsto, y casi sin desearlo acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y quedó profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, al recordar que tenía que hacer otras cosas, o al menos mintiéndose que debía hacer algo más, se levantó de la cama. Aunque, algo la sorprendió, todo estaba de color lila y amarillo, totalmente diferente a como lo había visto cuando entró. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y percibió que se apreciaba un ocaso. Bufó pesadamente. Se había quedado dormida en tan solo unos segundos. Y había estado tan cansada que ni siquiera había tenido un sueño. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de su habitación y notó que daban las 17:38, lo que le recordaba la estación del año en la que estaba, y eso le terminó de explicar la repentina aparición del sol cortado al medio. Se terminó de levantar y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se lavó el rostro, con intención de despabilarse, y continuó su camino para entrar a la sala, donde se encontró a su hermano junto con Matt e Izzy hablando sobre algo entre medias carcajadas. Cuando los mayores notaron la aparición de la castaña se detuvieron y se giraron para saludarla a lo que ella con una media sonrisa les correspondió el saludo.

Buenas tardes, hermanita. Parece que tenías sueño — Comentó jovial Tai, a lo que su hermana se rascó un ojo e intentó aguantar el bostezo que viajaba por todos sus deseos.

¿Y mamá?

Fue a hacer unas compras, creo que papá la iba a buscar al salir del trabajo — Contestó tranquilo el castaño. Luego, la menor viajó su mirada entre los muchachos y se aventuró a preguntar lo que en parte la asustaba.

¿Están… solos? — Dijo mientras giraba su rostro hacia las otras habitaciones.

Sí, los demás tenían otras cosas que hacer — Comentó con una sonrisa Izzy.

Es verdad, se suponía que iba a ser una "reunión de hombres". Pero nos avisaron que no podían venir. No les creí a ninguno excepto a Joe y a Cody. Joe tenía que estudiar y Cody tenía práctica de Kendo — Argumentó medio enojado Matt.

Sí, es cierto. Siempre hacen lo mismo — Reflexionó Tai mientras tomaba su mentón — Por cierto, Kari. Llamó Yolei, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, y que luego te iba a llamar — Palabras que le recordaron algo a la castaña, por lo que volvió a su habitación, dejando en confusión a los demás. Luego Matt le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto que le hizo gracia al castaño.

Está… preocupada por TK — A lo que el rubio asintió con una sonrisa que llegó a fastidiar a Kamiya — ¿Qué?

Te lo dije — Comentó triunfante lo que provocó el bufido de su amigo.

**-o-**

Encendió su ordenador rápidamente mientras llevaba hacia donde ella se encontraba el tecleado de la computadora junto con el ratón. Esperó a que termine de cargar todos los programas a servicio del sistema operativo y abrió la aplicación que Izzy había instalado en todas las computadoras de los Niños Elegidos. Esperó a que el programa diera el aviso de que su compañero Digimon pudiera recibir sus mensajes y comenzó a escribir.

"_Hola Gatomon, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Puedes contestarme?" _Y esperó paciente a la respuesta de su compañero, la cual no se dio mucho a esperar.

"_Hola Kari. Sí, puedo contestarte ¿necesitas algo?"_ Al terminar de leer comenzó a escribir con gran habilidad varios textos. A los cuales su amiga y compañera Digimon contestaba favorablemente. Le preguntó sobre su estadía en el Digimundo y sobre cómo lo estaba pasando, a lo que la gata respondía que nada mal. Luego de que el Digimon descubriera que había algo más entre todo eso, decidió preguntar;

"_¿Kari, sucede algo, verdad?"_ lo que obligó a la castaña a detenerse y pensar qué cosas iba a escribir. Comenzó por cómo se sentía, lo que le había pasado y luego por la distancia que se había formado entre ella y TK. Miró lo que escribió, pero no apretó el botón que daba el enviado. Pero un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuestiones, Gatomon había vuelto a escribir;

"_Vamos, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Creo que te está pasando algo malo. ¿Es por TK?" _Escritos que llamaron la atención de la castaña, quien simplemente se dedicaba a ver el texto enviado por el Digimon. Pero luego, reconociendo que nadie podía verla, además de que era mucho más fácil escribir que decir en esos momentos decidió borrar lo escrito anteriormente y aclarar todo;

"_No sé cómo lo supiste. Pero, sí. Se trata de TK… Estoy preocupada por él porque ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente"_ Luego esperó la respuesta de su Digimon, y cuando la recibió la leyó ansiosa.

"_¿Han peleado, discutido u otra cosa? ¿Por qué dices que está actuando extraño?"_ Luego pensó en qué escribir, y cuando se le vino la manera de explicarlo comenzó a hacerlo a gran velocidad;

"_No, no hemos peleado, ni tampoco discutido, creo… Aunque tuvimos una charla que no fue muy cómoda que digamos. Ahora que lo recuerdo ha estado actuando extraño desde que volvió de Francia"_ Envió y esperó nuevamente la respuesta, la cual esta vez llegó con velocidad.

"_¿Cómo que no fue muy cómoda la charla que tuvieron?"_ Entonces pensó la manera menos embarazosa para explicarla, por lo que comenzó a escribir.

"_Es que había llegado muy extraño a la escuela, parecía un zombi. Y luego, al final de las clases apareció en el pasillo y me preguntó…"_ Y se detuvo allí, no sabía si escribirlo o no. Pero al recordar que ella no sabía la razón de la pregunta decidió seguir: "_me preguntó si a mí me gustaba Davis. Yo le dije que no, pero me contestó gritando que sabía que mentía, y que si en realidad éramos amigos yo debería ser sincera"_ Lo envió y se entristeció al recordar la escena, casi se humedecen sus ojos pero se contuvo. Pero el sonido de un nuevo mensaje la sacó de sus pesimistas ideas.

"_¿Y no se te ocurre alguna explicación para todo eso?"_ Sin duda esperaba algo más, pero sabía que había algo más entre líneas, por lo que se aventuró a preguntar.

"_¿A qué te refieres, Gatomon?"_ Y lo envió. Esperó pasiva la respuesta que había tardado en llegar unos cuantos minutos.

"_Vamos, Kari. Se supone que tú eres el humano, no yo. Quien debería saber de este tipo de cosas eres tú. Pero, bueno. Si no lo entiendes te explicaré; existe una explicación y una posibilidad de que TK haya actuado de esa manera por algo más que simple curiosidad si te gustaba Davis o no"_ Leyó, pero por más que lo releyera una y otra vez, la respuesta no aparecía. Por lo que bufó intranquila y decidió volver a preguntar;

"_Por favor, Gatomon. Deja los rodeos, y dime a qué te refieres"_ No tuvo que verla para saber que su compañera bufaba también, pero ella de exasperación.

"_Vamos, es obvio. TK está celoso"_ Lo que la terminó de confundir además de regalarle un pasmo de incertidumbre.

*Parkinson: trastorno neurodegenerativo crónico que conduce con el tiempo a una incapacidad progresiva.

**Bien, espero que haya sido del agrado del lector/a. Para mí no estuvo muy interesante que digamos. Para el próximo capítulo no sé si decirles que tardaré poco o mucho. Simplemente tengo que ajustar y perfeccionar mis ideas en cuanto a la continuación del Fic. Agradezco sinceramente todos los comentarios recibidos, gracias a ellos (y a las personas que los publicaron) me dan ganas de seguir con esto.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias, saludos, suerte y nos leemos cuando actualice, \m/**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up?**

**Aquí el capítulo "Undici". Espero que sea de su agrado, a diferencia del anterior que hasta a mí me pareció aburrido. Sin más que escribir, los invito a leer y a comentar si es que gustan…**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"_¿Pero, qué cosas dices, Gatomon? Eso es imposible, además si eso fuera a pasar…"_ Y se detuvo al recapacitar lo escrito por su compañera Digimon. Tomó su mentón en pose pensativa y discutió internamente las posibilidades de que lo escrito sea real. Pero el sonido de un nuevo mensaje captó su atención;

"_No te atrevas a negarlo, Kari. Estoy segura que esto también cruzó por tu cabeza. No fue necesario hablarlo contigo para saber que estás enamorada de TK…". _Y se paralizó con sus ojos bien abiertos al leer lo afirmado por Gatomon, pero luego siguió leyendo. _"Pero tampoco fue necesario hablar con TK para saber que él siente lo mismo"_. Por lo que intentó contestar, sin embargo no sabía que decir o escribir.

"_Gatomon… No sé qué pensar. Aunque, te seré sincera; es verdad que cruzó por mi mente esa idea, pero todas las otras cosas me dicen lo contrario"._ Respondió y envió esperando alguna solución. Y la esperanza nació al ver que la respuesta llegaba con velocidad.

"_¿A qué te refieres con 'otras cosas'?"_. Entonces lo recapacitó. No había pensado mucho al haber escrito eso, simplemente se debía a un sentimiento que venía naciendo luego de ver cómo su relación con TK se desfiguraba. Pero colocó sus manos sobre el teclado dudando qué escribir, pero sabía que su compañera esperaba una respuesta por lo que se apresuró.

"_Pues… la verdad, no sé. Creo que lo puse porque ya no sé qué está pasando conmigo. Todo esto me está afectando, y aunque quiera ocultarlo me lastima, y mucho, Gatomon"_. Contestó con sinceridad, ya que esa respuesta había salido de su corazón. Pero al avecinarse una nueva idea a su cabeza reenvió otro mensaje. _"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que se debe a las miradas que recibí por parte de TK últimamente"_. Y la respuesta se tardó en aparecer, sin embargo dio su nacimiento;

"_¡Ya sé! Tal vez, se siente traicionado. Ya sabes, por lo que me comentaste de Davis. Aunque, solo es una idea, no conozco demasiado a TK como para estar segura de eso. Sin embargo, podría preguntárselo a Patamon, pero sé que no me lo permitirás"._ Sonrió al reconocer cómo la conocía, por lo que empezó a pensar en algún remedio para la situación.

"_Entonces… no queda otra solución"._ Se sentenció a que su amiga preguntara para luego escribir lo que no quería. Sin embargo la respuesta fue otra.

"_Exacto. Debes decirle a TK lo que sientes, y asunto arreglado"_. Quedó perpleja al leerlo, aunque en parte era lo que ella pensaba escribir. Dudaba si lo cumpliría o no, pero había cruzado su mente aquella acción. Bailó en su sinfín de pensamientos mientras descartaba las probabilidades de que todo pasará como ella no esperaba. Buscó la escena en su mente, y se imaginó cómo es que lo haría, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, hasta en sus pensamientos se manifestaba nerviosa. Pero un nuevo texto en el ordenador la sacó de su pesimista realidad;

"_Mira, sé que para ti puede sonar duro y hasta muy riesgoso. No te puedo hablar por experiencias porque soy un Digimon, cosas como estas suceden muy pocas veces en el Digimundo. Pero de algo que estoy segura es que lo lograrás, Kari. Siempre me demostraste ser más fuerte de lo que aparentas, y aunque pienses que esto es una locura, será 'pan comido'. Ya lo verás. Lo único que te pido es que, pase lo que pase, no dejes que eso te afecte. Tal vez suene melancólico lo último, pero es que debe funcionar para las dos posibilidades. Aunque estoy segura de que TK te aceptará. Es más, creo que ha estado esperando esto desde hace tiempo"._ Las palabras de su amiga la enternecieron, además de llenarla de esperanza. Sin duda, si estuviera con ella en ese preciso momento la abrazaría hasta quitarle el aire. Suspiró feliz y luego se dedicó a responderle.

"_Muchas gracias, Gatomon. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Te prometo que lo haré, y no dejaré que lo que suceda después me afecte. También te prometo que cuando se nos permita viajar para el Digimundo iré a verte a primera hora. Nos vemos, ¡Te quiero mucho!"._

"_Nos vemos, Kari. Y no lo olvides: ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites!"_. Y desapareció la señal.

Se quedó observando pensativa la pantalla, manteniendo la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al leer lo último. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado de la habitación y vio que detrás de las cortinas que tapaban la ventana se veía una radiación de luminosidad. Se acercó a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y vio que se trataba de una bombilla de luz. Lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que se trataba del aparecimiento de la noche, o en otras palabras el descansar del día. En el cielo se podía apreciar la desaparición de la luz, sin contar la expansión del color de los faroles de la ciudad de Odaiba, los cuales parecían contagiar el cielo raso variante en su cenit. Donde ya se podía vislumbrar, a la distancia, grandes y famosas constelaciones formadoras del firmamento. Dejó de distraerse en lo magno de su entornó y escuchó que alguien a sus espaldas tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

Kari, los chicos ya se van. Me preguntaba si querías preguntarle algo a Matt o a Izzy — Preguntó Tai ya dentro del cuarto.

Sí — Contestó con una sonrisa, la cual no había estado dando su aparición con grandes intenciones anteriormente. Siguió a su hermano en camino hasta la sala, donde veía estaban Izzy y Mat tomando sus pertenencias, al parecer habían estado disfrutando de su tiempo con un videojuego. Se acercó al rubio, y éste al notarlo se giró para encontrarse con la castaña, quien comenzaba a quitar una sonrisa de su rostro con seriedad — Matt, ¿Sabes… por qué no vino TK? — Preguntó casi en un susurro mientras giraba su cabeza hacia un costado evitando que alguien viera su sonrojo. Matt, al entender su situación, prefirió evitar hacerla pasar un mal rato y no dio caso al nerviosismo de la muchacha contestando tranquilamente mientras fingía inocencia.

Es verdad… Él había dicho que vendría, pero… — Dijo mientras tomaba su mentón y miraba hacia arriba, lo que llamó la atención de la castaña — No nos avisó nada, tal vez lo olvidó. Y de seguro olvido cargar su teléfono celular, porque cuando intenté llamarlo no pude — Contestó viéndola con una sonrisa, a la que la castaña lo imitó con dificultad — Por cierto, creo que me había dicho que tú tenías su abrigo. Si quieres, yo se lo alcanzaré — Propuso con educación el rubio, lo que sorprendió Kari, ya que si accedía a tal petición, alteraría el plan que se había formado en ella hacía unos minutos — ¿Kari…? — Preguntó preocupado, siendo que la muchacha se había quedado viendo a la nada callada.

No, no te preocupes. Yo se lo alcanzaré mañana — Contestó apresurada volviendo ya de sus muchos pensamientos.

Bien, entonces nos vemos luego — Respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia la puerta, donde ya estaba Tai hablando con Izzy. Entonces recordó algo de importancia que debía preguntarle al pelirrojo.

Izzy, puedo hacerte una pregunta — Dijo acercándose hacia donde los mayores, el muchacho la vio y asintió con la cabeza curioso — ¿No tienes ninguna información de Gennai, si aún no podemos viajar al Digimundo? —Pregunta que causó mucha curiosidad en el muchacho. Entonces formó un gesto de cansancio, que primero extrañó a la joven, pero luego al ver que Izzy giraba para mirar a su hermano creyó saber que diría el joven.

¿No tienes límites verdad? Tuviste que pedirle a Kari que me pregunte, para así no estar tan molesto con lo mismo — Dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Esta vez no tuve nada que ver — Respondió apurado y atajante Tai.

Es cierto, es que yo tenía deseos de viajar para visitar a Gatomon — Anticipó sonriendo Kari, lo que provocó que Izzy entrecerrara los ojos no muy convencido, pero finalmente decidió contestar.

No, la verdad no sé nada aún. Pero… — Dijo mirando hacia arriba, como cuestionándose qué decir — Bien, se los diré. No todos los Digimons pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en nuestro mundo, eso les puede afectar. Y, al cambiar el entorno, de alguna manera acorta el tiempo de su vida — Lo que llamó la atención de los tres jóvenes quienes miraban expectante al pelirrojo — También, la última vez que hablé con Gennai, él me dijo que nosotros, al haber viajado al Digimundo, una parte nosotros se convirtió en base de datos, por lo que también nos afecta a nosotros si viajamos — A lo que los muchachos lo vieron sorprendidos.

Entonces, nunca podremos ir — Dijo anticipándose a las cosas Matt.

No, no es así… — Quiso aclarar Izzy pero fue detenido por Tai.

¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo, y no quisiste decírnoslo? — Esa pregunta venía con enojo.

No es así… — Bufó cansado el muchacho — Miren, Gennai me dijo que no podía decírselo a ustedes porque tal vez los afectaría. Puede llegar a asustar a alguien el que una persona se convierta en base de datos…

¿Y qué hay nuestros Digimons? — Interrumpió curiosa Kari.

Bien, sobre eso… — Se detuvo en su hablar el muchacho, causando que interés aumentara en sus amigos —No sé mucho sobre eso, pero existen posibilidades de que si permanecen mucho tiempo aquí eso los afecte mucho. Por eso es que les dije que no los trajeran aquí — Dijo esta vez viendo a Tai, quien giró el rostro viendo a otro lado —Pero no todo es malo, también existe la posibilidad de que podamos volver vernos. Gennai está trabajando duro para que ellos y nosotros podamos ir y venir sin correr ningún riesgo. Pero, por el momento no es adecuado que se abra la puerta al Digimundo — Terminó de decir no muy feliz, puesto que a él también le afectaba la situación.

Bueno, gracias Izzy. Me venía preguntando eso hace mucho — Argumentó sonriente Kari.

No, no es nada. Y no se preocupen, cuando tenga mayor información los llamaré a todos para que se enteren — Dijo terminando de cruzar el umbral junto con el rubio, donde fue despedido por Tai.

**-o-**

Esa noche no dio cabida a algún tipo de cambio climático, puesto que se aferró a la idea de mantenerse en heladas temperaturas a esas alturas de la noche. Provocando que Kari ansíe el crecimiento poco existencial y creíble de sus cobijas en su habitación. Se aferró y tomó su primera postura en el tramo de su vida, adoptando una posición bastante cómoda para un cuerpo careciente de calor. Famosa y convencional, tomada por millares de personas a la hora de dormir. Y titulada por su estación y forma en el momento; "Posición fetal".

Dio una vuelta en su cama, siendo que no conciliaba el sueño, y dado eso comenzaba a sentir un tanto incómodo ese costado de la cama, sufriendo la pérdida de calor al tocar el extremo fío de su cama. Al poder entregarle parte de su calor al colchón, se sintió gustosa de poder degustar esa tan confortable estadía, y sintió poder descansar, o al menos encontrar una posición digna de entregarle la guía para llegar a *Morfeo.

Cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, sintiendo y reconociendo el llegar del cansancio a ella misma. Viajó por sus muchos pensamientos a la hora de lograr su cometido a esas horas de la noche. Y creyó conseguir lo que buscaba al sentir su mente divagar en un entorno no muy creíble a sus ojos, lleno de espacios que ocupar, acciones que tomar y sonidos que reproducir. Sin saberlo, había encontrado la manera de reconocer su estadía en un sueño. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el entorno, y su mente creyó todo lo visto por sus ojos interiores.

Se vio a ella misma desde pequeña, jugando con su amigo TK en un parque. Aunque, desde una mirada bastante confusa y variada. Puesto que se veía desde sus propios ojos y al mismo tiempo desde un lugar lejano. Sin que se dé cuenta, la imagen había cambiado; esta vez se trataba de ella con su amiga Yolei y Ken, caminando por un terreno selvático. No sabía por qué, pero creía ya haber vivido esa escena.

Sin querer, abrió los ojos, y ese repentino sueño tuvo su fin. Viajo su débil y poca perceptiva mirada por su habitación y vio que en su reloj daban las once y media de la noche. Y bufó torpemente al tener varios de sus sentidos dormidos. E intentó con todo su ser volver a conciliar el sueño, puesto que sabía que para el siguiente día sus ánimos en levantarse serían muy frágiles y con pocas fuerzas. Pero, al sentir sus ojos abrirse sin que ella lo deseara, notó que había perdido el sueño. Por lo que nuevamente su posición para dormir la sintió incomoda, e intentó volverse hacia el otro costado. Sin embargo, al intentar girarse, un estruendoso sonido se escuchó cercano al pasillo que cruzaba el umbral de su habitación. Por lo que dirigió su pasmada mirada hacia la puerta, intentando descifrar, aunque sea de alguna manera, qué sucedía allí. Y no supo por qué, pero el nerviosismo llegó a sus reacciones, por lo que lo sintió en el movimiento de sus manos y sus temblorosas y agitadas rodillas. Se tapó el rostro con la almohada, ya que creía saber qué estaba a punto de suceder. Y el sonido violentamente se volvió a oír. Un golpe, y otro. Cada vez más fuerte.

Por lo que esta vez, grandemente asustada, reflejada en el tiritar de sus miembros, intentó cubrirse en el fuerte de sus cobijas y almohada, sintiendo muy poca tranquilidad al reconocerse escondida de cualquier asechanza. Pero esta vez, los sonidos que se dieron a escuchar fueron gemidos. Agitados, desesperados y acechantes gemidos de algo en apuros.

Por tanto, al llegar la conciencia a sus cuestiones, una parte de ella se entristeció y asustó al mismo tiempo, creyendo que alguien se encontraba en aprietos. Pero el sonido de un vidrió al quebrarse provocaron la agitación en ella. Ahora lo podía asegurar; se encontraba aterrada. Entonces fueron pasos. Pasos nada sigilosos, y notorios de alguien con un peso considerable, dando a notar el gran estruendo que producía el choque de sus pies contra el fuerte suelo de ese departamento.

Entonces lo comprendió, nuevamente la estaban buscando;

Quitó a toda velocidad su cabeza cubierta por la almohada, ya que recordando la mayoría de sus experiencias, la situación acababa cuando se enfrentaba a su enemigo en cuestión. Por lo que, buscando valor que propiamente no poseía, quitó el objeto sobre su cabeza. Al haber hecho el cometido, se decidió en adelantarse y acercarse a la puerta, pero algo contrarió su plan, siendo que no movía un músculo alguno. Se sentía aterrada al volverlo a escuchar cercano a ella, y la invadía una impotencia sin límites al conocer sus posibilidades de accionar. Y reconoció que el acercarse a su acechante estaba fuera de sus parámetros accionarios. En otras palabras, le era físicamente imposible acortar la distancia entre ambos seres.

Aunque, su miedo pareció perecer de repente, al reconocer el cambio de la atmósfera; Se sentía todo tan cálido, tan pacífico. Como si el entorno viajara hacia el lugar de sus más grandes anhelos, reconociendo sus deseos y ansiedad en apartarse del miedo. Pero de repente la acción se detuvo, dando lugar hacia incertidumbre para la muchacha al volver a escucharlo en el baño de su departamento. _"¿Qué nadie más puede oírlo?"._ Pensó atrofiada al ver hacia detrás suyo, ya que ahora desconocía el origen del escandaloso sonido viajero de sus oídos.

Volvió hacia su cama un tanto indecisa, siendo que se había arrepentido de querer enfrentarse a dicho opuesto. Pero, ya era muy tarde para eso. Se encontraba parada frente a su cama, mirando en dirección hacia la puerta, debajo la cual se veía una sombra viajar por el corto espacio. Y detenerse a mitad de la misma. Entonces su respiración se agitó, sus extremos dudaron en mantenerse firmes, y cedieron a temblar de terror. Su mirada intentaba alejarse de la puerta, la cual parecía estar abriéndose, sin embargo no podía alejar la vista de dicho objeto, ya que en ese momento el tamaño de su curiosidad había aumentado gradualmente, y había superado la magnitud del miedo. Lo cual llegaba a odiar con creces. Entonces se escuchó un gemido, ajeno al de un humano, al de una bestia, agitada y sedienta de ataque.

Vio con miedo y recelo hacia la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta y parecía dudar en abrirse. Entonces creyó sentir el tiempo viajar muy lentamente, o tal era el miedo el cual le mentía en ello. Por lo que llevada por una fuerza incomprendida al momento, se acercó a la puerta, y a los gemidos que se escuchaban detrás de la misma. Forastera a lo que ello conllevara y trajera como consecuencia, se detuvo frente a la rústica madera y esperó lo peor. Sin embargo se dio a parecer que esta acción no llevaría una reacción. Sin embargo, su curiosidad la desmintió, y quitó su repentino pensamiento al no escuchar nada cerca de ella. Por lo que intentó acercarse y ver al causante de tanto terror en ella, y encontrando valores que según recordaba no poseía giró la puerta a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su cometido, el cual parecía haberse esfumado, siendo que allí nada había.

Se paralizó en sorpresa, siendo que no esperaba aquello. Miró alrededor del pasillo con un tanto de espanto, ya que se imaginaba lo dado a esperar. _"¿Pero, qué…?"_. Y volvió su mirada hacia el otro costado del pasillo, donde se encontraba el baño. Sin embargo, todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas. _"No pudo ser mi imaginación"._ Se dijo a sí misma, pero entonces volvió lentamente su mirada hacia su habitación, creyendo encontrarse con algo más detrás suyo, aunque se equivocó; su cuarto estaba como lo había dejado. Pero algo la detuvo en seco; alguien a unos pocos metros de distancia de la muchacha había exhalado de una forma exagerada y con ejes de darse a denotar. Por lo que se detuvo, ya cansada de esos terrores pasajeros, aunque esta vez pudo sentirlo detrás de ella. Por lo que giró para verlo con lentitud, pero allí tampoco había nada. La normalidad la invadía y contrariaba, además de llenarla de incertidumbre. Por lo que se volvió, un tanto cansada de todo aquello, creyendo poder volver a dormir después de haber pasado todo lo otro. Sin embargo unos ojos rojos frente a ella la detuvieron, y la estremecieron por completo. La miraron hasta dentro suyo por la propia introspección de dicha mirada, la cual no se llegaba a ver el rostro poseedor de ojos tan rojos y amenazadores. El estupor de pensamientos se detuvo, y el viajar de esas grandes lagunas de miedos recorrió cada extremo de su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente.

Sin embargo, nada más ocurrió, simplemente estaba allí, viéndola. Como si esperara a que ella accionara. Entonces creyó volver a vivirlo, porque recordaba una escena parecida hacia unos años atrás. Pero se detuvo en pensamientos al ver que su acechante no hacía nada más que verla con… ¿Dolor?

Entonces frunció difícilmente el entrecejo, y eso pareció hacer accionar a su atacante, por lo que se movió como si intentara adoptar una postura nueva, pero se vio arrasado por una fuerza sobrenatural detrás de él, la cual lo absorbió cuál polvo es asechado por el viento. Entonces reconoció su terror ante las acciones tan extrañas, ese ser la estaba viendo, y tenía dolor y miedo en sus ojos. Y una parte de ella quiso entender que buscaba ayuda. Y hechos que afirmaron sus pensamientos fueron el grito grave, lastimoso, rasposo y nada callado que lanzó esa bestia que era arrasada.

¡Ayuda…!

**-o-**

La castaña caminaba tranquila y pensativa en las calles de Odaiba, acompañando a su madre con la intención de hacer las compras de fin de semana. Recorrieron alrededor de cuatro tiendas en busca de ofertas y promociones, llegando a encontrar bastantes productos a muy buen precio. Y al llegar al límite de precio en gastos, dieron por accionar el regreso a su hogar.

Kari llevaba gran parte de su tiempo cuestionándose en referencia a sus últimos sueños, los cuales calificaba sin duda como perseverantes pesadillas. _"Como lo suponía, el Mar Obscuro dejó leves secuelas en mi cabeza"._ Pensó con la cabeza gacha mientras acompañaba a su madre en el camino a su casa. Inundándose en lo extraño y tormentoso que se veía todo desde un punto de vista lejano. _"Se veía tan real…"_. Y se detuvo al pensar ello, puesto que no quería imaginar si eso fuese cierto. Recapacitó en silencio las posibilidades que tenía para olvidar dicho incidente y prepararse para lo que no quería siquiera imaginar. Ya que su pudor llegaba hasta sus pensamientos.

Kari, ven — Escuchó que dijo su madre, y se extrañó al notar que se había detenido. Sin que lo notara ya se encontraban en el ascensor del departamento — Hija, estás muy distraída últimamente ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó con curiosidad Yuuko cuando veía a su hija ingresar al elevador, a lo que Kari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo siento, es que estaba pensando — Lo que provocó una risita en su madre. Salieron del elevador al llegar al piso donde vivían, e ingresaron a su hogar dejando las bolsas con las compras a un costado de la cocina. Entonces escucharon unos gritos exagerados por parte de Tai, al cual se le reconoció la respuesta.

¡No seas tramposo, Matt! ¡Habíamos acordado que no haríamos ese tipo de goles!

¡Cállate! ¡De qué me estás hablando! ¡Además devuélveme el mando! — Sin duda era la voz del portador de la amistad. Lo que la hizo deducir que estaban teniendo una riña causada por el nuevo videojuego de Tai para su consola de PlayStation 2.

¡No te lo daré hasta que admitas que ese gol no cuenta! — Entonces pudo verlos al costado de la sala peleando por el aparato Joystick. Lo que causó que riera levemente por su actuación tan particular.

Ya basta… Si me invitaron para verlos pelear toda la mañana mejor me voy a casa — Lo que la pasmó. Porque sabía que Tai invitaría a Matt a jugar con su consola, pero no le había avisado de que TK también iría. Pero ello no la asustó, sino que el ver al muchacho con su abrigo Montgomery doblado en sus piernas logró aterrarla. _"Tai, pero qué hiciste…"_. Pensó deduciendo las posibilidades de que su hermano le haya entregado el abrigo que había estado en su casa hacía unos cuatro días. Pero, ese abrigo estaba en su habitación. _"¿Hermano, por qué entraste?"_. Se dijo triste, ya que aquello alteraba todos sus planes en cuanto a su 'declaración'. Pero entonces recordó que ella no solo tenía el abrigo en su poder, sino que cierto sobre había estado descansando en su habitación, y probablemente en ese momento esté en el bolsillo de ese tan elegante abrigo. Por lo que alterada internamente, se giró hacia atrás sin ser vista y esperando que su madre tampoco la viera. Al verla en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo, se dio a la carrera de entrar a su habitación, evitando ser vista por los tres jóvenes en la sala. Y para su alivió, no logró llamar la atención, puesto que los dos mayores seguían gritándose y TK simplemente se había quedado calmo y sentado mirando la pantalla. Miró aterrada su habitación, puesto que bastante desordenada se hallaba, _"Por favor hermano, dime que no hiciste entrar a TK aquí"_. Pensó asustada al ver su cama hecha un desastre y bastantes prendas echadas sobre la misma. Pero entonces corrió hasta su mesa de luz y, para su alivió allí se encontraba el sobre, lo que la obligó a suspirar de alivio. No se lo había entregado junto con el abrigo, sin embargo aquello también cambiaba los planes para ese día. Aunque pensándolo mejor, TK se encontraba en su casa, y probablemente su hermano lo había invitado a almorzar. Lo que la obligó a confundirse, porque una parte de ella deseaba hacerlo desaparecer por entregarle el abrigo a TK y arruinarle sus planes, en cambio otra parte quería abrazarlo hasta hacerlo explotar por darle una oportunidad como esta. Entonces recordó que no todo es para siempre, por lo que se apresuró en prepararse nuevamente. Se sentó en frente a su mesa de luz y se peinó rápidamente su corto cabello, estando satisfecha por cómo le quedaba un poco más crecido, aunque solo un poco. Se colocó la hebilla que había estado usando el anterior año al costado izquierdo de su frente, dejando a la luz la elegancia y belleza de su rostro. Entonces sonrió, viéndose encontrando su cometido. Se levantó y guardó el sobre sobre unos de los cajones de esa mesa, luego buscaría la manera de preguntarle a TK en cuanto al mismo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y caminó un tanto nerviosa por el pasillo, acercándose hacia donde los muchachos. Y volvió a escuchar los escandalosos gritos de su hermano acompañado del grito de la afición creada para el videojuego. Vaya que se tomaba en serio las cosas su hermano, lo que la hizo suspirar. Pero nuevamente se vio detrás de su hermano y los rubios, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse al verlo allí sentado.

Buenos días — Dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que los chicos giraran para encontrarse con la jubilosa mirada de la muchacha.

Buenos días, Kari — Contestó Matt haciendo una pausa en el juego para poder responder con tranquilidad. Lo imitó su amigo, y por último TK formuló un neutro "Buenos días". Se acercó tranquila hacia ellos y tomó asiento junto con TK, ya que en el otro sillón se encontraban Tai y Matt, y solo quedaba un lugar allí, y raramente era donde estaba TK.

No sabía que vendrían — Dijo sonriendo, y pudo percibir que su hermano la veía un poco extrañado y con una ceja levantada, él sabía que mentía, por lo que se apresuró a aclararse — Bueno, al menos tú, TK — Y vio que su hermano terminó rodando los ojos y Matt lo observaba divertido. Por qué pretendían incomodarla.

Sí, mi hermano me llamó esta mañana y casi me amenaza para que venga…

Oye, no exageres, además no te viene mal salir de vez en cuando, siempre te la pasas en tu casa o entrenando para el equipo — Refutó Matt.

Eso es cierto, TK. Además si no hubieras venido, Kari se habría quedado con tu abrigo — Apoyó Tai, a lo que TK bufó vencido, y Kari terminó por incomodarse por ese comentario tan suspicaz, típico de su hermano.

Hermano, eso no es cierto — Se apresuró en desmentirlo, entonces notó que TK la veía serio — pensaba dártelo este mismo día. Hasta le había pedido permiso a mi mamá para ir a tu casa esta tarde — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No hay problema — Contestó neutro TK — Después de todo, no tendrás que caminar hasta allí — Dijo levantando levemente su abrigo para enseñárselo a Kari. Ella sabía que lo decía solo para hacerla sentir mejor, sin embargo causó todo lo contrario. Deseaba ir — Ustedes dos, quieren terminar de una vez… — Dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Tai y a Matt. Entonces el rubio mayor le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su amigo y lo golpeó levemente con un codo, a lo que éste asintió mientras bufaba cansado. Entonces se dio por reiniciado el encuentro, jugando Tai contra Matt en el nuevo "Pro Evolution Soccer" de su hermano. TK observaba serio la pantalla con ambas manos en su abrigo, donde precisamente se aferraba la mirada de Kari. Luego lo observó al rostro, viendo lo serio y callado que se veía. Intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible y esforzándose en ser nada perceptible. Viajó por el perfil de su amigo mientras dejaba de escuchar los escandalosos gritos de la afición de ese videojuego, perdiéndose en esa atmósfera olímpica. Se encandiló por lo encantador que le había quedado su nuevo corte de cabello. Sin duda, una de las mejores decisiones tomadas por TK, pensó ella. Vio como él se perdía en el difícil partido que disputaban sus hermanos, y como exhalaba cansado, lo que le provocó una sonrisa, le encantaba verlo hasta de esa manera: suspirando de cansancio. Luego un brillo llamó su atención, y ese pequeño brillo provenía del cuello del rubio. Por lo que, luego de haber distinguido bien entre esa luz, descubrió que el causante de ese brillo era un collar, el cual al momento se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Pero luego lo reconoció por completo, y notó que ese collar era el que ella le había regalado. Extrañamente no recordaba haberlo visto antes llevándolo puesto, pero para su sorpresa hoy lo llevaba. Y sonrió con deseos al verlo usar su regalo, y sin quererlo recordó las palabras de Gatomon; _"No fue necesario hablarlo contigo para saber que estás enamorada de TK…". _Por qué le habrá dicho eso, sin duda le cambió su perspectiva y puntos de vista por completo. Ahora todo lo pensaba como una muchacha más que enamorada. Al salir de sus cavilaciones notó que Matt la observaba de reojo mientras sonreía, gritándole mudamente que la había estado observando. Por lo que se apresuró en tomar otra postura, porque sin quererlo había estado más que decidida a ver a su amigo sin restricciones. Había colocado su codo al respaldar del sillón y había estado sosteniendo su rostro con la mano mientras sonreía. Tomó una postura un poco más "normal", tomando en cuenta lo anterior, y entonces notó que Matt seguía sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo que la ruborizó, ya que la había descubierto.

¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó amenazante Tai, creyendo que se trataba de él.

Eso a ti no te importa — Comentó jovial el rubio, provocando la exasperación del castaño, pero la exclamación de Tai terminó por llamar la atención de todos.

¡Goooooooool! ¡Gol! ¡En tu cara Ishida! — Gritaba mientras bailaba animadamente frente al rubio. Lo miraba mientras reía, a lo que los menores lo veían con una ceja levantada por tan raro festejo — ¡Y creías que podías ganarme! — Y luego llegó al límite, puesto que golpeó al rubio en la cabeza, lo que provocó la reacción del mismo. El cual se lanzó sobre él.

Te crees muy bueno, verdad — Decía encima del castaño mientras lo tomaba de las manos — Pues, no lo eres. Además… deja de golpearte — Decía mientras con una malvada sonrisa mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con sus propias manos.

¡Quítate! — Gritaba, intentando zafarse con pocos resultados de la prisión de Ishida — No seas mal perdedor, Matt. Admítelo, era de esperarse, perdiste contra el mejor — Decía sin dejar su orgullo de lado.

¡Cállate! — Dijo ya soltándolo y levantándose. Y Tai lo imitó levantándose con una gran sonrisa.

TK, tu turno de perder — Dijo carcajeándose Tai, lo que provocó que Matt y Kari rodaran los ojos. Entonces TK se levantó y se colocó su Montgomery, lo que causó la curiosidad de todos.

Mejor no — Dijo terminando de ajustarse la prenda.

¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó curioso Matt.

Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde — Contestó sereno para la confusión de todos.

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas TK. ¿Por qué te vas ahora? — Intentó animarlo Tai.

Tengo otras cosas que hacer — dijo secante dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Oye, no nos dejes así. Va a ser aburrido si solo somos dos — Contra-argumentó Matt un tanto enfadado.

No son dos, está Kari también. Y si no les basta, que llame a Davis, seguro vendrá si ella se lo pide — Dijo con enfado en su voz y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lo que causó la confusión e incertidumbre en la muchacha, además de dejarla perpleja viendo el sendero que había tomado el rubio. Y reconociendo la desconformidad en los mayores quienes se quedaron viendo la puerta con un rostro bastante enfadado.

Qué idiota… — Murmuró Matt mientras tomaba asiento. Entonces Kari quiso levantarse en defensa de Takaishi, pero antes de formular siquiera una vocal su hermano ya la estaba viendo enfadado, dando a entender que no esperaba que lo defendiera después de acto tan egoísta hacia sus amigos. Por lo que se terminó de levantar y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

…Kari… — Se lo escuchó a Tai, sin embargo lo ignoró, convenciéndose de no haberlo escuchado.

**-o-**

Se había quedado tumbada en su cama largos minutos. Triste, acongojada y llena de confusión. Dichos resultados, raramente dados por causa de la extraña actuación de Takaishi, quien cada vez rompía un record en ser imprevisible con sus actos. Pero al recordar esa escena, la cual la había dejado en ese estado, se llenó de enojo con ella misma por no actuar rápidamente en vez de quedarse viendo la puerta. _"Lo arruinaste de nuevo"_. Se dijo a sí misma mientras se tumbaba boca abajo, tapándose el rostro al sentir la impotencia vacilar dentro de ella. _"…Y si no les basta, que llame a Davis, seguro vendrá si ella se lo pide"._ Y a aquella frase se le unió otra, la cual terminó por encajarle todo en seguridad a la castaña; _"Vamos, es obvio. TK está celoso"_. Palabras de Gatomon.

Y se levantó rápidamente, quedando sentada en la cama. _"¿Acaso será posible que…?"_. Y dirigió su mirada hacia su mesa de luz. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella, tomó la perilla del cajón y lo abrió. Allí vio al causante de tanta confusión en ella, lo tomó y volvió a leer su nombre escrito en él. Y entonces comenzó a recapacitar todo; _"¿TK está celoso…?". _

"_Dime la verdad ¿Te gusta Davis?"._

TK… está celoso de Davis — Murmuró confusa, sin poder creerlo aún. — TK está celoso de Davis — Reafirmó ahora más segura — Celoso… por mí — Y sus mejillas se encendieron.

No es que fuera una suposición del todo desconocida, había pasado por la mente de la castaña bastantes veces. En imaginaciones, y muchas veces como sorpresa para sus sospechas. Sin embargo, esta "supuesta suposición" tenía sus puntos a favor. Los cuales, en este momento, daban por enunciado que no eran más unas suposiciones, se trataba de una verdad que por mucho tiempo había estado siendo pasada por alto. Pero, para acción de la persona, ahora todo cambiaría. Y así fue, siendo que la muchacha levantó el rostro rápidamente con decisión, y se vio al espejo. Y agradeció internamente a que, por más extraño que sonara, no había despertado con ojeras ese día, aunque había estado durmiendo poco gracias a las terroríficas pesadillas. Quitó de sus pensamientos aquello, y se dispuso a analizar su siguiente acción, la cual tomaría frente a Takaishi. Imaginó sus posibilidades de actuar frente a él y las probabilidades que habían de que él se disculpara y terminara por aceptarla como ella esperaba. Quiso seguir imaginándose gratamente junto a él, pero llegó a la idea que sería mejor vivirlo que simplemente imaginarlo. Por lo que frunciendo el ceño, tomando el sobre con sus manos, y girando sus labios en una sonrisa, se decidió por ir en ese mismo instante a por él. Y casi corre por el pasillo esquivando las pertenencias de su hermano tiradas por todas partes. E ignoró cuando él le preguntaba sobre qué estaba haciendo, y asimismo a su madre también. Cruzó el umbral don determinación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin embargo ésta se volvió a abrir dejando como imagen a su Yuuko mirándola con intriga.

¿Kari, a dónde vas? El almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos — Dijo viéndola con confusión.

Eh… No te preocupes, ya regreso. Es que tengo algo que hacer — Dijo con velocidad en el habla mientras daba pasos en retroceso, acercándose al elevador.

¿Qué?

Ya vuelvo, mamá… — Terminó de decir ya dentro del elevador. Por poco y desobedece a su madre, si es que toma en cuenta lo que ello significa. Si ella le hubiera dicho que no se marche, seguramente hubiera desobedecido. Se hubiera mantenido al margen de lo que implicaría un castigo, sin embargo desconocía aquello, ya que no recordaba si alguna vez su madre la hubiera castigado. Pero quitó de su mente ello, ya habría tiempo para pensar en cómo disculparse por su desaparición. Ahora debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera para aclarar las cosas y decirle todo lo que se venía aguantando desde hacía bastante tiempo a TK. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, y dejó en escena las calles de Odaiba, la muchacha dirigió una mirada al sobre, recobrando las agallas que necesitaría en el momento. Por lo que caminó a paso apresurado las primeras cuadras, y no supo cuándo pero en un extremo de su viaje había optado por correr, y ya llevaba mitad de camino. Se disgustó con ella misma al ver que comenzaba a cansarse, y tuvo que detener la velocidad apurada y comenzar a caminar. Entonces caminó las últimas cuadras que quedaban, sintiendo el nerviosismo llegarle a su garganta, avisándole que nada fácil sería hablar. Y cuando reconoció el departamento del muchacho, sus extremidades llegaron al puro nerviosismo, por consiguiente comenzaron a agitarse y temblar como si de un terror se tratara. Se detuvo a mitad de cuadra y tomó nuevamente el sobre en sus manos, lo miró y buscó algo que le diera el valor que necesitaba en ese momento. Recapacitó en sus futuras palabras, sin embargo ninguna llegaba a su mente. Por lo que escogió que todo debía ser momentáneo. Se acercó lentamente hacia el edificio, y al hacerlo se encontró con un grupo de muchachos de su edad con ropa deportiva, echados sobre una camioneta que la miraban de una manera que no le gustó para nada. Evitó sus extrañas miradas y decidió por acercarse al elevador, el cual terminaba por bajar. Quiso acercarse y entrar en cuanto fuera desocupado, sin embargo al abrirse las puertas se encontró con un muchacho con ropa deportiva. Un par de tenis Adidas, medias cortas, pantalones cortos de baloncesto negros y una campera deportiva blanca también Adidas. Se detuvo en su semblante, reconociendo que se trataba de TK, quien se la quedó observando, ya que interfería en su salida del elevador.

¿Hmph…? — Murmuró alzando una ceja y quitándose un auricular de su oído.

TK… — Y éste la vio, esperando a que la muchacha fuera a hacer algo más que simplemente verlo con la boca entreabierta.

¿Si… qué necesitas? — Dijo viéndola a los ojos, lo que logró intimidar a la castaña.

Eh… yo… yo quería hablar contigo un momento — Anticipó haciendo una pausa nuevamente, lo que confundió al rubio.

¿Y bien?

¿Eh…? — Dijo sorprendida, entonces comprendió que quien debía hablar era ella — Este… Yo quería aclarar algo contigo.

¿Qué cosa? — Dijo entre medio suspiro, ya comenzaba a cansarle tantos rodeos por parte de Kari.

A mí no me gusta Davis— Dijo lentamente mientras lo veía con cautela, esperando que el muchacho asintiera para estar de acuerdo con ella — No sé por qué piensas eso, pero a mí no me gusta Davis. Él solo es mi amigo…

¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó secante, causando extrañez y miedo en la muchacha, ya que nunca había hablado con ella de esa manera — ¿Eso querías decirme? — Cuestionó mientras la veía con seriedad. A lo que Kari asintió no muy segura — Bien, te creo — Dijo intentando marcharse, pero Kari lo detuvo, causando cansancio en el muchacho, quien bufaba en ese momento.

También quería decirte algo… — Decía mientras aún lo sostenía del antebrazo y mantenía la mirada baja, a lo que el rubio la vio expectante en su interior, ya que por fuera no daba indicios de que la había escuchado —Pero primero tengo que hacerte una pregunta — Anticipó sacando un sobre del bolcillo de su abrigo, lo que extrañó al rubio. Le soltó la mano y se lo enseñó mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos, y al mismo tiempo que formulaba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual confundió a TK — La-lamento habérmelo quedado por tanto tiempo. Pero es que… — Decía tartamudeando y mirando el suelo nuevamente — Cuando quise lavar tu saco, el sobre cayó. Y cómo no tenía el nombre de quien es, en un principio no supe quién me lo daba — Y nuevamente lo vio a los ojos, TK solo la veía con confusión — ¿E-es para mí? — Preguntó con ansias y sus ojos vidriosos, TK solo frunció el entrecejo y se limitó a verla, lo que exasperó a la muchacha — ¿Lo es?

¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Respondió secante y neutro al mismo tiempo, provocando que las esperanzas y seguridades de la castaña variaran.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué no es tuyo, TK? — Preguntó al borde de caer en lágrimas, lo cual pareció no percibir el muchacho, quien simplemente se adelantó en su caminó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

Te equivocas, ese sobre no es mío — Contestó de espaldas, entonces terminó de reunirse con el grupo de muchachos que estaban esperándolo en una camioneta. Y los sueños de la muchacha expiraron, murieron cual mascota no se alimenta. Y giró rápidamente para volver a preguntarle si le estaba diciendo la verdad, ya que todo esto simplemente parecía una pesadilla, ¿Qué acaso estaba jugando con ella? Estaba más que segura que le pertenecía, por qué entonces le negaba que no lo era. Sin embargo al darse vuelta simplemente se encontró con una camioneta yéndose al final de la cuadra y girando para desaparecer de escena.

* * *

*Morfeo: En la mitología griega, es el Dios de los sueños.

**Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado y disfrute. Para mí no estuvo tan mal… ¡Me gusto! Reitero mis agradecimientos a quienes me comentan qué les parece mi escritura, y también a los que me siguen en silencio. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, suerte, saludos y nos leemos.**

**Até logo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas "TARDES". Esa es la palabra correcta.**

**Lamento la gran tardanza que llevó este posteo, tuve un exagerado retraso para poder actualizar. **

**¿La razón? Digamos que estoy algo ocupado, sin embargo no es del todo cierto, porque tuve tiempo para seguir, pero no lo aproveché. Asique les dedico un sincero y esperado… "Lo siento", espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.**

**Ahora les anticiparé algo; este capítulo no será tan… "Interesante". Porque en realidad era un capítulo largo que corté a la mitad, sino no iba a actualizar más. Iba a tardar más o menos tres o dos semanas en actualizar. Asique, les anticiparé al decir que será algo… Simple y aburrido.**

**Pero, antes de irme de tema y gastar los botones de este QWERTY… Los invito a leer y a comentar si es que gustan y son tan amables.**

**Aquí el capítulo XII:**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Gritos y exclamaciones de todo tipo se encontraban en ese departamento. Dados resultados nacían gracias al absentismo de los mayores en ese hogar. O, en otras palabras, la ausencia Masami Izumi y su esposa Yoshie provocaban que los muchachos, en la habitación de su hijo, tuvieran la confianza suficiente para actuar como si se encontraran en sus propios hogares.

Tai, dejen en paz mi ordenador. Ya te dije que no tiene videojuegos instalados — Escuchaba al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en su cama acompañado por parte de sus amigos.

Izzy tiene razón, solo perderán su tiempo buscando juegos — Apoyó la moción Yolei quien estaba sentada en una silla cercana a la puerta, acompañada de otra en la cual estaba ella.

¿Estás segura, Yolei? — Escuchó cuestionar a su hermano con una sonrisa, sin quitar el ojo del monitor, y su amiga asintió con la cabeza — Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó al unísono de Davis. Entonces, triunfantes y sonrientes, apuntaron con un dedo a un programa y miraron hacia atrás donde estaba el pelirrojo.

¿No tienen la menor idea de lo que dicen, verdad? — Preguntó Izzy sensato con los ojos cerrados, a lo que los demás nueve muchachos rieron divertidos, a excepción de Kari, quien mantenía su mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Eh...? — Los escuchó cuestionar incrédulos a sus líderes.

Eso es un programa para computadora. Que tenga escrito "Play" no quiere decir que sea un juego, tonto — Respondió jovialmente Sora, provocando la risa en los jóvenes.

Ustedes son los tontos — Refutó cansado Tai mientras se echaba sobre el asiento frente al escritorio.

Bien, creo que es hora de que lleguemos a un acuerdo — Anticipó Mimí, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano, y llamando la atención de los presentes — ¿Qué haremos en el cumpleaños de Izzy? Tiene que ser algo genial, po…

¿Mimí, no se suponía que era una sorpresa? — Interrumpió en medio susurro Sora.

Sí, se suponía. Pero es que Izzy nos pilló a mí y a Yolei hablando sobre eso, asique… No hay nada que ocultar — A lo que el pelirrojo bufó cansado y tomó el tiempo para hablar.

Ya les dije que no es necesario nada de eso… — Intervino levantando la mano, pero fue interrumpido por Mimí.

¿"Nada de eso"? Oye, es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué no planeas nada para este martes? — Exclamó la muchacha de cabello castaño eufórica, como si se tratara de un reclamo, lo que hizo suspirar a Izzy.

Pero es que… — Y no supo cómo, pero ya no escuchaba palabras de sus amigos, simplemente revivía una y otra vez lo sucedido el día anterior.

_Te equivocas, ese sobre no es mío — _Y no se percató de dónde provenía el sonido, ya que se confundía internamente si en realidad había sido auditivo. Por lo que viajó su mirada por sus alegres amigos, viendo como reían y provocaban sonrojos en Izzy. Y quiso sonreír, sin embargo dudaba si en realidad deseaba aquello. Por lo que se mantuvo neutra mirando hacia adelante, donde estaban su hermano y Davis hablando sobre algo entre risas y golpes. Giró su cabeza y notó que Yolei exclamaba algo que no alcanzó a discernir, siendo que su escucha se aplicaba solo a su interior. Nada de lo de afuera importaba en ese momento, siendo que el valor de las cosas comenzaba a decaer, llegando a calificarse como algo insignificante. Algo la sacó de su divagación, y fue la razón de que los presentes en ese cuarto se dedicaban a observarla con curiosidad, pero tardó en darse cuenta que esperaban una reacción de ella. Sin embargo, se dispuso a hablar.

¿Qué? — Preguntó neutra.

Responde — dijo Sora con una sonrisa, sin embargo la confundió aún más.

¿A qué? — Y todos bufaron.

¿Qué no estabas escuchando? — Pregunto Yolei con una media sonrisa — Si tienes alguna idea sobre qué haremos el martes por la tarde — Entonces la castaña la observó detenidamente, viajando por su imaginación.

Pues… La verdad, no — Contestó haciendo una mueca.

Vamos, Kari. Tú siempre tienes ideas. Bueno, tú y TK — Se corrigió Mimí — Pero TK no vino, asique tú debes tener algo en mente — Comentó esperanzada la muchacha.

Pero es que no tengo nada en mente — Respondió con decepción, lo que impresionó a algunos, ya que no era común oírla de esa manera.

No te preocupes, ya encontraremos qué hacer — Intentó animarla Joe, quien interpretaba que se afligía por no tener ideas. Sin embargo, lejos de ello estaba la razón de la angustia.

¿Kari… te encuentras bien? — Murmuró Yolei intentando no ser oída, a lo que la castaña se esforzó sobrehumanamente en sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Sin embargo, eso no pareció convencer a su amiga, quien la tomó de la muñeca descubierta, y al hacerlo se alarmó por la temperatura de su cuerpo — Kari, estás congelada. No me digas que olvidaste tu abrigo de nuevo — Preguntó preocupada la pelimorada.

No, no lo olvidé. Es que afuera hace mucho frío — Se excusó mientras evitaba su mirada, puesto que creía no era momento para hablar de cómo se sentía. Ya que se conocía, y algo que vislumbraba era la posibilidad de quebrar en llanto ante su amiga al expresar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Y al parecer, pareció funcionar, siendo que su amiga cambió el destino de su mirada por la charla que mantenían los jóvenes frente a ellas.

…por eso te digo que es mejor si hacemos una cena. Mira Tai, no a todos les gustan los videojuegos… — Intervenía Matt, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Davis.

A mí sí me gustan — Contra argumento entusiasta, creyendo convencer al rubio, sin embargo éste lo vio con una ceja levantada.

¿Tú eres todos? — Y los demás rieron por las ocurrencias del último líder.

Bueno, está decidido. Entonces será una cena — Dijo Joe mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo creo que llegaré tarde porque tengo entrenamiento con mi abuelo — Anticipó Cody, que estaba sentado en el piso junto con Ken.

No hay problema, entonces estamos todos de acuerdo… — Dijo Matt, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

No lo olvides, hay que avisarle a TK — Dijo integrándose a la charla Ken, a lo que todos bajaron la cabeza un tanto confusos. Eso llamó la atención de Kari.

Oigan… ¿No creen que TK ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente? — Se aventuró al tema Mimí, a lo que muchos suspiraron.

No sé si sea que esté actuando extraño, sino que por el momento tiene problemas… — Se levantó en defensa Davis, pero fue interrumpido por Matt, quien bufó enfadado.

Puras excusas. Tiene problemas y se desquita con nosotros — Llevaban rencor dichas palabras.

Oye, es tu hermano. Se supone que lo defiendes ¿o no? — Intervino Yolei.

Está bien, pero nosotros, cómo sus amigos, debemos apoyarlo en lo que necesite — Entró para apaciguar la tención Sora — Recuerden que a TK no le gusta molestar a las personas con sus problemas, asique no esperen que les pida ayuda. Por el momento, solo podemos esperar — Y los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo.

Yo le avisaré — Se propuso Ken, a lo que los demás lo observaron.

¿Estás seguro? — Cuestionó Matt, ya que creía conocer a su hermano.

Sí, no tengo ningún problema en avisarle.

Ay, Ken. Eres un excelente amigo — Comentó Yolei con cara soñadora, lo que ruborizó al muchacho y provocó que los demás rieran.

Entonces, el martes a las siete en el restaurante — Dijo Tai, mientas se levanta y estiraba sus extremos.

Oigan, no olviden que tienen que pedirle a un adulto que nos acompañe. Aún somos menores, y Joe, que es el mayor de todos nosotros, solo tiene dieciséis años — Reflexionó Izzy cruzado de brazos.

Es verdad, acordemos a quién le vamos a pedir — Apoyó la moción Joe.

Mis padres trabajan toda la noche, asique creo que con ellos no podemos contar — Decía Matt mientras sostenía su nuca con sus dos manos…

Y nuevamente se perdió en su mundo, restándole importancia a lo que decían sus amigos. Viajando entre sus muchas cuestiones, las cuales tenían un tinte de tristeza de gran color. El cual se percibía con tan solo vislumbrarlo a la lejanía. O en otras palabras, el tan solo hacer mención de ello la llenaba de congoja. _"Entonces, si no es de TK. De quién es…", "No, no quiero saberlo. Si no es de TK, no me importa de quién sea o para qué lo tengo"_. Se recriminaba una y otra vez al pensar en el papel que tantos problemas le había causado. Claro, pensando en ello de esa manera para no entrar en la razonante idea de que todo lo pasado había sido por su culpa. _"No debí pensar en cosas como estas. Mi hermano tenía razón, soy muy pequeña para pensar esto"_. Se decía pesimista mientras bajaba la cabeza y dirigía su mirada a sus pálidas manos, las cuales estaban sujetas entre ellas, por la falta de calor. Sin embargo, al no haber rastro de temperatura cálida en ellas parecía no poder sentir su propio tacto. _"Pero… no hace tanto frío"._ Se dijo confusa, ya que parecía bastante raro el hecho de tener congeladas las manos cuando la temperatura del lugar donde estaba se allegaba a los treinta grados Celsius (30°C/86°F). Propia temperatura de estación de verano. Y parecía sentir el rose como si se tratara de una lija, cortando y raspando lo suave de sus manos. Le quitó importancia al dejarse llevar por otros pensamientos, según creía ella de importancia fundamental cuando de su felicidad se trataba. _"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Nunca más volveré a ver a TK de una manera diferente", "Él no es más mi amigo. No puedo verlo de esa manera de nuevo". "Pero… si él no siente lo mimo. Para qué quiero tener estos sentimientos. ¿Para qué me sirve quererlo tanto? ¿Por qué es que entonces ya no lo veo cómo mi amigo? Estoy cansada de solo contar con mis sentimientos. ¿Por qué atraigo el interés de otras personas y el de TK no?". _Y así fue cómo sintió su vista nublarse nuevamente, por lo que quiso quitarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero nuevamente se vio pesimista en el hecho de pensar "¿Para qué?". Pero luego recordó que estaba acompañada ese día, y nada más y nada menos que por sus amigos, quienes siempre se preocupaban por ella. Por lo que se apresuró en parpadear velozmente y quitar los rastros de sus lágrimas. Evitando llamar la atención de los jóvenes que la acompañaban, sin embargo había captado la mirada inquieta de Ichijouji, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Por lo que se apresuró en quitar su deplorable vista y se esforzó en formular una sonrisa, sin embargo ello no cambió el perfil de su amigo, quien simplemente inhaló y exhaló pesadamente. Sabía que intentaba no preocuparlo. Entonces, comprendió que sería difícil quitar la intranquilidad de Ken, y evitó su mirada al observar cómo Joe decía algo mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador de Izzy. Pero algo distrajo su observación, y fue el vibrar de su móvil en su bolsillo. Por lo que lo sacó tranquilamente, y fue un mensaje de texto el que había llegado a su percepción. Entonces lo abrió y notó que se trataba de Ken, por lo que lo observó de reojo, y notó que la seguía viendo serio. Y se apresuró en leer el mensaje;

"_¿Kari, podemos hablar luego? Creo que hay algo importante que debo decirte"_. Entonces redirigió su mirada al muchacho de cabello azulado, y vio que éste asentía. Por consiguiente lo imitó y él pareció sonreír conforme. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde todos veían, a Joe, y notó que el mayor la veía, y los demás lo imitaban. Por lo que se exasperó internamente, otra vez se había perdido de algo.

¿Kari…? — Pronunció el mayor, a lo que la muchacha lo observó confusa.

¿Qué? — Preguntó casual intentando ser lo menos notoria en sus sentimientos esta vez, a lo que los demás bufaron algo divertidos.

Si trajiste tu Digivice — A lo que la castaña lo vio sorprendida.

No ¿Por qué?— Y nuevamente bufaron.

¿Qué no estuviste prestando atención, Kari? — Burló casual Mimí, a lo que la mencionada se obligó a reír negando con la cabeza, entonces los demás se contagiaron.

Estábamos hablando de que Tai pudo abrir la puerta al Digimundo con tu D3, y eso por lo que sabemos es imposible… — Comenzó la explicación Cody.

Sí, porque las puertas se abren si uno utiliza su respectivo Digivice, y hasta donde sabemos no se puede con el del otro. Por eso lo intentamos con los de los demás, pero no funcionó — Decía calmo Izzy.

Y es por eso también que te preguntábamos si lo tenías contigo ahora. Tal vez sea solo tu Digivice el que puede ser utilizado por los demás, o tal vez solo por Tai — Terminó de decir el mayor.

Pues… no lo tengo aquí. Está en mi casa, pero si quieren lo voy a buscar — Decía mientras se levantaba del asiento.

No, no es necesario, Kari. Luego lo intentaremos, ¿Verdad, Izzy? — La detuvo Sora.

Sí, no te preocupes. Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo — Afirmó el muchacho — Para que lo sepan, hablé con Gennai sobre esto, y lo sorprendió porque él tampoco tenía idea de que los Digivice funcionaran con otras personas. Asique no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos — Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Pero, me dijo que eso no debería sorprendernos. No sería la primera vez que algo relacionado con Kari sea impresionante — Comentó sonriéndole a la castaña, quien simplemente lo veía con asombro — Aunque, ya veremos que trama todo esto — Decía mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus extremos.

**-o-**

Y así había pasado parte del día, separándose en emociones al momento de reflexionar. Dividiendo sus pensamientos, reconociendo cada uno de ellos, y llegando a vislumbrar la diferencia de los enumerados. Y es que llegaba a ser imposible el no dedicarse a pensar cómo es que las cosas cambiaban. Llamándolo de esa manera para no entrar en cuenta de que en verdad se estaba mintiendo, siendo que la cruda realidad de todo aquello era la distancia que se había formado entre ella y su amigo. Y no quería negarlo, puesto que se había propuesto a serse sincera, al menos, con ella misma. Tenía miedo. Pues no era la primera vez que reconocía que alguien se apartaba de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente, a comparación de la vez que su hermano Tai la había despedido en las desastrosas calles de Odaiba, dejándola atónita mientras el partía rumbo al mundo que estaba salvando junto con sus amigos.

Esta vez se trataba de una distancia emocional, no física. Porque podía verlo, sin embargo la diferencia que había optado por adoptar Takaishi era la causante de tanta indiferencia hacia ella y sus sentimientos, los cuales gritaban aterrados de quedar en silencio. De no ser cantados, y guardados para nunca más salir al aire. Sintiendo el susto provocado por las muchas reflexiones de la muchacha, reconocidos por el parecido que tenían en lo que provocaría las acciones que llegara a tomar con el paso del tiempo, para no tener que obligarse a sí misma de decir que ya lo estaba tomando en cuenta.

Pero ya era un poco tarde. No en oportunidades, sino para volver a nacer valor en ella de quitarse ese gran peso de su espalda, que llegaba a lastimarla con el paso del tiempo. Siendo que, por más que todo aquello se titule como algo que traerá felicidad, cuando se mantiene en secreto, y se sabe que nunca saldrá a ser nombrado, se convierte en una de las torturas más grandes de la vida. Porque, del mismo modo que tiene poder para conducir a una persona a la felicidad, tiene la habilidad para llevarla al desencanto y tormento interno, el cual es conocido como el peor dolor. Ya que lo había reconocido al momento de escucharlo;

"_No es necesario que me contestes, simplemente quiero que recuerdes mis palabras, Kari"_. Decía Ken frente a ella mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Y ese tacto fue provocador de una quebradura de la resistencia al llanto. _"A decir verdad, no estoy del todo seguro de lo que te esté pasando. Los demás no pudieron notarlo, pero yo sí. Y quiero que sepas algo"._ Y la muchacha sentía como las lágrimas descendían por su retina. _"Sé que te está sucediendo algo malo, de no ser así yo no podría saberlo. Pero se ve en tu mirada. Y quiero que sepas, que por más que no te guste preocupar a nadie, no hay por qué pensar así. Después de todo somos amigos, y siempre que necesites ayuda… o un hombro en donde llorar, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras"._ Y su rostro cambió por uno más serio. _"No lo hagas"._ Pero no lo entendió, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo hablar, para así de ese modo saber a qué quería llegar el muchacho. _"¿Sabes qué es la obscuridad?". _E hizo una pausa para distinguir si lo escuchaba._ "Es la ausencia de luz... Si dejas de brillar, ya nadie más podrá distinguir entre tanta obscuridad... Si bien, la luz no puede brillar por sí sola, y necesita de que alguien más la encienda, o provoque su brillo, no puedes torturarte a dejar que la obscuridad tenga dominio sobre ti". _Y sintió como la estrechaba en un abrazo. _"Porque por más que te persiga sin descansar, tienes las fuerzas necesarias para no ceder. Y si lo haces, si te mantienes fuerte, vas a ver cómo los problemas se van solucionando solos. No necesitas probar el dolor para poder reconocer más tarde la felicidad"._ Y fue allí donde se dejó escapar y lloró cómo no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Sollozando contra el pecho de su amigo, quien siguió pronunciando palabras de alivió para poder reconfortarla. Intentando que de alguna manera pudiera proporcionarle la calma que él tenía. Y asustándose al reconocer que había tenido razón al pensar cómo había pensado, ya que el cuerpo de Kamiya estaba congelado. Lo sintió cuando la tuvo frente a él. Cuando sintió cómo quemaba de manera incomprensible su piel al sentir su tacto. Y luego creyó ser el momento apropiado para apartarla, ya que había cesado de derramar lágrimas. Y fue allí donde pronunció un tímido y reconfortante "gracias". Porque parte de su dolor se había ido, y creía haber recobrado esperanzas por qué seguir actuando.

**-o-**

Sentía cómo sus piernas le avisaban la incomodidad que probaba al estar sentada de esa manera, pero le quitó importancia y siguió raspeando la punta del lápiz contra el papel. Había estado dibujando una y otra vez el rostro de Takaishi. Borrando y volviendo a trazarlo contra el papel, intentando captar el admirable semblante que poseía el joven cuando sonreía, cuando no. Cuando se mantenía calmo, cuando denotaba enojo, indecisión, felicidad, confusión, y hasta desagrado. Había optado por dejar de desafiarse en pasar a papel lo difícil de su rostro y, sin saber cuándo, había empezado a esforzarse en hacer sus cálidos, profundos y enigmáticos ojos. Los cuales, ella llegaba a admirar más que en secreto.

Tomó otra postura, llegando a reconocer el cosquilleo que le avisaba del dormir de sus futuras piernas. Se irguió, y cruzó sus piernas por debajo de su buró. Sostuvo su cabeza con la palma de la mano izquierda y continuó dibujando los ojos de TK. Remarcando lo obscuro de sus pupilas, dejando en blanco el reflejo de la luz por los costados de sus ojos, la variación de tonalidades de su iris, los bordes del mismo, y hasta llegar a sus pestañas. Y Se detuvo al creer verlo terminado.

Lo observó detenidamente, juzgando mentalmente cada fracción del dibujo. Entonces pareció estar satisfecha con el mismo. Tomó cinta de la mesa y pegó la hoja a un costado del espejo que descansaba al final de la mesa de luz. Quedando frente a ella y al costado de su reflejo. Lo observó tranquila, sin creer esperar algo más. Entonces pudo notar que no recordaba cuándo fue que había empezado a trazar a papel lo que veía. Sin embargo, se le vino a la mente la famosa excusa de la inspiración. Tal vez sea aquello, o algo más que se esconde tras ese título. Tal vez sea una simple máscara de lo enigmático que atañe todo aquello.

Dirigió una vaga mirada hacia su reloj y vio que daban las ocho y cuarenta de la noche. Y escuchó lo que reconocía como el aviso de su madre de que la cena ya estaba hecha. Se dirigió una última mirada al espejo, con intriga si había rastros de lágrimas, las cuales la amenazaban día y noche. Sin embargo, y para su satisfacción, estaba limpia. Aunque se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, y parecía no querer apartarse de ella, aunque sea facialmente. Frente al espejo, se obligó a sonreír, intentado simular tranquilidad y felicidad que por el momento no poseía. Porque grande sería la preocupación de su familia si se enterara de que en realidad la estaba pasando mal, por lo que se obligó a no causarles problemas.

Se levantó, y caminó tranquila por el pasillo para llegar hasta la cocina, donde esperaba su padre sentado frente a la mesa y su madre sirviendo la cena. Tomó un asiento y notó que su padre la veía con una sonrisa, por lo que se obligó a verlo y sonreír de mismo modo. Luego de un momento Tai dio su aparición, intentando borrar una sonrisa de sus labios que le jugaba en contra, delatándolo de lo propio que quería ocultar, a esto su padre lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Ahora qué hiciste? — Preguntó entremedio de un suspiro Susumu.

¿Qué? Oigan, qué acaso no puedo estar sonriendo — Dijo atajante y temeroso de la mirada de su padre el muchacho.

Es la costumbre, hijo. Pero dime la verdad, ¿Qué hiciste? — Ante tales insistencias la curiosidad cayó sobre Yuuko, que miraba a su hijo y éste se ponía nervioso por las introspectivas miradas de sus padres, por lo que buscó la ayuda de su hermana, que lo observaba con cautela, mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa que le dieron ánimos para confiar en ella, sin embargo decidió callar.

Na-nada. Enserio, no sé por qué insisten — Dijo ya calmándose y sentándose junto a Kari, quien le sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.

Luego me cuentas… — Murmuró su hermana antes de tomar un vaso y degustar el agua vertida en el mismo.

Está bien, si no quieres decirlo, no te obligaré. Pero más te vale que no hayas hecho una de las tuyas — Dijo un poco cansado Susumu.

Vamos, no todas las cosas que hace Tai son malas noticias — Contra-argumentó su madre en defensa del muchacho, mientras se dedicaba por servir la cena a cada plato de la mesa — ¿Cierto? — Se cuestionó ahora no tan confiada.

Que mala imagen tienen de mí — Dijo después de un suspiro el muchacho, a lo que sus padres rieron. Luego, se dedicaron a cenar, degustando con tranquilidad lo preparado por Yuuko, quien veía a sus hijos comer demasiados tranquilos para ser ellos mismos. Luego de un momento, Susumu se quedó viendo a su hija, creyendo saber que algo le ocurría, dadas suposiciones por el silencio de Kari. Y ella notó la introspección sobre ella, por lo que sonrió sin ver a su padre, lo que lo calmó.

Qué bonita te has puesto, hija — Comentó para sorpresa de la muchacha, que lo veía con asombro.

¿Qué? — Formuló confusa por el extraño comentario.

Es cierto, hija. De seguro le debes estar dando mucho trabajo a tu hermano en la escuela, estoy segura de que deben haber muchos muchachos interesados en ti — Comentó riendo su madre, a lo que Tai suspiró cansado.

No es nada fácil — Murmuró el muchacho, a lo que llamó la atención de sus padres, y el castaño notó que no lo habían entendido, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar — No es fácil mantenerlos al margen, pero por suerte no soy el único trabajando — Y eso provocó el desconcierto de la muchacha y la sonrisa de su madre, que creía saber a dónde iba a llegar su hijo — También están Davis y TK. Aunque, creo que TK ha trabajado hasta más que yo — Comentó antes de saciar su sed con agua.

Pero mira nada más — Dijo Susumu mientras se echaba sobre el asiento — Qué bueno que puedas contar con TK entonces, hijo — Comentó ahora riendo y dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo.

No sé si es bueno — Decía el muchacho mientras entrecerraba los ojos veía a su hermana con el rabillo del ojo — Creo que tiene algo más en mente — A lo que Kari lo observaba vacilante. Entonces su madre quiso llegar en paz para calmar lo creía una futura pelea, pero la interrumpió la muchacha, que se levantó lentamente y tomó los cubiertos, el plato y el vaso que había estado usando y los llevó a la cocina. Los demás la observaban confusos.

Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana — Dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha mientras se despedía de su familia e ingresaba al pasillo.

Hasta… mañana — Pronunciaron confundidos.

La joven entró al baño, cepilló sus dientes con tranquilidad, y luego ingresó a su habitación sin quitar la sonrisa que había mantenido en de su rostro. Tomó su pijama, se desvistió y se colocó su cómoda vestimenta para dormir. Luego dejó junto a un perchero su uniforme escolar, dejó su teléfono móvil a un costado del buró, y se sentó frente al mismo y al espejo. Y sin quererlo fue borrando la pequeña sonrisa que había estado manteniendo con grandes esfuerzos. Se fue borrando despacio y variante en su futuro, cual bolsa de plástico es arrasada por el viento. Entonces reconoció lo mucho que le costaba fingir normalidad cuando tenía ganas de gritas y llorar el día entero, hasta quedarse sin voz o lágrimas. Pero se levantó rápidamente, creyendo saber que si seguía de ese modo, terminaría cediendo antes sus deseos. Por lo que se dirigió a su cama y se tapó con los cobertores, para que de ese modo mantuviera aunque sea un poco de calor. Por más difícil que le pareciera, ya que tenía gran parte de su cuerpo congelado. Y para su desgracia, todo parecía marchar en contra de sus deseos, puesto que su lecho estaba igual de frío que ella.

"_Creo que tiene algo más en mente"_. No estaba segura de por qué lo insinuaría de esa manera Tai, ya que le parecía bastante absurdo todo eso. Se suponía que ellos eran amigos, él debería saber que en realidad TK no pensada de la manera en que ella lo hacía. _"Te equivocas, hermano. TK no tiene nada más en mente"_. Y creyó sentir el colchón calentarse, sin embargo se equivocó, puesto que en realidad su cuerpo había bajado en calidez. Allegando temperaturas muy bajas, y alcanzando a teñirle los dedos de un tinte color púrpura. _"No te equivoques de la manera en que yo lo hice, Tai. Porque TK simplemente me ve como a una amiga"_. Y creyó sentir humedecerse sus ojos, por lo que los cerró intentando conciliar el sueño para escapar de los incesantes y molestos pensamientos que le avisaban de que lo que la atormentaba era real y que debía aceptarlo. Por lo que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo poder dormir de esa manera, sin embargo le quitaba el sueño el esforzarse de esa manera. Entonces se le escapó un ahogado gemido, y entendió que estaba llorando. Y en ese momento no le importó estar ensuciando su almohada con lágrimas, no le importó seguir torturándose con lo mismo. No darle espacios a nada más en su mente, no querer pensar en nada que no fuera TK Takaishi. No quería quitarlo de sus pensamientos, por más que le doliera tanto. Porque una parte de ella la conducía a no querer olvidarlo. No olvidar lo vivido junto a él, junto a las muchas experiencias ganadas, junto a lo que ella creía eran demostraciones grandes de afecto por parte del rubio. Sin embargo, eran simples malentendidos. Entonces recordó lo vivido el día anterior; Si en realidad el sobre no era de TK, de qué le servían todos valores encontrados para decirle lo mucho que lo quería, y desde cuándo lo hacía. Para nada serviría todo aquello, llegando a la conclusión de que él no siente lo mismo. Sería como dar paso a una acción que no posee reacción. En simples términos sería un tormento grande, pero no mayor que el estar guardándose esos sentimientos muy dentro.

Comenzó a agitarse al momento de respirar, dando débiles y auditivas inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Sentía como se estremecía, como recorría su cuerpo la incomodidad, como le dolían los pensamientos perseverantes. Sentía que estaba llegando a cometer lo que no había querido jamás llegar. No debía deprimirse en extremo como lo había estado haciendo, pero es que se convertía en una tarea titánica el tener que ser fuerte ante tanta desazón. Entonces le dolió la garganta. Sí, sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en ella y le gritaba que había aguardado la tristeza para ella misma. Porque no había nada que emanara la muchacha que no sea pesadumbre. Ya había alcanzado la instancia de que lo único naciente en sus pensamientos serían diferentes maneras de desaparecer. Olvidando todo lo aprendido, y desechándolo para nunca más recordarlo. Y entonces creyó reconocerse, sabía que exageraba. Pero el pesar fue más fuerte que su reflexión.

Su cuerpo tembló ante tanto frío, y se acurrucó intentado conseguir aunque sea un poco de calor. Sin embargo, su rostro se congelaba más y más al sentir las pequeñas corrientes de vientos chocar contra su húmedo rostro, causado por lágrimas. Porque el llanto continuaba su curso, pareciendo querer alcanzar el torso de la muchacha con sus extraños caminos.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? — Sollozó casi en un murmuró, con una voz que llegó a asustarla hasta a ella misma. Porque hasta se la escuchaba dolida, con su voz rasposa y notoria de un nudo en la garganta. No fueron necesarias acciones que provocaran su lamento, porque crecían con cada pensamiento. Apoderándose de las cuestiones internas de la joven, quitándole la importancia a sus antiguos presentimientos. Por lo que se dejó llevar por el deseo y dio lugar a un llanto que había estado callando desde hacía tiempo. Dejando escapar los sollozos audibles para cualquier persona que la acompañara en esa habitación. Y por el momento, dejó de importarle que alguien más la oyera. Que pudieran comprender que estaba sufriendo, y todo por no poder controlar sus sensibles emociones. Pero ese momento se llegaba a clasificar como tardío, siendo que ya nada podía hacer. _"Había estado segura de que le pasaba lo mismo…"._ Se dijo tristemente. _"Pero solo me equivoqué"._ Y sintió una nueva oleada de viento empujarle el cabello que cubría su rostro, lo que la hizo temblar por el frío. _"Ahora qué haré. Ya no puedo verlo como antes. Acaso... ¿Estoy obligada a amarlo en secreto?"._ Entonces abrió los ojos, y fue lo que la asustó al momento, ya que desconocía su propio paradero. Todo estaba obscuro, simplemente no se podía apreciar nada a su alrededor. O eran sus ojos los que no se acostumbraban al entorno. Entonces los cerró, y los volvió a abrir, pero era igual llevara los ojos abiertos o cerrados. No había nada que apreciar — M… mamá… — No supo por qué lo dijo, tal vez fue su instinto. Entonces, el sonido de gotas cayendo. Cada vez más lento. Resonando como si tuviera un eco acompañante, y siendo seguido por lo que parecía un ensordecedor chillido. Lo que le provocó dolor de cabeza, y aún más aumentó su confusión, ya que pudo comenzar a distinguir su entorno. Y para su sorpresa no se encontraba en su habitación, o tal vez sí. Pero no lo sabía, puesto que lo único que podía vislumbrar era niebla. Amenazante y sinuosa niebla, que parecía querer adaptarse a la silueta de la muchacha, ya que se le pegaba con su tinte obscuro a sus miembros. Entonces, un resoplido. Y otro, cada vez más cerca. Avisando a la mente de la muchacha que comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ambos, ambicionando estar frente a ella y poder sentirla de frente. Por lo que se adentró a tenerla frente suyo, donde pudo percibir su tiritar junto con su miedo. Y cortó con su tención al pronunciar su nombre.

Kari… — Junto con un resoplido. Un murmuro largo e insinuante, que fue acompañado por un eco interminable. La muchacha lo escuchó, temerosa en su futura acción, temerosa de lo siguiente a hacer. Por lo que se quedó allí parada, viendo a la nada, y creyendo escuchar voces frente a ella. Dio un paso no muy estable hacia atrás, intentando escapar de esa incómoda situación. Pero… — Kari… — Y se detuvo, porque en ese momento pudo sentir su presencia frente a ella. Y su rostro se espantó de súbito, por lo que intentó articular o mover un músculo siquiera, pero el nerviosismo era tal que sus miembros quedaron petrificados. — Kari… Escúchame — Por más que su voz sonara al de una bestia, y la gravedad de dicho registro llegaba a asustarla, pudo notar cierto dolor en su hablar. Por lo que dejó de darle importancia a la impresión que daba el sonido, y escuchó con atención — Necesito de tu ayuda… — Rogó quitando su mayordomía y con intenciones de hasta humillarse frente a la muchacha con tal de que lo comprendiera.

¿Q-quién eres? — Murmuró no tan segura, mientras daba un nuevo paso en retroceso.

Soy quien te ha estado llamando desde hace mucho tiempo — Respondió lentamente mientras intentaba que su voz no espantara a la joven — Te necesito. Necesito de tu ayuda, elegida de la luz — Dijo mostrándose frente a ella, lo que logró una reacción inesperada, puesto que la asustó y dio dos nuevos pasos en retroceso — Te he estado llamando muchas veces, pero no diste importancia a mis socorros — Y la observó, mientras sentía el escudriño de la muchacha sobre su ser. Viéndolo con espanto, entonces comprendió que en realidad no terminaría cediendo — No puedes negarte a ofrecerme tu ayuda… — Y esta vez se lo escuchó con furia, lo que alteró a la muchacha, quien lo interrumpió antes de correr en dirección contraria a él.

¡No lo haré! ¡No volveré al Mar Oscuro! — Prorrumpió en exclamaciones mientras corría espantada con lágrimas en sus ojos, e intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de su supuesto acechante. Siendo que ahora lo comprendía, todo encajaba sin dudas. Dando resultados negativos de sus supuestas suposiciones, porque nuevamente la estaban buscando.

¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Te necesito…! — Escuchó a las lejanías la muchacha, mientras seguía con su rumbo sin objetivo alguno. Creyendo alejarse lo más distante de ese ser, pero los gritos ahogados pidiendo de su ayuda lograron asustarla, siendo que intentó correr más a prisa. Sin embargo, parecía acercarse más y más a los gritos de esa bestia, ya que con cada paso que daba se podía escuchar con mayor detenimiento las exclamaciones de auxilio — ¡No puedes irte, necesito de tu ayuda! ¡No hay nadie más a quien pueda pedírselo! No lo entiendes. Si tu no haces nada… estaré atado a la perdición por la eternidad — Terminó de decir cercano a ella. Lo que la hizo recapacitar, siendo que la hacía sentir mal que ese ser tenga que sufrir. Pero entonces recordó las cosas que pasó cuando es que fue para ese mundo, entonces su corazón se endureció y se obligó a ella misma a salir de allí cuanto antes.

¡No! — Dijo entre medio llanto — ¡No quiero! ¡No me arrastrarás de nuevo! — Entonces echó nuevamente a correr, intentando huir de lo que creía sería un mal futuro. Por lo que siguió hasta cansar sus piernas, y por más que no podía distinguir nada más que niebla alrededor suyo, continuó con su tarea, sin intención alguna de detenerse. Sintiendo lo congelado del lugar, viendo cómo su aliento salía en forma de vapor. Y entonces, sintiendo cómo sus miembros se cansaban, y llegaba la fatiga a cada uno de ellos. Entonces creyó ver su alrededor variar y esfumarse levemente. Pero en realidad cayó contra el suelo, perdiendo las fuerzas y toda potestad sobre el control de su cuerpo…

Entonces se levantó con grandes alarmas en su entender, puesto que el terror aún nacía en su interior. Pero de repente, su entorno estaba diferente. Extremadamente diferente, puesto que se encontraba en su habitación. Dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj-despertador y nuevamente era la hora en la que solía levantarse. Lo que lo hizo bufar cansadamente, puesto que se encontraba bastante cansado con ese tipo de experiencias, las cuales parecían atormentarlo cada vez más y más. Dando a entender sus intenciones de no dejarlo descansar, y perseverantes en su mensaje inentendible. Por lo que se echó nuevamente sobre su cama, ya muy cansado de ese tipo experiencias.

Estúpidas pesadillas… — Murmuró el muchacho mientras se tendía nuevamente en su cama, y colocaba sus manos en su cabeza, para tapar su vista de los rayos solares, como también desacomodando su rubio cabello.

* * *

**Se los anticipé!**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido al menos del agrado de alguien, porque a mí no me gustó mucho.**

**Y ahora aprovecho para responder a comentarios que antes, como un maleducado, no respondí:**

**gummy****: En realidad tu comentario fue para el capítulo 9. Pero como no te respondí, aprovecho para hacerlo ahora. Gracias por tus palabras, me sirvieron de mucho para saber qué le parece al lector esta escritura. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo. Suerte!**

**Liz****: Tu comentario había sido para el capítulo 10. Pero tampoco te había respondido, lo lamento. Qué bueno que te parezca bueno todo esto, y voy a ver si puedo hacer de tus ruego algo real. Y en cuanto a tu manera de verlos, tal vez tengas razón. Creo que exageré al hacerlos reaccionar de estas maneras cuando se requiere de ellos. Saludos, suerte y espero leerte nuevamente.**

**gummybear****: (Review para el capítulo 11) Qué bueno que te agrade mi fic y la manera en la que hice a Kari. Espero que este chapter te haya gustado y te despido con mis cordiales agradecimientos. Saludos, suerte y nos leemos cuando vuelva a actualizar.**

**GummyBear****: (Review para el capítulo 11) No sé si eres la misma persona que comentó anteriormente o son personas diferentes a las que se les ocurrió el mismo "pseudo". Pero bueno, Gracias por tu excelente review. Me encantó tu comentario! :D Todas las cosas que este Fic tiene las reconociste, y eso me alegra de una manera que no te imaginas. Me gustaría encontrar más palabras para agradecerte por tu tan largo comentario, pero la verdad no sé qué más escribirte. Asique te despido inmensamente agradecido. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludo suerte y nos leemos cuando eso pase ;).**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero encontrarlos nuevamente cuando actualice, espero, la semana entrante. Saludos y suerte para todos mis lectores. Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y lo disfruten como se debe.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola :D**

**Bien, antes que nada, se merecen unas debidas disculpas, puesto que creo arruiné todo :/**

**Sin embargo, quiero que me comprendan. Porque, al igual que ustedes (lo reconozco), yo tengo una vida, y esta vida parece estar llena de problemas. Por lo que me disculpo con ustedes por la tan larga tardanza de este capítulo, se dio a esperar bastante. **

**Y lo lamento mucho, no pude conseguir suficiente tiempo como para poder seguir escribiendo. Tuve unos días terribles, sin embargo no me olvidé de ustedes.**

**Asique, aquí está el capítulo 13, dedicado a todos lo que buscaron tiempo para leer el capítulo anterior, y en especial a los que consiguieron tiempo cuando no había para comentarme (mi Ídolo, Alejhandora).**

**Sin más que decir, los invito a leer y a comentar si es que gustan…**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Se levantó espantada mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos. El solo recordar lo vivido anteriormente, lo visto, lo escuchado. O lo soñado, desde otro punto de vista, llegaba a erizarle el cabello y acompañarle un escalofrío alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Uno que tenía un viaje demasiado rápido a través del cuerpo de la joven, la cual estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras advertía del tiritar de sus miembros. Miró ajetreada todo su entorno, viajando su mirada entre cada costado de su habitación. Y trató de calmar su agitada respiración, la cual había denotado el nerviosismo de la joven, y gritaba a grandes voces lo que parecía un terror sin escapatoria.

Se levantó como pudo, tratando de visualizar sus pensamientos, los cuales tenían un tinte de confusión. Porque si todo aquello fue cierto, y si lo visto y escuchado fue real. Ya no sabría que deparaba su futuro, ya no tendría idea sobre qué la esperara al cabo de un tiempo. Y se martirizó en pensamientos al recordar la extravagante escena, dichosa escena que renacía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Imitando cual ave magistral es llamada *fénix.

Miró para todos lados, tratando de controlarse, puesto que esto necesitaba de concentración y calma. Nada podría hacer si se encontrara nerviosa en esos momentos, pero desde otro punto de vista, cómo no hacerlo. Siendo que esto requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y la castaña sabía que de lo futuro depararía su bienestar. Esa extraña pesadilla, la cual sin quererlo reconoció que hacía tiempo que la venía asechando, parecía atañer su destino. Parecía tener como requisito afectar los pensamientos y el entorno futuro de la muchacha. Tenía como objetivo aterrarla y hacerle pensar de una manera como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Temiendo por su vida. Temiendo que todo aquello termine por decidir qué pasaría con ella, qué sería de su paradero al aceptar la espantosa petición de brindar ayuda a alguien quien parecía buscar algo más. Alguien que parecía buscar algo de ella que no se atrevía a mencionar. Porque la joven creía que todo aquello se debía a una simple trampa, era imposible que aquel ser necesitara de su ayuda. En qué podría ayudarlo. Por qué insistiría en pedirle ayuda. _"Te llamamos porque tú debes ser nuestra prometida"_. Y aquello la aterro. El tener que revivir algo tan terrorífico como esa visita al mar obscuro, había dejado graves secuelas en la cabeza de la muchacha. Provocando que, al momento de entristecerse, las imágenes volcaran en sus pensamientos, atrayendo la atención de los mismos.

No, no aceptaría ante tal petición. Antaño había dicho lo mismo, había pedido y prometido. Y, sin tener en cuenta que ella no había aceptado, y que había sucumbido ante la desesperación, aquel ser había terminado por optar llevarla y arrastrarla hasta su espantoso y espeluznante mundo. _"Esto no puede ser cierto"_. Se dijo mientras se mantenía quieta. Parada, mirando hacia la nada cuando reconocía del temblar de su cuerpo. A unos metros de su cama, sintiendo cómo el calor se apartaba de su cuerpo y le daba gran espacio al frío. Lo que le provocaba un rápido pero duradero terremoto interno. _"Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_. Miró hacia adelante, viendo la puerta de su habitación y recordando lo vivido en su sueño. Caminó unos lentos dos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo por un fuerte impulso de mantenerse quieta. Por inercia, dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj el cual marcaba la hora en la que tenía que despertar. Entonces…

No puedes negarte a ofrecerme tu ayuda — Y esa voz grave otra vez. Por lo que giró rápidamente su cabeza, aterrada por lo que volvió a escuchar. Sin embargo, nada había allí. Su mente repetía una y otra vez lo escuchado — Soy quien te ha estado llamando desde hace mucho tiempo — Y giró nuevamente su cabeza, pero nuevamente allí no había nada — Te he estado llamando muchas veces… — Ya no sabía de dónde provenía el sonido — pero no diste importancia a mis socorros — Entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo estar imaginándolo todo. Por lo que caminó lenta y temblorosamente unos dos pasos más hacia la puerta, pero las palabras se repetían continuamente — Kari… — Y esta vez lo escuchó muy cerca suyo, por lo que se apresuró en encaminarse hacia la puerta, cuando reconocía el temblor de su cuerpo —No lo entiendes… — Y nuevamente la obligó a detenerse, y apretó con más fuerza sus ojos no dándose opción de abrirlos — No puedes irte… — Y fue allí donde comprendió que no podía moverse. No lo comprendió por completo, puesto que la asusto el hecho de no poder articular sus miembros. Entonces viajó por su mente la repentina idea de que ya no le correspondía a ella el tener que elegir qué hacer. Ya no le era posible decidir su próxima acción. Porque no estaba en sus parámetros de posibilidades el poder moverse. Ahora, esa responsabilidad recaía en alguien más — No puedes irte — Y esta vez lo escuchó como si estuviera riendo. Por lo que arrinconada por el terror y la incertidumbre cedió a abrir sus ojos. Lentamente fue quitando la presión sobre ellos, hasta que terminó por abrirlos a la magnitud de tenerlos entrecerrados. Y la escena la volvió a espantar, porque nuevamente todo estaba obscuro. Sintió como el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente a uno congelado y con mucha niebla, la cual no le permitía moverse por el frío y el terror recibido por esa atmósfera tan aterradora. Quiso girar su cabeza, pero fue entonces cuando lo escuchó nuevamente respirar agitadamente, como una bestia. Una bestia que clamaba a grandes voces su mayordomía y poder. Una que exclamaba tener un dominio entero sobre cualquier cosa. Por lo que la petrificó el hecho de sentir que esta vez era real. Y nuevamente su respiración, agitada y temblorosa. Lo que la obligó a girar su cuerpo lentamente sintiendo cómo volvía su potestad sobre él. Sin embargo, la lentitud de su accionar fue tal que pudo sentir cómo el ambiente reconocía su verbo. — ¡No puedes irte! —Y un viento acalorado la empujó hasta tirarla a un abismo sin fin. Un hoyo sin base. Obligándola a gritar espantada todo lo vivido mientras sentía su cuerpo caer desastrosamente hacia un futuro dependiente de sus pensamientos. Sentía el viento recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando este bajaba a una velocidad espeluznante hacia la nada. Entonces, y de repente, algo amortiguó su caída. Y fue tal lo repentino del suceso, que la asustó. Obligándola a gemir ahogadamente cuando abría sus ojos y sentía el cambio rápido del ambiente. Por lo que se sentó en lo que amortiguó su caída, entonces reconoció que era su cama. Y el entorno de su habitación desordenada la reconfortaba al decirle que en realidad la pesadilla acababa por terminar.

¿Por qué es que me pasa esto…? — Se lamentó mientras se mantenía sentada en su cama y tapaba su rostro con ambas manos — ¿Por qué es que cada vez que…? — Y se detuvo al recapacitar lo mencionado. Por lo que se descubrió el rostro, atónita por lo recién descubierto. Y se tranquilizó al poder recapacitar sus probabilidades y opciones, porque esta vez, algo bueno había salido a luz, y se debía a que lo había conseguido en un momento crítico, ya que dudaba de su futuro bienestar al tener tanto temor dentro suyo. Sin embargo, y para el reconforto de la joven ahora se vislumbraba una salvación — Siempre que me llama… es… — Intentó decir, algo pasmada aún, las palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca — es porque me deprimo… — Se preguntó más que afirmó, ya que aún desconocía si lo dicho era cierto aún. Pero tenía grandes indicios que lo planteado era real, puesto que recordando las dos veces que fue tragada por ese mencionado mundo fueron momentos de interna soledad y torrentes de tristezas para el corazón de Kari — Eso quiere decir… — Y calló sus palabras mientras dirigía su mirada a un papel que adornaba el espejo que estaba sobre su buró. Lo observó y al dibujo plantado en él, por lo que ordenó sus ideas para poder encontrar, de esa forma, alguna solución que calmara sus tan bajas expectativas sobre su futuro. Por lo que recalibró su pensar para poder hacerlo de una manera más profesional, por así decirlo, puesto que creía que esta vez iba en serio. Ahora se trataba de un tema que iba ligado a la muerte — Quiere decir… que no me puedo deprimir — Dijo ahora más confiada, por lo que se paró y se dirigió decidida hacia su buró y tomó el dibujo pegado al espejo. Lo observó como si estuviera buscando algún significado en él, y terminó por fruncir el ceño, decidida esta vez de lo próximo a hacer. Dirigió una última mirada hacia su despertador y notó que faltaba poco para que sonara la alarma de despertar. La apagó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño. Tomó una ducha y se alistó para poder concurrir a clases.

**-o-**

El camino hacia la escuela había durado menos en minutos a comparación con los anteriores, puesto que esta vez la joven se había prometido el cambiar su actitud por su debido bienestar. Sabía que el hecho de que estaba distanciada emocionalmente de su mejor amigo había logrado afectarla de tal manera que se había deprimido de una forma que llegó hasta llamar la atención del menos debido. Había llegado a martirizarse de una manera tan lúgubre que hasta había logrado cambiar su manera de pensar. Ahora todo estaba cubierto con un manto desconocido, llenándola de incertidumbre e ignorancia individual en cuanto a pensamientos.  
Pero eso acabaría ese mismo día, siendo que su nueva meta tenía como objetivo cambiar su estado de ánimo lo más rápido posible, asegurando que de esa manera podría estar manteniéndose segura, por lo menos, de quien parecía asecharla nuevamente. Ya que desconocía si aquello también afectaría a TK. Y si lo hiciera, cómo lo haría. Ya eran demasiadas cuestiones, y el tener que estar pendiente de aquello iba a terminar cambiándole los puntos de vistas nuevamente. Por lo que optó por callar a sus pensamientos y se aferró al optimismo de actuar con naturalidad y de esa manera alejar todo mal pensamiento negativo. Y creyó lograrlo de alguna manera, siendo que aquello fue lo mencionó su amigo Davis al verla alegre nuevamente. _"Te ves muy bien hoy, Kari"._ Y se alegró por aquello, porque si no se podía convencer a sí misma, por lo menos habría personas que tenían esperanza en que no todo estaba perdido, y el tener un semblante con fe y buenos deseos parecía ser un destello de luz en una penumbra grande y basta. Y aquello llegaba a ser buenas nuevas para la joven, quien animosamente le agradeció a su amigo por el cumplido, y alegó que se debía a que había descansado bien. _"Menuda mentira"_. Pensó al reconocer lo mencionado, y se detestó divertida, puesto que sin quererlo había optado la opción de mentir como una costumbre, y sin quererlo dicha costumbre había crecido y hasta había estado mintiendo largo tiempo. Por lo que se prometió el no tener que hacerlo hasta poder alcanzar un nuevo buen estado de ánimo.

Al ingresar se encontraron con un número grande de sus compañeros, sin embargo no todos estaban aún. Se fueron acomodando en sus asientos mientras comenzaron una charla un tanto trivial en cuanto a gustos de Davis. Seguían charlando entre risas hasta que el maestro dio su aparición junto con Takaishi, quienes portaban semblantes serios, lo que llenó de curiosidad a los alumnos que se encontraban sentados y a los terminaban por ingresar.

Vieron como el profesor le indicaba algo al momento de entregarle un folio completo de papeles, y TK los tomaba mientras suspiraba pesadamente, lo que pareció irritar al profesor. Le comentó algo en voz baja y Takaishi terminó por asentir con la cabeza. El ruido del salón comenzó a morir mientras el profesor mantenía una seria charla con uno de sus alumnos. A lo que Kari y Davis miraban expectantes sin hacer nada más que imaginarse lo que podrían estar discutiendo. Luego de un momento, el rubio terminó por alejarse y acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar al final recibió un eufórico llamado por parte de Davis, quien lo saludaba alzando la mano y su amiga Kari lo observaba sonriendo, a lo que el rubio simplemente los vio y siguió su camino cruzando la puerta.

Qué le sucede, por qué no asiste a clases… — Murmuró el último líder de los niños elegidos mientras miraba hacia la puerta que anteriormente el joven de ojos azules había cruzado. Kari quiso comentar algo, sin embargo sus palabras fueron calladas por el profesor que había comenzado por hacer una breve explicación de la clase que habían visto anteriormente, en la clase pasada, asegurándose de esa manera que los estudiantes lo habían entendido, para así de esa forma comenzar con un tema nuevo. Algunos de los alumnos seguían con curiosidad en su mente por lo que se limitaron a buscar respuestas en su cabeza a la razón de por qué TK no había asistido a clases hasta que el profesor a cargo lo notó.

¿Me están escuchando? — Preguntó bufando y llamando la atención de los jóvenes, los miró a cada uno y luego terminó por decir — Oigan, esto es para ustedes — Mencionó apuntando hacia el pizarrón, donde habían varios apuntes anotados — Yo ya cursé la secundaria, de nada me sirve el estar viendo esto de nuevo… — Quiso seguir pero fue interrumpido por una joven del salón, a la cual todos dirigieron su mirada.

Profesor, ¿Por qué Takaishi no asiste a clases? — Preguntó lo que muchos no se habían atrevido a preguntar, entonces redirigieron su mirada hacia el profesor, quien extrañado miró a la joven.

Eso no es asunto de ustedes. Es sobre Takaishi y sus deberes — Comentó tratando de quitar el tema, pero ello provocó un leve bullicio acompañado de varias quejas — Oigan — Reclamó alzando la voz — Silencio, que aún están en clases. No puedo andar divulgando qué hacen mis alumnos y qué no — Lo que provocó quejas por parte de varios estudiantes, entonces uno de los alumnos se quejó, de una manera la cual no correspondía dentro del instituto, en voz alta lo que provocó aún más quejas.

Oye, tú ¿Por qué no te callas? No ves que estamos en clases — Dijo Davis alzando la voz y viendo serio al que se había atrevido a hablar mal.

Tal vez tú quieras venir a callarme — Comentó desafiante mientras lo miraba provocador y serio, a lo que Davis se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, pero fue detenido por Kari, quien lo había tomado del brazo y negaba con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no debía hacer lo que tenía pensado.

¡Dije silencio! ¿Quieren ganarse una detención? — Dijo esta vez viendo a Motomiya y al joven con quien discutía — Mas les vale tranquilizarse, porque no permito esa clase de comportamiento en mi clase — Volvió a exclamar cansado.

Luego de un momento, en el cual los jóvenes participantes de esa clase callaron y guardaron silencio. El profesor comenzó una explicación sobre su debida materia. Explicando la manera en la que se resolvían los ejercicios y anunciando lo que no debían hacer, recordando las frecuentes fallas en cuanto a la gramática del inglés se refiere.

En un momento de clase, en la cual el profesor se había dedicado a copiar en el pizarrón los siguientes ejercicios, Maeda, el muchacho con quien Davis había discutido, dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, donde estaba Motomiya sentado solo, al final del salón. Descubrió que este ya lo estaba viendo, demasiado serio para ser él, a lo que el muchacho de cabello castaño lo apuntó con un dedo, y luego apuntó hacia afuera. Davis lo entendió, y frunció el ceño un tanto furioso. Por lo que el muchacho asintió con su cabeza, dispuesto a pelear en cuanto salieran del instituto.

**-o-**

La hora había transcurrido con normalidad y silencio en el aula, tanto que los alumnos habían terminado por corregir sus apuntes cuando el profesor había marchado. Pero, en un momento, cuando el salón había comenzado a quedarse vacío, con muy pocos estudiantes usándolo, y en el que un grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados a un costado del salón se levantaron mirando con rostros nada amigables y con acción de estarse burlando a la castaña y a su amigo, Kari supo que estaba a punto de pasar. Por lo que rápidamente se levantó y tomó a Davis por el antebrazo e intentó llevárselo de allí. Pero algo destruyó sus planes con velocidad. Entonces entendió que los estaban acorralando, puesto que se habían colocado frente a ellos el grupo de cuatro jóvenes.

Por favor, muévanse — Pidió seria mientras observaba al grupo de cuatro jóvenes en frente de ella y Davis, los cuales obstaculizaban su salida del salón.

Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Kamiya. Hazte a un lado — Dijo enojado el muchacho frente a ella mientras observaba serio a Motomiya.

Kari, déjamelo. Creo que tengo que arreglar cosas con este imbécil — Comentó mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de la muchacha y quedar delante de ella, pero ésta se negó apretando aún con más fuerza su brazo y poniéndose en su camino para que no dejarlo frente al muchacho.

No — Negó con fuerza, y luego miró seria al muchacho que reía petulante frente a ella — Te lo voy a pedir una vez más. Por favor, quítate del camino —Dijo nuevamente mirando al muchacho. Pero éste solo la observó y rio mientras dirigía su mirada a sus amigos, quienes observaban a los dos jóvenes desafiantes.

Con permiso — Dijo luego de burlarse de los jóvenes, entonces empujó a Kari de su caminó, obligándola a soltar el brazo de Davis y haciéndola caer débilmente hacia uno de los costados de una mesa. Entonces notó que se encontraba lejos del incidente, puesto que los muchachos se habían adelantado mientras empujaban a Davis hacia el final del salón, insultándolo e instándolo a pelear.

Te crees muy malo, verdad Motomiya — Dijo luego de empujarlo. Entonces el muchacho pareció reaccionar, y lo llevó lejos mientras lo empujaba con ambas manos, haciendo trastabillar al acosador joven del salón.

¡Cómo te atreves a empujar a Kari, Idiota! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! — Entonces se le lanzó encima intentando golpearlo, sin embargo fue detenido por el grupo de tres jóvenes frente de él, quienes lo tomaron de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Por consiguiente Maeda se levantó furioso y se acercó empuñando un brazo, pero fue detenido por Kari, que lo había tomado del brazo derecho mientras le rogaba que lo dejaran en paz.

¡Que no te metas! — Exclamó enfurecido por la perseverancia de la joven, por consiguiente se zafó con violencia del apreté de la muchacha y la hizo caer contra el suelo nuevamente. Lo que provocó más eufóricos gritos por Motomiya. Entonces el castaño se adentró a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su contrincante y sus amigos, quienes lo tenían agarrados por sus extremos. Y volvió a empuñar su brazo derecho pero esta vez una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo. Por lo que exasperado dirigió su mirada detrás de él y vio que un muchacho con ropa de Básquetbol lo sostenía apretándole el hombro con una mano. Ante esto Kari no hizo más que sorprenderse por la rápida y nada esperada aparición de TK en escena.

Takaishi… — No alcanzó a terminar la oración, puesto que el mencionado lo golpeó con fuerzas en el rostro, haciéndolo caer violentamente sobre una mesa y provocando que ésta callera con el muchacho en su viaje al suelo.

Entonces uno de los amigos de Maeda se acercó a TK con intención de golpearlo, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que detrás del rubio. Y Kari lo imitó viendo detrás de ella, donde pudo ver había un grupo de muchachos que superaban en número a los cuatro brabucones del salón, y raramente todos vestían ropa deportiva. Sin embargo, uno llamó la atención de Kari. Y ese muchacho llevaba el cabello negro y un distintivo que llamaba la atención a cualquiera que lo viera, siendo que la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro era de un tamaño considerable. _"Nagatomo"._ Pensó viendo al muchacho al que su hermano se había referido como un canalla, y a quien recordaba, su amigo le había partido el labio. Y, según observaba, lo informado había sido cierto.

TK ignoró al atónito muchacho frente a él y levantó a Maeda de suelo y lo arrastró empujándolo fuera del salón. Donde el muchacho cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, y se levantó con dificultad tomándose el rostro ensangrentado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo sangrar con solo un golpe?

Vuelve a molestar a Davis y te quebraré el rostro — Amenazó serio mientras empujaba nuevamente al muchacho del rostro sangrante en pasillo del instituto — ¡Y ustedes lárguense de aquí! — Exclamó viendo hacia atrás donde aún estaban parados los otros jóvenes quienes habían soltado desde hacía tiempo a Davis.

TK… — Formuló confuso Davis, mientras reaccionaba al raro actuar de su amigo. A diferencia de Kari, quien simplemente veía a TK sin comprender su actuar tan violento.

¡Y díganle al Director, así podré buscarlos en sus casas! — Amenazó enfurecido el rubio a los muchachos que corrían fuera de allí. Luego se acercó a su amigo, quien lo observaba con un dejo de desconcierto en el rostro — ¿Te encuentras bien? — A lo que Motomiya simplemente lo observó.

Creo que la pregunta es para ti… — Dijo viéndolo confundido — ¿Desde cuándo peleas tanto? — Cuestionó viéndolo con devoción.

Desde que me molestan las actitudes de los idiotas — Respondió secante el rubio mientras se observaba el puño con el que había golpeado a Maeda, y notó que estaba lastimado.

Parece que te lastimaste más tú… — Quiso comentar pero fue interrumpido por uno de los muchachos que estaban esperando a TK detrás de él.

Oye, Takaishi. Llegaremos tarde, larguémonos de aquí — Pronunció uno bastante alto y resaltante en el grupo de siete jóvenes, quienes los observaban de brazos cruzados.

Sí… — Dijo alejándose de Davis, pero se detuvo y observó a Kari, todavía en el suelo a un costado de él, viéndolo con incertidumbre y confusión — Casi lo olvido… — Mencionó dejándola de ver, entonces se acercó a uno de sus compañeros de Básquetbol y tomó su mochila. Se acercó nuevamente a su silla y la dejó colgada al costado de la mesa. Luego se marchó con su grupo de compañeros dejando a Davis y a Kari viéndolo partir junto con ese amenazante equipo de Básquetbol, el cual no parecía querer hacer amigos.

Entonces, la muchacha creyó volver a sus pesimistas pensamientos al ver tan extraña escena. Una de las cuales ni en pesadillas había vivido, ya que desconocía de quien se trataba al ver a su amigo y compañero de aventuras tan desconforme con su antigua personalidad, puesto que comparándolo con cómo solía actuar, ahora se llegaba a hablar de diferentes personalidades, o tal vez diferentes personas. Se dejó caer en la tan rara situación, y sintió el viento avisándole de su fuerte futura caída a la realidad, la cual desde la lejanía se la apreciaba fuerte y dura.

Sin embargo, deseó pensarlo, deseó sentirlo. Vivirlo, volver a imaginarlo como solía hacerlo antes. No dejando que pensamiento alguno terminara por quitarle el protagonismo al rubio dentro de su mente. Alzándolo hasta la cima de su pirámide de importancia, dejándolo como puntero donde se decidía qué era lo que alcanzaría a hacer y qué no, cuando de reflexiones de cuestionaba.

Entonces un tacto sobre su hombro pareció haberla sacado de su transe, y se emocionó internamente al ver que TK, con una sonrisa, la invitaba a levantarse. Sin embargo sus realismo le había terminado por desmentir, siendo que después de verlo detenidamente se vio mintiéndose internamente al ver que en realidad se trataba de Davis viéndola preocupado por su ausencia existencial al estar tan pensativa, y sin dar respuesta a lo que acababa de preguntarle. _"¿Te…? ¿Te…?" _y volvió a reflexionarlo, puesto que la oración no estaba completa. _"¿Te…? ¿Te encuentras bien?"._ Y lo terminó por comprender al ver su inquieta mirada caer sobre ella, a lo que afirmó pensativa. Luego, se levantó. Sabiendo cómo era observada por Davis, sin embargo le quitó la importancia y decidió pasarlo por alto al sentir como se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.

Ven… Vamos a comer algo — Comentó tomándola del brazo y llevándola a la puerta, donde sabía residía la mirada de Kari.

La muchacha no llegó a asentir, puesto que Davis había terminado por optar su decisión. Ya que él sabía de su respuesta, y antes de dejarla inundarse en sus pesimistas ideas decidió quitarle aquello de la cabeza y llevarla con sus amigos. Donde él sabía abría una sorpresa para ellos.

Por lo que caminaron, reconociendo la ausencia de la muchacha al llevar su cabeza gacha y llenándose de pensamientos a la hora de caminar, sin ser consciente de qué estaba haciendo siquiera. Entonces Motomiya rebuscó temas en su cabeza con los cuales aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa a la joven junto a él, ya que sabía que el estar hablando de la extraña reacción de TK solo provocaría más cavilaciones por parte de Kari. Por lo que terminó por sacarla de transe y decidió decirle lo que realmente le diría su mejor amigo.

Ken asistirá con nosotros — Dijo llamando la atención de Kari, quien lo observaba sin comprender lo dicho — Es decir… Va a venir para hacer el traslado de su instituto a este — Y ello pareció ser una razón de alegría, puesto que había sonreído después de no lograrlo con deseos.

Qué bueno — Comentó jovial, luego redirigió su mirada hacia adelante, viendo todo y nada a la vez, intentando dejar de pensar en lo mismo con pocos resultados a su favor.

Me dijo que tú eras unas de las razones de por qué se cambiaba… — Comentó reflexionando y llamando nuevamente la atención de la castaña — Pero, no de la manera que imaginas. Ya sabes…. — Se apuró en aclarar — lo de Yolei… — Y fue callando ya que le daba pudor hablar de ello.

Sí, lo sé. Pero no es para que te pongas así. Yolei es una buena chica — Dijo bromeando Kari.

Sí… — Comentó dudando de su afirmación — Pero, no lo entendí… — Dijo viendo el techo del pasillo — Tal vez tú lo entiendas — Esta vez viéndola a ella.

Pues… por el momento no lo sé — Dijo extrañándose de lo dicho, puesto que desconocía las intenciones de Ichijouji.

Bueno, por lo menos nos terminamos por juntar. Solo falta Cody — Comentó feliz Davis.

Pero, solo es hasta dentro de unos meses — Contestó de la misma manera.

Es verdad. Porque… — Y fue interrumpido por una exclamación de alguien, y raramente llamaba a Kari. Por lo que se giraron para ver de quién se trataba, y creyeron saber de qué se refería al ver a Tai corriendo hacia ellos y a Izzy, Mimí, Sora y Matt detrás del muchacho.

Kari… — Dijo ya frente a ella. Entonces dirigió su mirada a su hermana y la observó detenidamente — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? — Preguntó alarmado Tai, temiendo de la respuesta.

Sí… estoy bien — Afirmó confusa de lo rápido en lo que se habían enterado — En realidad fue a Davis a quien intentaron golpear — Comentó vacilante mientras apuntaba a su acompañante con un dedo. A lo que Tai simplemente lo vio.

Ah — Le restó importancia volviendo a ver a su hermana.

Oye, ¿Qué no te importa que me hayan hecho? — Preguntó ofendido Davis y provocando que los demás rieran.

Sé que no te hicieron nada — Respondió viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, y extrañado.

Es verdad. Nos dijeron que uno de sus compañeros empujó a Kari y te quiso golpear, pero por suerte llegó TK — Dijo Izzy mientras se acercaba a los muchachos.

Sí… ese maldito — Mencionó Tai mientras empuñaba una mano, a lo que los demás lo observaron confusos.

¿Quién? ¿TK?

Sí… — Mencionó bufando.

Oye, deberías estar tranquilo sabiendo que a ellos no les pasó nada porque llegó TK a tiempo — Defendió Mimí bastante confusa.

Sí, pero si no fuera por TK le hubiera partido la cara a ese chiquillo — Respondió sincero a lo que los demás lo vieron confundidos — ¿Qué? ¿No lo vieron? — A lo que los demás solo aumentaron su confusión — El muchacho al que golpeó TK. Le destruyó el rostro — Exageró riendo — No tendría caso golpearlo, ya tiene el rostro sangrando. Lo vi en el baño…

¿Qué? Pero si solo fue un golpe el que le dio… — Cuestionó confuso Davis.

Parece que ahora tiene más fuerza — Reflexionó Matt — Aunque de todos modos, continúa actuando extraño — A lo que los demás se dedicaron a reflexionar lo mencionado, que bastante de verdad tenía.

¿Saben dónde está? — Preguntó Kari, aventurándose a la verdad.

¿Quién…? ¿TK? — Cuestionó Matt, a lo que Kari asintió — Pues… Creo que está entrenando, y no saldrá de allí porque continúa con su detención — Mencionó tomándose la cabeza.

Por eso no asistió a clases… — Se dijo Davis. A lo que los demás se invadieron nuevamente con silencio y preguntas. Entonces alguien decidió quebrar ese momento tan extraño.

Oigan, me avisaron que Ken se cambiará a esta escuela — Mencionó Sora, intentando cambiar el tema.

¿En serio? — Cuestionó Tai, viéndola con intriga.

Sí. Bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero creo que ahora está hablando con el Director sobre su traslado — Respondió sonriente la pelirroja.

Teniendo en cuenta su historial el año pasado, no creo vaya a tener problemas en entrar. Es más creo que el Director va a estar más que feliz teniéndolo aquí — Dijo Izzy tomándose el mentón.

Es verdad… — Comentó Mimí riendo — Teniendo en cuenta al geniecito de Tamachi — A lo que los demás carcajearon jovialmente.

**-o-**

Había sido una tarea titánica el convencer a su hermano de su bienestar, además de repetirle una y otra vez que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía calmar a Tai, quien le insistía, al paso de unos minutos, preguntándole lo mismo. Igual, y de todas formas, la castaña se dispuso a contestar las perseverantes preguntas de su hermano, riendo por su exagerada preocupación. Al igual que lo hacían sus amigos, burlándose del antiguo líder y sus inquietudes, las cuales eran muchas.

Habían aprovechado el descanso que tenían en el cambio de hora para reunirse donde siempre, y descansar de los estudios escolares, al menos, por unos minutos. Aquella había sido una oportunidad enorme para sacar conclusiones. Y ello fue lo que hicieron, puesto que la gran mayoría había comenzado a sacar sus conclusiones e ideas, en voz alta, sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a TK. Y más de uno llegó al común acuerdo de que no tenían idea alguna del porqué de su actuar tan extraño. Sin embargo algunos se allegaban a la idea de que simplemente no tenía tiempo para estar con sus amigos, debido al castigo que le habían dado por pelear con un compañero de Básquetbol de él. Y parte de eso era verdad, sin embargo quedaba como punto culminante la razón de que él nunca había peleado en la escuela. Y aquello pareció ser una razón de alarma, ya que muchos se precipitaron en pensamientos a la hora de buscar respuestas y soluciones. Sin embargo, nadie conseguía idea alguna con la cual ayudar a su amigo. Por lo que todo el grupo dirigió su mirada a la más joven, quien allegó sorpresa al tener el escudriño de los demás, sin tener en cuenta la tensión de la atmósfera.

¿Qué…? — Preguntó con miedo, ya que tenía indicios de cuál sería la cuestión.

Tú debes saber algo que nosotros no, Kari — Se aventuró Mimí, quien la veía con introspección, a lo que la joven se sorprendió.

Kari… ¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que le puede estar pasando a TK? — Articuló confundida Sora.

No, por qué habría de saberlo… — Murmuró en voz baja, sin embargo los demás llegaron a oírla. Por lo que dirigió su mirada al resto, quienes la observaban levantando una ceja, como reclamándole el haber dicho algo sin pensarlo antes. Entonces lo comprendió, sabía a qué venía todo eso.

¿"Por qué habrías de saberlo"? — Mencionó en tono burlón Yolei, a lo que la muchacha bufó cansada, sabía por qué tantas preguntas.

Miren, si es por eso… —Quiso seguir pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

Kari, si sabes algo que nosotros no, va a ser mejor que nos digas. Sino no podremos ayudar a TK — La veía con intensidad, y aquello parecía quebrarla en verdad. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, se había llenado de dudas y cuestiones.

Pero… — Y calló sus palabras, siendo que nunca se había planteado comentarles cómo se fue deteriorando su relación con su mejor amigo. A tal instancia de que ambos no se hablaban, siendo que el muchacho la ignoraba como si de una extraña se tratara. Sin tener en cuenta lo vivido frente a él, sin duda unas de las cosas que le gustaría borrar de sus pensamientos.

Eres la más cercana a él — Comentó Matt viendo el suelo — Y eso que soy su hermano. Pero a mí no me cuenta lo que te cuenta a ti — Esta vez viéndola a ella, de la misma manera que la veía Tai — Creo que… cuando se trata de TK, la única que comprende eres tú… — Y esta vez con confusión, siendo que el muchacho ahora no llegaba a comprender cómo es que había cambiado todo. Pero se intranquilizó ante el silencio de la muchacha — ¿Kari…? — A lo que los demás vieron expectantes cómo la muchacha, abría la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero parecía cuestionarse qué decir. Siendo que no se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra.

Kari — Y esta vez fue su hermano quien la saco de transe, pero se confundieron al ver cómo el rostro de la muchacha mostraba ansiedad e inquietud.

Yo… — Y dirigió su mirada al suelo, llamando intencionalmente la atención del resto, quienes la observaban impacientes. Siendo que la situación, además de tensa se había vuelto bastante intrigante. _"Ellos quieren que les cuente qué paso. Pero… no puedo contarles que TK me dejó de hablar porque cree que me gusta Davis"._ Se contrarió ante tanta confusión. _"Pero, en ese caso… no sé qué pensar. Él había dicho que me creía, pero entonces, por qué me ignora…"_. Y nuevamente fue sacada de sus conclusiones internas al ver tanta expectación dirigida hacia su persona, por lo que se exasperó. _"¿Debería contarles…?"_ — Yo… debo irme, estoy llegando tarde — Y dicho esto partió del lugar, con intenciones grandes de apartarse de esa situación de tanta inquietud.

¡Oye, espera! ¡Kari! — Se levantó Tai, al ver como desaparecía de escena su hermana. Sin embargo, fue detenido en su avance por su amiga pelirroja.

Déjala, por el momento no nos puede decir nada — Lo detuvo con sensatez, al ver cómo se exasperaba, y veía las intenciones que tenía el muchacho de perseguir a su hermana con tal que le diga la verdad.

Pero, Sora… —Quejó, pero fue interrumpido por Matt.

Es verdad. Si tiene algo que decirnos, luego lo hará. Pero por el momento no podemos obligarla a hablar, parece que tiene unas cosas que arreglar antes — Reafirmó el muchacho, con una tranquilidad que llamó la atención de los presentes. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a objetar, siendo que había verdad en lo recién dicho por el rubio. Entonces, un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Puesto que gran mayoría de los jóvenes se había dedicado a guardar silencio y darle espacio a sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la atmósfera se quebró por el hablar de una muchacha.

Oigan, saben cuándo llegará Ken — A lo que los demás la vieron sonrientes y burlones, lo que pareció sonrojar a Yolei.

**-o-**

La muchacha corrió sin dirección ni destino alguno, buscando que de alguna manera sus pensamientos quedaran atrás, con cada paso dado una pérdida de cuestión interna. Sin embargo, esas parecían ser simples ideas y teorías, puesto que no se allegaban a la verdad ni siquiera por simple introspección. Se detuvo al notar el cansancio yacer en sus piernas, por lo que las tomó con las manos intentando reponerse de esa carrera sin calentamiento. Por lo que, al escuchar las voces de estudiantes detrás de ella, se exasperó. Y al ver el cartel que anunciaba el baño de mujeres se apresuró a entrar en él.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se encerró en un cubículo y esperó parada a que su agitación cesara y su respiración se normalizara. Aunque, ello parecía no querer darle siquiera un gusto. Puesto que sentía como continuaba su respiración dificultosa, y se exasperó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, al reconocer su bajo estado físico.

"_Tú debes saber algo que nosotros no, Kari"._

"_¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que le puede estar pasando a TK?"._

"_Si sabes algo que nosotros no, va a ser mejor que nos digas"._

"_Eres la más cercana a él…"_

"_Cuando se trata de TK, la única que comprende eres tú"._

Y su agitación pareció cesar, sin embargo su intranquilidad aún la acompañaba. _"No es cierto"._ Pensó pesimista. _"No comprendo nada". _Y se recompuso de su postura, levantándose y girando de la perilla para salir del cubículo y lavarse el rostro. Puesto que no quería caer en lágrimas otra vez.

Se dirigió al lavado y abrió el grifo de agua, se refrescó cuanto creyó necesario y luego se observó frente al espejo. Por lo que se tranquilizó, al parecer no había llorado como antes. Y negó con su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando quitar sus perseverantes pensamientos con sus muchas resurrecciones. Los cuales parecían querer perturbarle su andar y tranquilidad con sus muchos aparecimientos. Entonces un frío viento, que cruzó por sus piernas descubiertas, la hizo tiritar al sentir tanta falta de calor. Y la acompañó un escalofrío perdurable por todo su cuerpo, el cual parecía no querer irse. Entonces abrió los ojos, y se vio nuevamente en el reflejó de ese vidrio. Entonces recordó que aún tenía clases. Por lo que giró su rostro, pero al ver de reojo una sombra al costado del espejo giró nuevamente su cabeza para ese costado. Sin embargo, había sido su imaginación. Parecía haberle dejado graves secuelas todas sus pesadillas, ya que creía reconocerlas en su diario a vivir.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero entonces recibió un golpe en el pecho que la hizo volver en sí y trastabillar perdiendo el equilibrio. Entonces dirigió su mirada, altamente exasperada, hacia adelante, de dónde creyó recibir un golpe. Entonces un tumulto de obscuridad pareció tomar forma frente a ella. Llenándose de un humo de apariencia espesa y uniforme. Se dejó llevar por la exasperación al ver cómo aquello alcanzaba su tamaño, y hasta sobrepasarlo y quedar frente a ella, mirándola y no haciéndolo al mismo tiempo, puesto que ausencia de ojos había en ello, sin embargo mirada se apreciaba sobre la joven.

Por lo que creyó sentir su pulso detenerse y recibir una carga de adrenalina enorme, a tal instancia de querer correr de allí cuán rápido sea posible. Por lo que atravesó esa forma cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo la puerta del baño para intentar de esa manera alejarse de aquello.

Kari… — Articuló dificultoso y extremamente grave en su voz, la cual parecía provenir de ningún muchacha lo ignoró y corrió tan rápido le fue posible correr, esquivando tumulto de personas y esforzándose en llegar a su salón, sin embargo al sentir una carga sobre ella reconoció haber chocado con alguien en su intento de huida.

Lo siento… — Dijo reponiéndose e intentando levantar al muchacho que estaba en el piso tomando su cabeza.

¿Kari…? — Pronunció el muchacho viendo la exasperación que llevaba en el rostro — ¿Qué sucede?

Ken… — Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse — No, no sucede nada. Es que estoy llegando tarde a mi siguiente clase — Mintió intentando ser convincente con una sonrisa, sin embargo eso no pareció convencer a su amigo quien se limitó a verla confundido.

Kari…

Lo siento, Ken. En serio, pero estoy llegando tarde — Dijo mientras retomaba su viaje — Luego nos vemos — Dijo ya a unos metros de distancia. El muchacho simplemente se dejó llevar por sus palabras y decidió no presionarla con preguntas, porque al parecer hacer cambiar de opinión a Kamiya era una tarea difícil.

Nos… vemos.

* * *

*Fénix: (griego antiguo φοῖνιξ) Se trataba de un ave fabulosa que se consumía por acción del fuego cada 500 años, para luego resurgir de sus cenizas.

**Bien, "**_**more or less" **_**es esto. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No fue uno de mis mejores capítulos, como mis mejores redacciones, pero "algo es algo". El próximo capítulo va a ser un poco más interesante (espero…).**

**Bueno, los despido a todos, agradeciéndoles inmensamente el tiempo que le dedican a mi escritura al leerla. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y reconozco a los que me dan ánimos de seguir, por más de que tengo tan bajas expectativas de mis capítulos.**

**Espero encontrarlos pronto, ya sea en reviews, como en sus fics.**

**Arrivederci!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, tendría que disculparte antes que nada. Y eso es lo que espero hacer debidamente;**

**Lamento de gran manera el haberme tardado tanto, sé que de seguro fue causante de exasperación para más de uno. Y lamento de sobremanera de que se debiera por mi causa.**

**Me gustaría contarles qué fue lo que me sucedió para tardarme TANTO. Pero es que no me alcanzarían las hojas, porque en realidad pasó mucho, y algunos me dan pudor tratarlos. Pero fuera de todo aquello, espero que me entiendan, y que, de la misma manera, me disculpen. Porque mi tardanza fue titánica. Casi podría decir que tardé más que una pelea de árboles :P (Tardan cerca de 200 años en caer).**

**Bueno, espero que sean comprensibles, y que les enseñe a disculpar mucho, porque no sé si esto volverá a pasar. En la vida no sabes qué esperar, pero por lo menos esta vez puedo asegurarles que me tardaré poco en el capítulo siguiente a este.**

**Como en Argentina, esta semana hay días festivos, tendré mucho más tiempo para dedicarle a esto, sin embargo no prometo días, solo que tardaré menos que una semana (espero).**

**Bueno, terminaré con esto para no aburrirlos.**

**He aquí el capítulo 14, espero que sea de su agrado y, si son tan amables, comenten qué les parece…**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Debería dejar de cuestionarlo, o tal vez ni siquiera pensarlo. Ya que la llenaba de inseguridad y pesadumbre su extraña situación, porque en ese momento no podía considerar como una salida rápida a ninguna de sus posibilidades. Tal vez, si se atreviera, debería comentarles a sus amigos lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, sabía cuál sería la situación y la respuesta a todo esto; Incertidumbre. Ya nada de lo que pudieran ofrecer sus amigos sería una respuesta y una solución. Lo sabía, porque había llegado a la exacta idea de que no sabrían cómo protegerla. Hasta ese mismo demonio, el cual la había estado llamando incesantemente días atrás, y hasta esa misma noche y ese mismo día en el baño de su instituto, le había comentado cuál sería la respuesta de sus colegas después de todo aquello. Lo único que podría esperar de ellos sería una batalla contra algo que en realidad no sabían si existía, sin mencionar el hecho de que ninguno tenía una idea de cómo llegar al lugar de residencia de ese ser. El cual le había recalcado millares de veces en sus sueños que en realidad solo buscaba sosiego para su espíritu.

Entonces, en ese momento le llegaba la indecisión, porque las ideas habían escapado de su cabeza. Y hasta su mismo cerebro le avisaba de que no había escapatoria alguna. Pero… ¿escapatoria a qué? Ya no sabía qué era lo que podía pensar, ya nada instructivo nacía en su cabeza, la cual atareada simplemente deseaba un descanso. Y eso es lo que había estado intentado, de otra manera no encontrarían respuestas a porqué se encontraba echada sobre su cama, y cobijada en busca de calor. Varias vueltas de había dado a su cuerpo sobre ese colchón, sin embargo ahora tenía la seguridad de que no se trataba de su lecho y su incomodidad para dormir. Había algo más que perturbaba sus sueños. Y era el hecho de que no podía dejar de cuestionar cada pensamiento naciente en su cabeza. Porque había salido de sus pensamientos el hecho de que todo aquello llegaba atañer su futuro, aunque lejos de ello vacilaba su conciencia, porque le había dejado de importar qué sucediera con ella, con tal de que susodichas pesadillas dejaran de atormentarla. Ya que se lo llegaba a vislumbrar desde la lejanía como un tormento procedente de un problema en común.

Aunque, al parecer ya había parecido ceder a las engañosas pero ciertas palabras de esa bestia. Porque encontraba veracidad en su hablar, no podía dudar que se encontraba en un aprieto, que al parecer era más penoso que el suyo. Ya que se debía no solo a una simple atracción de un emblema muy diferente al suyo, completamente diferente, siendo que era nada más y nada menos que su contrario. Esa bestia lloraba por su tan desdichado destino; el tener que estar viviendo lo mismo, sufriendo por la incomodidad de vivir en la obscuridad por una eternidad llegaría a ser el lamento de cualquier ser vivo. Y ahora sabía que no podía llegar a negarse el no poder brindarle ayuda, porque lo comprendía con tan solo vislumbrar a la lejanía la desgracia de ese ser, el cual llegaba a reconocer como el dador de lástima en cualquier persona. Porque reconocía que en ese momento no se trataba de ella, ni de lo que temía fuera a pasar. Ahora se trataba de la desgracia y dolor perdurable de esa bestia.

Sin embargo, y sin contar todos sus cuestionamientos, nuevamente se había negado. Y en esa pesadilla, por más que esperara fuera a suceder una catástrofe, dada por la esperada cólera de ese ser, nada se dio a esperar. Ya que simplemente había desaparecido, dejando cómo eco y anunciante de su desaparición un llanto acompañado de gritos de dolor.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_.

**-o-**

Oye, Tai ¿Ya tienes preparado el regalo de cumpleaños para Izzy? — Preguntó emocionado el muchacho junto a él.

Sí — Contestó riendo el mayor — Le diré Feliz Cumpleaños frente a todos sus compañeros. Como Izzy es muy penoso, seguro eso lo pondrá de todos colores — Dijo después de carcajearse, a lo que el muchacho lo vio confundido — ¿Qué, Davis? ¿Tú también me dirás que es muy malvado de mi parte?

No, no es eso — Se apresuró a desmentir el menor — Es que llegarás un poco tarde — A lo que el mayor lo vio confundido — Recuerda que Izzy ahora comparte el salón con Mimí. De seguro ella lo recibirá de esa manera cuando entre al salón, no importan las muchas veces que Izzy le dijo que no lo haga, estoy seguro de que lo hará — Palabras a las que Tai entendió y analizó.

Es verdad… — Dijo vacilante, entonces dirigió la mirada a su hermana, quien se hallaba muy callada para ser ella misma. Entonces sonrió perverso luego de ocurrírsele la manera de llamar su atención, porque desde que habían dado por iniciado su camino hacia la escuela, la muchacha no había dado señales de vida — Oye Davis, sabes si… ¡Oh, Buenos Días, TK! — Dijo alzando la mano mientras exclamaba hacia adelante, entonces vio de reojo cómo su hermana salía de su transe estrepitosamente. Por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, donde no había nadie. Entonces el muchacho vio cómo fruncía el ceño y le dirigía una mirada seria, a lo que no pudo más que reír.

Ya basta, no me molestes — Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y giraba la cabeza.

Es la única manera que tengo para que prestes atención. Si no estás con él no hablas con nadie — Dijo serio mientras levantaba una ceja.

Eso no es cierto… — Pero calló sus futuras palabras, dado que su hermano la continuó viendo de la misma manera, dándole a entender que sabía que mentía. Entonces bufó — ¿Para qué explicarte? — Y rodó los ojos mientras caminaba junto con su hermano y su amigo en camino al instituto. Entonces un notorio silencio se dio por aparecer en la atmósfera, uno que Tai no pudo soportar, por lo que se aventuró a romper el hielo.

Y tú Davis… — A lo que el muchacho salió de su transe y observó al mayor intentando saber a qué se refería.

¿Qué?

Si tienes un regalo para Izzy… — Entonces el muchacho comenzó a revolver su mochila rápidamente en busca de algo — ¿Lo tienes? — A lo que el menor terminó por sacar una pequeña caja de varios colores — ¿Qué es eso?

No sé — Contestó simple mientras veía el dibujo sobre la caja — Es una… _Memory Universal Serial Bus_ — Leyó tartamudeando.

Ah… — Acotó el mayor, entendiendo lo dicho.

¿Sabes qué es?

Ni idea — Respondió levantando los hombros.

Es un _Pen Drive_, funciona como dispositivo de almacenamiento — Aclaró la castaña mientras se adentraba en la conversación.

Así que estabas viva — Dijo burlón su hermano, lo que provocó que la muchacha rodara los ojos, y lo que terminó causándole gracia a Motomiya.

¿Davis, compraste un _Pen Drive_ sin saber qué era? — Cuestionó la muchacha mientras veía asentir a su amigo, entonces no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ante tal acto despreocupado.

Es que mi hermana me dijo que a Izzy podría gustarle este tipo de cosas — Lo que provocó una ligera risa en la muchacha — ¿Y… para qué sirve? — Cuestionó el muchacho mientras le daba vueltas a la pequeña caja.

Es para trasladar archivos de una computadora a otra — Respondió con una sonrisa, a la cual su hermano se dedicó a apreciar y corresponder, lo que terminó por confundir a la castaña — ¿Qué? — Preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Nada. Es que… hace mucho que no sonríes así — Palabras que provocaron un leve rubor en la muchacha.

Ya te dije que no me molestes — Dijo nuevamente girando su rostro, evitando la introspección de los jóvenes.

Está bien… — Contestó suspirando — No te molesto. Pero, hazme un favor, Kari — A lo que la castaña levantó su mirada curiosa, ya que en ese momento hablaba de manera sensata — Nuestros amigos están preocupados por TK… no hagas que también se preocupen por ti, Kari — Lo que en un principio sorprendió a la muchacha, sin embargo, luego de analizarlo bien, entendió a qué se refería.

Pero…

No quiero insistirte, Kari. Porque sé que eso no provoca nada. Solo quiero que entiendas que algunos necesitan saber qué le sucede a TK para poder ayudarlo. Y sabemos que tú sabes algo que…

No es así — Interrumpió seria a su hermano con la mirada baja, lo que llamó grandemente la atención de los jóvenes — No sé qué es lo que le puede estar sucediendo a TK, y siempre que quiero hablar con él está ocupado... Desde hace tiempo he querido ayudarlo o siquiera saber qué le sucede, pero no puedo porque nunca lo encuentro — Respondió seria.

Yo… no sabía eso, Kari.

Desde hace tiempo que no puedo hablar con TK. Entiendo que se preocupen por él, y que insistan preguntándome si sé algo. Pero ya es algo que molesta — Dijo con tristeza en su rostro, mientras observaba a su hermano con decisión — Si quieren saber algo, pregúntenle a TK, yo no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que le puede estar pasando — Por poco alcanza el volumen de una exclamación, ya que le dolía hablar sobre dicho tema, el cual parecía nacer solamente cuando la muchacha daba su aparición, como si se tratara de un asunto suyo. Por consiguiente, la castaña adelantó el paso e ingresó al instituto, mientras era perseguida por su hermano.

Espera, Kari…

Déjame, quiero estar sola — Exclamó mientras ingresaba a su salón, el cual estaba bastante ocupado. Saludó con velocidad a sus compañeras de salón y terminó por sentarse en su asiento designado, intentando pasar por alto las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, de quienes se escuchaba cuestionar en voz baja "¿Kamiya está enojada?". Obvió aquello, y entonces notó como los alumnos restantes comenzaban a ingresar y tomar sus asientos, sin embargo la ausencia de los dos muchachos que se sentaban al fondo del aula, llamaba la atención del instructor del salón, y llenaba de curiosidad a Kari. _"¿Dónde están Davis y TK?"_. Se dijo mientras bailaba su mirada por las ventanas, intentando, de ese modo, verlos cruzar por el pasillo.

Bien, entonces solo faltan Motomiya y Takaishi — Mencionó el hombre al frente del aula mientras escuchaba la afirmación de los jóvenes sentados.

Y sintió como un silencio acogedor se apoderaba de su entorno, o tal vez era su mente la cual le daba espacio a divagar. Viajó su mirada en el aula cuando sentía su cuerpo descansar tibiamente en el asiento de manera sutil. Y de esa manera reconoció que se debía a que estaba cansada, o simplemente eran sus frágiles músculos los cuales no habían concebido descanso para ellos mismos. _"Creo que debo hacer más ejercicio"_. Pensó mientras veía sus delgadas y descubiertas piernas. Colocó sus manos sobre ellas y las notó congeladas, _"Y el frío no ayuda mucho"._ Notó cómo el cielo se obscurecía, dejando de lado el azul pálido que se exponía normalmente sobre el cielo. Y apoderándose del espacio un gris potente que parecía querer contaminar el entorno de su mismo color. _"¿Nevará?"_. Se preguntó curiosa, ya que, recordando el fin de año, no había nevado en ninguna fecha, y eso llamaba la atención para la gente que vivía en Odaiba. Dejó de ver hacia afuera al notar que el profesor ya había ingresado al salón y, sin que lo notara, estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Trató de reconocer al profesor y su matera a cargo, sin embargo nada salía de su cabeza. Pero al ver nombres y apellidos antiguos escritos sobre el pizarrón descubrió que estaba en historia nacional.

Sin embargo, por un leve impulso dejó de observar aquello. Y reconoció que sin quererlo estaba reviviendo su antiguo sueño, por lo que se esforzó en sobremanera para quitar de sus pensamientos aquello, dado que su última pesadilla le había dado que pensar. _"Si tú no me ayudas, no tendré otra opción que rogarle a alguien más"._

¿A qué se referiría con "alguien más"?. Porque, por lo que podía entender, ella era la única que podía ayudar a seres obscuros a salir de sus desdichados destinos. _"¿Acaso… hay un Digielegido que también tiene esta cualidad?"._ Y se valió de esa idea, siendo que mucho realismo tenía. Pero, recordando que ella conocía a muchos de los Digielegidos, contando los últimos y recientes, no quiso imaginar qué es lo que haría ese ser, siendo que en ese momento no sabía si se trataba de un Digimon y no.

Disculpe la tardanza profesor… — Y al escuchar la voz de Davis creyó salir de sus cavilaciones levemente.

Motomiya, Takaishi ¿En dónde se habían metido? — Por lo que levantó su cabeza apurada, y al hacerlo se encontró con Davis y TK en la puerta del salón — La clase comenzó hace varios minutos ya. ¿Cuál es la excusa que tienen para ingresar al salón? — Se lo escuchaba molesto al profesor a cargo.

Lo lamento, pero es que yo tuve un… ligero retraso — Lo que provocó que el profesor lo fulminara con la mirada — Sin quererlo, me quedé dormido — Comentó Davis nervioso mientras tomaba su nuca, lo que confundió a Kari, dado que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

¿Y usted, Takaishi? — Lo que en verdad llamó la atención de la castaña fue el protagonismo que en ese momento ganaba el rubio.

Estaba hablando con el entrenador de Básquetbol para que me dejara ingresar a las clases, por eso me retrasé — La neutralidad con la que hablaba TK le volvía a avisar a la muchacha que su amigo había cambiado, sacarle una sonrisa parecía haberse convertido en una tarea titánica. El profesor, al escucharlo de esa manera, tan sensato y serio a la vez, reconoció que no mentía, por lo que descartó la idea de que su retraso se debía a una simple excusa.

Bien… Takaishi, siéntese — Ordenó el maestro mientras se acercaba a su mesa, a lo que TK obedeció lentamente.

¿Y yo? — Cuestionó Davis.

Usted, Motomiya, esperará fuera del salón hasta que cambie de idea. Y más le vale comprar un reloj despertador, no es la primera vez que ingresa tarde a mi clase— A lo que el muchacho bufó y causó las risas de sus compañeras. Entonces, Kari sintió cómo dejaba de prestarle atención a Davis al notar cómo el rubio caminaba a un costado suyo sin observarla, como si intentara ignorarla. Obvió aquello y se giró con media sonrisa.

Buenos días, TK — Y sin quererlo su voz denotó que no se encontraba bien, dado que sonaba lastimada, sin embargo el rubio no pareció notarlo. Ya que le correspondió levantando las cejas rápidamente en señal de saludo, pero nuevamente la dejó de observar mientras se echaba para atrás e intentaba sacar los libros de su mochila. Entonces la castaña notó que el silencio había caído sobre el salón, por consiguiente se aventuró a girarse, temerosa, al ver a su profesor viéndola con los brazos cruzados.

¿Puedo seguir con mi clase, Kamiya? — Y se apresuró a tomar una buena postura y asintió rápidamente.

**-o-**

Las clases habían transcurrido con sutileza y extrema tranquilidad, siendo que no se había escuchado siquiera un murmullo. Al parecer los alumnos no habían concurrido con ánimos suficientes como para hablar. Lo que llegó a ser incómodo hasta para el profesor, dado que silencio como ese no se había visto en ningún salón.

La clase había sido dada de corrida hasta el hecho de que ningún alumno había notado lo rápido que había concurrido la materia. El ingreso de Motomiya al salón había parecido tardarse, sin embargo el profesor buscó misericordia donde propiamente no tenía y lo hizo ingresar al salón.

El sonido de la campana, dado unos minutos después, daba aviso del fin de las materias y el horario de cambio. Lo que pareció sacar del mutismo al grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban en el salón. Sin embargo, Kari seguía sumida en sus pensamientos a la hora de reflexionar. Por lo que no notó cuando un grupo de muchachas se acercó hasta su asiento.

Kari — Y entonces pareció reaccionar, por lo que giró su cabeza tranquilamente para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras de clase viéndola con curiosidad.

Hola — Dijo formando una tímida sonrisa.

¿Vienes con nosotras? Va a haber un partido de práctica para el equipo de Básquetbol, y parece que Takaishi juega en él — Comentó emocionada la muchacha, a lo que Kari consideró la pregunta. Giró su cabeza y en ese momento notó que ni TK ni Davis se encontraban allí, divagó si debía ir o no. Sin embargo, se decidió a responder.

No lo sé… Estoy un poco cansada — Dijo haciendo una mueca y echándose sobre su banco.

Vamos, no seas perezosa, Kari. Va a ser divertido — Comentó otra con ánimos.

Es verdad. Además, si no nos apuramos no quedarán lugares donde sentarnos — Terminó de decir la muchacha de cabello rubio.

Está bien, vamos — Dijo con una sonrisa Kari. Entonces se levantó, y al hacerlo bailó su mirada en el asiento de Takaishi. _"Seguramente salió antes de que me diera cuenta"._ Caminó con el grupo de cuatro jóvenes en camino hacia la cancha de Básquetbol, y al acortar la distancia de su objetivo, notó que había demorado en su decisión, puesto que cada vez que se acercaban se encontraban con más jóvenes en camino hacia la cancha.

Parece que el equipo se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente — Comentó una joven mientras observaba a un tumulto de estudiantes en la puerta de la cancha.

Eso es porque los jugadores del equipo se han vuelto populares, Riko — Argumentó una muchacha emocionada.

Eso es verdad, Yoshi. Y ahora que Takaishi es titular en el equipo, todo va a ser más emocionante…

¿TK es titular? — Interrumpió pasmada Kari.

¿No lo sabías, Kari? — A lo que la muchacha simplemente se la quedó viendo — Parece que te estuviste perdiendo varios sucesos — Comentó riendo, lo que provocó que las demás rieran también — Ahora que lo pienso, no estuviste en los partidos de práctica, y eso es raro, porque siempre estabas ahí — Comentó la joven extrañada.

Pero, yo no sabía que habían partidos de práctica — Contestó pensante. Entonces recordó que desde que se habían dejado de hablar con TK, o había dejado de frecuentar con él, había dejado de ir a verlo jugar.

Qué extraño. De los amigos de Takaishi, tú eres la más cercana — Y entonces creyó reconocer lo dicho. Y luego, sin que ella lo hubiera querido, reconoció que la estaban observando con cautela extraña las cuatro jóvenes.

¿Qué? — Se aventuró a preguntar, sin embargo sabía a dónde iría todo aquello.

¿Todavía no salen juntos? — Se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha de cabello largo.

Riko… — Mencionó exasperada Kari.

Vamos, Kari. Riko no es la única que lo notó — Entonces volvió a bufar la castaña.

Por favor, no me digan que ustedes también me molestarán con lo mismo — Rogó un poco cansada de repetir lo mismo.

No es eso, Kari. Más bien, te que queremos advertir que si no te apresuras, te tomarán la delantera — Comentó jovial Yoshi.

Pero, puedes estar tranquila con nosotras. No te lo quitaremos, sabemos que solo te mira a ti — Dijo Tommo, a lo que Kari no pudo más que sonreír.

Gracias, chicas. Pero… temo que están equivocadas — Dijo mientras observaba hacia un costado del pasillo.

¿Qué? — Preguntaron confusas.

Es que… No. Mejor olvídenlo, ¿Sí? — Articuló apresurada mientras negaba con las manos.

¿Qué? Oye, no nos puedes dejar así con la duda — Mencionó la joven de cabello rubio demandante.

Pero es que…

Vamos, Kari. Sabes que nosotras no se lo diremos a nadie — Animo Yoshi.

Pero, no es eso. Además, no hay nada que contar. Es solo que… no le gusto a TK — Explicó manteniendo una difícil seriedad.

¿Qué? Kari, eso no tiene sentido — Dijo Riendo Tommo, como si se tratara de una broma — Los hemos visto. Vimos cómo se tratan…

Tratábamos — Se apresuró a aclarar la castaña. Entonces sus compañeras guardaron silencio — Sí, lo admito; Yo también lo pensé, pero simplemente se debe a una equivocación. Yo no le gusto a TK de esa forma — Y el silencio fue más grande, dado que sin que lo notaran, se habían detenido en su camino — Al parecer solo éramos amigos. Y digo éramos porque ahora casi ni me saluda — Confesó sintiendo cómo se deshacía de una carga muy grande. Y en ese momento agradeció de sobremanera a su leve deshidratación, ya que hubiera derramado unas débiles pero confesantes lágrimas ante tales palabras.

Kari, creo que estás equivocada… — Intentó contra-argumentar Haru, pero fue interrumpida por Kari.

Por favor, podemos cambiar de tema — Pidió con una sonrisa. A lo que las muchachas se vieron entre sí, dado que la manera en la que lo había pedido Kari se asemejaba a una súplica. _"Tal vez no sea el momento para hablarlo"._ Pensaron reflexionándolo.

Entonces… ¿Vamos a ver el partido? — Preguntó Riko confusa, siendo que ahora no sabía si debían ir a ver al Takaishi jugar después de todo.

Vamos — Respondió sorprendiendo a las muchachas Kari.

**-o-**

El partido se disputaba con grandes energías, dado que el equipo contra el que se disputaba la secundaria de Odaiba era uno de los más respetados, y para leve ironía se trataba de la secundaria Tamachi. El marcador anunciaba un cuarentaicinco a cuarentaitrés a favor de la secundaria Odaiba, lo que causaba el mutismo y asombro considerable para Kari, quien se encontraba sentada con el grupo de cuatro jóvenes mirando la manera en la que jugaba Takaishi. Y allí es donde caía la mirada de Kamiya, en el jugador del dorsal número siete, bailando su mirada en su dribleo y trotes, admirando en secreto la gran condición que en ese momento desconocía. Y reconoció que se había estado perdiendo de algunas cosas. Entonces, reconsiderando lo pensado, TK no estaba mintiendo, tenía entrenamiento verdadero. Y si eso era verdad, no estaba ignorando a sus amigos, simplemente estaba ocupado. Y esa era una de las grandes cuestiones que perturbaban el sueño de la muchacha, llamándole la atención hasta de la manera menos debida. Y entonces el clamor de la multitud, más el pitido del árbitro llamaron la atención de Kari. Quien se apresuró para saber a qué se debía y se asustó al ver al jugador número siete echado en el suelo, mientras un paramédico se apuraba en acercarse al muchacho rodeado por su grupo.

Tercera falta para el jugador número doce de la secundaria Tamachi — Y al escuchar lo dicho dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho que levantaba la mano, y por un impulso más que grande engendró un leve rencor hacia el joven de altura considerable. Entonces, vio con asombro como el rubio del equipo se levantaba con dificultad, pero el sonido del pitido nuevamente llamó la atención de los presentes, y vio que se trataba de un cambio de jugadores — Sale el número siete, ingresa el número diez en remplazo — Y vislumbró cómo TK se acercaba débilmente hacia el banco donde estaban los suplentes. Entonces Kari viajó su mirada sobre el recién ingresado, y notó que se trataba de Nagatomo. Lo que la llenó de curiosidad por la historia que guardaba TK sobre ese muchacho. Volvió a ver cómo TK apretaba con fuerzas los dientes mientras se echaba para atrás y era atendido por el paramédico, el cual le estaba vendando el tobillo derecho. Y escuchaba al entrenador decirle algo al oído. Y se llenó de impotencia al verlo sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Entonces sintió que alguien le tiraba levemente por un costado de la falta, por lo que giró su cabeza y se encontró con Haru, que raramente estaba un poco debajo de ella.

Kari, siéntate. Los de atrás no pueden ver — Y entonces reconoció que se encontraba parada, y entonces dirigió su mirada para atrás y notó que alumnos la veían no muy contentos.

Lo siento — Se apresuró a decir y rápidamente se sentó en su lugar. _"¿Cuándo fue que me paré?"_. Se cuestionó confusa ya que no había reconocido cuándo fue que lo había hecho. Y volvió a clavar su mirar en Takaishi, quien parecía encontrarse mejor, ya que se encontraba sentado mientras escuchaba hablar a sus compañeros de banco, quienes Kari suponía debían estar dándole ánimos.

Deberías ir — Dijo Haru viéndola con preocupación.

No podría, ya no nos…

Antes lo hubieras hecho, verdad — Interrumpió preguntándole y sabiendo qué sería lo que contestaría.

Pero las cosas cambiaron — Respondió tristemente.

¿No quieres que vuelvan a ser como antes? — Cuestionó la muchacha de cabello largo con una sonrisa.

Pero…

Si no te apresuras, se te adelantarán — Repitió con tranquilidad, lo que pareció devolver a la realidad a la castaña — Mira… — Dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde estaba TK. Entonces notó que al costado de la entrada se encontraban un grupo de tres chicas, de quienes suponía intentaban ingresar a ver al herido. Y alarmadas corrían hasta el rubio para verificar que se encontrara bien, quien en un momento se asustó al verse rodeado por ese pequeño tumulto — Te lo dije — Comentó riendo Haru — De todos modos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Mira a Takaishi — Y entonces entendió que a sus supuesto amigo no le agradaba ese exagerado trato que recibía, y reconoció como agradecía de sobremanera a sus compañeros que le quitaban de encima a esas muchachas — Si hubieras ido tú, tal vez… No habría estado así. ¿No crees? — Comentó sonriendo.

Haru… — Articulo sorprendida internamente.

Mira, deberías, alguna vez en tu vida, hacerte un favor a ti misma — Comentó riendo y llamando la atención de la castaña — Y tratar de mejorar las cosas con Takaishi. Y si te atreves, decirle lo que sientes. Sin importar lo que él piense, solo debes hacerlo — Lo que terminó por pasmar a la castaña, quien veía asombrada a su compañera, ya que no recordaba que poseía ese tipo de reflexiones — Si tú no lo buscas, tal vez alguien más lo haga — Y ese fue el momento en el que pasmó. Cayó en un abismo de terror y persecución de soluciones, porque ahora entendía de sobresalto que si no se trataba de ella, a quien iba a terminar buscando sería al rubio a quien veía sufrir de dolor. No necesitó que se lo aclarasen, más que subrayado estaba el tema en su cabeza. _"Si tu no me ayudas, no tendré otra opción que rogarle a alguien más"._ Y no fue necesario que se lo ordenaran, puesto que habiendo sonado el fin del partido, del cual ya no importaba el resultado, se apresuró alejándose de la pequeña platea que poseía esa cancha. Dirigió una última mirada a TK sin que éste la notara, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su salón, puesto que recordaba debía recoger sus cosas. Al acercarse al mismo comenzó por normalizar su andar, y terminó por ingresar, entre suspiros, hacia su salón donde sabía debían estar sus compañeros guardando sus útiles. Ya que recordaba que ese día solo tendrían una materia y luego volverían a sus hogares por falta de profesores. Por lo que se apresuró en guardar sus cosas mientras memorizaba lo recién descubierto. Y buscaba en su cabeza la manera más entendible de explicarlo, porque en ese momento no parecía estar en juego el bienestar de la muchacha. Ahora Takaishi se tornaba el protagonista de esa espeluznante pesadilla. Por lo que, cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas, juntó rápidamente las de TK, metiendo rápido pero con delicadeza los útiles del rubio, intentando ser precavida con cada movimiento. Pero al levantar la mochila del muchacho, el sonido de metales chocando llamó la atención de la muchacha. Por lo que dirigió su mirada a la mochila, y en el bolsillo del mismo vio un conjunto de pequeños metales unidos uno con uno, formadores de lo que se apreciaba como un delicado collar. Y en el centro una estrella que volaba dejando luz detrás de la misma. _"El collar"_. Pensó mientras lo quitaba y lo tomaba entre ambas manos. _"¿Por qué no lo usa?"_. Se cuestionó y no pudo evitar empañarse la vista con pequeñas e hirientes lágrimas. Pero se repuso rápidamente al recordarlo todo, porque en ese momento no le importó todo lo que estuvo sufriendo por malentendidos, ni todo lo que el muchacho la hiciera sentir. En ese momento haría todo lo posible por velar por él. No permitiría que tuviera que vivir lo mismo que ella, porque en ese momento se prometió no involucrarlo en ningún hecho relacionado con la obscuridad. Dado que recordaba la relación que TK llevaba con la misma, y los daños que ocasionaron en él, dejándole graves heridas, las cuales no parecieron haberse curado aún. Guardó rápidamente el collar donde antes había estado, y se apresuró en cruzar el umbral y dirigirse hacia la cancha de Básquetbol, donde recordaba había estado TK, pero al hacerlo, chocó con un muchacho que estaba girándolo y lo hizo caer llevándose consigo al que estaba detrás de él.

Ay — Articuló Davis tomándose la nuca — ¿Kari? — Preguntó viéndola echada en el suelo e intentando levantarse rápidamente.

Lo lamento Davis… ¿Ken? — Preguntó viéndolo detrás de Davis y aguantando el peso del mismo sobre él.

Si… — Dijo intentando sacarse de encima al muchacho —Oye, Quítate.

Lo siento — Contestó reponiéndose con velocidad y ayudando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué están…? — Iba a preguntar, pero la interrumpió Davis viéndola con curiosidad.

¿A dónde vas con las cosas de TK, Kari?

Ah… — Formuló pensando la manera de explicárselo — ¿Saben dónde está? — Cuestionó viéndolos a ambos.

Está en la cancha aún, pero para qué…

Apresúrate, que están por llevárselo para atenderle el tobillo — Interrumpió sereno Ken.

Gracias, luego nos vemos — Dijo antes de correr en dirección hacia el muchacho.

¡Ay, por qué siempre me pierdo las cosas! — Exclamó Davis confuso.

Tal vez sea mejor así, amigo — Comentó jovial Ken. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde había partido la muchacha, _"Buena suerte, Kari"._

**-o-**

La castaña corrió intentando no chocar con nadie en el camino, y recibiendo varias quejas por parte de los alumnos que tuvieron que correrse de su sendero, y disculpándose velozmente. Evitó las preguntas de las fans de TK, las cuales le preguntaban enfadadas "¿A dónde vas con la mochila de Takaishi, Kamiya?" Lo que la asustó de cierto modo, _"¿Qué acaso saben cuál es la mochila de TK? Pero si son todas iguales"_. Y bufó cansada luego de evitarlas.

Siguió corriendo mientras sentía sus piernas demandarle un descanso, sin embargo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Siguió corriendo, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba, e intentando esquivar a los alumnos que terminaban por salir de la cancha. Donde pudo ver al grupo de compañeras con quienes había estado antes.

Oye, Kari ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Riko confusa, pero fue detenida por Haru, quien sonreía viendo a la castaña de cabello corto.

La muchacha siguió, hasta poder vislumbrarlo en la lejanía. Vio como era ayudado por un compañero suyo a caminar, y lo vio quejarse en voz alta por el dolor en su pierna. Escuchó cómo su compañero lo animaba, sin embargo TK solo seguía quejándose en voz alta por la falta que había recibido. Al notar que se había detenido, y que ya muy pocas personas quedaban en la cancha, mientras que algunas se acercaban a felicitar a Takaishi por su buen desempeño en el partido, sintió nuevamente cómo el nerviosismo caía sobre sus piernas, sus brazos y últimamente su voz y todo su cuerpo. Intentó reaccionar ante tan exasperante escena y se decidió por acercarse al ver al grupo de personas alejarse. Lo vio sentado en el banco mientras su compañero se alejaba diciéndole algo en la lejanía. _"Es ahora…"_.

Y se acercó tímidamente viéndolo allí sentado, mientras exhalaba pesadamente. Acortó la distancia hasta que él notó que no estaba solo. La vio de reojo, y cuando notó que se trataba de Kari, se giró serio en su semblante. Kari, al notar que sus piernas no se movían y que le temblaba la boca reconoció que le sería difícil hablar, y más si no recibía un aliento por parte de su amigo regalándole sonrisas. Se vislumbró en la caída del nerviosismo, creyendo no poder hablar con naturalidad como antes, como cuando no le daba nombre aún a sus sentimientos. Pero enmudeció a sus pesimistas ideas, y recobró valor de donde no sabía, por lo que terminó por acercarse, sintiendo la introspección de Takaishi sobre ella. Mas no le importó la mirada seria y dolida que llevaba en su semblante el rubio. En ese momento arreglaría las cosas y lo salvaría de lo que creía caería sobre él. Por lo que se decidió a hablar.

TK… — Y dio dos pasos reduciendo la distancia, quedando a unos tres metros de él. Pero Takaishi no respondió, giró su cabeza mirando hacia adelante, como si intentara desconocerla — ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó temerosa al verlo actuar de ese talante.

Ahora no, tengo que irme — Respondió seco mientras guardaba una toalla en una mochila deportiva.

Por favor, TK. No te vayas… por favor — Y sin importarle llegó al hecho de suplicarle. A lo que el rubio dirigió una mirada al reloj que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo y bufó para luego preguntar.

¿Qué? — Articuló secante sin cambiar el rumbo de su mirada.

Tengo algo que decirte. Y es muy importante — Dijo acercándose hasta donde él estaba, quedando a unos tenues tres pasos del muchacho. Descansó la mochila del rubio sobre el banco. Entonces TK le dirigió la mirada, sin cambiar su gesto, pero demostrándole que la oía — Sé que nos hemos distanciado últimamente… Pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante — Anticipó con miedo, mientras veía a su amigo cambiar el rumbo de su mirada nuevamente hacia el reloj que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo y consiguiente a ella, algo… ¿Exasperado? — Hace más o menos dos semanas tuve sueños muy extraños. No les presté atención porque creí que se debían a simples pesadillas — Dijo bajando la mirada y provocando que el rubio perdiera el interés en su diálogo, por lo que nuevamente vio su reloj temeroso de la hora — Pero resulta que es algo más. Y me está atormentando has… — Quiso seguir, pero al sentir cómo TK se erguía rápidamente levantó la mirada intentando saber por qué lo hacía. Y al ver detrás de él, notó que su compañero de Básquetbol llegaba con un vaso con agua y una tira de analgésicos en las manos.

Luego hablamos, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer — Dijo con un registro muy bajo de voz, el cual no pasó por desapercibido para Kari, por lo que se exasperó al entender que la estaba ignorando y todo lo que conllevaba su pesar.

No, TK. Tienes que escucharme… — Anticipó nuevamente poniéndose de pie.

Ahora no tengo tiempo — Exclamó sin girarse y caminando hacia su compañero.

No, no lo entiendes. Esto tiene que ver contigo también — Aclaró temerosa mientras daba un paso a delante.

No me importa… — Murmuró con rencor.

No, TK — Dijo sin importarle lo soltado por el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo, a lo que el rubio, ya cansado de la perseverancia de la chica giró violentamente, sintiendo el dolor agudizar en su tobillo — Esto es muy importante, y no hay nadie más a quien pueda decírselo — Respondió con firmeza mientras lo veía a los ojos. Sin embargo, aquello no pareció inmutar a TK, ya que se zafó del apriete de la muchacha y caminó hacia su compañero, el cual veía con asombro la escena — ¡TK!

¡Que no me importa! ¡Qué no entiendes, Kamiya! ¡Déjame en paz! — Exclamó dándose la vuelta — ¡No quiero saberlo! — Y ese golpe le llegó en seco a la muchacha, la cual no pareció reaccionar ante tal brutalidad. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más lento y sus venas parecían helarse, llegando al grado de congelarla y provocando que no dijera palabra alguna frente al apático muchacho. Golpeándole sin misericordia alguna su frágil corazón e induciendo a sus retinas fomentar lágrimas que rápidamente dieron su aparición en los ojos de la joven, nublándole la vista y quebrándole los miembros, con intención de que no moviera un músculo alguno. Cuando era testigo de la desaparición de su amigo en escena. Viéndolo marchar sin importarle siquiera dejar su mochila en el banco, o lastimarla de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Partiendo a un rumbo desconocido, el cual parecía estar lleno, y no dar cabida a nadie más en su carrera. Avisando a grandes voces que cualquiera que intentara interceder sería repudiado y echado de la historia sin antes entrar primero. Y fue allí donde las grandes gotas fluyeron por el rostro de la muchacha hasta caer por los bordes de su semblante, dejándole como anunciante una imagen apenada y sufrida.

**-o-**

Los muchachos reían a grandes voces mientras contaban bromas, muchas de las cuales terminaban por apenar a Izzy, quien se encontraba con un sombrero en forma de cono como forma de burla. Ya que si intentaba quitárselo nuevamente se lo pondrían para hacerlo pasar un mal rato.

El grupo de once jóvenes disfrutaba de la cena mientras le cantaban un Feliz Cumpleaños al curioso del grupo. Mientras que, a un costado de la mesa, junto a la ventana, de la cual se apreciaba una leve nevada, una castaña de trece años no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al revivir por décima vez la terrible escena que había experimentado esa mañana.

* * *

_**Va Bene! **_

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque reconozco que a la mayoría de mis seguidores no les agrada mucho el deprimirse por la escritura. Pero, lo lamento; porque estos capítulos son así. Y si los cambió, terminaré haciendo la historia muy diferente, así que solo puedo decirles "acostúmbrense". Nah! Mentira, lo lamento. Pero de verdad, estos capítulos deben ser así.**

**_Fine_, Agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron _reviews_ en los capítulos anteriores, y en especial a los que postearon en el capítulo _thirteen_. Me dieron los ánimos suficientes como para dedicarle tiempo a esto por más que significara interrumpir mi sueño. Tal vez me lo esté tomando muy a pecho, pero es que quería postear lo más antes posible. Se los debía :D**

**_Well_, los despido con mis más cordiales agradecimientos y espero que disfruten de los siguientes días.**

_**Greetings, good luck and "read you latter".**_

_**Sayoonara!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Am…**

**Creo que me es tradicional el faltar a mi propia palabra. Lamento romper NUEVAMENTE a mi promesa de actualizar antes de una semana. Se me hizo más fácil hacer esto que simplemente cumplir con mi promesa. Bueno…**

**Lo lamento. Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. Y aprovecho para anticipar que este capítulo tendrá algo que muchos me pidieron; un cambio en protagonismo. Asique, para no dar tantas vueltas, y sin querer contarles algo de este capítulo, los invito a leer y a comentar si es que gustan y son tan amables…**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Vuelta al Protagonismo**

Te dije que esto pasaría, por qué no me quisiste escuchar… — Quiso continuar recriminándole, sin embargo al advertir la cabeza de la muchacha caer rendida ante su pecho tuvo que callar. Sentía como inundaba su rostro con lágrimas, entonces entendió que esta vez no era un momento como para recriminarle, o llegar al esperado "te lo dije".

Lo lamento, Davis… — Articuló dificultosa al sentir cómo vibraba su hablar.

No — Corrigió mientras la tomaba por los hombros, lo que obligó a la muchacha a forzarse y devolverle la mirada — No es tu culpa — Y entonces pareció calmar, sin embargo su rostro se fue deteriorando y llegó fruncir el ceño, apretar los ojos y formar una mueca acompañante de un ligero llanto que le recordaba de su malestar. Por lo que se echó sobre su amigo, sintiendo como la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, y recibiendo calor que propiamente deseaba. Al concurrir varios segundos reconoció su respiración normalizarse y su garganta humedecerse, por lo que se atrevió a alejarse un poco, y se tranquilizó al ver el rostro de su amigo de forma tan preocupada, porque de esa manera entendía que al menos tenía alguien con quien contar — Para lo que quieras — Pronunció llamando su atención — Siempre que necesites de algo… estoy para lo que quieras — Aclaro luego de formar una conmovedora sonrisa, lo que provocó la correspondencia de la muchacha. Entonces se atrevió a ceder ante sus deseos y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos. Y para su sorpresa ello no provocó un pasmo en la muchacha, al contrario, lo imitó y se acercó aún más decidida de lo que se fuera a imaginar. Llegando a degustar con deseos los labios del muchacho frente a él, a quien se le llegaba a escapar por los ojos el asombro que llevaba por la repentina acción. Sin embargo, al haberse encontrado teniendo a sus manos la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando, imaginando, y hasta soñando, no dudó en corresponderle con los deseos que todavía poseía en su corazón. Giró su rostro, disfrutándolo desde otra postura, cuando podía asegurar de la dulzura propia de la castaña con quien podía anunciar a cuatro voces de júbilo que estaba besando. Le hubiera encantado poder continuar de la misma manera por largos minutos más, pero sus pulmones le exigieron oxígeno, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse, y al hacerlo, y al sentir ambas miradas conectarse, no pudieron más que sonreírse con un tinte rojizo entre sus pómulos y mejillas…

Entonces el sonido de la alarma le anunció al muchacho que el descanso se acababa. Golpeó con fuerzas al aparato dador de un sonido estrepitoso, pero no tanto como el golpe que había recibido. Y se incorporó con fuerzas sobre su cama, mientras frotaba levemente su ojo izquierdo y un involuntario bostezo se daba a aparición. Giró su cuerpo hacia un costado de la cama, reconociendo que si no se incorporaba con velocidad terminaría rendido ante el sueño, por lo que continuó con su esfuerzo sobrehumano de levantarse. Sin embargo estaba demasiado congelado el ambiente como para alejarse de su lecho, por lo que trato de acostumbrarse un poco a su entorno con pocos resultados. Y renació nuevamente la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza. _"¿Kari besándose con Davis?"._ Y negó con velocidad, porque estaba gravemente furioso con los sueños que tenía que vivir últimamente. Por consiguiente, se irguió y dio un paso no muy estable con su pie derecho, intentando remplazar la anterior acción. Pero al hacerlo, el pie lesionado no soportó tanta presión, por lo que se vio obligado a torcerse nuevamente, provocando que el muchacho cayera con fuerzas hacia el costado de su habitación. Lo que fue provocador de un sonido estrepitoso y una aberrante blasfemia dada por boca del muchacho. Y entonces escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse hacia donde estaba, por lo que se apresuró en sentarse por lo menos, y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse daban aviso de la aparición de su madre.

TK, te dije que cuando tengas que levantarte o necesites algo me avises — Repitió en forma de queja mientras se acercaba a su hijo para ayudarlo a que se levante.

Ya — Respondió áspero mientras intentaba quitarse la ayuda de su madre.

Déjame ayudarte, no puedes hacerlo solo…

¡Sí, puedo! — Recriminó intentando hacerlo, pero se fue rindiendo al ver que solo le causaba más dolor. Por lo que se libró gritando ahogadamente mientras le propinaba varios golpes al suelo, y su cuerpo temblaba ante el repentino estado de nervios. Se tapó el rostro con una mano, intentando de que esa manera el estrés y la impotencia que reinaba en su ser escapara, o que al menos se disipara momentáneamente.

Hijo… — Articuló asustada mientras lo abrazaba y sentía cómo el muchacho sollozaba ahogado en histeria e intentaba controlar las lágrimas que se le avecinaban — Sé que te esforzaste mucho para poder participar en los campeonatos. Y lamento mucho que tengas que pasar esto — Decía mientras frotaba su cabello — No sé qué pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor… — Confesó con fervor mientras lo estrechaba con más fuerzas, intentando llamar la atención del rubio.

Está bien, mamá… — Respondió lento y neutro, intentando encontrar una salida de la situación.

Si quieres quedarte este día, está bien. Te haré compañía hasta que parta para el trabajo…

No es necesario — Interrumpió sereno mientras intentaba levantarse y recibía ayuda por parte de su madre que esta vez aceptó.

Pero, estás muy herido, TK — Cuestionó temiendo por la seguridad del joven.

Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo perderme más clases, suficiente con lo que tuve que entrenar — Corrigió ya de pie.

Bien, pero deja que yo te lleve en el auto — A lo que el muchacho asintió serio. Por consiguiente, recibió ayuda de su madre para entrar a la tina.

Se bañó con lentitud, teniendo en cuenta que no tardaría tanto al ser llevado en auto. Y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos cuando sentía su cuerpo relajarse en esa cómoda postura. Pero quitó aquello de su mente al recordar que no quería llevarlo nuevamente a su cabeza, ya bastante había tenido con vivirlo una sola vez. De ahora en adelante, solo se preocuparía por sus estudios y tratar de mejorarse lo antes posible, por más que llegara a perderse los partidos de los intercolegiales por su grave lesión de tobillo. Se levantó de la bañadera con lentitud y delicadeza en cada paso, temiendo ahora con profesionalidad lo que significaría un golpe cuando el dolor perdura sobre una pierna. Se secó con tranquilidad y salió del baño cubierto por la toalla. Se acercó a su cama, y con calma propia comenzó a vendar su tobillo inflamado, sintiendo como la presión ayudaba a quitar levemente el ardor sobre él. Tomó su uniforme de secundaria, lo vistió con notable exasperación, ya que cada vez que lo colocaba sobre su cuerpo renacía su odio hacia él. Colocó su corbata a medio atar, y de la misma manera su camisa, dejando espacio y respiro a su cuello.

Desayunó con lentitud y pocos deseos, por lo que dejó el desayuno a medio comer, se levantó con dificultad y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta, esperando la aparición de su madre. La cual rápidamente dio aviso, tomó un abrigo y lo vistió con rapidez mientras tomaba sus llaves. Se acercó al muchacho, pero se detuvo al verlo con detenimiento, por lo que se volvió rápidamente hacia la sala. Y nuevamente dio aparición con algo que llamó la atención del rubio.

Anoche, mientras dormías, Matt trajo tu mochila, al parecer la olvidaste en la escuela. Y Kari tuvo que entregársela a tu hermano — Dijo mientras ayudaba al muchacho a colocársela — También me dijo que te de esto — Comentó mientras le entregaba un papel doblado varias veces, a lo que el muchacho bufó al saber de su contenido.

"_No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que te esté pasando, TK. Pero más te vale dejar de actuar como un idiota, dejando a tus amigos de lado. Ya bastante…"._ Y dejó de leerlo, siendo que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era una queja de su hermano. Metió el papel arrugado en su bolsillo con exasperación en demasía, lo que llamó la atención de su madre.

¿Qué dice? Porque Matt no me quiso decir…

Tonterías — Interrumpió quitándole importancia a las palabras de su hermano — ¿Vamos? — Y entonces eso pareció avisar a su madre de la intranquilidad del muchacho, pero se negó a insistirle con preguntas, luego tendrían tiempo para hablar. Por consiguiente, ayudó al muchacho a salir del departamento — No exageres, mamá. Puedo caminar — Dijo obligando a su madre a quitar la sobreprotección en él. Entonces la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se encaminó con su hijo hacia el elevador sin quitar ni un momento la vista sobre un muchacho, lo que no pasó por desapercibido por él — Mamá… — Pronunció cansado — Puedo caminar, ya vendé mi tobillo — Dijo levantando levemente su pantalón para que su madre notará que lo dicho era cierto.

Viajaron en sumo silencio y sin interrupciones sobre las vías vehiculares, por lo que llegaron al cabo de unos cortos minutos al instituto donde el joven asistía. Entonces, mientras se despedía de su madre y bajaba del automóvil pudo notar que era seguido.

No es necesario que me acompañes… — Quiso zafarse pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

Tengo que hablar con tu director y con tu entrenador de Básquetbol. Soy tu madre, TK — Pronunció como si lo dicho fuera obvio. Entonces el muchacho pareció ceder, y caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la entrada del gran edificio. Y justo al cruzar por el umbral escucharon como el suelo detrás de ellos era invadido por millares de gotas que caían provocando un ritmo variable y obligando que el escuchar se dificultara. Lo ignoraron y caminaron hacia el salón del muchacho, donde él intentó ingresar — ¿A dónde vas? — Entonces pareció entender el mensaje — Tienes que acompañarme, TK — Entonces el muchacho obedeció luego de soltar un bufido que provocó ligera risa en su madre.

**-o-**

Muy bien, señora Takaishi. Gracias por venir hasta aquí, sé lo que significa cuidar de un hijo. Y no se preocupe, cuidaremos muy bien del suyo — Comentó luego del estrecharle delicadamente la mano a la señora — Y no se preocupe demasiado, yo mismo hablaré con el entrenador del equipo. Estoy seguro que estará más que conforme con que cuidemos de su nueva estrella — Dijo esta vez viendo al joven, quien se hallaba en estado de mutismo.

Muchas gracias, señor Director — Respondió sonriendo.

No es nada, y vaya tranquila — Comentó al verlos partir del lugar.

Bien, hijo. Yo vuelvo a casa porque tengo que terminar unos proyectos para el trabajo — Comentó mientras sacaba una agenda eléctrica de su bolcillo y presionaba unos cuantos botones — Veré si puedo conseguir tiempo para cuando salgas y te paso a buscar. Si te sientes mal, no vuelvas caminando —Dijo esta vez viéndolo a los ojos — Llámame — Ordenó tranquila, entonces partió.

¿Con qué voy a llamarte? — Murmuró irónico el muchacho al ver desaparecer de escena a su madre. Entonces se adentró a ingresar al salón, donde sabía recibiría una ignorante queja por parte del profesor a cargo. Caminó lentamente, sintiendo la dificultad para accionarse de esa manera, pero le quitó importancia al ver que podía hacerlo. Por lo que terminó de acortar la distancia al estar frente del aula, ingresó y disimuladamente intentó pasar por alto la atención que recibía por parte de sus compañeros.

Takaishi, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué in…?

Estaba hablando con el Director — Interrumpió respondiendo neutro, al ver el rostro nada amigable del maestro a cargo, el cual recordó fue con quien discutió la semana pasada.

Profesor, lo que sucede es que Takaishi ayer se lesionó en un partido, de seguro estuvo hablando con el Director por ese inconveniente — Ingresó a la charla una muchacha que se encontraba sentada delante de la sala, lo que llamó la atención de TK, puesto que creía apenas conocerla.

¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntó esta vez viendo al rubio, éste asintió serio — Bien, entonces tome asiento junto a Motomiya. La clase inició hace varios minutos ya — Entonces el muchacho caminó tranquilo hasta donde estaba su compañero, sintiendo como las miradas curiosas de los demás caían sobre su persona. Por lo que se exasperó internamente, siendo que podrían reconocer la lesión en su tobillo al cojear. Correspondió tranquilo al saludo de Davis y se sentó lentamente junto a él. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia adelante pudo notar que todo el salón lo estaba observando, hasta el mismo profesor, lo que lo obligó a deducir el origen del silencio en el aula. E inevitablemente frunció el ceño confuso por tan incómoda situación, entonces el profesor aclaró la garganta, intentando que los alumnos le dirigieran su atención. Por consiguiente, prosiguió con la clase, a la cual terminaron por participar los jóvenes del salón. Entonces, la atención de TK bailó alrededor del lugar, inspeccionando vagamente cada esquina con leve cansancio. Y de repente, su mirada se clavó en el asiento frente a él, donde se apreciaba un asiento vacío. _"Faltó a clases…"_. Se dijo con extraña preocupación, pero quiso distraerse, pues sabía que hace tiempo se había propuesto ignorar la situación, ya bastante desconformidad había adoptado aquello. Por consiguiente, lo ignoró y trató de fijar su vista en el profesor, y de esa manera saber sobre qué estaba hablando —…era un estado de tensión permanente, sin embargo nunca se llegó a una guerra generalizada. Los casos de conflictos se resolvieron lejos de las superpotencias. Que ustedes saben, ¿Qué naciones fueron aquellas superpotencias en estado de tensión? — Y el profesor bailó su mirada entre los alumnos, y al cabo de unos segundos uno levantó la mano.

Fueron Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética — A lo que el profesor asintió satisfecho.

Bien. Y alguno sabría decirme qué clase de ideología tenían cada uno — Y en ese momento se sintió un largo silencio — ¿Ninguno? — Y se perduró mayormente el mutismo — Motomiya, sabría contestar mi pregunta — Y Davis pareció nervioso — De la manera más simple que conozca — Intentó alivianar, sin embargo no parecía ayudar aquello.

Eh… U-una era Socialista y otra Comunista — Y pareció más una pregunta que una respuesta. Y entonces, no supo cómo, pero había acertado.

Excelente, Motomiya — Reafirmó serio, lo que provocó un suspiro leve en el muchacho, por lo que se aceró al pizarrón e hizo una breve síntesis de lo hablado — En simples términos, estas potencias intervienen ayudando a los enemigos del otro y compiten por tener mejores armas. Un ejemplo; Armas Nucleares — Y continuó escribiendo — Muy bien, copien esto rápido para poder darles tres puntos más y terminamos con la clase — Dijo sentándose en su pequeño escritorio. Y al cabo de unos minutos el curso había parecido terminar, sin embargo la mirada vacilante de un alumno llamó la atención del profesor de una manera la cual no era deseada — Takaishi, ¿Terminó de copiar? — Y entonces el muchacho pareció reaccionar, por lo que le dirigió la mirada serio — ¿Terminó?

Sí — Respondió neutro y poco demostrativo, lo que exasperó de una manera extraña al profesor, sin embargo trató de tranquilizarse y continuar con su clase.

Tres sucesos en diferentes países provocaron la Guerra Fría, ¿Saben en qué países? — Y aquello pareció ser más conocido, puesto que muchos levantaron su mano, entonces el profesor apuntó hacia una alumna y ésta habló.

Fue en Irán, Grecia y Alemania — Respondió de manera escueta.

Exacto — Y se tomó su tiempo para escribir largos párrafos en el pizarrón sobre lo ocurrido en las distintas naciones. Pasados quince minutos, ya estaba el pizarrón entero llenó de tiza, por lo que los alumnos comenzaron a copiar lo explicado y escrito por el profesor, quien esperaba paciente a que todos terminaran de copiar lo recién dado. Por otra parte, mientras el grupo grande de jóvenes en ese salón copiaba rápida y forzosamente, Takaishi, entre cada palabra escrita en su cuadernillo, dedicaba inevitablemente su mirada hacia el asiento delante suyo. Imaginándose las diversas posibilidades que darían sentido al absentismo de la muchacha con quien ya no sabía qué relación tenía. Y quiso dejar de pensarlo y obligarse a terminar de copiar, pero pasados unos cuantos párrafos volvía a la misma acción, y la repetía constantemente. Como si lo hiciera por voluntad propia. Entonces, un papel hecho un bollo cayó sobre su mesa, lo que terminó por absorber la mirada del muchacho. Por lo que notó, se trataba de una nota enviada por Davis, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él, y lo veía de reojo mientras continuaba escribiendo en su propio cuaderno.

"_Ayer se sentía mal, creo que enfermó porque no se estuvo cuidando mucho. Cuando me crucé con Tai, él me dijo que tenía fiebre, al parecer está por enfermarse como solía hacer antes"._ Y dado por terminado aquello, dirigió una mirada extrañada hacia el muchacho que estaba junto a él. ¿Qué acaso sabía en qué estaba pensando? Por lo que intentó evadir el tema y no contestó, pero se vio distraído, y por más que lo quisiera, no pudo agudizar su mirar para poder entender lo escrito en el pizarrón. Y nuevamente un papel cayó sobre su mesa, por lo que se vio obligado, inundado por la curiosidad, a leerlo.

"_Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y que a ti no te gusta que se metan en tus asuntos, TK. Pero creo que deberías ir a verla y hablar con ella. Creo que…"._ Y no lo terminó de leer, lo guardó rápida y estrepitosamente en su bolcillo, ya cansado de que intervinieran en lo mismo. Lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros y del profesor, quien se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde los alumnos, creyendo saber qué hacer.

¿Qué sucede, Takaishi? — Preguntó ya frente a él.

Nada — Se limitó a responder seco y lleno de adustez.

¿Motomiya? — Y el muchacho lo observó nervioso — Díganme qué sucede.

Es que… — Intentó decir Davis entre tartamudeos, pero fue interrumpido por su compañero.

No sucede nada — Respondió disgustado y con sus manos en los bolcillos, actitud que no le agradó al profesor. Por lo que obvió aquella acción y dirigió su mirada a los cuadernos de los muchachos.

Motomiya, no terminaste de copiar — Y el muchacho se apresuró en terminar, siendo que tenía razón — Takaishi, a ti también te falta — Y éste no pareció oír — Takaishi...

Ahora termino — Interrumpió molesto.

Termina ahora — Ordenó recordándole al muchacho la potestad que poseía en ese salón.

Ahora termino — Repitió con un tono de voz que disgustó al profesor.

Takaishi, no querrás ganarte otra detención… — Intervino tratando de sacarlo de esa situación.

Usted no sabe qué es lo que quiero — Contestó desafiante e irritado. Y no supo cuándo, pero se había convertido en el protagonista del salón, puesto que todos dirigían su mirada hacia él.

Mire, Takaishi — Dijo luego de un largo suspiro — O se ubica debidamente en mi clase, terminando de copiar y respondiendo con respeto a la autoridad de este salón, o vuelve a la oficina del Director — Y el muchacho no se retractó, al contrario, se cruzó de brazos, mientras observaba serio al profesor que se hallaba frente a él. Y pasados unos segundos, se dio el aviso de que el muchacho del esguince no parecía cambiar de idea — Fuera de mi clase. Se va ahora mismo a la Dirección — Ordenó serio, y aquello fue a lo único que el joven obedeció, puesto que parecía que lo único que quería era salir de allí.

**-o-**

Y nuevamente recibió quejas por parte del Director, quien esta vez no se hallaba sorprendido, más bien decepcionado por tener que estar soportando quejas de profesores por un alumno en cuestión. Lo observó serio, sin romper el hielo, esperando que el alumno lo hiciera reclamándole algo, y en ese momento comenzaría el cuestionario. Sin embargo, aquello no se dio por aparecer, TK simplemente se quedó en el asiento frente al del Director sin dirigirle la mirada, y bailándola entre las ventanas, donde se era testigo de una intensa lluvia provocada por inmensas nubes que no daban espacio a la aparición de Apolo. Y el profesor lo notó por lo que se aventuró a copiar su acción, donde pudo percibir qué le ocurría al muchacho, o al menos lo que él creía le sucedía.

Interesante es la manera en la que puede cambiar el clima — Comentó llamando la atención del muchacho, pero no su vista, puesto que se había quedado viendo cómo descendían esas gotas, mientras que algunas chocaban contra la ventana de esa oficina — Días pueden ser caluros, otros fríos. Unos nieva, otros llueve. Pero… todo parte de lo mismo; El clima — Y el muchacho bajó su mirada, creyendo entender a dónde quería ir con esa charla — ¿Qué juzga, en este momento, debe ser apropiado que haga con usted, Takaishi? — Y el muchacho continuó con su mirada en el suelo — Ya ha venido anteriormente aquí. Ya han venido profesores, y hasta su propio instructor a decirme de su tendencia a estar ausente en las clases por más que asista — Y el muchacho pareció entenderlo — ¿Qué es lo que le está sucediendo para que se retraiga de esta manera? Ha estado actuando diferente últimamente, y no soy el único que lo ha notado — E hizo un largo respiro, el cual alertó al muchacho — También me he enterado de que en la última semana dos alumnos de este instituto han salido lastimados por alguien a quien no se atrevieron nombrar. Uno de ellos ha terminado con una cicatriz grande en su labio, y por más que llevaba enojo, no se atrevió a decir quién le había hecho aquello — Y el muchacho comenzó a temer, puesto que ahora entendía, se encontraba en aprietos — Nagatomo Kaede. Lo conoce, verdad. Está en su equipo de Básquetbol. Camiseta número diez — Y el rubio asintió sin muchos deseos — El otro estudiante lastimado es Maeda Keita, comparte cuatro clases con usted, le han torcido el tabique con un golpe en el rostro — Y el silencio se hizo largo. Tanto que el muchacho pudo notar la tensión e incomodidad propia del mismo. Por lo que se aventuró a dirigirle la mirada al Director, pero se cohibió al ser observando antes por él — ¿Qué es lo que lo ha estado perturbando de esta manera para que pelee con dos estudiantes? Algo le sucede, no hay otra razón para que estas cosas hayan sucedido — Y se sorprendió por la manera en la que le hablaba, puesto que no era una queja, más bien preocupación — Usted no es así, Takaishi. Lo he visto en las noticias un año atrás. Creía que se trataba de una persona especial — Y el muchacho no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada — Ahora… — Y respiró pesadamente — ¿Puede decirme que no me equivocaba? — Pero no contestó, solo guardó silencio. Entonces, el director ya perdiendo parte de su grande paciencia se levantó y sacó unos papeles y un cuadernillo grande del escritorio que tenía detrás de él. Les dio vueltas a unos cuantos folios y terminó por sacar un papel largo. Observó al muchacho y luego se aventuró a preguntar — ¿Cuánto tiempo le dieron de descanso físico? ¿Dos semanas? — Y el muchacho asintió sin dirigirle la palabra — Bien… Por última vez, joven Takaishi, ¿Quiere hablar sobre lo que le sucede? — Y el muchacho lo dudo, sintiendo cómo la mirada del profesor caía sobre él. Además de sentir el leve deseo de querer explotar y gritar lo que lo venía atemorizando, pero su negación era tan fuerte que quitó aquello de sus pensamientos, se resignó y terminó negando levemente con la cabeza. Ante esto el Director no hizo más que imitar su acción negando de la misma manera — Está suspendido por dos semanas. Los cargos dados son: discusión con profesores, y dos peleas dentro de la institución con alumnos del mismo — Y el muchacho pasmó, pero guardó ese sentimiento dentro de sí para que no se diera a notar, puesto que creía esperar aquello — Ahora tome sus pertenencias y vuelva a su casa, y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. Más le vale comenzar a buscar entre sus amigos alguien a quien le pueda pedir los deberes, porque empezará a perderse varias cosas — Y se levantó, dudoso de su acción, sin querer comprender lo recién dicho. ¿Qué es lo que diría su madre?, ¿Cómo terminaría afectándole aquello? — Retírese, por favor. Tengo que entrevistar a un alumno más — Entonces accionó, y se apresuró en salir del lugar, y al cruzar el umbral se cruzó con una mirada conocida. _"Ken…"_. Pensó al verlo junto a su madre, y el muchacho le dirigió una amigable sonrisa, la cual trató de imitar, pero notó que no lo había conseguido, ya que el joven lo observaba asustado. Se adelantó, intentado de esa manera escapar de la situación lo más antes posible. Se acercó hacia su salón, y al tenerlo frente a él esperó a que diera por aparecer el cambio de hora, para que, de esa manera poder ingresar sin llamar la atención de nadie. Al escuchar el sonido estrepitoso del timbre, esperó a un costado del pasillo a que el salón comenzará a quedar deshabitado. Y, al ver cómo aquello comenzaba por accionarse, se acercó torpemente a la puerta e ingresó, y suspiró para sí mismo, tranquilo, al ver que nadie estaba allí. Guardó sus pertenencias con apuro y desconformidad, mientras sentía la ira brotar en su pecho, y contraerse a tal punto de dolerle el centro de su torso, con un agudo dolor que llegó hasta a escuchar. Apretó con ímpetu las ropas que cubrían el miembro dolido, y reconoció cómo llegaba martirizarlo aquella situación, por lo que algo se le avecinó a la cabeza. Las emociones comenzaban a escapársele sin siquiera pensarlas. Levantó su mochila del costado de su mesa, y al hacerlo escuchó el danzar y chocar de tímidos metales que cantaban al viento ser del tipo aluminio por lo liviano que se lo oía. Curioso, llevó su mano hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido. Y se reafirmó saber qué era al palparlo, un collar. Pero aquello lo confundió, puesto que no recordaba tener uno de ese tipo. Evitó aquello, dejando nuevamente el collar en su bolcillo, y se apresuró, torpe en su andar, intentado no cruzarse con ninguno de sus amigos, puesto que creía saber qué ocurriría al encontrarlos. Al girar por el pasillo se detuvo pasmado al ver una cabellera rubia junto a una pelirroja a unos cortos tres metros suyo caminar en la misma dirección que él. Por lo que se volvió rápidamente y provocó un leve dolor en el tobillo derecho al sentir presión sobre él. Ignoró aquello, intentándolo con fuerzas y se volvió esperando que su hermano y Sora se adelantasen para así poder continuar con su camino. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para no ser sorprendido por ninguno, y al ver que nadie de sus conocidos estaba tras él, se apresuró en acercarse hacia adelante, donde podía ver a Matt y a Sora ya unos metros más adelante. Por lo que cruzó el pasillo, adentrándose en otro para así no cruzárselos. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba caminando por las deshabitadas calles de Odaiba ante la cruda lluvia de invierno. Y pudo sentir el frío quedar en su cuerpo al mojarse de tal manera y recibir largos vientos congelados cruzar por sus extremos. Quiso apurarse y de esa manera mojarse en menos cantidad, sin embargo el dolor en su tobillo, más el cojeo que provocaba su lesión le recordaban cada paso de que aquello era imposible. Por lo que le quitó importancia a la lluvia que lo bañaba en ese instante. Caminó vacilante las calles que tenía que recorrer, sin tener un objetivo seguro, puesto que solo seguía el sendero que le marcaban sus ojos, y doblo en cada esquina que se le vio presentada. Y así lo hizo hasta sentir que las piernas le dolían, pero aquello ya no le importaba, puesto que su mente ahora se veía atrofiada por pensamientos muy deprimentes y pesimistas. Pero es que aquella acción se le veía tan fácil de obtener que desistió a la idea de verle el lado bueno, si es que poseía, ya que su cabeza ahora bailaba sobre muchas cuestiones. Y ninguna se vislumbraba con paz o solaz. Bajó su vista, y al hacerlo se encontró con sus manos fuertemente apretadas, entonces entendió que era ira lo que se estaba apoderando de su mente. Por lo que tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras despeinaba su desordenado cabello, en su fuero interno de gritar al cielo lo iracundo que se sentía gracias a las estúpidas decisiones que había tenido últimamente. Y entonces, un automóvil, que al parecer no lo vio por su caminó, cruzó a toda velocidad por la calle, provocando que los charcos que estaban en el suelo saltaran precipitados y cayeran de relleno en el cuerpo del muchacho.

¡Aprende a manejar, Imbécil! — Exclamó fuera de sí al ver como el conductor seguía su camino, sin siquiera detenerse para pedir disculpas —Aprende… — Quiso repetir pero se vio cansado e inservible. Continuó caminando sin siquiera mirar hacia adelante, dejándole a sus ojos perderse entre cada baldosa pisada. Y sintió como su nariz se humedecía, llegando a producir mucosidad que para el momento llegó a ser irritante. _"Genial"_. Pensó sarcástico al reconocer su futura gripe, y en ese momento se detuvo para agudizar su sentir, y al hacerlo denotó que sus orejas se encontraban heladas, y del mismo modo su nariz, sus piernas y sus brazos, puesto que eran los miembros más apartados del calor. Pero siguió caminando, quitándola la importancia a aquello. Sin embargo algo detuvo su andar, ya que al ver su departamento a unos metros de él se dio por vencido y miró cansado hacia el elevador. Por consiguiente, ingresó en él, y subió hasta el piso donde vivía. Escuchó como se detenía el ascensor y se dedicó por salir. Caminó un par de metros y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta. Dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, pero en ese momento se quedó en seco. Detuvo su accionar de manera rápida y alarmada, puesto que ésta no era su puerta, éste no era su piso. Y por último éste no era su edificio. _"Residencia Kamiya"_. Leyó en la puerta un tanto atónito. Y entonces calló en un estado de confusión. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"_. Pensó tullido, mientras lo único que se movía eran sus ojos, los cuales temblaban confusos ante tan extraña situación. Y por un impulso extremadamente fuerte se vio acercando su mano para tocar la puerta, pero entonces su mente comenzó a recordar. _"Vete de aquí"._ Y sintió como ese deseo iba adquiriendo poder, tanto que parecía nacer de su corazón. _"No hay nada qué hacer aquí. Vete ahora"._ Y aquella pareció ser su voz, no traería ninguna satisfacción el estar allí. _"Pero… Kari enfermó"_. Se dijo confuso mientras nuevamente intentaba tocar a la puerta, pero su otra mano lo detuvo, obligándose a sí mismo a no responder a tales patéticas emociones. _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?"_. Y bajó su otra mano con fuerzas, creyendo de esa manera poder controlarse, por la fuerza. Se vio desconocido ante tal escena, porque en ese momento desconocía la razón de por qué, y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Guardó silencio, mientras se sentenciaba a quedar quieto en esa posición hasta que alguien advirtiera de su presencia y que al mismo tiempo no lo hiciera, dado que esos momentos no podía conocer ninguna de sus opciones como deseadas, ahora nada entraba dentro de sus pretensiones. Pero, dejó de imaginarlo, y se obligó a pensar claramente, al menos, una vez. _"No hay nada que hacer aquí. Mejor me voy"._ Se dijo antes de girarse y emprender su viaje hacia su verdadero departamento, pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó la atención del muchacho de tal forma que se detuvo para poder discernir entre el vibrante sonido de lluvia chocar contra el techo. Y entonces entendió que eran voces, voces adultas. _"Sus padres"._ Pensó al reconocer el registro de voz de ambos, pero al escuchar que los pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta, se apresuró en girarse hacia el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba el elevador, intentando de esa forma pasar desapercibido.

No te preocupes, no me tardaré. Cuida bien a Kari… ¿Dónde dejé mis llaves? — Pronunció Susumu.

Ten — Contestó Yuuko mientras abría la puerta para que su esposo pudiera salir — Ten prisa, por favor. Y busca solo los medicamentos que te anoté, la última vez que compramos los que nos recomendaron ella empeoró — Advirtió afligida su esposa.

Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes, tranquilízate, por favor — Dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su saco.

No me puedo tranquilizar, Susumu — Articuló con vehemencia — Creí que ya no le volverían a suceder éstas cosas. Es un estado muy delicado el que tiene nuestra hija, y existe la posibilidad que… — Mencionaba entre penas, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo quien para llamar su atención la tomó por sus hombros.

Ya te lo dije, mejorará. Es lo que siempre hace — Y la observaba a los ojos — No puedes estar así. Sé cómo te sientes, pero si Kari te ve así se preocupará. Tienes que recordar que se salvó muchas veces porque no se rindió, nuestra hija no cesaría de hacerlo — Y aquello pareció ser la cura que buscaba Yuuko para sus miedos — Ahora, ve. Cuida de ella, yo regreso pronto — Dijo luego de besarla rápidamente para ir corriendo hacia el ascensor, y descender dentro de él.

Y ante ello, los pensamientos de Takaishi parecieron cambiar, puesto que en ese momento no era ira lo que sentía precisamente. Ahora una congoja incomprendida nacía dentro de su mente, y su sosiego se veía muy lejano como opción cercana. Y no se comprendió en el momento, puesto que creía ser la víctima de los sucesos. Sin embargo, esto parecía ser una simple confusión. Por lo que se asustó al entender las advertidoras palabras de la señora Kamiya. Y temió en gran manera cuando se le vino a la mente un estado delicado para la menor de ese hogar. Pero se le asemejaba como algo imposible el acercarse a preguntarle cómo se sentía y qué podía hacer por ella, en todo caso, se lo preguntaría a sus amigos, de quien mantenía pequeña fe sabrían algo. Y quiso siquiera dejarle un saludo a Yuuko cuando se vio asustado de esa forma, pero le fue imposible, ya que se encontraba fuera del edificio en camino a su hogar, sintiendo nuevamente como el calor abandonaba su lastimado cuerpo. Dejándolo como punto blanco ante millares de gotas que uniforme caían velozmente.

**-o-**

**Devolución del Protagonismo**

Sus palabras las llegaba a entender, ahora comprendía de qué se trataba. Y se lastimó internamente al maldecirse por no haberse accionado antes. Pero, no podía llegar a cuestionarse, también recordó que se encontraba asustada. Nada podía prometer en ese estado, simplemente había querido huir. Pero, ahora la situación había cambiado drásticamente. Su corazón se había ablandado y conmovido por el dolor en la voz de aquel ser. Entonces no quiso calificarlo de manera crítica, ni tampoco lo haría de manera temerosa. Lo vio al principio, y sin contar que se había exasperado por su insistente presentación en sus sueños, esta vez había sido muy diferente. No quiso volver a imaginarlo, siendo que sabía se contagiaría del tinte de tristeza que llevaba esa bestia al rogarle por su vida. No había tenido entendido por qué es que le insistía, pero habiendo sido aclarado aquello, no tuvo más remedio que entenderlo y apenarse por saber que existía ese tipo de vida. Y temió por que alguien más tuviera que experimentarlo, pero se accionó con velocidad para poder estar más cerca de él. Quien se había mantenido a distancia para no asustarla con su terrorífica imagen, sin embargo la muchacha no temió aquello. Y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron tan milagrosas, que parecieron inflar el pecho de ese ser. _"Te ayudaré, Dragomon"._ Lloró con deseos frente a la joven, sin importarle que ella se enterara de que podía hacerlo, sin embargo Kari no lo detuvo en su acción. Sabía que en ese momento lloraba de felicidad, porque podía entender que la ayuda que ella podía prestar significaba la salvación para alguien más. Ahora entendía, que no se trataba de una búsqueda por poseerla, no se trataba de querer asesinarla. Todas aquellas apariciones y llamados en sueños, se trataban de penosas súplicas. Si bien, no tenía entendido cómo lo podría ayudar, no se dispuso a cuestionar, esperaba que aquello se le aclarara en otro momento. En aquellas circunstancias lo único que importaba era la razón de felicidad de lo que parecía ser un Digimon en apuros. Sin embargo, algo acarició la cabeza de la muchacha. Y ese pensamiento llegó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo con perfección. Entendió que los seres que en antaño la habían querido atacar no le servían a éste Digimon, y no se trataban de secuaces ni vasallos. Pero, sabía que existía la posibilidad de encontrárselos nuevamente, por lo que imaginó un apoyo el cual podría conseguir. Y habiendo recordado que no podría buscar a su Digimon camarada debido a la rotura en la puerta de ambos mundos, visualizó la ayuda de uno de sus amigos, y suspiró, llamando la atención del Digimon, al reconocer que solo podría pedirle ayuda a una persona.

¿Qué sucede? — Se atrevió a preguntar con quiebre en su voz.

Iré, pero con una condición — Y el Digimon se mantuvo en silencio — Me acompañará mi amigo — Y entonces el Digimon pareció apenarse, lo que llenó de dudas a Kari.

¿Amigo…? — Y entonces la muchacha se confundió más aún.

Sí, iré con TK… — Pronunció con velocidad, pero fue interrumpida por su interlocutor.

¿Estás segura? — Y la muchacha no hizo más que llenar su mente de desconcierto, sin embargo se apresuró en responder.

Sí, si voy sola podría estar en peligro… — Pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

¿Y crees que aquel muchacho que odia la obscuridad pueda permanecer allí sin destruir nada? — Y sus palabras parecieron hacerla flaquear — Además… ¿Crees que acepte si se lo pides? — Quiso refutarle, pero sabía que se lo decía de verdad, puesto que su tono de voz sonaba preocupado.

Claro que sí, él es mi amigo — Respondió con velocidad.

¿No crees… que eres la única que piensa así? — Y el Digimon temió de decirlo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Lo que obligó a Kari a reflexionar y por inercia viajó a sus recuerdos más deplorables.

"_Creí que serías sincera conmigo, pero me equivoqué"._

"_Ahora no, tengo otras cosas que hacer"._

"_No son dos, está Kari también. Y si no les basta, que llame a Davis, seguro vendrá si ella se lo pide"._

"_Te equivocas, ese sobre no es mío"._

"_Ahora no, tengo que irme"._

"_Luego hablamos, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer"._

"_Ahora no tengo tiempo"._

"_No me importa…"._

"_¡Que no me importa! ¡Qué no entiendes, Kamiya! ¡Déjame en paz!"._

"_¡No quiero saberlo!". _Y en ese momento comprendió que su voz era irreconocible, tal vez el TK que ella conocía había cambiado. Porque no podría comprender la manera que tenía para contradecirse. "_Kari, no te mentiré. Yo jamás te ignoraría…"_. Sin embargo sus palabras se diluyeron y llegaron a convertirse en simples mentiras. _"Ahora no, tengo que irme"._

Ese elegido logró provocar más dolor del que experimentaste con la obscuridad — Y las palabras del Digimon la asombraron, puesto que nunca se había dedicado a pensarlo de esa manera — No puedes negarlo, porque lo veo en tu corazón. Mucha aflicción llevas a causa de él — Y la muchacha se esforzó en no deprimirse, porque se había obligado a dejar de pensar en ella misma, aunque sea un momento — ¿Entonces…? — Se aventuró a preguntar, para así saber qué era lo que terminaría decidiendo la muchacha.

Creo… creo que es mejor apartar a TK de todo esto.

* * *

_**Va Bene**_**, espero que haya sido de su agrado y disfrute. No tuvo mucha emoción, pero este chapter tiene algo que no debía omitir, y es tan importante que le dediqué un capítulo entero. Ah! Y aprovecharé para aclarar algo que me comentaron anteriormente; me avisaron que hubo un problema con el aviso de publicación. Al parecer yo había publicado el este capítulo el día viernes 20. Sin embargo, no lo hice, simplemente se debe a una confusión. No sé qué habrá pasado. **

**Ah… y aprovecho para responder a un comentario aquí.**

**saramiri:**** Lamento cambiar levemente tu idea de justicia. Reconozco que todo lo sucedido no te parezca justo. Siendo sincero, para mí tampoco lo es. Pero, bueno… dentro de unos cuantos capítulos verás por qué sucedieron estas cosas. Suerte y nos leemos.**

**Bien. Esto es todo por hoy (creo… tal vez me exalte en la literatura y rompa mi record en escribir un capítulo en un solo día, aunque lo dudo mucho). Espero que haya logrado algún tipo de disfrute en ustedes al leerlo, y desde ahora les agradezco por dedicarse a leer mi escritura.**

**Saludos a todos, suerte y nos leemos cuando actualice o responda sus comentarios.**

_**Arrivederci!**_


End file.
